Family Love Story : COMPLICATED LOVE
by milkhunhanyuri15
Summary: (160108 - Chap 10 Update) SEBENARNYA UNTUK APA TUHAN MENCIPTAKAN PERASAAN CINTA ! / Daehyun Baekhyun - DaeBaek Couple / JUNG Family with other Family : WU, OH, KIM, BANG, PARK / BAP EXO BTS member / Happy Reading - Dont Forget to Review Juseyo - - -
1. Chapter 1

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**Family Love Story : **

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**AUTHOR **** : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST :**

**Jung** (Kim) **TaeHyung** / V

**Jung HoSeok** / J-HOPE

**SUPPORT CAST :**

**Jung DaeHyun** \+ **BaekHyun** (Gender Switch)

and Other's (yang akan muncul di Chap – chap berikutnya)

**Genre **: Family life, Drama, Hurt/Angst

**Length** : Chapter

**Disclaimer :** Bangtan BAP EXO adalah milik Tuhan, Label dan Keluarga mereka masing - masing . . Yuri cuma pinjem nama mereka aja.

.

Ini FF udah pernah publish sebelumnya ..udah banyak yang review juga :(

Tapi entah kenapa FF ini mendadak hilang dari peredaran . . . hilang dari akun Yuri dan akun Yuri juga eror juga.

Jadi yang belum membaca selamat membaca .. yang sudah membaca selamat membaca ulang dan review ulang kalau bisa

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

.

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-XOXO Junior High School-_**

Siang itu, terlihat seorang namja imut tengah berjalan lesu keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dari tag namenya, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa namja imut yang bernama Jung TaeHyung atau biasa dipanggil V oleh teman sekelasnya itu terlihat tengah memasang ekspresi kesal. Sedari tadi bibirnya terus bergerak seolah menggumankan makian, sesekali bibir itu juga terlihat mengerucut. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang sedari tadi mengikuti dari belakang dan . . .

"Eh ?!"

TaeHyung menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan tengah menutup matanya. TaeHyung tersenyum saat menyentuh jari – jari tangan yang menutupi matanya itu.

"Hyung. Aku tau ini kau. Lepaskan. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Ucap TaeHyung sambil menarik tangan yang menutupi matanya itu lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang menutup matanya tadi.

_Grep !_

TaeHyung langsung memeluk manja orang itu sambil tetap memasang ekspresi sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aiggo, uri TaeHyung sedang badmood rupanya. Kau kenapa eoh ?!"

TaeHyung mengadahkan wajahnya saat mendengar penuturan dari orang tersebut. Sesaaat kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya orang yang dipeluknya itu tiba – tiba tersadar dan langsung menarik hidung mancung TaeHyung.

"_Akh_, appo Hoppie Hyung ! LEPAS !" Ucap TaeHyung sambil menepis tangan namja bernama Jung HoSeok atau yang biasa dipanggil J-Hope oleh teman – temannya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu cemberut anak manis?!" Tanya J-Hope pada TaeHyung yang kini melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Lee songsaengim menyebalkan Hyung. Aku semalam sudah belajar mati – matian tapi hanya karna salah 2 huruf saja nilaiku jadi 80. Padahal aku bisa mendapat nilai 100. Hasst jinja ! Kenapa matanya jeli sekali." Gerutu TaeHyung.

"Hahaha, tentu saja salah satu huruf berpengaruh banyak. Ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris Tae-ah." Ucap J-Hope sambil mengasak rambut TaeHyung.

"Orang sepintar Hyung tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku Hyung. Aku hampir belum pernah mendapat nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Berbeda dengan Hyung yang terlahir dengan otak encer sehingga selalu mendapat nilai terbaik." Ucap TaeHyung.

Ya, TaeHyung memang tak sepintar J-Hope. J-Hope memang terlahir dengan otak yang cerdas. Kepalanya cepat sekali menangkap apa yang diberikan oleh songsaengnimnya. Sewaktu lulus dari XOXO Junior High School, J-Hope menjadi lulusan pertama dan terbaik disekolah, juga masuk 20 besar terbaik di Korea. Itu membuatnya mendapat tawaran Beasiswa dari berbagai sekolah ternama dikorea. Namun mengingat akan TaeHyung yang otaknya pas - pasan itu. Maka dia memilih untuk tetap bersekolah dikawasan sekolahnya berada. XOXO Senior High School. Walau pada kenyataanya dia tidak bisa menolak saat kepala sekolahnya memasuki kelas akselerasi dan membuatnya harus lulus lebih cepat dari siswa yang lain.

"Kekekek, aku tidak sepintar itu. Hanya kebetulan kemampuan mengingatku cukup kuat. Dan karna hari ini aku tidak ada tambahan jam pelajaran. Apa kau mau melepas penat bersamaku Tae-ah ?!" Lanjut J-Hope pada TaeHyung yang kini tengah memamerkan cengiran dan eyesmilenya itu.

"Hyung, kau mengajakku berkencan eoh ?! Tentu saja aku mau. Kajja kita berangkat ! Palli – palli !"

J-Hope yang tangannya ditarik – tarik oleh TaeHyung itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil mulai mengikuti langkah TaeHyung.

.

.

.

"Satu cup besar Ice cream cokelat siap untuk disantap oleh Nona Jung."

"YAK ! Aku namja Hyung." Protes TaeHyung sambil menepuk pelan lengan J-Hope yang baru saja datang dengan secup besar Ice Cream cokelat itu.

"Wuuuaaaaaa . . . sepertinya enak. Suapin aku Hyung." Ucap V manja saat melihat kearah cup ice cream tersebut.

"Aiggo manja sekali kau Baby." Ucap J-hope sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung TaeHyung.

"Hopie Hyung . . . . ! Jangan memanggilku Baby ! Aku jadi ingat tiap appa memanggil oemma dengan sebutan baby dan itu terdengar sangat menggelikan. Lagipula aku ini sudah besar !" Protes TaeHyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jhope yang ada dihadapannya itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu.

"Sudah ! Aku makan sendiri saja !" Lanjut TaeHyung sambil merebut cup Ice Cream tersebut.

"Eisst, Ngambek lagi rupanya. Yasudah sini Hyung suapin. Buka mulutmu Haaaaaaakkk . . . ." Ucap J-Hope sambil mulai mengarahkan satu sendok ice cream ke mulut TaeHyung.

"Aaaaa . . . ehmm . . . enak sekali Hopie Hyung. Cobalah." Ucap TaeHyung pada J-Hope yang dijawab gelengan oleh J-Hope itu.

"Anya. Habiskan. Aku cukup kenyang melihatmu makan begitu." Jawab J-Hope sambil tersenyum.

"Shirreo ! Kau harus ikut makan Hyung. Ayo gantian aku yang menyuapimu Hyung. Haaakkkkk . . . ."

J-Hope tidak bisa untuk tidak membuka mulutnya saat sendok yang dipegang TaeHyung sampai didepan mulutnya.

Mereka kembali bergurau sambil terus menyuapi satu sama lain secara bergantian.

.

.

.

"Hopie Hyung, kajja kita mampir ke fotobox dulu !"

Setelah kenyang menyantap ice cream. Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Namsan Seoul Tower. Namun saat ditengah perjalanan, TaeHyung malah membelokkan langkahnya menuju salah satu tempat foto box.

"Foto selca kita sudah sangat banyak Tae-ah. Kau tak lihat kamarku sudah penuh dengan foto kita berdua." Ucap J-Hope saat TaeHyung terus menarik tangannya untuk memasuki kotak fotobox itu.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan berfoto denganmu Hyung. Kalau perlu aku mau dinding kamar kita penuh dengan foto kita berdua. Apa salah Hyung bila aku ingin memiliki banyak kenangan bersamamu ?!"

J-Hope hanya terdiam saat mendengar penuturan lirih TaeHyung. Dia langsung merengkuh TaeHyung kepelukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak salah. Yasudah ayo kita berfoto. Kau mau berapa pose hari ini ?!" Ucap J-Hope sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Satu saja Hyung." Jawab TaeHyung.

"Tumben sekali. Yakin hanya satu ?!" Tanya Jhope kembali. Biasanya TaeHyung akan mengajaknya berfoto sampai puluhan pose.

"Satu kali saja. Tapi kali ini kau harus mau mencium bibirku Hyung."

_DEG !_

J-Hope yang mendengar ucapan TaeHyung langsung membelalakan matanya. Ini bukan kali pertama. TaeHyung memintanya untuk mencium. Tapi selama ini J-Hope selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Dan hingga tibalah saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh J-Hope. Tanpa menjawab, dia langsung meraih tenguk TaeHyung yang tengah memejamkan mata itu lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

_Cekrik !_

Saat cahaya flash kamera menyala. Saat itulah tanpa J-Hope sadari sebutir liquid jatuh dari pelupuk mata TaeHyung.

.

.

.

"Makan pelan – pelan Tae-ah." Ucap J-Hope sambil membersihkan rempah Roti yang mengotori tepi bibir TaeHyung.

"Kau bilang tadi tidak lapar dan hanya ingin ice cream. Tapi lihat, kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan 5 bungkus roti seorang diri. Benar - benar mirip appa."

"Kalo masalah makanan aku memang mirip appa Hyung. Cuma itu yang membuatku mirip dengan appa. Tapi aku bersyukur aku lebih mirip oemma daripada appa yang setengah gila itu. Hahahaha."

J-Hope pun ikut tertawa saat mendenger gurauan TaeHyung itu.

"Nah, sudah habis. Ayo antar aku memasang gembok ini Hyung." Ucap TaeHyung sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan menuju ke tumpukan gembok yang ada di Namsan Seoul Tower.

_Ceklik !_

Senyum TaeHyung langsung terkembang saat dia selesai mengunci gembok tersebut.

"Kau menulis apa di gembok itu Tae-ah ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil mencoba melihat kearah gembok TaeHyung.

"E-eh . . . Jangan lihat - lihat Hyung. Ini rahasia ! Kajja kita pulang." Jawab TaeHyung sambil menarik tangan J-Hope sebelum J-Hope sempat melihat kearah gemboknya.

"Haisst .. pelit sekali ! Y-yak ! Kenapa kau berlari Tae-ah ?! Awas jatuh !" Ucap J-Hope pada TaeHyung yang mendadak melepas pegangan tangannya dan berlari.

Dan mau tidak mau J-Hope juga harus berlari agar TaeHyung tidak terjatuh dari Namsan Tower. Meninggalkan gembok TaeHyung yang terdapat tulisan hangul singkat yang dibaca **'Tae-Seok' **itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...ooo...

**_-Ruang makan Jung Family-_**

Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang tergerai itu terlihat asik menata makanan di meja makan, hingga tanpa dia sadari sejak 5 menit yang lalu ada seorang namja tampan tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi istriku yang cantik."

Setelah dirasa puas memperhatikannya, namja itu akhirnya memeluk tubuh langsing yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi juga suamiku yang tampan."

Tanpa diperintah yeoja itu langsung menoleh untuk mendapat kecupan singkat dari sang suami.

"Menyedihkan sekali saat aku terbangun dan malaikatku tak ada disampingku." Ucap sang suami merajuk. Dan membuat sang istri langsung memutar malas bola matanya.

"Aku harus menyiapakan sarapan Tuan Jung DaeHyun. Kau tahu itu."

"Geurae, Arraseo Nyonya Jung BaekHyun. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberiku sarapan pagi dulu dikam, _Akh_ Aduh !"

DaeHyun sedikit meringis saat perutnya tiba – tiba dicubit oleh BaekHyun.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku ?! Apa tidak bisa sehari saja jari lentikmu ini tidak menyakiti tubuhku. Lalu kenapa kau menggerai rambutmu ?! Tumben sekali. Apa tidak gerah ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil memainkan rambut BaekHyun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan ?! Membiarkan anak – anak melihat hasil karyamu semalam ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menpoutkan bibirnya. Yang membuat DaeHyun mungkin benar – benar akan menggigitnya kalau saja tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi – Ahjumma. Mianhae mengganggu keromantisan kalian. Spertinya kedatanganku selalu tidak tepat waktu." Gurau tamu yang baru saja datang dan membuat DaeBaek mau tidak mau melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bukan kau yang salah Hyung. Mereka saja yang tidak tau tempat dan waktu."

DaeBaek dan tamu tersebut langsung menoleh kearah tangga dimana pemilik suara itu tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Bilang saja kau iri TaeHyung-ah." Goda DaeHyun yang membuat TaeHyung memutar malas bola matanya.

"Untuk apa aku iri appa. Mataku sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Hanya saja perutku serasa mual setiap kali melihat appa merayu oemma." Ucap TaeHyung sambil mencibir.

"Kau mual ?! Apa kau hamil TaeHyung-ah ?!"

"YAK ! APPA !" / "JUNG DAEHYUN !"

BaekTae sontak berteriak saat mendengar ucapan ngawur dari bibir DaeHyun.

"A-aduh, aduh. Aku bercanda yoebo." Ucap DaeHyun saat kembali dicubit oleh BaekHyun dan membuat sang tamu terkekeh melihat itu.

"Lihat, tak malu dilihat calon menantumu. Jangan berbicara yang tidak – tidak." Omel BaekHyun yang membuat DaeHyun tersenyum gaje.

"Kalian mau sarapan dulu atau membawa bekal seperti biasa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kepada TaeHyung dan sang tamu.

"Terserah TaeHyung saja Ahjumma." Ucap sang tamu sambil menatap kearah TaeHyung.

"Kami makan dimobil saja oemma. Aku tidak mau makan bersama appa." Ucap TaeHyung sambil menjuluran lidahnya kearah DaeHyun yang melotot kearahnya itu.

"Yasudah ini makanan kalian. Berangkat hati – hati ne." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal kearah TaeHyung dan mencium singkat pipinya.

"Arraseo oemma. Gomawo. Kami berangkat dulu." Ucap TaeHyung sambil balik mencium pipi BaekHyun.

"Kau tak mencium appamu yang tampan ini anak manis ?!" Ucap DaeHyun saat melihat TaeHyung berjalan melewatinya.

"OGAH !" Ucap TaeHyung sambil terus berjalan.

"Yak ! Dasar anak tidak sopan !" Omel DaeHyun.

"Ayo Hyung kita berangkat." Tanpa memperdulikan omelan DaeHyun, TaeHyung langsung menggandeng tangan sang tamu.

"Kami permisi dulu Ahjumma. Annyeong." Pamit sang tamu sambil melakukan bow kearah DaeBaek.

"Hati – hati." Ucap DaeBaek serempak kearah dua orang yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana son ?!"

Ucapan DaeHyun membuat BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke arah seorang namja muda yang berdiri ditepi tangga lantai dua itu.

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi nak ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil tersenyum saat namja yang tadi berdiri di lantai dua itu kini sudah ada disampingnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Hehe, nde oemma. Pagi appa." Ucap namja tersebut saat duduk disamping DaeHyun.

"Pagi juga son. Kenapa setiap hari rabu kau selalu terlambat bangun ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"Mianhae appa. Semalam aku belajar hingga larut. Jadi aku terlambat bangun." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Appa dan oemma tahu kau ingin bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Tapi kau tak perlu memforsir pikiranmu begitu nak. Oemma yakin meskipun kau tidak lulus dengan predikat lulusan terbaik pun, Haraboejimu tetap akan menerima kedatanganmu diKanada." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mulai mengambilkan makanan kepiring dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Oemmamu benar son. Kau juga tidak lupakan, satu minggu lagi dongsaengmu akan bertunangan. Dan appa belum pernah sekalipun melihatmu berbicara langsung dengan dengan calon saudara iparmu. Karna dia hanya menjemput TaeHyung setiap hari rabu. Dan setiap hari rabu kau selalu terlambat bangun. Appa harap kalian bisa mengenal lebih dekat lagi. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk segera mencari texudo untuk acara pertunangan mereka. Sekalian membantu mempersiapkan acara hingga hari itu tiba." Ucap DaeHyun panjang lebar sebelum memasukan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Nde. Arraseo appa. Aku akan melakukan apa yang appa perintahkan. Aku akan membantu mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka." Jawab sang anak patuh.

BaekHyun yang mendengar percakapan dihadapannya itu hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah anak pertamanya itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya mendadak sesak saat melihat ekspresi yang tak kasat mata dari wajah sang anak.

Berbeda dengan DaeHyun yang tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak sang anak.

"Kau memang yang terbaik. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami. Appa bangga memiliki anak sepertimu . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jung HoSeok !**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gak Tau harus berkomentar apa .. Pokoknya FF ini lahir karna Yuri bingung sapa sebenernya couple si Baby Alien alias Setan kecil tercintanya Yuri itu.

Babe Emaknya tetep itu orang berdua, gak bakal ganti, tapi untuk BaekHyun Yuri bikin Gender switch.

Dan untuk Marga Yuri Bikin jadi JUNG .. ngikutin DaeHyun sebagai babenya.

Dari beberapa review yang masih sempat kebaca sama Yuri .. udah ada yang nembak siapa tunangan TaeHyung .. Ada yang bener ada yang melesat jauh .. hahaha

Maunya Tunangannya sapa ?

Jawab semua dikolom review ya ... tapi inget REVIEWNYA **'DISINI'** JANGAN DI **_2 3 We Are One Family, Yes Sir!_** LAGI !

Masih sebel Yuri, Bikin FF HunHan tapi malah pada salah fokus ke keluarga alien itu. -_-

Yang udah review dan pengen reviewnya kemarin dibales bisa review lagi .. *mianhae :(

**Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepet update** ^^ dan **_2 3 We Are One Family, Yes Sir!_** Juga sudah ada, bisa meluncur kesana ^^

Annyeong . . . . . *Tebar ciuman Baby Alien


	2. Chapter 2 : We are Family (?) !

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**AUTHOR **** : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST ****:**

**Jung** (Kim) **TaeHyung** / V

**Jung HoSeok** / J-HOPE

**Jung DaeHyun** \+ **BaekHyun** (Gender Switch)

**SUPPORT CAST****:**

**Oh SeHun + LuHan **(Gender Switch)** = Oh **(Joen) **Jeongguk**

**Kim JunMyeon **/ SuHo + **Zhang YiXing **/ Lay (Gender Switch) = **Kim SeokJin **/ JIN

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi **/ Suga, **Kim NamJoon **/ RapMon**, Park ChanYeol** and Other's (yang akan muncul di Chap – chap berikutnya)

**GENRE **: Family, Friendship, (Angst + Humor)

**LENGTH** : Chapter

"_**Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"**_

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story : ****COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dengan ini, putra keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung pada hari ini resmi bertunangan. Sekali lagi mari kita ucapkan selamat untuk pasangan Kim SeokJin dan Jung TaeHyung."

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Suara tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan kediaman Jung saat sepasang remaja itu baru saja selesai memasang cincin pertunangan mereka dijari masing – masing pasangan.

Malam itu semua orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut terlihat turut berbahagia dan menikmati acara. Terlebih dua orang yang baru saja melaksanakan pertunangan tersebut. Jin dan V. Kedua orang tersebut tak dapat menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka terus tersenyum dan tertawa berdua sepanjang acara.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari. Sejak acara dimulai, ada sepasang mata tengah menatap kebahagiaan mereka itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Patah hati eoh ?!"

J-Hope tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba – tiba ada seorang namja dewasa berdiri disampingnya sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Ah, samchon. Mengagetkanku saja." Ucap J-Hope sopan sambil melakukan bow kearah samchonnya itu sebelum kembali menatap pasangan yang tengah bercanda itu.

"Rasanya sakit bukan ?! Itu juga yang aku rasakan saat melihat pernikahan BaekHyun nonna dan Appamu."

J-Hope yang mendengar penuturan lirih namja dewasa disampingnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jin dan V kearah wajah samchonnya yang ternyata juga tengah menatap apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Tapi jujur, aku salut padamu Hope. Kau hebat, kau hebat dalam menyembunyikan rasa kecewa dan sakit hatimu. Seolah – olah tak terjadi apapun disini. Bagus kau tak mencoba membunuh appamu seperti aku ingin membunuh Daddyku dulu. Hah, aku memang payah.. Aku begitu putus asa dan depresi saat melihat BaekHyun nonna berdiri dialtar tapi tak bersamaku. Sampai – sampai aku juga nekat mencoba bunuh diri di depan altar tempat mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan."

Namja dewasa itu menghentikan sejenak ucapannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah J-Hope dan kembali menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau namja yang kuat. Pergilah kesana. Temui mereka dan ucapkan selamat atas pertunangan mereka."

J-Hope menghembuskan nafas berat, dia mengangguk kearah sang samchon sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju kearah Jin dan V berdiri.

"Kau mengatakan apa padanya SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang panjang dan memakai dress berwarna soft pink yang kini berdiri dibelakang namja dewasa yang dipanggil SeHun itu.

"Eobseo. Wo ai ni XiaoLu. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Gomawo untuk semuanya. Terima kasih telah membantuku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang nae LuHan."

Yeoja yang bernama LuHan itu tersenyum saat SeHun meraih pinggangnya dan membisikkan kata – kata tersebut sebelum mencium keningnya singkat.

"Kau itu kenapa Hun ?! Wo ye ai ni. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri SeHun-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aunty . . . . . . . . !" seorang namja imut namun tampan serta berkulit putih bersih itu terlihat berjalan cepat kearah BaekHyun.

"Kook-ie. Waeyo chagi-ah. Jangan berlari – lari begitu. Nanti jatuh. Kau kenapa eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat namja yang dipanggil Kook-ie (berasa nyebut ikan koki -_-) itu tiba – tiba berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya manja.

"Ada namja yang menggangguku auntie."

"Hay BaekHyun ahjumma. Jadi ini keponakanmu yang diceritakan oleh V kemarin. Ternyata dia cantik juga ya ?!"

Sebelum BaekHyun menanyakan lebih jauh penyebab takutnya namja didekapannya itu, tiba – tiba ada seorang namja muda yang lainnya datang mendekati mereka.

"YAK ! Aku namja dan aku tidak cantik orang aneh !"

BaekHyun terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi kesal dari namja yang kini melepaskan diri dari dekapannya itu. Ketampanan wajah appanya memang menurun kepadanya. Tapi kecantikan sang eomma juga tetap berpengaruh besar didirinya.

"Ckckck . . . . . berhenti menggodanya Park JiMin."

Sebuah suara besar datang menghentikan pertengkaran yang hampir dimulai oleh dua namja muda tersebut. Dan juga membuat BaekHyun menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Hasst, appa tidak asyik." Gerutu Park JiMin, namja yang tadi datang mengejar keponakan BaekHyun itu.

"Chagi-ah, bukankah tadi kau memesan ice cream ?! Itu ice creamnya sudah ada dimeja. Apa kau tidak ingin memakannya sekarang ?! Kau dan Jimin bisa kesana dan mencicipinya. Nanti kehabisan hlu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunjuk kearah meja ice cream.

"JiMin ?! Dia Auntie ?! ANDWE ! Dia genit." Tolaknya sambil berdelik kearah JiMin.

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum sambil membelai rambut keponakannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia anak baik. Dia ini sahabat TaeTae. Dan kalau dia macam – macam. Kau bisa mengadukan pada TaeTae. Lihat, Appa JiMin juga ada disamping auntie. Nanti biar auntie dan ahjusshi ini yang memarahi JiMin kalau dia nakal. Bagaimana ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sabar.

Untuk beberapa saat keponakan BaekHyun itu terlihat ragu. Namun saat melihat kearah BaekHyun yang tersenyum dan mengangguk itu. Akhirnya ia pasrah juga.

"Arraseo. Karna auntie bilang kau sahabatnya V. Ayo temani aku kesana."

Senyum JiMin langsung merengkah saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tanpa basa – basi dia langsung menarik tangan keponakan BaekHyun dan membawanya kearah meja ice cream.

"Y-yak ! eh jangan menarik – narik begini. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

BaekHyun dan appa dari JiMin itu terkekeh bersama melihat kelakuan sepasang namja muda itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Aku rasa semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja. Senyumanmu juga semakin enak dipandang."

BaekHyun berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum saat namja dewasa bertubuh tinggi itu meraih pinggangnya lalu mengecup singkat pipi.

"Thanks atas pujiannya Park ChanYeol. Enak ?! Kau pikir aku makanan ?! Hm, kau juga semakin tampan. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau yang tertampan. Karna bagiku tetap hanya DaeHyunlah namja tertampan dalam hidupku."

ChanYeol atau Park Chanyeol. Ayah dari namja yang baru saja menggoda keponakan BaekHyun itu kembali terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis yeoja cantik yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Owh begitu. Aku pikir SeHun lah namja tertampan dalam hidupmu."

"YAK ! Berhenti mengataiku Park Dobi bodoh!"

BaekHyun langsung meninggikan suaranya dan melotot pada ChanYeol yang tengah menggodanya itu. Lagi – lagi dia membahas ini.

"Hahahaha. Lama tak bertemu ternyata kau tetap saja galak Baek. Jadi . . . siapa namja cantik yang disukai putraku itu ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sambil menatap kearah putranya yang tengah tetap asyik menggoda keponakan BaekHyun itu.

"Namanya Jeongguk. Oh Jeongguk. Tapi dia biasa dipanggil JungKook." Jawab BaekHyun

"Oh ?! Maksudmu dia anak SeHun ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mengangguk.

"Waw. Astaga. Pantas saja. Dia tampan seperti SeHun sekaligus cantik seperti LuHan nonna. Tapi jika memang JiMin menyukainya berarti aku harus menjadi besan orang yang pernah membuatku patah hati eoh ?! Wah wah wah apa aku bisa ?!"

BaekHyun memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengarkan ucapan ChanYeol yang dibuat sok serius tapi diiringi dengan cengiran itu. BaekHyun tahu, ChanYeol sedang menyindirnya. Dan jujur dia benci saat ChanYeol mengungkit masalalu mereka itu. Walo BaekHyun harus mengakui jika dia dan SeHun memang pernah menyakiti perasaan namja disampingnya ini.

"Aw aw aw . . . . aduh Baek ! Sakit !"

ChanYeol sedikit meringis saat jari BaekHyun tiba – tiba mencubiti perutnya. BaekHyun sendiri hanya tertawa melihat ChanYeol yang tengah kesakitan itu tanpa berniat menghentikan cubitannya ketubuh ChanYeol..

Namun BaekHyun langsung menghentikan acara 'mencubiti ChanYeol'nya saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah lengan merangkul pinggang rampingnya.

"Hay, apa aku dirasa mengganggu jika bergabung dengan kalian disini ?!"

BaekHyun kembali memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan itu. Satu namja lagi yang mulai bertingkah.

"Hahahha, Anya – anya. Tentu saja tidak DaeHyun-ssi. Aku hanya rindu menggoda mantan kekasihku yang cantik ini. Apa kabar DaeHyun-ssi ?! Selamat untuk suksesnya acara hari ini." Ucap ChanYeol pada DaeHyun yang kini melepas lengannya dari pinggang BaekHyun dan beralih memeluk singkat tubuhnya.

"Baik ChanYeol-ssi. Gomawo sudah mau datang. Terserah kau mau menggodanya sampai bosan. Silahkan ! Jika perlu kita berdua bekerja sama untuk menggoda putri cantik ini. Aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu ChanYeol sebelum melepas pelukan mereka dan kembali meraih tubuh BaekHyun.

"Kalian gila. Kalian pikir aku apa hah ?!" Ucap BaekHyun cemberut sambil menunjuk kedua namja yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Baby." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengecup pelan surai BaekHyun.

"Oh ya. Mumpung kau pulang keKorea. Apa kau berminat dengan tawaranku dulu ChanYeol-ssi." Tanya DaeHyun kearah ChanYeol.

"Apa aku harus menikahkan JiMin dengan J-Hope dulu untuk mempermudah semuanya DaeHyun-ssi ?!"

DaeHyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan ChanYeol yang terdengar sedikit menyindirnya itu.

"Anya. Tidak harus seperti itu. Masalah V dan Jin itu kan memang sama - sama saling menyukai."

Jin, tunangan V memang putra dari rekan bisnisnya Kim JunMyoen atau lebih dikenal dengan nama SuHo. Keduanya menjalankan bisnis sudah cukup lama. Hingga mereka sepakat menjodohkan kedua putra mereka. Terlebih dari segi kekeluargaan mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat, karena Lay istri dari SuHo merupakan sahabat BaekHyun semasa diChina dulu. Apalagi kedua putra mereka juga sama – sama langsung menyetujui perjodohan tersebut jadi semakin mempermudah semuanya.

"Lagipula untuk J-Hope, aku memberinya kebebasan untuk menentukan pilihan hidup dan pasangannya. Anak itu cukup dewasa, berbeda dengan adiknya." Lanjut DaeHyun.

"Geundae. Jadi mana berkas – berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani. Sejujurnya aku pulang keKorea memang untuk membicarakan bisnis ini."

DaeHyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Dia lalu melepas tangannya dari tubuh BaekHyun. Dan mulai mengajak ChanYeol beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, Geurae. Semua berkas ada diruang kerjaku. Kajja kita kesana ChanYeol-ssi. Aku tinggal sebentar yoebo." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai berjalan.

"Annyeong gadisku yang cantik."

"YAK !"

BaekHyun langsung menepis tangan ChanYeol yang berpamitan sambil menggodanya dan menoel dagunya itu. Sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu berjalan mengikuti suaminya.

Untung DaeHyun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka. Sehingga tidak melihat ChanYeol menggodanya dengan menyebut dirinya 'gadisku'. Meskipun cukup ramah pada ChanYeol. Sesungguhnya DaeHyun juga overprotektif tiap BaekHyun bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun bagusnya DaeHyun tak pernah menunjukkan sikap itu didepan ChanYeol. Berbeda jika DaeHyun bertemu dengan SeHun yang ditengah – tengahnya ada BaekHyun. Hawa dingin sekaligus panas bercampur jadi satu disekeliling mereka.

"Cih ! Kau bohong DaeHyun-ah. Kau bohong kalau kau mengatakan kau memberikan kebebasan pada HoSeok. Kalau kau memberinya kebebasan padanya. Apa kau membebaskan HoSeok mencintai TaeTae ?!"

BaekHyun berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap arah kepergian DaeHyun dan ChanYeol sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua putranya dan calon menantunya yang kini terlihat berbincang – bincang itu. Hatinya terasa tersayat saat melihat senyum merengkah dari wajah J-Hope. Terlalu sering dia melihat putra sulungnya itu memendam segala hal apapun seorang diri. Dan satu hal pula yang BaekHyun ketahui. J-Hope sangat pintar menyembunyikan apa ekspresi asli pada diri dan hatinya sehingga banyak orang tertipu dengan senyuman manisnya. Berbeda dengan BaekHyun. Sebagai seorang ibu dia memiliki ikatan batin yang cukup kuat dengan putranya itu.

BaekHyun tersenyum saat melihat V memanggil juru foto dan memintanya untuk memotret mereka bertiga dengan posisi V berdiri ditengah dan merangkul sebelah lengan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal TaeTae sudah menentukan pilihan hatinya." Ucap BaekHyun saat melihat posisi tubuh V lebih condong ke arah J-Hope dengan kepala yang sedikit bersandar dibahu J-Hope.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan oemma yang tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"V, sudah berapa kali appa bilang. Tidur dikamarmu. Biarkan Hyungmu belajar dengan tenang."

Suara dengan nada memerintah itu membuat V yang tadinya berputar – putar di ranjang J-Hope itu langsung terduduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang ekpresi wajah kesal.

"Hasst, selalu begitu. APPA MENYEBALKAN !" Teriak V kearah pintu, tepat DaeHyun berdiri.

"Hopie Hyung yang semangat belajarnya. Jangan tidur malam – malam. Besuk kesiangan lagi hlu. Aku tidur dulu. Annyeong Hopie Hyung."

"Nde, Jaljayo."

J-Hope yang tadinya 'terlihat' fokus belajar itu menghentikan acara membacanya itu saat Appanya datang menyuruh V untuk keluar dari kamarnya itu. Dia tersenyum saat menatap arah kepergian V yang tengah berdelik saat melewati DaeHyun didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat belajar son. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jaga kondisi tubuhmu."

"Nde appa."

J-Hope menjawab patuh ucapan appanya sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca rangkuman materi pelajarannya.

Sudah terlalu sering DaeHyun memanggil V untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri, bukan dikamar J-Hope. Tapi dasarnya V memang bebal. Dia selalu nekat tiduran dikamar J-Hope untuk menemani J-Hope belajar. Dia akan terus berada dikamar J-Hope sampai suara nyaring appanya itu datang memerintahkan keluar dari sana. DaeHyun memang melarang mereka tidur bersama dengan alasan mereka sudah sama – sama dewasa. Sebenarnya itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut V, tapi daripada harus bertengkar dengan sang appa, V memilih untuk keluar kamar J-Hope saat appanya menyuruhnya keluar.

Pernah suatu ketika V tertidur diranjang J-Hope karna kedua orang tuanya menghadiri sebuah pesta rekan bisnis mereka hingga larut malam. J-Hope yang sudah sangat mengantuk saat itu tetap tidak berani naik keranjangnya dan ikut tertidur dimeja sampai DaeHyun datang membangunkannya, sebelum mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh V kekamarnya sendiri. Sudah ku bilang, J-Hope terlalu patuh sebagai seorang anak.

"Berhenti melakukan hal ini Dae."

DaeHyun yang baru saja menutup pintu J-Hope itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat BaekHyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Hasst, istriku yang cantik. Kenapa kau disini ?! Kau tidak tidur ?! Ini sudah sangat mal-"

"Berhenti melakukan hal ini pada mereka Dae !"

DaeHyun memutar bola matanya saat istrinya itu memutuskan ucapannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan sayang. Membiarkan mereka tidur berdua juga membiarkan rasa cinta tumbuh semakin besar diantara mereka ?! Oh nonono . . . mereka bukan kalian dan aku tak mau mereka terlibat kisah cinta yang rumit sama sepertimu dulu . . . . . . . . OH BaekHyun."

BaekHyun menurunkan kedua tangannya saat wajah DaeHyun mendekat kearah wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Apa maksudmu kembali membahas hal ini ?!"

BaekHyun menatap tajam kearah suaminya. Jujur dia paling benci jika DaeHyun mulai membahas hal ini.

"Waeyo ?! Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku sayang ?! Apa kau sudah melupakan kisah cintamu dengan SeHun dulu ?!"

"Dae."

"Apa kau lupa jika kalian pernah terlibat cinta yang salah."

"D-daeHyun."

"Apa kau lupa jika kebiasaan tidur bersamamu dan SeHun itu hampir mengakibatkan sesuatu hal yang fatal."

"DaeHyun-ah."

"Apa kau lupa jika karna hal itu kau pernah hampir bercinta dengan Oh SeHun ?! Bercinta dengan ADIK KANDUNGMU SENDIRI ?! APA KAU LUPA HAH ?!"

"JUNG DAEHYUN !"

BaekHyun menepis kasar tangan DaeHyun dari bahunya. Dia menutup mulutnya setelah meneriakan nama DaeHyun tadi. Wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi liquid bening itu tetap menatap tajam kearah mata DaeHyun yang juga menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Terima kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan kalian sayang ."

BaekHyun mulai beralih menutup telinganya saat DaeHyun mulai kembali berbicara.

"Karna AKU ! Sebagai appa mereka, tidak akan membiarkan kedua putraku mengalami dan melakukan hal bejat sama seperti yang kalian berdua dulu lakukan. Kau ingat Baek ?!"

BaekHyun yang tetap menangis itu menatap DaeHyun sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"MEREKA BUKAN WU BAI XIAN DAN WU SHI XUN !"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM . . . . . !"

Tubuh BaekHyun bergetar hebat saat berteriak. Dan DaeHyun yang melihat keadaan sang istri itu pun akhirnya sedikit tersadar. Emosinya sedikit mereda lalu mencoba mendekat untuk memeluk BaekHyun.

Namun belum sampai tangannya mencapai tubuh mungil itu. Tangan BaekHyun langsung menepis kasar tangan DaeHyun sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ja-jangan hiks . . . mendekat hiks ! Pe-pergi ! PERGI ! JANGAN SENTUH AKU DA XIAN-ssi . . . . !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati BaekHyun.

Oke, dia salah. Jika BaekHyun sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Chinesenya itu, berarti BaekHyun sedang marah padanya. DaeHyun tahu, BaekHyun sangat membenci sosok DaXian dalam hidupnya.

"OH BAEKHYUN . . . !"

DaeHyun sedikit berteriak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berlari menuruni tangga sambil menangis.

"Hasst !"

DaeHyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia melakukan lagi. Dia menyakiti Malaikatnya lagi.

"S-seHun-ah hiks. . . SeHun-ah jebal hiks. . ."

Suara tangis tertahan terdengar dari bibir yeoja mungil yang tengah memanggili nama seseorang dengan tubuh bergetar di taman belakang rumahnya itu.

"Shi Xun hiks . . . Wu . . . Shi Xun hiks . . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . !"

_GREP !_

Teriakan BaekHyun langsung terhenti saat sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Uljima jie. Jangan menangis. Aku disini. Aku disini jie."

BaekHyun langsung terdiam saat orang dibelakangnya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pelan surainya.

"ShiXun . . . ?!" Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Ye jie. Ini aku. Aku disini jie. Aku yang mencintaimu ada disini jie. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi BaiXian jie. Aku disini."

BaekHyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh kurus adiknya itu sambil terus menangis terisak dan berucap lirih.

"J-jangan pergi didi hiks . . . Jangan pergi. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Jebal . . . Aku takut padanya hiks . . ."

"Hajima DaeHyun-ah."

DaeHyun yang baru saja akan berjalan kearah BaekHyun yang tengah menangis dipelukan SeHun itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun seakan tidak peduli, DaeHyun lalu mencoba melepaskan tangannya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Berhenti kau DaXian !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun berhenti dan menoleh kearah yeoja cantik dibelakangnya itu.

"Kau tahu aku benci nama itu LuHan nonna."

"Tapi itu memang namamu kan ?! Kenapa ?! Kau ingin marah saat aku memanggilmu DaXian ?! Kalau kau tak suka dipanggil DaXian. Kenapa kau menyebut nyebut nama BaiXian ?!"

LuHan, yeoja cantik, istri dari Oh SeHun atau bisa dibilang adik ipar dari BaekHyun itu menatap tajam kearah DaeHyun.

"Berhenti membahas masa lalu mereka DaeHyun-ah. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk mereka. BaekHyun itu milikmu dan SeHun itu milikku." Ucap LuHan dengan suara yang mulai melunak.

"Kau terlalu lelah hari ini. Ayo kedapur, aku buatkan minuman untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Malam ini, biarkan SeHun yang menenangkan kakaknya." Lanjut Luhan sambil menarik tangan DaeHyun yang tengah terdiam itu menuju kedapur.

.

.

.

"Ge, itu kenapa baba dan auntie berpelukan ?!"

V yang berada dikamarnya bersama JungKook itu tengah memperhatikan SeHun dan BaekHyun yang tengah berpelukan di taman belakang lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Itu tandanya mereka saling menyayangi Jeongguk-ie." Jawab V.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menangis ge ?!"

V langsung menoleh kearah saudaranya itu. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh JungKook.

"E-eh, ge. Kenapa Gege memelukku ?!" Tanya JungKook bingung namun tetap membalas pelukan V.

"Mungkin mereka menangis karena mereka lama tidak bertemu Jeongguk-ie. Kau tahu ?! Aku juga pernah menangis karna sangat rindu sekali kepadamu, tapi karna oemma dan appa tak ada waktu mengantarku ke China dan melarangku berangkat sendiri, jadi aku menunggu sampai kau datang keacara pertunanganku."

"Wuaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . sungguh ge ?! Aku juga pernah menangis karna merindukanmu. Jadi kita sama ya ge ?! Yeay !"

"YEAAAYY !"

V ikut bersorak saat JungKook tiba – tiba bersorak senang.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur dikamarku ya Jeongguk-ie ?!" Tanya V sambil kembali memeluk JungKook.

"Eh ?! Katamu tadi uncle baru saja memarahimu karna kau ingin tidur bersama Hope–ge, bagaimana kalau nanti uncle memarahiku ?!" Tanya JungKok dengan polosnya.

"Anya. Tidak. Tenang saja. Appa hanya memarahiku kalau aku tidur bersama Hopie Hyung. Dulu setiap JiMin-ie menginap disini, dia juga tidur dikamarku. Aku tidak boleh tidur dikamar Hopie Hyung, karna kata appa, appa hanya tidak mau aku mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Hopie Hyung begitu. Appaku baik ya, begitu menyayangi Hopie Hyung." Jawab V dengan tak kalah polos.

"Ooooo . . . begitu ?! Yeay . . . . . kalau begitu kajja kita tidur Ge !"

V dan JungKook langsung terjun keranjang V sambil terus mengobrol kesana – kemari.

.

.

.

"Ye Harabeoji. Aku mohon. Percepat keberangkatanku ke Kanada."

". . . . . . ."

"Nde. Aku sudah memikirkan semua dan aku yakin. Sangat yakin."

". . . . . . ."

"Oh gomawo. Thanks you so much. Miss you too. Bye."

_Pip !_

Setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya. J-Hope lalu kembali melihat kearah sang eomma yang tengah memeluk samchonnya diluar sana.

"Mianhae oemma. Mianhae aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku dan membuat oemma terluka. Mianhae oemma, mianhae aku membuat oemma bertengkar dengan appa hiks. . ."

J-Hope menangis, saat sedang seorang diri seperti ini, dia tak mau berpura – pura. Tadi saat dia mulai akan kembali belajar, dia mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya didepan kamarnya. Dia pun langsung berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamarnya.

Hatinya mencelos saat mendengar ucapan sang appa kepada oemmanya tadi. Terlebih saat mendengar suara tangis dan teriakan sang oemma. Dia benar – benar merasa bersalah dan gagal menjadi seorang anak. Dia telah membuat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, dia membuat oemmanya menangis.

Akhirnya, walau masih dengan suara terisak, dengan penuh keyakinan, J-Hope pun mengambil kopernya dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...ooo...**

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

"Hooooaaaaammmp . . . . ."

_DUK !_

"Akh, Appo !"

_PLAK !_

"Aduh Baek ! Kenapa memukul kepalaku ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya masih memejamkan mata sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya itu mendadak membuka matanya sambil terduduk saat kepalanya tiba – tiba dipukul oleh sang istri.

"Kenapa kenapa ! Kau itu yang kenapa ?! Mengeliat – mengeliat saja, tapi tak perlu membangunkanku dengan cara menjatuhkan tanganmu keatas dadaku dong ! SAKIT PABBO !"

BaekHyun tadi memang masih tidur nyenyak. Tapi mendadak dia terbangun saat dadanya tiba – tiba dijatuhi oleh tangan besar DaeHyun.

"Hehehe, mianhae yoebo. Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh. Sakit ya ?! Eh, kau tak memakai bra ?!"

DaeHyun yang merasa bersalah pun langsung mengelus – elus dada sang istri.

"Sejak kapan aku tidur memakai bra ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil duduk mengambil ikat rambutnya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudah singkirkan tanganmu. Aku harus bangun untuk masak sarapan." Lanjut BaekHyun saat tangan sang suami tak segera menyingkir dari dadanya.

"Aku dari semalam bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama seka-"

"Lepas atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu nanti malam ?!"

"ANDWE !"

DaeHyun yang mendengar 'ancaman' itu pun langsung menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari dari dada BaekHyun dan beralih memeluk tubuh mungil BaekHyun.

"Shirreo ! Enak saja tidak diberi jatah lagi. Semalam kau kan sedang marah makanya aku tak berani menyentuhmu. Sampai - sampai aku tidur hanya memeluk guling. Padahal semalam aku tak bisa tidur karna memandangi paha mulusmu yang terekspos itu. Ya Tuhan, benar – benar menggoda sekali tubuh istriku ini."

BaekHyun terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan merajuk dari sang suami itu. Dia lalu menolehkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan pipi sang suami.

_CUP !_

"Siapa suruh malam – malam mengajakku berteng- . . . Dae ! Keluarkan tanganmu dari bajuku !"

BaekHyun langsung menggertak DaeHyun. Pasalnya diam - diam tangan DaeHyun sudah merambat memasuki bajunya.

"Sejengkal lagi jarimu menyentuh dadaku. Ku pastikan kau tak mendapat jatah seminggu." Ancam BaekHyun kembali dan membuat DaeHyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh BaekHyun lalu langsung berbalik dan kembali tidur tengkurap.

"Hasssst ! MENYEBALKAN ! Mana bisa seperti itu ?! Libur semalam saja membuatku frustasi apalagi seminggu. Yang benar saja. Hah hah hah, istriku menyebalkan." Gerutu DaeHyun kembali sambil memukuli bantalnya.

"Kekekeke, makanya anak manis. Jangan nakal ne ?! Aku harus memasak dulu. Kau cepat bangun dan mandi. Sini aku cium dulu."

DaeHyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengarkan ucapan sang istri.

_CUP !_

BaekHyun mengecup singkat bibir DaeHyun.

"Sekarang mandi dulu ya anak manis. Aku tunggu diluar. Byeeeeeee adik kecil . . ." Ucap BaekHyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"BAEEEEKKK ! Kembali Kau !"

"Hahahahahahaha, aku harus memasak sayang. Urusi sendiri ya adik kecilmu itu."

"AAAAAAAAArrrrgggght !"

DaeHyun mengerang frustasi saat BaekHyun sudah keluar dari kamar.

Pasalnya saat menciumnya tadi, jari BaekHyun dengan nakalnya ikut menyentuh sesuatu yang ada dibawah tubuhnya. Bukannya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. BaekHyun malah langsung berlalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan DaeHyun yang tengah kebingungan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya itu.

Dan akhirnya mau tak mau . . .

_BLAM !_

Kamar mandilah tujuan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

_**At Ruang Makan **_(?)

"Selamat pagi Hope ! Kau sudah bangun ?! Nyenyakkah tidurmu semalam ?!"

J-Hope yang tengah menuruni tangga itu tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dan sepasang suami istri lainnya tengah duduk melingkar di meja makan.

"Pagi juga imo. Lumayan nyenyak imo, gomawo. Pagi appa, oemma, samchon."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang imo, J-Hope lalu duduk dan menyapa DaeHyun, BaekHyun dan SeHun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya keempat orang dewasa dihadapannya itu sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka semalam.

"Jadi keberangkatanmu keKanada akan dipercepat Hope ?!"

Ketiga orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk makan itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan mereka saat mendengar ucapan SeHun.

"Maksudmu SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun bingung sambil menatap kearah adik kandungnya itu.

"Daddy tadi menelponku, katanya dia akan mempercepat keberangkatan J-Hope ke Kanada."

DaeHyun, BaekHyun dan LuHan kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari SeHun kearah J-Hope.

"Kau yakin siap untuk berangkat dalam waktu dekat son ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada sang anak.

"Nde appa. Aku siap !" Jawab J-Hope pasti, membuat DaeHyun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu sang anak.

"Arra. Kau memang penuh hal yang terduga."

Berbeda dengan DaeHyun. BaekHyun yang mendengar ucapan putranya itupun langsung menunduk. Ada rasa tak rela saat mengetahui J-Hope akan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia menoleh saat tiba – tiba tangan halus LuHan menggapai telapak tangannya. Dia menoleh kearah LuHan yang tengah tersenyum seolah – olah memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

"Wuaaaaaaa . . . . Hopie Hyung. Tumben kau sudah bangun ?! Biasanya setiap rabu kau selalu kesiangan."

Suara nyaring V yang tengah menuruni tangga bersama JungKook itu membuat kelima orang yang duduk dimeja makan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Good Morning everybody . . . Jung TaeHyung dan Oh Jeongguk sudah datang . . . . !"

Suara JungKook yang tak kalah nyaring dari V itu membuat mereka yang tadinya terdiam mendadak tertawa saat melihat JungKook tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan bunny teethnya itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Semua orang yang tertawa itu, kini ganti beralih menatap arah pintu masuk dan memperlihatkan sosok Jin disana.

Ah iya, ini hari rabu dan ini jadwal Jin untuk menjemput V berangkat sekolah.

Jin, tunangan dari V saat ini juga tengah duduk dikelas 3 senior high school, sama seperti J-Hope. Walau segi usia, J-Hope berada satu tahun dibawahnya. Ya seperti yang sudah diketahui, J-Hope masuk kelas akselerasi.

Jin pun sebenarnya tidak bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan V dan J-Hope. Sekolahnya bahkan berlawanan arah dengan arah XOXO high school. Namun setiap hari rabu pagi, Jin mengikuti sebuah kelas khusus di salah satu Gedung cabang sekolahnya. Dan untuk mencapai kesana, Jin bisa melewati rumah sekaligus sekolah dari V. Jadi Jin pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

"Kajja Hope kita berangkat ! Kita sarapan diluar saja."

Oke, pagi ini mereka terlalu sering menoleh. Baru saja mereka menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Jin. SeHun tiba – tiba bangun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat adiknya berdiri.

"Aku akan ke XOXO nonna. Mengurus surat kepindahan JungKook sekaligus surat – surat J-Hope."

"WHAT ?! Apa baba ?! Jadi aku benar – benar akan sekolah disekolah V-ge ?! Iyakah mama ?!"

Teriakan khas nan imut keluar dari bibir JungKook saat mendengar ucapan sang baba.

"Benar sayang. Kau akan tinggal dikorea dan sekolah disekolah V-ge dan Hope-ge." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi sang putra yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Wuaaaaaa . . . . jinja appa oemma ?! Joengguk-ie akan tinggal disini ?!" Tanya V antusias kepada BaekHyun dan DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh mereka berdua.

"ASYIK !" / "HORREEEEE !"

VKook sama - sama berteriak riang saat mendengar jawaban dari orang tua mereka masing - masing.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu Lu." Pamit SeHun sambil mengecup pipi LuHan.

"Hati – hati ne ?!" Ucap LuHan.

"Hmm arra . . . Kajja hope." Ucap SeHun sambil menarik tangan J-Hope untuk berdiri.

"Aku berangkat dulu semuanya. Annyeong." Pamit J-Hope sambil mengikuti langkah sang samchon.

Tanpa mereka sadari DaeHyun menatap tajam arah kepergian adik iparnya itu. Jika saja tak mengingat keluarga besarnya ditambah calon menantunya ada disana. Dia benar - benar ingin menghajar SeHun saat itu juga.

"Selamat pagi ahjussi, selamat pagi Hope." Sapa Jin saat SeHun dan J-Hope melewati tempatnya berdiri.

"Pagi juga Hyung. Saya duluan, permisi."

J-Hope menjawab ramah sapaan Jin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Berbeda dengan SeHun yang tetap berjalan lurus tanpa sedikitpun menoleh, seolah – olah tak ada sosok manusia disana.

"Baba itu cuek sekali jadi orang. Baba itu manusia atau tembok sih mama. Disapa Jin-ge diam saja." Ucap JungKook yang membuat beberapa orang disana tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Husst. Jangan begitu pada babamu. Jin-ssi mari duduk sarapan." Ucap LuHan mempersilahkan.

"Untung saja JungKook tak menurun watak appanya. Jangan perdulikan dia Jin. Dia memang seperti itu pada 'orang – orang tertentu'." Ucap DaeHyun yang membuat Jin mengangguk paham.

BaekHyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil menikmati makanan itu perlahan menoleh dan menatap tajam sang suami yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Dia lalu mengambil ponsel DaeHyun yang tergeletak dimeja dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan ke DaeHyun.

"Aku kedapur dulu membuatkan minuman untuk Jin." Ucap BaekHyun sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

"Eh ?! ANDWE ! Bagaimana bisa begitu ?! Yoebo . . . Yoebo . . ."

Kelima orang yang duduk dimeja itu langsung menatap heran kearah Daehyun yang tiba – tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul BaekHyun ke dapur dengan ekspresi wajah panik.

"Dae. Lepas tanganmu. Aku harus membuatkan minuman untuk Jin." Ucap BaekHyun datar sambil mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan DaeHyun.

"Shirreo. Kau itu setiap SeHun disini aku yang jadi korb-"

"Siapa suruh menyindir adikku dihadapanku ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil melepas paksa tangan DaeHyun.

"Arra. Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkannya nanti malam. Berarti aku bisa memaksamu mendapatkan itu pagi ini juga ?!"

_DUK !_

"Akh !"

DaeHyun mendorong kasar tubuh BaekHyun hingga terkantuk tembok dan memandang BaekHyun dengan seringainya dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku bersumpah Dae. Jika kau berani menelanjangiku disini aku akan menendang adik kecilmu itu."

DaeHyun yang mendengar ancaman BaekHyun itu langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Cantik – cantik begitu istrinya pintar hakpido, sama seperti ibu mertuanya yang pintar wushu. Pernah dulu saat BaekHyun sedang datang bulan, DaeHyun nekat menyerang BaekHyun dan membuat BaekHyun marah hingga menendanginya hingga dia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik selama 2 hari dan parahnya BaekHyun tak mau disentuh lebih dari satu minggu. Ah, DaeHyun benar - benar seperti orang gila saat itu. Setiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur sendirian karna BaekHyun memilih tidur bersama J-Hope atau V. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa cemburu dengan kedua putranya.

"Kekekeke, suamiku yang tampan. Dengar aku. Kau itu bukan TaeTae. Kau tak pantas memasang wajah merajuk seperti ini."

_CUP !_

BaekHyun mengecup singkat bibir DaeHyun yang tengah memasang ekspresi kesal itu.

"Bersabarlah sampai nanti malam dan kau akan mendapatku. Sekarang kembali kemeja makan sana. Menantu kesayanganmu sudah menunggu."

"Haassst ! Arraseo Nyonya Jung. Tapi nanti malam kau benar – benar tak akan bisa lolos dariku."

_CUP ! CUP ! CUP !_

DaeHyun mengecupi wajah BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju meja makan. Meninggalkan sang istri yang tengah tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tadi BaekHyun memang mengetikakan kata - kata bahwa dia tidak ingin disentuh DaeHyun jika DaeHyun kembali menghina SeHun dihadapannya. Dan BaekHyun tahu, seorang Jung DaeHyun tak akan tenang sehari saja tak menyentuh dirinya. Dan see . . . benarkan ?!

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar – benar sudah angkat tangan hingga memilih mempercepat keberangkatanmu keKanada Hope ?!"

J-Hope yang tadinya melamun didalam mobil itu perlahan menoleh kearah samchonnya.

"Aku semalam mendengar pertengkaran appa dan oemma."

"Eh ?! Kau mendengarnya ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Nde. Lagipula aku tidak benar - benar mempercepatnya. Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus berangkat ke Kanada. Dan sejak awal aku sudah berkata kepada haraboeji untuk berangkat kesana setelah pertunangan TaeHyung."

SeHun mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari keponakannya itu.

"Samchon. Apa kau masih mencintai oemma ?!"

SeHun yang tadinya mengangguk perlahan menghentikan anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Seorang ShiXun sampai matipun akan mencintai BaiXian jiejieNYA. Tapi Sebagai seorang Oh SeHun, aku mencintai Oh BaekHyun sebagai seorang nonna."

"Sebenarnya, tak ada salahnya kau mencintai V. Kalian berbeda denganku dan BaekHyun nonna dulu. Hanya saja nasibmu kurang beruntung karena memiliki appa sekeras Haraboejimu dulu." Lanjut SeHun

"Maksud samchon ?!"

J-Hope menatap bingung SeHun bingung saat mendengar penuturan tersebut. Entah kenapa otak cerdasnya sulit menangkap perkataan sang samchon itu.

"Pergilah. Pergilah ke Kanada. Perjuangkan cintamu dihadapan Daddy. Jika kau tak bisa menakhlukan kerasnya hati appamu. Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai haraboeji yang menyayangimu. Perjuangkan V lewat beliau. Aku dan BaekHyun nonna akan membantumu dari belakang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO High School**

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku kesekolah Jin-ie (?) Hyung." Ucap V riang kearah sang tunangan.

"Nde chagi-ah. Sudah kewajibanku. Mianhae hanya bisa mengantar jemputmu seminggu sekali." Ucap Jin sambil membelai surai halus V.

"Hehehe, seminggu sekali saja aku sudah senang apalagi setiap hari Hyung." Jawab V sembari tersenyum.

"Hm. Chagi-ah. Kita kan sudah resmi bertunangan. Jadi apa boleh aku . . . . . menciummu ?!"

"Eh ?!"

V yang tadinya tersenyum langsung menutup bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan mendadak dari Jin.

"Me-menciumku Hyung ?!"

"Nde. Waeyo ?! Kau tidak mau chagi ?! Kau keberatan ?!"

V terlihat terdiam sesaat. Dia terlihat ragu. Namun tanpa menjawab, beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung menurunkan telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Jin yang seakan mendapat lampu hijau itu lalu tersenyum dan meraih tengkuk V. Jin pun perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

V yang merasakan deru nafas Jin yang semakin dekat itupun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya sambil memperapat pejaman matanya.

"_Andwe . . . andwe . . . Hopie Hyung. Jebal . . . Tolong aku !" _

_TOK TOK TOK !_

"V . . . Kau didalam ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Jin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh V saat mendengar suara ketukan dikaca jendela mobilnya. Terlihat JiMin tengah berada didepan pintu mobil tersebut.

V yang melihat sosok sahabatnya itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Walau hatinya meneriakkan nama J-Hope. Tapi dia harus berterimakasih pada sang sahabat yang mendatanginya tepat waktu. Setidaknya dia selamat kali ini. Walau Jin adalah tunangannya, tapi ada rasa tidak rela saat Jin ingin menciumnya. Dia lebih nyaman saat J-Hopelah yang menciumnya.

V tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan J-Hope. Saking menginginkan ciuman dari kakaknya itu. V sampai menangis saat J-Hope akhirnya mau menciumnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa senyum – senyum sendiri begitu chagi ?!"

"Eh ?!"

V langsung tersadar saat Jin tiba – tiba bertanya dengan ekspresi heran kearahnya.

"E-eh, A-anya Hyung. Hanya saja hyung kurang beruntung. JiMin sudah datang, hehehe." Ucap V cengengesan dan membuat sang tunangan ikut tersenyum.

"Ye. Aku kurang beruntung pagi ini. Yasudah. Selamat belajar ya nona Kim TaeHyung." Ucap Jin sambil mencubit pelan pipi V dan membuat V ikut tersenyum malu. Jin memang suka memanggil V dengan panggilan nonna Kim. Mengingat namja tampan itu begitu menginginkan V untuk menjadi bagian keluarga KIM.

"Ah, berhenti memanggilku dengan margamu Hyung. Aku malu. Aku keluar dulu. Hati – hati dijalan. Annyeong."

Usai mengucapkan itu V langsung keluar dari mobil Jin.

"Annyeong chagi. Annyeong JiMin-ah." Ucap Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah V dan Jimin saat akan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan dibalas lambaian pula oleh keduanya.

"Hah ! Gomawo Jimin-ie . . . Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Teriak V sambil memeluk erat tubuh JiMin saat mobil Jin sudah mulai menjauh.

"E-eh . . . Kau itu kenapa ?! Menyelamatkan apa ?!" Tanya JiMin tak paham sambil melepaskan pelukan V dari tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya gomawo ! Sudah kajja kita ke kelas. Sudah hampir bell masuk."

JiMin yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan ucapan sang sahabat itu pun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak perduli. Asal sahabatnya itu senang, diapun ikut senang.

.

.

.

"Kanada ?! Besuk ?! Secepat itukah ?!"

"Nde Yoongie-ah. Samchonku sedang berada diruang kepala sekolah sekarang untuk mengurus segala surat kepindahanku."

"HAH !"

Min Yoongi atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Suga itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Wajah cantiknya terlihat murung mendung saat mendengar J-Hope berpamitan kepadanya.

"Wae ?! Kau marah padaku ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil menatap kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Ye, aku marah. Sangat marah. Kenapa kau tak menunggu sampai kita lulus dan kita berangkat bersama kesana ?! Jebal. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Otakku tak sepintar dirimu untuk dapat lulus di Universitas itu."

J-Hope tersenyum saat melihat namja cantik dihadapannya itu tengah merajuk. Diapun meraih tangan Suga yang terletak diatas meja.

"Yoongie. Aku tahu tujuan hidupmu bukan Kanada. Kau tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu. Kejarlah mimpimu sesuai keinginanmu."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

J-Hope kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Suga. Dia lalu membelai pipi halus namja dihadapannya itu.

"Pergilah kesana jika kau memang merindukanku. Tapi aku mohon. Jangan kau mengorbankan mimpi dan masa depanmu untuk itu."

Suga hanya diam menunduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan dari J-Hope.

"Sadarlah Yoongie. Meskipun kau tak suka aku panggil Hyung. Kau itu tetap lebih tua dariku. Berhenti merajuk. Aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu seharian ini. Bagaimana ?!"

Suga langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi berbinar saat mendengar ucapan J-Hope.

"Jinja ?" Tanya Suga yang dijawab anggukan beserta senyuman dari J-Hope.

"Huuuaaaaaaa . . . . . . Akhirnya. Kau mengajakku berkencan juga." Ucap Suga sambil langsung memeluk tubuh J-Hope yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hahaha, bukan kencan. Hanya sebuah kenangan perpisahan. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak NamJoon Hyung juga ?!"

Suga langsung melepas pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan J-Hope.

"RapMon ?! ANDWE ! Aku mau hari ini kita hanya pergi berdua. Lagipula hari ini dia pasti ada dibar. Aku maunya kita berdua, hanya berdua." Ucap Suga kembali merajuk.

"Arra – arra . . . Kita pergi berdua. Hanya berdua." Jawab J-Hope membuat Suga langsung tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

.

**After School (?) at Canteen XOXO High School.**

"Heh V, kau tidak memakan makananmu ?! Kenapa malah melamun ?!"

"Eh ?!"

V yang tadinya melamun itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan senggolan tangan dari JiMin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hehehe, tidak melamun. Hanya saja tumben Hopie Hyung tidak mampir kesini ya ?! Biasanya dia akan menemaniku sampai Jin Hyung datang menjemput." Ucap V sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah XOXO Senior High School.

"Mungkin J-Hope Hyung tahu jika aku sudah menemanimu." Ucap JiMin sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Mungkin saja ya. Eh, tumben kau makan dikantin. ChanYeol Ahjusshi kan ada diKorea. Apa kalian tidak makan siang bersama nanti ?!" Tanya V yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh JiMin.

"Anya. Tadi appa menelpon dia akan meeting sekaligus makan siang bersama appamu. Sepertinya perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama." Jawab JiMin dan membuat V mengangguk.

"Oh begitu ya. Aku dulu tak menyangka JiMin-ie, appa dari sahabatku, ternyata mantan kekasih oemmaku dimasa sekolah dulu." Ucap V sambil ikut memulai menyantap makanannya.

"Nde, aku juga. Bahkan kata halmoeniku. BaekHyun Ahjumma itu merupakan cinta pertama appa. Jadi jika suatu hari nanti appa dan oemmamu bercerai. Tolong kabari aku ya. Aku mau menjadikan BaekHyun ahjumma sebagai ibu tiriku."

"YAK !"

_TUK !_

"Aduh, appo ! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?!"

V langsung memukul kepala JiMin dengan sumpit sambil melotot saat mendengar ucapan JiMin.

"Kau itu ngawur !" Ucap V.

"Ngawur bagaimana ?! Oemmamu itu cantik. Aku tak keberatan mempunyai ibu tiri seperti dia. Lagipula oemmaku yang disurga pasti juga tidak keberatan. Nanti kita juga bisa jadi saudara. Appaku kan juga tampan. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau appaku itu baik dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti appamu yang selalu kau katakan sakit jiwa dan menyebalkan itu."

V mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan JiMin. Jujur V memang suka sekali menghina DaeHyun dihadapan sahabatnya itu. Dia juga mengakui jika dia memang menyukai sosok ramah ChanYeol yang menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, appanya itu Jung DaeHyun. Bukan Park ChanYeol.

"Benar juga. Tapi walau begitu dia tetap appaku. Hasst, untuk masalah ini akau tak rela berbagi oemma denganmu- . . . . . Eh ?!"

V menghentikan ucapannya pada JiMin saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Hopie Hyung ?!"

Tutupan mata itu melemah dan terlepas saat V memanggil nama sang kakak. Dia pun lalu menoleh dan . . .

"JIN HYUNG ?!"

Jin tersenyum saat melihat V berteriak histeris.

"Salah orang eoh ?! Hehehe. Kau sudah makan chagi ?! Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang lalu kita kerumahku. Oemma menyuruhku mengajakmu main kerumah. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada oemmamu dan oemmamu mengijinkan." Terang Jin yang membuat V mengangguk.

"Hehehe, mian. Aku kira Hopie Hyung." Ucap V sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu Hyung juga makan saja. Sekalian temani aku menunggu dijemput oleh appaku." Ucap JiMin kearah Jin.

"Oh begitu. Arraseo. Aku akan makan disini. Aku memesan makanan dulu ya ?!" Ucap Jin sambil beranjak dan diangguki oleh V dan JiMin.

"_Hopie Hyung kemana ya ?! Dia ada jam tambahan atau sudah pulang ?!"_

V kembali mengitari halaman depan sekolah Hyungnya itu dengan matanya saat tak juga mendapati kehadiran sosok sang Hyung.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku Hyung." Ucap V saat baru saja keluar dari mobil Jin. Dia baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga tunangannya di kediaman keluarga KIM. Setelah makan malam, V pun meminta ijin untuk pulang karna dirasa waktu sudah cukup malam.

"Cheonma. Sudah ku bilang ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku chagi-ah." Ucap Jin sambil membelai wajah V.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama – sama terdiam sampai akhirnya tangan Jin beralih memegang tengkuk V. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah V yang tengah terpejam itu.

Oke. Untuk kali ini V tidak dapat menghindar. Bibir Jin sudah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Jin memiringkan kepala mereka berdua dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

V tak bisa menikmatinya, V ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

_"Hopie Hyung eodiga ?! Mianhae H__opie Hyung."_

.

.

.

J-Hope saat ini tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Rumahnya memang terletak dikawasan elit daerah distrik gangnam. Dia memilih berjalan kaki usai mengantar Suga kerumahnya. Dia ingin menikmati saat – saat terakhirnya menikmati hiruk pikuk kota kelahirannya ini sebelum bertolak ke kanada besuk.

Dia berjalan sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya saat sudah memasuki daerah kawasan rumahnya yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Malam ini udara lumayan dingin.

_DEG !_

J-Hope yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya itu mendadak merasakan tubuhnya kaku ditempat. Matanya tiba – tiba memanas. Tanpa dia minta sebutir liquid sudah membentuk sungai kecil diwajahnya.

Dihadapannya, dia melihat V tengah berciuman dengan Jin. Ya mereka berciuman di depan mata J-Hope. Hatinya sakit, Hatinya seperti ditusuki ribuan jarum.

Tubuh J-Hope mendadak bergetar saat dirasa tak sanggup melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan . . . . .

_GREP !_

"Uljima. Jangan menangis. Pulang dan tidurlah dirumahku malam ini."

Dengan tubuh bergetar dan terisak, J-Hope membalas pelukan orang yang tiba – tiba ada dibelakangnya dan memeluknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hay Long Time Not See ^^

Updatenya lama ya ? Lama banget .. ini FF sebenernya udah berjamur di Flash, tapi berhubung baru ada waktu update sekarang ya mian kalau kelamaan.

Ceritanya GaJe ya ?!

Aneh ya ?!

Membingungkan ya ?!

Pasaran ya ?!

Kan sejak awal udah Yuri bilang ini FF **Complicated** banget.

Oh ya, Yuri mau berbagi sedikit hal yang sekiranya membuat bingung tentang FF diatas.

\- SAMCHON itu sama dengan paman / ahjusshi, tapi bedanya kalau samchon itu lebih ke paman yang lebih ke yang benar - benar saudara / kerabat. Begitu juga IMO, imo itu sama dengan ahjumma.

\- JungKook manggil HunHan Baba Mama karna kata temen Yuri yang di China bilang kalau disana manggil anak itu bisa manggil bapak emaknya dangan BABA dan MAMA, sama kayak APPA dan OEMMA dikorea.

\- Untuk JieJie itu itu panggilan untuk seorang kakak perempuan, kayak Nonna / Eonnie. Kalau Didi itu panggilan untuk adik laki - laki. Kalau Gege gak perlu dikasih tau pasti udah pada tahu kalau itu panggilan untuk kakak laki - laki, semacem Hyung / Oppa.

\- Untuk yang bingung dengan nama - nama chinese yang muncul, nama Chinese BaekHyun itu memang BaiXian, DaeHyun itu DaXian dan SeHun itu ShiXun. Dan untuk marga Oh kenapa jadi Wu. Karna memang WU = OH. Wu untuk Chinese dan OH untuk Korea.

Paham gak ?! Kalo gak paham cipok author aja biar paham. Hehehehe.

Balasan Review :

Selalu Yuri ucapkan Thanks You so much buat para **SIDERs** sekalian . . . Lain kali review dong, jangan baca doang, hehe.

**Zakurafrezee :** Iya kehapus :( Iya noh Jin tunangan V, seneng kan senengkan ?! hehehe.

**Exobutt :** Gomawo dah review lagi :) DaeBaek udah nyempil nyempil tuh. Masih kurangkah ?! Yang HunHan ya ?! Hm, kurang peminat kayaknya :(

**KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic :** Iya makasih dah review lagi, panggil nama aja jangan thor -_-. Iya ini V udah sama Jin. Kekeke, emang nyesek ya ?! Ini dah nyesek belum ?!

**Jisaid :** Ye, I'm BACK hahaha. Ini dah keluar chap 2. Lama banget ya hehehe. Gimana hasilnya ?!

**Baby Baekkie :** Thanks dah review ulang. Hahaha, iya Yuri juga bingung siapa sebenarnya pasangan itu bocah alien 1.

**Oh Chaca :** Udah dijelasin disini saeng. Udah jelas belum ?! Atau tambah rumit ?! hehehe

**Date Kaito :** Udah jelas - jelas ditulis marga mereka semua Jung gitu, hahaha. Hla menurut Date incest bukan ?! hahaha

**Jung BaekHyung :** Iye ilang nih FF -_-" hahaha, masih bingung ma Chap 1 ?! Chap 2 ini sudah cukup menjelaskan belum ?! Atau malah tambah bingung ?! hehehe

**Akiya Exotics :** hahaha, gomawo dah review lagi saeng. Tunangannya dah ketebak tuh. Masih penasarankah ?!

**Syenns :** Ini juga ada Tae-Jinnya, hehe. Ya berdoa aja V cintanya cuma sama Jin.

**Kim llu :** Nah tuh si Jin tunangannya, Seneng kan ?! The Hyun Family terancam pisah ?! OMO ?! Kata siapa ?! Bukannya mereka emang udah pisah ?! *Lirik FF sebelah. Hahaha, Suka HUNHAN ?! Noh ada HunHan ^^

**NovNov :** gomawo dah review lagi nov. Hahaha, bener tunangannya SeokJin. Ini udah update, mian ya lama :)

**NaturalCandy1994 :** Hahaha, bingung ya ?! Yuri aja yang bikin juga puyeng, kekeke. Semoga Chap 2nya memperjelas / malah memperumit ya ?! Hehehe.

**U Hee :** Incest bukan ya ?! hahaha, ih pinter deh nebak si Jin. Semua member BTS muncul tapi ya begitulah. Kamu gg bingungkan ma jalan ceritanya ?!

**Jung99 :** Ngenes ?! Masak ?! Tapi Yuri maunya bikin lebih ngenes lagi, kekekeke

**Rizkyvi :** Iya kasian hopie *hugHope. Hahahaha iya , V sama kayak emaknya, kebanyakan couple.

**Baek shineelight :** Hahaha, evil kayak Sehun ya kamu. Iya ini si Jin tunangannya. Rumit ya awalnya ?! Endingnya apalagi, kekeke.

**Ika Zordick :** Kekeke, judulnya aja udah COMPLICATED udah jelas rumit. Apa lagi chap 2 ini, tambah rumit ya.

**HyuieYunnie :** Kenapa malah neriakin DaeBaek -_- Hahaha, udah gak penasaran kan sapa tunangan V, dah bener gitu :D

**Daebaekv :** hehehe, iye Jung (Hyun) Family disini. Angst iya jelas. Udah gak penasaran lagi kan ?!

Oke udah, sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah review, apalagi **yang udah review chap 1 yang ilang dulu**. Ada 40 pereview dan Yuri gak tau siapa aja :( Jangan lupa review lagi ya, keluarkan unek - unek dan request'an kalian di kolom review.

.

.

.

Iye iye tahu. Pada nanyain **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** Kan ?!

Yuri pasti update kok, tapi berhubung lagi ada UTS jadi kemungkinan Yuri kagak update minggu ini. *ditimpukin HyunFamilyShipper.

Seriusan ini. Andai aja modem Yuri bisa mungkin Yuri bisa update sewaktu - waktu.

Lagian ini dah Angst gini, chap 11 besuk **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** juga angst buanget *alay mode ON.

Buat bocoran, berbahagailah bagi kalian para ChanBaek dan DaeJae Shipper saat membaca chap 11 besuk^^ hahaha *diamuk TaeHyung.

(serius TaeHyung ngamuk besuk . . . hahaha)

Oke . . . berdoalah Yuri bisa update lebih cepat jadi kalian tak perlu nagih - nagih di sms, BBM, WA, twitter dan facebook.

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_ MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**Jung** (Kim) **TaeHyung** / V

**Jung HoSeok** / J-HOPE

**Jung DaeHyun** / Zheng DaXian + **BaekHyun** / Wu BaXian (Gender Switch)

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Oh SeHun / **Wu ShiXun** \+ LuHan **(GS)**= Oh**(Joen) **Jeongguk**

**Wu YiFan** / Kris + **Huang ZiTao** (GS)

**Min Yoongi**/ SUGA

**Kim NamJoon**/ RapMon

**Park JiMin**** \+ Park ChanYeol** and Other's (yang akan muncul di Chap – chap berikutnya)

**GENRE**: Family, Friendship, (Angst + Humor)

**LENGTH** : Chapter

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story :****COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hope, sudah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Ayo pulang. Hope~ . . . . dengarkan aku. RAPMON ! Kenapa Kau Diam Saja ?! Hentikan J-Hope Jangan Malah Terus – Terusan Menambah Minuman Digelasnya. RAPMON DENGARKAN AKU !"

_PRANG !_

"SUGA KAU ITU KENAPA ?! BIARKAN SAJA ! J-HOPE BUTUH INI !"

"Huuueeeeekk . . . ."

_BRUK !_

"J-HOPE !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wae ?! Kenapa kau memelototiku terus ?!

Suga tengah mengurut – ngurut tengkuk J-Hope yang baru saja muntah itu mendengus sambil terus menatap tajam kearah RapMon saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Nama aslinya adalah Kim Namjoon. Sahabatnya yang juga sahabat J-Hope. Lebih tepatnya memang sahabat J-Hope karna dia satu angkatan dengan J-Hope semasa masih Junior High School. Suga sendiri mengenal RapMon karna sering mengikuti J-Hope saat pergi bersama RapMon. Tidak ada yang tau pasti siapa itu RapMon, kecuali J-Hope mungkin. Tapi yang Suga tahu, RapMon berhenti sekolah ketika lulus Junior High School dan memilih bekerja sebagai Bartender juga DJ di salah satu club yang tadi dikunjungi Suga dengan J-Hope.

"Sudahlah Yoongie. Jangan memarahi RapMon terus. Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap J-Hope sambil meraih tangan Suga dari tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya cukup cuci muka dan aku akan kembali segar." Lanjut J-Hope sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberinya banyak minuman. Kau itu sahabat macam apa ?! J-Hope bukan peminum seperti kita." Omel Suga saat J-Hope mulai tidak terlihat dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku lebih memilih melihatnya seperti ini daripada melihat seorang J-Hope yang selalu diam menahan perasaannya sendiri. Anggap saja kenang – kenangan di hari perpisahan kita dengannya. Lagipula saat dia di Kanada nanti, kita tak tau pergaulannya berubah atau tidak." Ucap RapMon sambil mulai menyalakan rokoknya dan menawarkannya pada Suga.

"Kau mau ?!"

"Anya. Hope melarangku merokok. Setidaknya aku tidak merokok didepannya." Jawab Suga sambil bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memang hanya menurut padanya."

"Aku mencintainya." Saut Suga cepat saat mendengar ucapan RapMon dan membuat RapMon tersenyum samar.

"Tapi sayangnya dia tak memandangku. Tak pernah memandangku sebagai orang yang mencintainya. Dia hanya memandangku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Dan itu sangat menyedihkan. Hiks."

RapMon langsung menoleh kearah Suga yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sembari terisak itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kau bilang kau tak suka terlihat lemah dihadapan J-Hope." Ucap RapMon sambil berjalan kearah Suga dan merengkuhnya.

"Kenapa Yoongie menangis ?!" Tanya J-Hope yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Suga menangis dipelukan RapMon.

"Dia sedih karna kau tinggal pergi. Kekeke. Akh ! Aduh !" Gurau RapMon yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan diperut dari Suga.

J-Hope sendiri hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah sembab SUGA yang tengah cemberut ini.

"Yoongie-ah."

Suga yang tadinya cemberut sambil menundukkan kepalanya itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar panggilan yang begitu disukainya itu.

Dia melihat J-Hope tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

_Grep !_ *hug

"Hajima~ . . . . Jebal hajima. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap SUGA sambil memeluk erat tubuh J-Hope.

"Mianhae Yoongi-ah, aku harus pergi. Mianhae Yoongi-ah." Ucap J-Hope sambil membalas pelukan SUGA sembari mengelus pelan punggung namja cantik itu.

"Dan kau salah jika kau bilang kau sendiri. Ada RapMon yang menjagamu. Bukankah selama ini kami berdua yang menjagamu ?!" Lanjut J-Hope sambil melepas pelukan SUGA dan menunjuk kearah RapMon yang tengah tersenyum.

"RapMon~ . . . come here." Panggil Suga sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya kearah RapMon dan membuat RapMon berjalan kearah mereka.

_Grep !_

Suga meraih tubuh RapMon dan membuat mereka bertiga kini berpelukan selayaknya teletubis -_-

_Brukk !_

Mereka bertiga lalu duduk disofa dengan Suga yang duduk ditengah – tengah sambil merangkul kedua lengan sahabatnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu J-Hope.

"Gomawo kalian selama ini sudah mau menemaniku dengan menjadi sahabatku tulus tanpa memandangku statusku." Ucap Suga sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan membahas status, kalau kau memandang dari status aku akan tersinggung. Karna aku hanya seorang anak jalanan." Gurau RapMon.

"Aku tak pernah memandang kau sebagai anak jalanan RapMon. Hasst, kita berdua memang bermasalah. Untungnya ada satu anak baik – baik dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat mau bersahabat dengan kita." Ucap Suga.

"Nde. Kita beruntung. Tuan muda yang terhormat itu mau bersahabat dengan kita tanpa memandang status kita berdua." Saut RapMon.

J-Hope terkekeh pelan saat mendengar gurauan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yah J-Hope mengakui, kedua sahabatnya itu memang sama – sama menyimpan masalalu yang cukup kelam. Tapi J-Hope sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karna dia sendiri merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan mereka. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya yang memang bisa dikatakan datang dari keluarga terhormat dan terpandang yang cukup dikenal di Korea, China dan Kanada itu juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Bahkan Oemmanya Jung BaekHyun sering mengundang mereka untuk makan bersama dirumah mereka.

"Hasst, kalian berdua ini membuatku semakin berat saja meninggalkan Korea."

Suga yang mendengar ucapan J-Hope langsung melepas rangkulan tangannya dan memandang J-Hope.

"Makanya, tetaplah disini." Ucap Suga merajuk sambil menggenggam tangan J-Hope.

"Hope. Itu ponselmu kan ?! Dari tadi berkedip terus."

J-Hope yang tadinya bertatapan dengan Suga yang tengah merajuk itu mendadak menoleh kearah meja yang ditunjuk RapMon. Itu memang ponselnya, dia sepertinya lupa kalau mensilent ponselnya. Dia lalu melepas tangan Suga dan meraih ponselnya.

Dia membuka ada 2 pesan.

Pertama dari 'Areumdaun Jung TaeHyung^^' dan yang kedua 'My Beloved Mom'

J-Hope tersenyum saat membaca nama V. V itu paling benci dikatakan cantik tapi malah menulis nama di ponselnya dengan kata 'areumdaum'.

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_**Hopie Hyung, eodigayo ?! Aku tidur dikamarmu ya. Appa oemma sudah tidur sewaktu aku pulang. Cepat pulang Hopie Hyung, jangan sia – siakan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi kita bisa tidur bersama seperti waktu kita kecil. Jarang – jarang jam segini appa dan oemma sudah masuk kamar. Aku tunggu ya Hopie Hyung. Saranghae .. chu !"**_

J-Hope terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan dari adiknya itu. Berikutnya J-Hope membuka pesan dari oemmanya.

_**From : My Beloved Mom.**_

"_**Nak, kau dimana ?! Kenapa kau belum pulang ?! Besuk kau akan menempuh perjalanan jauh, kau harus beristirahat. Kenapa panggilan oemma tidak kau angkat ?! Kau baik – baik sajakan ?!"**_

"Oemma menelponku ?!" Tanya J-Hope pada dirinya sendiri lalu menyentuh icon panggilan tak terjawab.

"MWO ?!"

"Hope kenapa ?! / "Waeyo Hope ?!" Tanya SUGA dan RapMon bersamaan saat mendengar teriakan J-Hope.

"Oemma menelponku sampai 50 kali. Astaga. Aku tidak bilang kalau bertemu kalian. Aduh, oemma pasti sangat khawatir. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Suga sambil merapikan penampilannya dan memunguti barangnya yang tadi sempat keluar dari tasnya.

"Aku antar." Ucap Suga sambil ikut berdiri.

"Anya – anya. Tidak perlu. Tetaplah dirumah. Jaga diri kalian baik – baik disini. Tetap menghubungiku. Dan aku akan selalu menghubungi kalian. Ingat, appa oemmaku menyediakan tiket untuk kalian jika kalian ingin mengunjungiku ke Kanada. Aku pergi. Aku akan merindukan kalian." Ucap J-Hope sambil bergantian memeluk Suga dan RapMon sebelum pergi berlari keluar dari apartemen Suga dengan langkah terburu – buru.

"Hope~ ..." Panggil SUGA lirih.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Ini sudah keputusannya." Ucap RapMon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Suga.

"Dia pergi karna patah hati. Aku tak rela dia pergi hanya karna dia patah hati." Ucap Suga pelan.

"Anya. Bukan karna itu. Dia pergi memang karna disanalah tempatnya. Dia yang harus meneruskan perusahaan Oh yang ada di Kanada. Karna perusahaan keluarga Jung yang ada disini akan diberikan pada V dan pasangannya. Kau juga tau itukan ?! Sudah tidurlah. Aku kembali ke cafe dulu." Ucap RapMon penjang lebar sembari berpamitan.

_Grep !_

RapMon menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sepasangan tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Temani aku malam ini. Tidurlah disini. Aku takut, aku benci kesendirian. Jebal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh . . . hosh . . . hosh."

J-Hope yang baru sampai didepan pintu kediamannya itu terlihat merunduk dengan nafas terengah – engah. Dia cukup lelah berlari dari apartemen Suga. Sebenarnya letak apartemen Suga tidak begitu jauh dari kediamannya, tapi tetap saja terasa jauh bila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak panik saat melihat jumlah panggilan tak terjawab dari oemmanya. V bilang oemma dan appanya sudah tidur, tapi jelas – jelas panggilan terakhir oemmanya tadi didapat saat waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Berarti oemmanya memang terbangun dan mencarinya.

J-Hope memencet – mencet KeyCode yang ada disebelah pintu rumahnya itu. Rumahnya memang dilengkapi dengan tombol kode yang biasa terdapat diapartemen – apartemen.

_Ceklek !_

J-Hope melangkah perlahan saat memasuki rumahnya yang sudah terlihat remang – remang karna beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Sebenarnya tanpa berjalan pelan – pelan pun dia tak perlu khawatir membangunkan orang dirumahnya mengingat seberapa besarnya kediaman Keluarga Jung DaeHyun ini.

"Hoseok ?! Itu kau nak ?!"

"Eh ?!"

J-Hope yang sudah mulai akan menaiki tangga itu perlahan menoleh kearah kearah suara dibalik Sofa. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok BaekHyun tengah terduduk di sofa dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Astaga oemma. Sedang apa oemma disitu ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil berlari kearah sofa dan merengkuh tubuh mungil sang oemma.

"Kenapa oemma tidur disini ?! Kenapa oemma tidur diluar ?! Disini kan dingin oemma. Apa oemma bertengkar dengan appa ?!" Lanjut J-Hope panik yang membuat BaekHyun terkekeh.

"Oemma kenapa malah tertawa ?!" Tanya J-Hope kesal yang membuat BaekHyun menghentikan kekehannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengasak pelan surai putranya itu.

"Kalau aku dan appamu bertengkar. Tak mungkin oemma yang tidur diluar. Pasti appamulah yang tengah memohon didepan pintu untuk dibukakan sekarang."

J-hope terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan sang oemma. J-Hope akui jika pertengkaran appa dan oemmanya itu sangat lucu, saat bertengkar mereka itu melebihi Tom &amp; Jerry, sifat jail masing – masing pasti keluar. Terlepas dari pertengkaran seperti semalam tentunya.

"Oemma menunggumu nak."

"Eh ?!"

J-Hope menghentikan kekehannya saat mendengar ucapan sang oemma dan memandang BaekHyun dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Aku tadi merayakan perpisahanku dengan Suga dan RapMon. MianHae membuat oemma khawatir. MianHae sampai membuat oemma ketiduran disofa." Ucap J-Hope sambil membelai wajah mulus BaekHyun.

BaekHyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan terus meminta maaf. Sudah kewajiban seorang ibu menjaga anaknya. Sekarang tidurlah nak. _CUP !_" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengecup kening J-Hope yang membuat J-Hope tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Aku tidur oemma. Ayo oemma juga tidur." Ucap J-Hope sambil menarik tubuh mungil BaekHyun untuk berdiri.

"Tidurlah dulu nak. Adikmu ada kamarmu. Biarkan malam ini dia tidur disana. Dia tak tahu tentang kepergianmu besuk. Jadi setidaknya bersamalah untuk malam ini."

J-Hope menatap yeoja yang telah melahirkan itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Gomawo oemma. Lekas tidur oemma. _CUP !" _Ucap J-Hope sambil mencium kening BaekHyun sebelum berbalik dan berlari menaikki tangga.

"Alkohol." Ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil terus mengikuti arah J-Hope berlari. Saat J-hope menciumnya tadi, dia mencium aroma Alkohol.

"Aroma alkohol. Anakku minum alkohol. Apa kau sefrustasi itu nak ?! Tak seharusnya kau melihat Jin dan V berciuman tadi. Hiks . . . apa oemma telah menyakitimu nak ?!"

BaekHyun menundukkan wajahnya sembari terisak dibalik kedua tangan yang kini menangkup wajahnya.

Sedikit banyak J-Hope itu lebih menurun DaeHyun dibanding dia. Sama halnya dengan V yang lebih mirip dirinya. DaeHyun dan J-Hope sama - sama tipe namja penurut terutama pada orang tua. Bedanya hanya DaeHyun itu sedikit keras kepala sedangkan J-Hope benar – benar penurut, kelewat penurut jika BaekHyun boleh bilang.

Meski DaeHyun termasuk orang yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya – raya yang sudah pasti sudah disuguhi kehidupan glamor sedari kecil, tapi DaeHyun hampir tak pernah menyentuh yang namanya Alkohol. Karna DaeHyun sendiri tidak menyukai dan membenci aroma Alkohol. Seumur hidup BaekHyun mengenal DaeHyun, baru hari itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya BaekHyun mendapati DaeHyun menegak alkohol. Dan BaekHyun sadar bahwa dia sendirilah penyebab DaeHyun frustasi hingga namja yang saat itu baru saja menjadi suaminya itu menegak alkohol hingga mabuk berat.

BaekHyun berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar saat menaikki tangga rumahnya. Sejujurnya bukan karna keterlambatan pulang J-Hope yang membuatnya khawatir. BaekHyun sadar putra bungsunya itu sudah dewasa. Tapi penyebabnyalah yang membuatnya terus menghubungi sang anak setelah berhasil membuat DaeHyun tepar diranjang.

_**Flashback**_

_Tin Tin !_

BaekHyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersama DaeHyun itu langsung saling berpandangan saat mendengar suara klason mobil dari luar rumah mereka.

"Jin dan V kah itu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang tengah melipat handuk diatas kepalanya lalu membuka lemari pakaian itu.

"Molla. Mungkin memang mereka. Ini, keringkan dulu rambutmu. Biar aku lihat dulu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan handuk kering yang dia ambil dari lemari kearah DaeHyun.

"Kau mau menemui mereka dengan kimono mandi begitu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hasst, aku hanya melihatnya dari jendela." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunjuk arah jendela yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun yang langsung duduk ditepi ranjang itu.

BaekHyun lalu berjalan menuju kearah jendela dan melihat kearah luar rumahnya melalui jendela kamarnya yang memang masih terbuka itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat V dan Jin yang tengah berbicara didepan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Eh ?! Aiggo."

BaekHyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat Jin tengah mencium V dibawah sana. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaku takut atau apalah yang terlihat dari wajah V tersorot lampu didepan gerbangnya itu. Bagi BaekHyun ekspresi anaknya itu sangat lucu. Mungkin itu merupakan ciuman V. Wah ... Anaknya sudah besar rupanya.

_DEG !_

Namun senyum BaekHyun mendadak memudar saat mata sipitnya menangkap sosok lain berdiri tak jauh dari tempat JinV berciuman.

"Ho- . . . hoSeok." Ucap BaekHyun lirih saat melihat sosok orang yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan pandangan lurus menatap kearah JinV yang tengah berciuman itu.

Dia memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit itu.

"Benar mereka Baby ?!"

_Brak !_

BaekHyun langsung menutup kasar jendela kamarnya saat mendengar suara sang suami yang kini berjalan kearahnya itu.

"Eh D-dae . . . . . nde, itu mereka. Ayo kita tidur saja." Jawab BaekHyun sambil menarik tubuh DaeHyun untuk kembali berjalan keranjang mereka dan mulai membaringkan tubuh mereka disana.

"Eh ?! Kau mau kemana ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat DaeHyun mendadak kembali berdiri.

"Aku mau ganti piyama. Kau tidak lihat aku masih memakai handuk." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

_Grep !_

_Deg !_

"B-baby . . ."

DaeHyun memanggil BaekHyun pelan. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding saat merasakan tangan BaekHyun memeluknya dari belakang. Bukan, bukan karna pelukan sang istri yang membuatnya merinding. Dia sudah biasa dipeluk BaekHyun dari belakang. Tapi masalahnya adalah . . . . . . . dia merasakan sepasang benda kenyal tengah bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggungnya itu. Dia sangat yakin BaekHyun tengah telanjang saat ini.

"Dae~ . . . . . tak perlu memakai baju. Ayo tidur."

DaeHyun merasakan bulu kunduknya kembali berdiri saat jari lentik sang istri kini menyusuri dada bidangnya sehingga sesuatu dibelakang sana semakin menempel saja dipunggungnya.

_Sret !_

_BRUK !_

_DUK !_

DaeHyun segera melepas handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya kebawah itu lalu mendorong kasar tubuh BaekHyun keranjang. Persetan dengan pakaian, istrinya sedang jinak sekarang dan DaeHyun tak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Akh, DAE . . . BISA PELAN – PELAN TIDAK ?!" Teriak BaekHyun karna kepalanya terkantuk pinggiran ranjang.

"Hehehe."

DaeHyun hanya tersenyum gaje saat melihat sang istri tengah ngomel itu.

"Hehahehe – hehahehe .. kepalaku sakit bodoh !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menoyor jidat suaminya itu.

"Mianhae Baby~ . . . ." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir mungil BaekHyun.

"Hasst, yasudah. Cepat menyingkir. Ayo tidur." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendorong pelan tubuh DaeHyun dari atas tubuhnya yang polos itu.

"Tidur ?! Setelah menggodaku kau minta langsung tidur ?! Mana bisa begitu ?!" Protes DaeHyun yang membuat BaekHyun memutar malas kepalanya.

"Setidaknya menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku sebentar, biarkan aku berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman." Saut BaekHyun yang membuat DaeHyun langsung berdiri dan melihat kearah sang istri yang tengah menata bantal dan menyamankan posisi berbaringnya itu.

_Glek !_

DaeHyun menegak kasar ludahnya saat melihat tubuh mulus BaekHyun tengah tidur terlentang diatas ranjang itu.

"DAE ! KENAPA MALAH DIAM SAJA ?!" Omel BaekHyun pada sang suami yang malah hanya memandangi tubuhnya itu.

"Baek, kita sudah menikah berapa tahun sih ?!"

BaekHyun kembali memutar malas matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari sang suami itu.

"Kau hitung saja berapa usia HoSeok lalu kau tambah satu tahun. HoSeok ada tepat setahun setelah kita menikah." Ucap BaekHyun tetap menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.'

DaeHyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang istri. Dia terus menyusuri tubuh polos BaekHyun dari bawah ke atas. Sudah selama itukah dia memiliki yeoja cantik itu. Berarti hampir selama itu juga dia selalu mencumbui tubuh indah itu. Tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak bosan saat menyentuhnya.

Dulu mereka memang menikah saat usia mereka masih sangat muda. 18 tahun. Ya, mereka menikah saat usia mereka masih sama – sama 18 tahun. Jadi wajar jika wajah BaekHyun yang memang baby face tetap terlihat seperti gadis remaja, meski nyatanya dia seorang ibu yang berusia hampir 40 tahun dan mempunyai dua anak yang sudah menginjak dewasa.

Tubuh mungilnya juga tetap mungil, dia hanya sedikit gemuk ketika hamil dulu. Setelah itu tubuhnya langsung kembali ramping. Mungkin olahraga malam mereka cukup mempengaruhi hal itu. Jangan lupakan milkskinnya itu. Kulit putih bersih yang tetap halus dan mulus tanpa ca- . . . . . cat.

Mata DaeHyun perlahan berhenti saat menatap kearah bagian atas dada BaekHyun, tepatnya dibawah leher BaekHyun dimana disana terdapat sebuah bekas luka. Sebuah luka bekas jahitan.

Mendadak senyum DaeHyun memudar, dikepalanya berputar – putar akan kenangan masa lalunya. Disaat dia masih menjadi sosok yang dibenci BaekHyun. Sosok yang membuat bekas luka di tubuh itu. Dia sejenak membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia membenci sosok DaXian. Bagaimana bisa dulu dengan kejamnya dia menggoreskan pisau yang tajam ke tubuh mulus itu.

"Kalau kau memang tak mau menyentuhku aku tidur saja."

"Eh ?!"

DaeHyun tersadar dari lamunannya, mendadak tersentak saat melihat BaekHyun yang langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polosnya itu.

"E-eh ... kenapa ditutup ! ANDWE !" Teriak DaeHyun sambil langsung melompatkan diri keranjang dan memeluk tubuh BaekHyun.

"Menyingkir sebentar. Masuk selimut. Nanti kau bisa kedinginan. Tidurlah sembari memelukku."

DaeHyun tertegun saat memperhatikan BaekHyun yang tengah membenahi selimut dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka. Sepertinya makhluk cantik dihadapannya ini benar – benar seorang malaikat. Wanita terbaik yang pernah dia temui.

"Wae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil memandang datar kearah DaeHyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Saranghae."

CUP !

DaeHyun menangkup wajah BaekHyun dan mencium singkat kening istrinya itu lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Gomawo sudah mau menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku. Gomawo sudah mau membalas perasaan cintaku. Mianhae atas kesalahanku dimasalalu. Gomawo sudah memberiku seorang malaikat kecil dan seorang . . ."

"Apa ?! Kau mau mengatai TaeTae apa ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan melotot kearah DaeHyun.

"Dan seorang duplikatmu. _CUP !_ Hehehe." DaeHyun terkekeh sambil mengecup singkat bibir BaekHyun yang kini mencibir kearahnya itu.

"Aku bahagia memiliki kau dan mereka berdua. Hidupku serasa sangat lengkap. Aku berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Semoga mereka bisa juga dapat membanggakanku dan tidak mengecewakanku dan keluarga besar kita. Tolong dukung aku ya Baby."

BaekHyun langsung terdiam saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun.

"_Mendukung ?! Mendukungmu untuk memisahkan HoSeok dan TaeHyung ?!"_ Tanya BaekHyun dalam hati.

Mendadak dia teringat pada J-Hope diluar. Apa dia baik – baik saja ?! Dia benar – benar ingin melihat dan memastikan keadaan anaknya itu sekarang.

"Baby~"

BaekHyun menoleh kearah DaeHyun. Sebelum dia bisa keluar setidaknya dia harus membuat namja yang memeluknya ini tertidur dulu.

"Nde. Nado saranghae Yeobo. Tapi Dae~ . . . kita terlalu banyak bicara. Kapan dimulainya ?! Ini sudah malam, besuk kita harus bangun pagi." Tanya BaekHyun manja.

"Aiggo . . . Istriku ini kenapa ?! Tidak sabaran sekali. Yasudah ayo dimulai." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menidurkan BaekHyun dengan posisi terlentang.

"Perlu pemanasan tidak ini ?!" Tanya DaeHyun yang sudah mengambil posisi ditengah – tenga paha BaekHyun yang terbuka itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan perawan yang memerlukan pemanas- AKH ! APPO ?! JANGAN LANGSUNG MEMASUKAN BEGITU JUGA JUNG DAEHYUN BODOH!" Teriak BaekHyun menggema memenuhi ruangan.

_**FlashBack End**_

(DaeBaek mau NC-an .. Reader minggir dulu ya .. hahaha)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ceklek !_

J-Hope berjalan perlahan saat memasuki kamarnya. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya juga melepas Dasi, Blazer serta sepatunya sebelum menaiki ranjangnya. Dia tidak berniat untuk mandi mengingat ini sudah sangat malam. Lagipula dia sudah mencuci muka di apartemen Suga tadi.

"Egh . . . Hopie Hyung ?!"

J-Hope menoleh kearah suara dibelakangnya dan melihat V terlihat terbangun sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya.

"Aku membangunkanmu eoh ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil naik ke atas ranjang.

"Anya Hopie Hyung. Aku terbangun karna mimpi buruk." Ucap V sambil mendekat kearah J-Hope dan memeluknya.

_Grep !_

"Mimpi buruk ?! Mimpi buruk apa Tae-ah ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Aku berminpi Hopie Hyung akan meninggalkanku."

_DEG !_

"Walau hanya mimpi rasanya menyedihkan sekali. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Hyung. Apalagi Hyung terlihat pergi jauh seperti tidak akan kembali lagi. Didalam mimpiku juga, aku melihat Hyung pergi bersama Suga Hyung."

J-Hope tersentak, antara terkejut dan bingung saat mendengar penuturan V. Terkejut karena mimpi V tentang dia akan pergi itu memang nyata. Tapi dia juga bingung kenapa bisa ada Suga.

"Suga ?! Kenapa bisa dengan Yoongi ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil tetap memeluk tubuh V.

"Mollayo. Hyung aku tidur disini ya ?! Oemma tadi masuk kemari dan oemma bilang malam ini aku boleh tidur disini, karna appa sudah tidur. Boleh ya Hopie Hyung~ ?!" Tanya V dengan nada merajuk.

"Nde. Sekarang ayo tidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Ucap J-Hope sambil melepas pelukannya dan menuntun tubuh V untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"Hopie Hyung~"

"Nde ?!"

"Peluk~"

J-Hope yang tadinya sudah mulai memejamkan matanya langsung menoleh kearah V dan tersenyum. Dia pun langsung menarik dan merengkuh tubuh V kearah tubuhnya.

"Hopie Hyung~" Panggil V kembali dan membuat J-Hope langsung menatap kearah V.

"Nde ?!"

"Saranghae~"

_CUP !_

J-Hope sedikit tersentak saat V tiba – tiba mengatakan cinta dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap V sembari menunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa Tae-ah ?!" Tanya J-Hope bingung.

"Tadi Jin Hyung menciumku."

_DEG !_

Tubuh J-Hope mendadak menegang saat mendengar ucapan V. Bayangan saat dirinya melihat JinV tengah berciuman tadi kembali muncul dikepalanya.

"Hyung~ ... Kenapa kau diam ?! Kau marah ?! Mianhae Hopie Hyung." Ucap V menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kemeja J-Hope.

"Tae-ah." Panggil J-Hope dan membuat V mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan ?!"

V menyerngitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Namun walau begitu dia tetap mengangguk sembari menatap ke arah wajah J-Hope yang menatapnya secara intens.

"Nado Saranghae. Aku juga percaya padamu. Balas ciumanku jika kau lebih mencintaiku daripada dia."

Usai mengucapkan itu J-Hope langsung menarik tenguk V dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Sesaat kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel dengan kedua pemilik yang tetap saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya V menggigit bibir bawah J-Hope dan mau tak mau J-Hope pun membuka mulutnya. Entah sama – sama belajar darimana Vhope kini sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka sembari saling melumat bibir dan memperdalam ciuman mereka serta mempererat pelukan tubuh mereka.

"Mereka berciuman ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun yang tadi 'mengintip' kedua anaknya dari balik pintu yang memang tidak ditutup rapat itu mendadak tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Ternyata tak hanya dia yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Se-seHun ?!"

Namja yang namanya disebut BaekHyun itu tersenyum samar sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah BaekHyun.

"Mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka malam ini."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak - tidak, HoSeok bukan kau. Mereka bukan kita. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum benar – benar mendapat restu dari semua. Aku sangat mengenal anakku, terutama HoSeok."

SeHun kembali tersenyum bahkan lebih mengarah ke smirk saat mendengar penuturan BaekHyun.

"Anakmu ?! Anakmu dengan siapa ?! Denganku ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun yang mendengar ucapan SeHun itu langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah namja yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu SeHun-ah, dia bukan anakmu, dia anakku dengan DaeH-"

"Oh dengan DaXian."

Tubuh BaekHyun menegang saat mendengar perkataan SeHun. Dia benci SeHun menyebut DaeHyun dengan nama DaXian.

Dan lagi SeHun kembali bertingkah, dia kembali menganggap jika J-Hope itu anaknya.

Bukan, J-Hope bukan anak SeHun, J-Hope anak DaeHyun. J-Hope adalah anaknya dengan DaeHyun, bukan dengan SeHun. Karna itulah kebenaran yang sangat dia harapkan.

"Apa mak-"

"Kenapa mereka bisa tidur bersama ?! Kemana suamimu ?! Apa suamimu itu tidak takut mereka akan berbuat macam – macam jika mereka berdua tidur bersama."

"Sudah kubilang HoSeok bukan Kau dan Mereka bukan Kita. DaeHyun sudah tidur. Dan aku mohon berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'suamimu', dia it-"

"Lalu kau minta aku memanggilnya apa ?! Ayah dari anak – anakmu ?! Padahal pada kenyataannya ayah dari salah satu dari anakmu itu adalah namja yang berdiri dihadapanmu."

"OH SEHUN !"

BaekHyun langsung berteriak saat mendengar ucapan SeHun yang dirasa tak masuk akal itu.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang. HOSEOK ITU ANAK DAEHYUN, JUNG DAEHYUN BUKAN OH SEHUN." Ucap BaekHyun sedikit menggertak.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

BaekHyun yang tadinya sudah menahan amarah diubun – ubun mendadak menatap SeHun cengoh. Kenapa dongsaengnya itu malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, apa dia sudah gila ?!"

"Oh SeHun. Jangan menakut – nakutiku. Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa kau malah tertawa ?!"

"Hahahaha, nonna kau itu lucu sekali. Kenapa kau seserius itu. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kita baru melakukan itu sekali, jadi mana mungkin kalau Hope itu anakku. Kecuali benihku benar – benar subur sehingga menghasilkan lebih cepat daripada suamimu. Hahahaha."

_PLETAK !_

"Aw, nonna appo ?!" Ucap SeHun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya saat kepalanya dipukul oleh BaekHyun.

"Rasakan ! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Jangan merajuk. Kau sudah tua, tak pantas memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Sini kau !" Ucap BaekHyun kesal sambil menarik daun telinga SeHun dan membawanya ketaman belakang.

"A-aaaakk ampun nonna ... Aduh aduh .. Lepaskan nonna sakit." Protes SeHun.

"Hehehe, mianhae Nyonya Jung, aku kan hanya bercanda." Sambil memasang ekspresi puppy eyesnya kearah BaekHyun setelah BaekHyun melepas jewerannya.

"Bercandamu gak lucu !" Ucap BaekHyun sewot sambil duduk disebuah kursi panjang.

"Ah yasudahlah. Tapi nonna, aku serius. Mana suamimu. Kenapa tumben tak menunggu V tidur dulu ?! Biasanya dia tidak akan tidur nyenyak sebelum menyeret V dari dalam kamar Hope." Tanya SeHun sambil mendudukan diri disamping BaekHyun.

"Dia sudah tepar ?! Mungkin dia kelelahan."

"Heh ?! Maksudmu ?!"

BaekHyun memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan SeHun.

"Kau bukan seorang anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa penyebab seorang namja beristri tepar karna kelelahan."

SeHun terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan judes yang keluar dari bibir tipis BaekHyun.

"Memang berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan hingga dia kelelahan ?!"

"5 ronde."

"MWO ?!"

"Wae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun pada SeHun yang terlihat sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau kuat juga nonna. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu sudah 5 ronde, kekekeke." Ucap SeHun sembali terkekeh.

"Baru juga 5. Aku pernah melayani DaeHyun sampai lebih dari 20 ronde sehari."

"WHAT THE HELL !"

_Pletak !_

"Aduh, appo nonna." Gerutu SeHun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kembali dipukul BaekHyun.

"Tanggapanmu berlebihan SeHun-ah. Memang apa yang aneh ?!"

"20 ronde nonna, 20 ronde, aku tekankan lagi 20 ronde ?! Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa ?! Aku dan XiaoLu saja belum pernah sekalipun dapat melakukannya lebih dari 5 ronde. Bagaimana dan kapan kalian melakukannya ?! Memang suamimu itu tidak bekerja ?! Hope dan V kemana ?!" Tanya SeHun panjang lebar.

"Saat itu aku baru memiliki Hope, umurnya baru sekitar 2tahunan. Waktu itu Daddy dan Mommy ke Korea, mereka liburan ke Jeju, lalu mereka mengajak HoSeok untuk ikut mereka. Otomatis aku hanya berdua dengan DaeHyun dirumah, dia mengambil cuti sehari. Dia memintaku melayaninya. Ya aku layani saja, lagipula kalau aku pikir – pikir sejak HoSeok lahir DaeHyun jadi jarang aku layani karna HoSeoklah yang menjadi perhatianku. Awalnya sih hanya permainan ringan, aku bisa mengimbanginya, bahkan beberapa kali aku yang menyerangnya. Tapi aku lupa satu hal, aku lupa kalau DaeHyun itu punya sisi kemesuman yang sangat berlebih, dia terus menyerangku seharian penuh, dikamar, diruang tamu, diruang makan, didapu-"

"Kau tidak lelah nonna ?!"

BaekHyun kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja lelah, sangat lelah, hampir 24 jam non stop kami melakukannya. Kau tahu, tubuhku sampai lengket penuh dengan sperma DaeHyun. Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya. DaeHyun pun memilih menambah cuti 2 hari, dia melayaniku, memandikanku, memasakan makanan untukku, menyuapiku, dia juga selalu menggendongku dengan ala bridal. Ah Romantis sekali." Cerita BaekHyun sembari tersenyum, tiba – tiba dia teringat akan saat itu.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali." Ucap SeHun yang membuat BaekHyun menoleh.

"Tentu saja, dia suamiku dan aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

"Lalu kau melakukan sebanyak itu apa kau hamil nonna ?!" Tanya SeHun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja aku hamil. Dua minggu kemudian aku mengandung TaeTae. Aku bahagia memiliki TaeTae. Dengan kehamilanku itu, aku bisa mengerjai DaeHyun habis – habisan, aku selalu nyidam yang aneh – aneh hingga membuat Daehyun kelimpungan. Walo jujur itu memang keinginan bayiku. Jadi mungkin itu sebabnya TaeTae benar – benar mirip DaeHyun, sedikit ngeyel dan menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya dia terlahir atas dasar rasa cinta kami berdua, tidak seperti HoSeok. Waktu aku mengandung HoSeok dulu, aku bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku tak pernah membiarkannya menyentuh kandunganku." Ucap Baekyun pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya,

"Apa bedanya nonna. Kenapa begitu ?! Mereka kan sama – sama anakmu. Tadi kau bilang melakukannya atas dasar cinta, sama seperti aku dan XiaoLu hingga menghadirkan JungKook."

BaekHyun menoleh, dia tersenyum samar dan menatap tajam kearah SeHun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kita berbeda SeHun-ah, sangat berbeda. Kau dan LuHan eonni menikah atas dasar cinta. Kau menikah dengan pilihanmu sendiri. Berbeda denganku, aku menikah dengan sosok DaXian hanya setelah beberapa hari kami dikenalkan. Kami menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Kami menikah karna perjodohan. Dan saat pertama kali aku disentuh DaXian, aku ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Aku begitu membenci sosok DaXian. Aku tak pernah rela tubuhku dijamah olehnya. Aku selalu katakutan bila berada disampingnya. Aku melayaninya dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Hingga hadirlah HoSeok dalam kehidupan kami berdua. Saat itulah aku menyadari betapa suamiku itu begitu tulus menyayangiku. Dan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk memulai semua dari awal, tak ada sosok DaXian, tak ada sosok BaiXian. Aku mulai mencintai suamiku, suamiku yang bernama Jung DaeHyun, suami yang sudah memberiku 2 orang putra. Kau tahu SeHun-ah ?! Sesungguhnya HoSeok bukan hanya seorang malaikat untukku, dia juga malaikat untuk hubungan kami berdua. Karna dialah yang menyatukan kami berdua. Itulah sebabnya DaeHyun memanggil HoSeok dengan nama Hope. Karna dialah harapan kami berdua. Jadi pada dasarnya memang TaeTaelah yang benar – benar terlahir atas dasar cinta kami berdua. Kau lebih beruntung dariku SeHun-ah. Kau beruntung memiliki LuHan eonni yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Kau beruntung kalian melakukan hubungan pertama kali atas dasar cinta, tak seperti aku dulu SeHun-ah. Aku seperti seorang gadis yang diperkosa oleh orang asing. Padahal yang menjamahku jelas – jelas suamiku."

SeHun menunduk saat mendengar penuturan BaekHyun. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu bila hubungannya dengan LuHan dulu tak semulus itu. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu jika SeHun menikahi LuHan bukan karna dia mencintai LuHan. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu jika dia menyukai LuHan karna fisik LuHan begitu mirip BaekHyun. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu jika dia sering mengabaikan LuHan saat dia mengingat BaiXian. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu dia sering salah menyebut nama BaiXian saat menjamah tubuh LuHan hingga dia sempat memergoki LuHan menangis selesai berhubungan. Andai saja BaekHyun tau semua itu.

"Jie~"

_DEG !_

Tubuh BaekHyun membeku ditempat, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, bahkan dia seperti hampir lupa cara bernafas saat mendengar SeHun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"S-shi . . . ShiXun ?!" Ucap BaekHyun terbata saat menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Please. For the last.

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya sambil meremas ujung dressnya saat SeHun sudah mulai mendekatkan wajah kearah wajahnya hingga . . . . . . . . . . . . tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Dia merasakan tangan SeHun menarik tenguknya dan mulai menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Yah mereka tengah berciuman sekarang.

_Tes !_

Tanpa SeHun minta sebutir liquid terjatuh saat dia memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan BaekHyun. BaekHyun yang memang sudah dulu menangis terus menahan isak tangisnya saat SeHun mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"SeHun-ah . . . . hiks !"

Tanpa HunBaek sadari, sedari tadi sepasang mata rusa tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan sembari terisak dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_Ceklek !_

J-Hope terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya, rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah namun dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi.

Pagi itu, ah tidak ini masih terlalu awal untuk dibilang pagi karna matahari masih lama untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Karna J-Hope baru tidur sekitar 3-4 jam saat oemmanya tiba – tiba masuk kamarnya dan membangunkannya.

Terlalu nyamannya tidur memeluk V membuatnya hampir lupa jika dia akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama menuju Kanada.

Setelah dirasa semua siap J-Hope pun mulai memakai sepatu dan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Namun belum sampai tangannya membuka ganggang pintu, dia kembali menoleh dan memandang kearah V yang masih tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya.

J-Hope pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju tepi ranjang.

"Tae-ah, mianhae telah meninggalkanmu. Aku melakukan semua ini karna aku mencintaimu, mencintai appa oemma. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, sungguh. Mungkin takdir hidupmu memang untuk SeokJin Hyung. Berbahagialah dengannya. Biarlah aku cukup mencintaimu dari kejauhan. Biar aku menjaga hatimu dari sana. Berbahagialah Tae-ah. Mian Hyung tak berpamitan denganmu. Hyung harap kau mengerti. Saranghae."

_CUP !_

J-Hope mencium sejenak bibir V. Entah kenapa bibir V menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Namun J-Hope juga harus menyadari bahwa bukan dia pemilik bibir itu. Tak seharusnya dia mencintainya, mencintai adik kandungnya.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, J-Hope langsung kembali berjalan pelan menuju arah pintu, dia berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih sembari memegangi dadanya. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ?! Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan perasaan cinta diantara mereka berdua jika memang tak bisa menyatukan mereka berdua ?!

"Kau sudah siap Hope ?!"

J-Hope yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga itu tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang masih sama – sama memakai piyama tidur, berdiri berhadap – hadapan dengan samchon dan imonya yang terlihat sudah rapi. Hari ini J-Hope memang ke Kanada bersama dengan Samchon dan Imonya.

"Nde. Aku siap." Ucap J-Hope sambil tersenyum samar.

_Grep !_

"Hiks."

_DEG !_

"Oemma jebal jangan menangis, aku hanya ke Kanada oemma."

Pandangan J-Hope sedikit buram saat yeoja yang melahirkannya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sembari menangis.

"Oem-"

"Jangan bicara apapun nak .. biarkan oemma memelukmu sebentar saja."

J-Hope langsung membalas pelukan BaekHyun dengan erat. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil oemmanya itu sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat mendengar suara isakkan keluar dari yeoja yang begitu dicintainya melebihi apapun itu. Tapi tangisannya hanya akan membuat sang oemma semakin enggan berpisah. Jadi dia memilih diam walau sedari tadi wajahnya telah mengalir sebuah sungai kecil.

Sedangkan DaeHyun, SeHun dan LuHan yang juga berada disana memilih tetap diam sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mereka bertiga merasa tidak tega melihat perpisahan ibu dan anak itu.

_Tin Tin !_

Suara klason dari luar menyadarkan dua keluarga itu dalam keheningan.

"Taksinya sudah datang. Hope ayo kita berangkat." Ucap LuHan sambil menghampiri J-Hope yang masih dipeluk BaekHyun.

"Oemma. Aku berangkat ne ?! Jaga diri oemma baik – baik. Jaga kesehatan. Jangan telat makan. Aku tidak mau oemma sak-"

"Huuuaaaaaaaaaa . . . . ."

"Eh ?!"

HunHan, DaeHyun dan J-Hope sama – sama terkaget saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berteriak dipelukan J-Hope.

"B-baek .. Kau kenapa ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik tubuh BaekHyun dari tubuh J-Hope.

"Hey Baby, kau kenapa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang malah menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang DaeHyun.

"Aku malu pada HoSeok. Padahal aku kan oemmanya, tapi kenapa malah dia yang menasehatiku."

"Heh ?!"

DaeHyun menunduk dan memandang cengoh istrinya. Sedang J-Hope dan HunHan hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Oemma, aku berangkat ne ?!" Pamit J-Hope sambil mengecup singkat dan mengelus surai panjang BaekHyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan DaeHyun itu.

"Ne. Hati – hati HoSeok-ah." Ucap BaekHyun pelan tanpa mengalihkan tubuhnya DaeHyun.

"Hope, oemmamu sedang merajuk sekarang. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Sering – seringlah menelpon kerumah agar oemmamu tidak uring – uri . . ._ Akh_ BAEK !"

DaeHyun yang tadinya tengah menasehati J-Hope sedikit berteriak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba mencubit perutnya.

"Hehehe, sudahlah appa. Biarkan oemma seperti itu dulu. Aku berangkat dulu ya, jangan nakal pada appa. Sarang-"

"HoSeok-ah, aku oemmamu, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu." Protes BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah J-Hope.

"Poppo dulu." Ucap BaekHyun manja sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah J-Hope tanpa melepas pelukannya dari tubuh DaeHyun.

_CUP ! CUP ! CUP !_

J-Hope langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua pipi serta kening BaekHyun sebelum yeoja cantik tersebut kembali menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada DaeHyun.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya oemma, appa." Ucap J-Hope sambil mencium tangan DaeHyun.

"Ne, hati – hati. Aku titip Hope ya LuHan nonna, tolong jaga dia selama kalian disana." Ucap DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh LuHan.

"Nde, tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti melakukannya. Kajja Hope SeHun. Kami berangkat dulu, Annyeong Dae Baek. Ayo Hope kita bawa koper kita kedepan." Ucap LuHan sembari keluar merangkul J-Hope yang dijawab anggukan serempak oleh DaeBaek yang melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap arah kepergian mereka.

"Cih ! Drama keluarga dimasalalu terulang kembali."

SeHun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menjadi penonton kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maksudmu apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun datar pada SeHun yang tengah tersenyum sinis.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat kisah dimasalalu. Dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai dipisahkan secara kejam. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku cintai dibawa pergi dari hadapanku dan dinikahkan dengan lelaki yang tidak jelas."

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU TIDAK JELAS !"

"DaeHyun ! Hentikan."

DaeHyun yang tadinya murka mendengar ucapan SeHun itu langsung mencoba menghajar SeHun. Namun belum sampai tangannya terangkat, BaekHyun sudah menahan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"SeHun-ah, cukup. Berangkatlah. LuHan dan J-Hope sudah menunggumu." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sembari menarik tubuh DaeHyun agar berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan nonna. Yasudah aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu. _CUP_ !"

"Daeh~"

BaekHyun kembali menahan tubuh dan tangan DaeHyun yang ingin berontak karna melihat SeHun mencium kening BaekHyun.

"Hati – hati. Sesampainya disana segera hubungi kami." Ucap BaekHyun pada SeHun yang mulai berjalan keluar. Dia lalu menarik kedua tangan DaeHyun yang memang sedari tadi dipegangnya untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tahan emosimu Dae. Dia adikku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tahu itu." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu mencintaimu Baek. Aku takut dia akan merebutmu dariku." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya bahu BaekHyun.

"Ups, sorry aku mengganggu. Nonna, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau sebaiknya kau segera memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk kepergian Hope ke Kanada. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengalami apa yang aku rasakan. Dan oh ya 1 lagi DaeHyun-ssi, bukan aku yang merebutnya, tapi kaulah yang pernah mengambilnya dariku. Annyeong !"

DaeBaek sama – sama terdiam saat SeHun tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan kemudian kembali menghilang (?)

Pegangan tangan BaekHyun pada tangan DaeHyun melemah. Dia lupa, dia melupakan alasan apa yang bisa dia berikan kepada V tentang kepargian J-Hope.

Dan saat itulah bayangan dimasa lalunya kembali terputar. Dimana dia yang saat itu tengah berada dikamar ShiXun seret paksa oleh Daddynya dan diserahkan kepada DaXian layaknya sebuah barang. Dia pergi dengan background (?) suara ShiXun yang tengah memecahi barang – barang didalam kamarnya. Dia juga ingin berontak, tapi sosok DaXian terlalu menakutkan baginya. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah saat keesokkan harinya dia sudah berada didepan pendeta untuk mengucap janji sehidup semati bersama sosok DaXian.

"Baek~ ?!" Panggil DaeHyun sambil membelai surai BaekHyun.

_Sret !_

"JUNG BAEKHYUN !" Teriak DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang langsung melepaskan diri darinya dan berlari menaiki tangga.

DaeHyun tertegun. Hatinya serasa dihantam keras saat matanya menatap nanar wajah BaekHyun yang tengah berlari itu terlihat sembab dan dipenuhi air mata.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis Hope."

J-Hope yang tadinya menunduk itu langsung mengangkat wajah sembabnya saat mendengar penuturan SeHun yang duduk disamping supir.

_Grep !_

Kini J-Hope beralih menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. LuHan menggenggam erat tangan J-hope lalu tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Lakukan Hope. Lepaskan segala kegundahan hatimu."

"Hiks ... !" J-Hope terisak sembari berbaring dipaha LuHan.

"Aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Kenapa aku harus mencintai adikku sendiri ?! Kenapa ?! Kenapa aku harus melihat kenyataan dia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Apa salahku, apa dosaku imo ?! Apa salah aku mencintanya ?! Terlalu mencintainya."

LuHan hanya diam sembari membelai surai J-Hope. Dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini juga sebelumnya. Dia pernah menangkan seorang namja yang tersakiti karna cinta.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Kau tak pernah salah mencintainya. Sekalipun dia adikmu. Karna Tuhan sendirilah yang menciptakan perasaan itu."

LuHan yang tadinya menunduk menatap J-Hope, kini beralih menoleh kearah suaminya yang duduk disamping supir dengan tatapan nanar saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"_Kau bisa berkata seperti karna kau juga mencintai kakakmu SeHun-ah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek, kau masih marah ?!"

BaekHyun yang sedang menata makanan dimeja sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah suara dibelakangnya.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau masih memakai kimono mandi DaeHyun-ah. Cepat ganti baju sana." Perintah BaekHyun pada sang suami yang terlihat baru saja selesai mandi karna rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah.

"Baek jawab aku. Kau masih marah ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih kedua tangan BaekHyun.

_CUP !_

BaekHyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas DaeHyun sembari tersenyum.

"Tak ada alasan untukku marah padamu. Itu hanya masa lalu kita. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu."

DaeHyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari sang istri. Dia pun melepas pegangan tangannya dan menangkup wajah BaekHyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Jeongguk-ie. Jangan lihat !"

"Aaaaa ... Gege kenapa menutup mataku ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya akan mencium BaekHyun itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendengar dua buah suara cempreng dan menoleh kearah tangga. Disana terlihat V tengah menutup mata JungKook.

"Jangan lihat, kau masih kecil Jeongguk-ie !"

"Kau berlebihan ge. Kita hanya berbeda setahun. Lagipula aku sudah sering melihat Baba dan Mama berpelukan didepanku. Lepas !" Ucap JungKook sambil menepis tangan V dan berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan V yang tengah mempoutkan .

DaeBaek terlihat sama – sama terkekeh saat melihat perdebatan singkat dua namja imut itu.

"Good morning Uncle ... Good Morning Auntie ... !" Ucap JungKook nyaring saat sampai dihadapan DaeHyun yang tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipinya saat memeluk singkat tubuh BaekHyun.

"Pagi juga anak manis. Duduklah. Ayo makan." Ucap BaekHyun yang langsung dituruti oleh JungKook yang duduk bersamaan dengan DaeHyun.

"Appa oemma ... Hopie Hyung kemana ?!"

_DEG !_

Pergerakan DaeHyun dan BaekHyun terhenti seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan V.

"Appa oemma ! Kenapa diam saja ?! Hopie Hyung kemana ?! Kenapa beberapa barangnya tidak ada." Tanya V kembali dengan suara sedikit meninggi karna merasa diabaikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia ke Kanada." Jawab DaeHyun singkat dan membuat V menatap heran kearahnya.

"Kanada ?! Untuk apa Hopie Hyung kesana ?!"

_Grep !_

V sedikit tersentak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"TaeTae dengarkan oemma. Oemma mohon kau mau mengerti jika-"

"Jadi Hope-ge ikut Baba dan Mama ke Kanada ?!"

Ucapan JungKook membuat BaekHyun menghentikan ucapannya dan membuat DaeBaekTae menoleh kearahnya.

"Untuk apa Baba Mamamu ke Kanada ?!" Tanya V pada JungKook yang terlihat melalahap makanannya.

"Appa di disuruh grandpa kesana untuk membahas tentang perusahaan Wu yang ada di China dan Kanada."

Jawaban JungKook membuat V terlihat mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Ih, enak ya jadi Hopie Hyung. Dia sangat cerdas hingga masih muda saja sudah diajak mengurus perusahaan oleh Haraboeji. Menyenangkan sekali bisa bolak – balik Korea Kanada tanpa memikirkan nilainya akan turun atau tidak karna dia begitu pintar. Aku iri. Oemma~ . . . Kenapa curang sekali ?! Kenapa Hopie Hyung sangat pintar sedangkan begitu bodoh." Gerutu V merajuk sambil menarik – narik dress BaekHyun.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak bodoh. Hanya malas belajar saja. Hobbynya hanya membaca anime terus begitu bagaimana bisa pintar. Mimpi saja sana." Saut DaeHyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari V.

"Pasti kebodohanku menurun dari appa !" Ucap V sewot.

"Enak saja. Aku ini cerdas, kalau aku tidak cerdas bagaimana aku bisa masuk kelas akselerasi seperti Hope. Padahal aku lebih muda dari oemmamu, tapi aku bisa jadi satu angkatan dengan oemmamu."

"Kita satu angkatan ?!" Tanya BaekHyun menyaut ucapan DaeHyun.

"Bahkan kita pernah satu kelas istriku yang cantik." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Kapan ?! Kapan Dae ?! Kapan kita pernah sekelas. Bukannya kau lahir dan besar di China ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kembali sambil duduk disamping DaeHyun.

"Jung BaekHyun yang cantik, kita sudah berapa tahun menikah sih ?! Aku ini kelahiran Busan, walau aku memang dibesarkan diChina. Tapi aku melewati masa Senior High School di Korea, kita memang pernah satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas waktu kelas 3. Mungkin kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku yang duduk tepat dibelakangmu karna kau terlalu asyik menjadi primadona sekolah, kau juga terlalu asyik dengan kisah cintamu yang rumit dengan ChanYeol dan SeHun jadi-"

"Eh ?! Kisah cinta dengan Baba ?! Maksud uncle apa ?!"

DaeBaek langsung sama – sama terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan JungKook. Bagus, DaeHyun salah bicara.

"Mungkin Samchon melakukan itu karna samchon mau menjaga nonnanya. Dari dulu kan oemmaku cantik, appa bilang tadi oemma primadona sekolah, jadi wajar kalo Samchon menjaga oemma dari ChanYeol Ahjusshi yang suka genit pada oemma." Ucap V sembari tersenyum pada JungKook yang terlihat mengangguk kepalanya.

Sedangkan DaeBaek yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas lega. Kadang kala kepolosan dua namja imut didepan mereka ini ada manfaatnya juga.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO !"

V yang baru saja duduk dan mengambil sehelai roti itu langsung menoleh bersamaan dengan DaeBaek dan JungKook kearah pintu utama rumah yang memang terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja berpakaian sragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh V dan JungKook.

"KAU ?! UNTUK APA KAU KESINI ?!" Tanya JungKook sedikit berteriak sembari berdiri dan menunjuk arah namja yang baru datang itu.

"Tentu saja menjemput putri cantik dari negeri tirai bambu ini. _CUP !"_

"Cih – cih .. kenapa kau mencium tanganku. Ahjumma ada orang gila aku takut." Ucap JungKook sembari berdiri dan memeluk BaekHyun.

Pasalnya namja tadi tiba – tiba datang mendekati JungKook dan langsung mencium tangan JungKook yang menunjuk kearahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali appa bilang. Berhenti mengganggunya JiMin-ah."

DaeBaekTae yang tadinya terkekeh melihat adegan JiMin JungKook (nama nih couple apaan yak ?! -_-) itu serempak menoleh kearah namja dewasa bersuara bass tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Pagi Baekkie. _CUP !_" Sapa namja dewasa tersebut sambil mencium singkat pipi BaekHyun yang membuat DaeHyun memutar malas matanya saat melihat itu.

"Pagi juga Yeolie. Duduklah." Ucap BaekHyun sembari tersenyum pada ChanYeol yang kini duduk disamping DaeHyun.

"Pagi DaeHyun-ssi, kau terlihat santai sekali pagi ini. Katanya kau ada meeting hari ini." Ucap ChanYeol pada DaeHyun yang memang terlihat sangat santai karna masih memakai kimono mandi, sedangkan dia sudah memakai pakaian kerja lengkap.

"Memang ChanYeol-ssi, tapi berhubung pemilik saham dari perusahaan OH, Nyonya Oh BaekHyun-ssi tidak berani menaiki mobil sendiri. Jadi aku-"

"Aku bukannya tidak berani menyetir sendiri Tuan Jung DaeHyun-ssi yang terhormat. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu mondar mandir dari kantor kemari." Omel BaekHyun pada DaeHyun.

"Oh jadi begitu masalahnya. Kalau begitu aku dengan senang hati siap mengantar jemput nonna Oh yang cantik jelita ini untuk menghadiri meeting nanti."

"Tidak Terima Kasih." / TIDAK PERLU !" Jawab DaeBaek serempak.

"Ahjusshi kau genit." Ucap V pada ChanYeol.

"Benar, sama seperti anaknya." Saut JungKook sambil melirik kearah JiMin yang sedari tadi mengedip – ngedipkan mata kearahnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kau masak apa Baek ?!" Tanya ChanYeol pada BaekHyun yang menyendokkan makanan kepiring JungKook dan JiMin.

"Nasi goreng Beijing. Kau mau ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Anya. Aku belum lapar. Bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi saja. Aku sedikit ngantuk." Pinta ChanYeol pada BaekHyun.

"Arraseo. JiMin kau mau minum apa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menoleh kearah JiMin.

"Aku susu sama dengan mereka ahjumma." Jawab JiMin yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan dulu. Kau mau kubuatkan minuman lagi Dae ?! Tanya BaekHyun kepada sang suami.

"Anya. Nanti saja." Jawab DaeHyun sambil tersenyum kearah sang istri yang mulai memasuki dapur.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali mempunyai oemma. Appa, aku ingin memiliki oemma seperti BaekHyun ahjumma." Rengek JiMin pada ChanYeol.

"Kau dengar itu DaeHyun-ssi. Jadi kapan kau berniat bercerai dengan Baekkie ?! Hingga aku bisa menikahi BaekHyun dan menjadikan dia oemma JiMin."

"WHAT ?!" / "Eh ?" / "MWOYA ?!"

DaeTaeKook (?) serempak berteriak saat mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan frotal dari ChanYeol.

"Teruslah bermimpi ChanYeol-ssi karna aku tak akan pernah bercerai dengan BaekHy-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi istri saja ?! Kita berdua kan selama ini akur – akur saja. Pasti sangat menyenangkan dan seru. Selama ini kan sudah banyak namja yang memiliki 2 istri. Tapi satu yeoja memiliki dua istri kan masih jarang. Bagaimana ?! Kau tertarik tidak ?!"

DaeHyun menatap cengoh kearah namja yang tengah memamerkan rentetan gigi putih kearahnya. Apa dia gila ?! Berbagi istri ?! Yang benar saja. Sampai matimu DaeHyun tak akan rela membagi BaekHyun dengan siapapun.

"Wah ide bagus itu appa. Aku setuju. SANGAT SETUJU !" Saut JiMin dengan tatapan berbinar.

_Prang !_

"KAU MAU KUBUNUH PARK JIMIN ?!" Teriak V murka sambil melempar sendok dan garpunya kemeja.

"Wae ?! Memang kau tak mau mempunyai saudara sepertiku ?! Nanti kita bisa jadi satu marga. Menurutmu lebih bagus Park atau Jung ?!"

"JUNG JUNG JUNG ! Margaku Jung. Jung TaeHyung. Aku tak berminat mengubah margaku apalagi merubahnya jadi PARK. Aku tidak berminat, bahkan untuk menjadi saudaramu sekalipun. SANGAT TIDAK BERMINAT." Ucap V Sewot.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Tanpa appa menikah dengan BaekHyun ahjumma pun aku tetap akan menjadi saudaramu. Karna aku akan menikahi keponakanmu yang cantik ini. Benarkan chagi-ah." Ucap JiMin sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah JungKook yang menatap geli kearahnya.

"SIAPA YANG SUDI MENIKAH DENGANMU !" Teriak JungKook.

"Astaga. Ada apa ini dari tadi berisik sekali aku dengarkan dari dapur ?!" Ucap BaekHyun yang menghentikan sejenak hawa permusuhan yang ada diantara mereka ber5.

"Ini minumanmu Yeollie, JiMin-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan minuman kearah ChanYeol dan JiMin sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping suaminya.

"Gomawo Yoebo." / "Gomawo oemma." Ucap ChanYeol dan JiMin serempak dan membuat wajah V semakin merrah padam.

Sedangkan BaekHyun terlihat menyengitkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan pasangan appa dan anak itu. Dia lalu menoleh kearah sang suami yang hanya menatap datar sekaligus malas kearah Park ChanYeol.

DaeHyun yang merasa diperhatikan pun perlahan menoleh kearah wajah cantik BaekHyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"ChanYeol baru saja meminta ijin kepadaku untuk dapat menjadi suami keduamu. Kau berminat tidak ?! Segala keputusan ada ditanganmu. Aku kedalam dulu. Aku mau ganti baju." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berdiri untuk beranjak dari sana.

_Sret !_

DaeHyun menghentikan sejenak langkahnya saat merasakan jari – jari halus meraih tangannya. Dia lalu menoleh yang kearah sang istri yang tengah duduk membelakanginya itu. Jari BaekHyun meraih kearah jemarinya dan memegang jari manisnya. Jari lentik BaekHyun menyentuh jari manisnya dan merapatkan cincin pernikahan mereka. DaeHyun tersenyum. Istrinya memang yang terbaik. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya setelah memegang erat sejenak sebelum mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Dia percaya BaekHyun. Dia mempercayai istrinya.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasakan jemari DaeHyun yang tadi diraihnya itu menggenggam erat sebelum akhirnya melepasnya itu pun ikut tersenyum. BaekHyun tahu, DaeHyun sedang menahan emosinya saat ini. Ini sering terjadi saat dia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya Park ChanYeol. DaeHyun sangat menghormati semua rekan – rekan kerjanya. Jadi DaeHyun memilih diam dan menyingkir bila pembicaraan ChanYeol sudah sampai kemana – mana. Mungkin sifat itulah yang menurun ke J-Hope. Sikap menahan dirinya. Sayangnya DaeHyun tak pernah melakukan itu kepada SeHun, DaeHyun tak pernah menahan diri saat berdebat dengan SeHun. DaeHyun selalu menanggapi segala pertengkaran yang biasanya disulut oleh adiknya itu.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?! Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang ?!" Tanya ChanYeol kepada para namja – namja muda itu dan membuyarkan lamunan BaekHyun.

"Berangkat ?! Ahjusshi yang akan mengantar kita ?!" Tanya V yang diangguki oleh ChanYeol.

"Memang appa mau kemana oemma ?!" Lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah BaekHyun.

"Apa kau tak dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi nak ?! Appa dan oemma mau ada meeting, jadi kalian berangkat bersama ChanYeol Ahjusshi dulu ne ?! Kasian appamu jika harus bolak balik." Jawab BaekHyun yang diangguki tanda mengerti dari V.

Selama ini memang DaeHyunlah yang sering mengantar mereka berangkat sekolah sekalian berangkat kerja. Dan pulangnya mereka menaiki kendaraan umum. Walau bisa dibilang datang dari keluarga kaya raya. Jung Family tak pernah terlihat hidup mewah atau terlalu memamerkan kekayaan mereka.

Padahal digarasi mobil mereka jelas – jelas ada 3 buah mobil. 1 mobil DaeHyun, 1 mobil BaekHyun yang hampir tidak pernah digunakan, dan 1 mobil J-Hope, sebuah mobil Sport keluaran terbaru yang dibelikan oleh kakeknya sekitar setahun yang lalu. J-Hope sendiri juga jarang menggunakannya. Dia hanya menggunakannya pada saat – saat darurat, karna menurutnya naik kendaraan umum itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Yasudah kajja kita berangkat." Ucap ChanYeol pada ketiga anak tersebut.

"Aku berangkat dulu oemma. CUP !" Pamit V sambil mengecup singkat pipi BaekHyun dan berjalan keluar.

"Hati – hati nak, ayo JungKook berdiri. Ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu." Tanya BaekHyun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah JungKook yang tetap diam dikursinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau berangkat bersama namja genit itu !" Tolak JungKook sambil menunjuk kearah JiMin yang ternyata sedari masih belum berhenti menatapi JungKok sambil senyum – senyum tak jelas.

"Astaga Park JiMin. Bagaimana namja yang sukai tak takut kalau kau senyam – senyum begitu terus dari tadi. Park ChanYeol, lihat, kebiasaan senyum tak jelas dan pamer gigimu menurun pada anakmu." Ucap BaekHyun pada JiMin dan ChanYeol yang malah nyengir kearahnya.

"Hehehe, biar saja Baekie, dia kan anakku. JiMin-ah sana ke mobil. Atau appa akan meninggalkanmu kalau terus mengganggu anak orang sampai ketakutan begitu. JungKookie ayo berangkat, kau duduk saja dibelakang dengan V, biar JiMin didepan bersama Ahjusshi."

Perkataan ChanYeol langsung dituruti JungKook yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Eh cantik, Wait me~ ..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ... Pergi – pergi jangan mendekat ! Aaaaaaaa ... Mama Baba Help Me !"

BaekHyun menatap cengoh kearah JiMin dan JungKook yang berlari keluar sambil berkejar – kejaran itu. Sedangkan ChanYeol hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah BaekHyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ah maksudku kami berangkat dulu ya Baek." Pamit ChanYeol yang dijawab anggukkan dan senyuman oleh BaekHyun.

"Nde. Ayo aku antar sampai kedepan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengiringi ChanYeol sampai kedepan pintu.

"Hati – hati ya, gomawo sudah membiarkan V dan JungKook menumpang." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Nde, cheonma. V sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri Baek." Ucap ChanYeol sembari tersenyum dan membuat BaekHyun memutar malas matanya.

"Eits, cium pipiku ! Jangan pernah cium keningku ! Ini hanya milik suamiku." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah ChanYeol.

Mantan kekasihnya itu memang memiliki kebiasaan memperlakukan BaekHyun selayaknya istrinya sendiri sejak istrinya meninggal.

"Arraseo. Aku berangkat dulu. _CUP !_ Annyeong." Pamit ChanYeol kembali sembari mencium kilat pipi BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil dan dijawab lambaian tangan dan senyuman dari BaekHyun.

"Hasst, pagi ini aku sudah dicium 5 namja sekaligus. Kenapa aku merasa mukaku ini murahan sekali." Ucap BaekHyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap – usap wajahnya.

BaekHyun lalu berjalan masuk setelah mobil ChanYeol berlalu dari pekarangan rumahnya. Dia merapikan meja makan lalu membawa piring dan gelas kotor kedapur dan mulai mencucinya.

_GREP !_

BaekHyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencuci piringnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan kembali mengusap – usap piring kotor dengan spons.

"Sudah berapa kali aku sarankan untuk mempekerjakan pembantu dan supir. Aku tak tega melihat kau kerepotan seorang diri seperti ini. Kau itu Nyonya Jung, putri dari pemilik perusahaan OH, tapi pekerjaanmu tak lebih dari pembantu. Semua pekerjaan rumah kau kerjakan sendiri. Dengan memiliki pembantu pekerjaanmu akan lebih ringan. Lagipula dengan adanya supir, aku juga jadi lebih tenang melepasmu sendiri dan anak – anak tanpa harus meminta tolong pada Park ChanYeol seperti hari ini. Aku juga tak melarangmu untuk bekerja diperusahaanmu. JJ Corp dan OH Crop belum sepenuhnya menjadi satu. Aku tak melarangmu untuk menjadi wanita karir." Ucap DaeHyun panjang lebar dan membuat BaekHyun yang sedari tadi seksama mendengarkan itu kembali tersenyum. BaekHyun mengelap tangannya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu meraih kepala DaeHyun yang ada dibelakangnya untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"Sejak kapan suamiku menjadi sosok yang sombong ?! Bukan apa – apa DaeHyun-ah. Tapi aku lebih suka melayani dan merawat suami dan anak – anakku. Kalau memang mau mempekerjakan pembantu, aku akan melakukannya saat anak – anak kita masih kecil. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Aku ingin melihat pertumbuhan anak – anakku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Merawat mereka dengan tangan – tanganku sendiri. Aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa capek, aku bahkan merasa puas melakukan itu semua DaeHyun-ah. Untuk supir aku tak butuh. Aku masih punya kau, aku tak butuh seseorang berada disampingku saat aku berpergian, aku akan jauh lebih tenang bila yang berada disampingku itu adalah suamiku. Dan Park ChanYeol itu sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri, JiMin sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri. JiMin dan TaeTae hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Aku juga menyusui JiMin saat aku menyusui TaeTae. Karna JiMin tak mau minum susu selain ASI sedangkan ChanYeol tak bisa cepat menemukan ibu pengganti untuk JiMin karna dia terlalu depresi karna istrinya meninggal sewaktu melahirkan JiMin. Lagipula ChanYeol jarang di Korea. Dia lebih sering ke Keluar negeri, jadi biar dia menghabiskan waktu nya di Korea ini tidak hanya dengan berkutat dengan file – file dikantor. Aku akan mulai mengenalkannya pada beberapa yeoja agar dia sedikit terurus dan tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Lalu untuk menjadi wanita karir. Aku tidak berminat. Suamiku, Adikku, Daddyku semuanya Workaholic. Perusahaan kalian semua terlalu mendunia dan aku tak berminat terjun ditengah – tengahnya. Aku sesekali ikut meeting karena aku masih mempunyai tanggungan diperusahaan OH, karna kau menolak bekerjasama dengan SeHun. Tapi sungguh, menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

DaeHyun terkesima mendengar penuturan panjang BaekHyun. Istrinya memang luar biasanya. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya ketubuh BaekHyun dan menciumi leher jenjang itu.

"Inilah alasanku mencintai sedari dulu, sedari pertama kita bertemu. Kau seorang Tuan putri yang sangat rendah hati."

BaekHyun tersenyum mendengar pujian. Sesungguhnya dia juga merasa beruntung memiliki DaeHyun.

"Selalu itu rayuanmu. Mencintaiku sedari pertama kita bertem- eh Dae tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang kau kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu ?! Dan aku selalu berfikir itu adalah saat dimana kita dipertemukan untuk pertama kali dulu. Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau kita pernah satu sekolahan bahkan satu kelas ?! Jangan – jangan . . . . . Tunggu Dae, jangan bilang kau siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China itu ?! Hoobaeku yang bisa sekelas denganku karna mengikuti akselerasi. Namja yang selalu meminjamiku alat tulis saat ada salah satu alat tulisku yang ketinggalan. Namja yang meminjamiku buku – buku pendamping saat bukuku ketinggalan. Namja yang mengerjakan hukumanku karna aku tertidur dikelas. Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah kau Dae ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil melepas pelukan DaeHyun lalu berbalik dan menatap wajah DaeHyun.

_CUP !_

DaeHyun mengecup singkat bibir BaekHyun sembari tersenyum.

"Namja itu memang aku yoebo."

"Ba-bagaiman bisa ?! Setahuku namja pindahan itu bernama . . . . . . . Ju-jung ... Dae ... Hyun ?! OMO ! ASTAGA ! ITU MEMANG NAMAMU. Bagaimana bisa Dae ?! Bagaimana bisa itu kau ?! Dan bagaimana aku baru sadar sekarang, setelah hampir 20 tahun kita menikah ?! OMO OMO OMO !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan hebohnya.

"Hahahaha, kau mengenalku sebagai Zheng DaXian, bukan Jung DaeHyun. Kita pertama kali bertatap muka dan diperkenalkan dengan nama Zheng DaXian dan Wu BaiXian. Lagipula kau kan tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan formalmu dan melakukan homeschooling karna kita menikah setelah beberapa hari berkenalan. Kalau kau tak percaya aku bisa memberikan buku kenang – kenangan sekolah kita. Kau tak lupa kalau aku pernah meninggalkan seminggu untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan kan ?!"

BaekHyun mengurut keningnya mendengar penuturan DaeHyun. Benar, semua yang dikatakan DaeHyun benar.

"Tapi DaeHyun yang itu penampilannya nerd. Dia itu jelek, cupu, kacamatanya tebal, tak menarik. Sedangkan DaXian itu keren, aku saja sempat jatuh cinta saat melihat wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang at-"

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau juga pernah menyukai DaXian ya ?!"

BaekHyun langsung bungkam saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun. Pipinya memerah.

"Hasst lupakan ! Eh, Tapi tunggu – tunggu. Jadi kalau begitu kau jugalah siswa yang salah masuk kamar yeoja dan aku lempari sabun karna melihat tubuh saat aku sedang mandi itu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menunjuk muka DaeHyun.

"Hahahaha, itu memang aku yoebo. Dan gara – gara itu aku sampai mimpi basah selama seminggu berturut – turut. Tiap bertemu denganmu yang ada dibayanganku adalah tubuh telanjangmu yang seksi dan mulus sekali itu."

_Pletak !_

"YAK KAU MESUM ! Itu pertama kalinya tubuhku dilihat oleh namja." Teriak BaekHyun sambil memukul kepala DaeHyun.

"_Akh_, appo yoebo. Kenapa memukulku ?! Wah, aku beruntung sekali ya yoebo. Aku yang pertama kali melihat tubuhmu, aku pula yang pertama kali memerawanimu. Hahahaha, akh ... aduh – aduh kenapa malah marah ?! Hahaha."

DaeHyun semakin tertawa saat BaekHyun memukulinya manja. Istrinya begitu cantik jika sedang ngambek seperti ini.

"Eh tunggu Dae, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini ?! Kan kau akan meeting nanti." Tanya BaekHyun heran. Pasalnya DaeHyun saat ini hanya menggenakan kaos dan boxer.

"Rapatnya masih lama. Diundur setelah makan siang Baek. Hasst, tau begini aku yang mengantar TaeHyung tadi. Aku jadi bosan. Rumah ini sepi sekali. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika rumah ini dipenuhi dengan suara-"

"Cukup basa – basinya Jung DaeHyun."

Baekhyun memutar malas matanya saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun yang terkesan berbasa – basi itu. Dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya itu. Tanpa bicara dia langsung menurunkan kedua lengan dressnya hingga dress itu jatuh kelantai.

"Selamat menikmati sarapan keduamu Tuan Jung DaeHyun." Ucap BaekHyun dengan senyum menggoda dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher DaeHyun.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menikmatinya Nyonya Jung Baek." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai menciumi leher BaekHyun sembari melepas pengait bra BaekHyun yang dirasa mengganggu itu.

Berikutnya . . . . . cukup mereka yang tahu :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Nah, aku rasa itu dulu yang bisa haraboeji jelaskan Hope. Ini sudah malam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur." Ucap Wu YiFan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, namja berusia lebih dari 60tahun keturunan China Kanada. Haraboeji dari J-Hope. Ayah dari Oh Baekhyun dan Oh SeHun.

Sesampainya HunHan dan J-Hope diKanada. Mereka memang langsung membicarakan perusahaan Wu yang ada di Kanada dan China. J-Hope memang akan diserahi perusahaan Wu di Kanada karna Kris merasa sudah waktunya dia beristirahat.

"Kau juga SeHun-ah. Lekaslah tidur. Daddy masuk dulu." Lanjut Kris pada SeHun yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka sebelum Kris beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?!" Tanya LuHan yang tiba – tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yes Deer." Jawab SeHun sambil tersenyum dan meraih tangan LuHan.

"Mau ku buatkan minuman ?! Dua cangkir MilkTea mungkin ?!"

"Wuuaaah, penawaran yang bagus Imo. Aku sudah rindu merasakan MilkTea buatan Imo." Ucap J-Hope saat mendengar pertanyaan LuHan.

"Nde. Istriku memang cerdas. Tolong dua cangkir MilkTea hangat yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta ya Deer." Ucap SeHun pada LuHan dan membuat LuHan terkekeh.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh dan Tuan muda Jung. Tunggu sejenak dan aku akan datang membawakan dua cangkir MilkTea hangat yang dibuat penuh cinta." Ucap LuHan sembari berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan Hope ?!" Tanya SeHun seperginya LuHan.

"Tentu saja Samchon. Kita selesaikan saja sekalian." Jawab J-Hope sambil mulai membuka tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao-ah."

Huang ZiTao / Wu ZiTao, seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya didepan meja rias itu terlihat menoleh kearah sang suami yang tengah berbaring diranjang. Yeoja itu usianya hanya beda setahun dengan suaminya Kris, tapi tubuhnya masih sangat bagus untuk ukuran seorang yeoja yang sudah memiliki cucu – cucu yang sudah menginjak dewasa. Yeoja Chinese mantan model salah satu majalah ternama itu memang bertubuh langsing dengan tinggi semampai.

"Ya ge ?! Why ?! Kenapa belum tidur ?! Apa kau menungguku ?! Aku membersihkan make up ku dulu." Ucap Tao sambil kembari mengarahkan wajahnya kembali kearah kaca.

"Menurutmu, sebenarnya J-Hope itu anak DaeHyun atau . . . . . SeHun."

_DEG !_

"GE !" Tao langsung berdiri dan sedikit berteriak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Suaminya.

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas ini lagi ge. J-Hope itu anak BaekHyun dengan DaeHyun." Ucap Tao sembari berjalan menuju tepi ranjang Kris berbaring.

"Aku ragu Tao-ah. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan tes DNA saja, agar-"

"Ge ! Dengarkan aku. Melakukan tes DNA hanya akan menyakiti BaekHyun. Dan aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan putriku. Kita sudah berjanji untuk mengubur masalalu itu." Ucap Tao memutus ucapan Kris.

"Tapi aku dengar J-Hope dan V mengulang kisah dimasa lalu BaekHyun dan SeHun." Ucap Kris pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ge, sudahlah. Berhenti memikirkan ini. Istirahatlah. Ingat, kesehatanmu mulai menurun akhir – akhir ini. Aku tutup jendelanya dulu." Ucap Tao sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kris lalu berjalan menuju arah jendela.

Tao tersenyum, dari jendela dia melihat SeHun dan J-hope terlihat ngobrol santai sambil tertawa dengan sesekali SeHun mengasak rambut J-Hope. Benar – benar seperti Ayah dan Anak.

_DEG !_

Tao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat malah pikirannyalah yang berfikir yang tidak – tidak. Bukan, J-Hope bukan anak SeHun. J-Hope adalah anak DaeHyun, Jung DaeHyun. Dan Tao hanya bisa berharap. Semoga kisah dimasa lalu HunBaek tidak benar – benar terjadi pada Vhope. Dia tak mau pertengkaran yang hampir berakhir pembunuhan dimasa lalu itu terulang kembali. Walau Tao harusnya cukup tenang karna J-Hope adalah sosok anak yang dewasa. Tidak seperti SeHun dulu. Tapi tetap saja, Tao sendiri tak bisa mengingkari rasa ketakutannya itu.

"HoSeok~ sebenarnya siapa ayahmu?! DaeHyun atau SeHun ?!" Ucap Tao lirih sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

Hahahaha ... YuRi Back ^^

Mian ya lama , udah lama makin gaje aja ... tapi tolong pahamlah, Yuri kan kalo update juga diatas 10rb word terus ..

Nih FF sepi peminat ya ?! Yang review dikit banget, padahal yang view banyak banget .. apa gak dilanjutin aja ?! *pouting !

Ini sedikit flashback tentang DaeBaek, tentang DaeBaekHun chap depan .. JinTaenya emang gak ada, Ini VHope dulu, besuk baru JinTae :)

Gomawo yang udah review, Follow dan Favorite-in FF GAJE penuh typo ini .. Mian gak bisa bales 1 / 1 gak bisa online terlalu lama , tapi tetep , thanks to :

**Zakurafrezee , Exobutt , ****KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic**** , Jisaid , Baby Baekkie , Oh Chaca , Date Kaito , ****Jung BaekHyung**** , Akiya Exotics , Syenns , Kim llu , NovNov , NaturalCandy1994 , U Hee , Jung99 , Rizkyvi , ****Baek shineelight**** , ****Ika Zordick**** , HyuieYunnie , Daebaekv , JeonYeona , BlankTae30 , gitajush , Blacknancho , MelodyCinta , hatakehanahungry , phi , Han SeHyun , OhSooYeol , Jungiee , AhrastringsElf , chika love baby baekhyun , Linkz , RiiinKkamjongbaek , FlameShine , SHINeexo , jungjaegun , Kimberly Jenny Helwa , savEarth , Eth'V'Hunnie **dan para** SIDERKU TERCINTA **sekalian .. ^^

Udah itu aja untuk Chap ini, jangan lupa kasih reviewnya ^^

Jangan Lupa LIKE FP Facebook **The Hyun Family - BAP Daehyun EXO BaekHyun BTS Taehyung**

SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH ^^

.

.

.

Hehehe .. iya iya tau, nanyain **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** kan ?!

Besuk ya, seriusan besuk .. mau ngedit ada UAS, belum sempet nulis faktanya .,. mana awalnya lebih dari 15ribu word (pantes jari tangan ampe kriting)

Sabar ya .. besuk ya .. beneran Yuri kagak bohong. Kalo Yuri bohong Yuri gak jadi balik ke BUSAN deh .. Balikan sama YongNam aja ^^

Oh Ya , Satu lagi !

**HAPPY B'DAY YONGGUK OPPA , YONGNAM OPPA ^^**

Telat sehari biarin .. Penting ngucapin ..

ANNYEONG :D


	4. Chapter 4 : FLASHBACK STORY

_Milkhunhan-Yuri Present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE – FlashBack Story**

**AUTHOR ****: ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**Oh BaekHyun** / Wu BaXian (Gender Switch)

**Oh SeHun / **Wu ShiXun

**Jung DaeHyun / **Zheng DaXian

**Park ChanYeol **as Ex Boyfriend BaekHyun

**Xi LuHan **(GS)

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Wu YiFan** / Kris + **Huang ZiTao** (GS) as HunBaek Parents

**Bang YongGuk** / Fang Rong Guo + **Kim HimChan** (GS) / Jin Li Chan

**Choi JinRi** / Sulli as SeHun Girlfriend

**Kim JunMyeon** / SuHo + **Zhang YiXing** / Lay (GS)

**Kim Jong In** / Kai as Assisten BaekHyun

**And Other**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Angst / Sad / Hurt

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE : WARNING ! TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**Chap ini hanya membahas Flashback Masa Lalu HunBaek DaeBaek ChanBaek HunHan**, buat JinTaeHope Vkook MinKook Shipper close aja .. hahaahha .. gak ding. **Kisah cinta anak – anaknya di Chap depan** :)

**DISARANKAN saat waktu senggang, **karna cerita chap ini sangat PANJANG . . . sepanjang cinta YuRi ke YongNam *eeaaaaa CipokTaeHyung ... Hahahaha ,** masalahnya ini sekitar 20ribuan Word ^^**

**.**

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story :****COMPLICATED LOVE – [FlashBack Story]**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo Yeollie sudah mengantarku pulang."

BaekHyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Park ChanYeol terlihat tersenyum sembari memamerkan eyesmilenya kearah namja yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Cheonmayo Baekkie. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karna kau mau menemaniku malam ini." Ucap ChanYeol sembari mengelus lembut pipi BaekHyun.

"Hmm , Oh ya Chagi-ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

BaekHyun yang tadinya tertunduk malu itu mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menatap ke arah sang kekasih.

"Nde Yeollie, Waeyo ?!" Tanya BaekHyun heran.

Pasalnya ChanYeol terlihat gelisah karna tengah menggaruki tengkuknya sembari tersenyum aneh menurut BaekHyun.

"A-aku mendengar gosip yang kurang mengenakkan antara kau dan SeHun." Ucap ChanYeol pelan dan membuat BaekHyun menyengitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu Yeollie ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Ah, lupakan. Hehe. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sudah malam. Masuklah Chagi-ah. Aku pulang dulu ya."

BaekHyun yang sebenarnya tak paham dengan ucapan sang kekasih itu pun mengangkat bahunya. Apa pedulinya, toh kata ChanYeol itu bukan hal yang penting.

"Yasudah. Hati – hati ya ... Pai – pai Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ChanYeol yang terlihat berjalan memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan.

BaekHyun yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang itu menghembus nafas lega saat merasa mobil ChanYeol telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dia lalu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama kediaman mewah keluarga OH itu.

_Ceklek !_

"Kenapa baru pulang ?! Kau pikir ini jam berapa ?!"

BaekHyun yang baru saja menutup pintu itu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar suara namja yang terkesan dingin, sangat dingin itu.

Tanpa berniat menjawab, BaekHyun berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan menghampiri tubuh orang yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

_Grep !_

BaekHyun menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar memeluk leher namja bertubuh kurus itu dari belakang, hingga membuat orang yang dipeluknya itu menoleh arah BaekHyun dan . . . . .

_CUP !_

"Merindukanku eoh ?! Aku baru meninggalkanmu 3 jam sayang." Ucap BaekHyun seusai mengecup singkat bibir lawan bicaranya itu sebelum akhirnya duduk dipangkuan namja itu.

"Kau terlalu menghayati peranmu dan aku tak suka itu."

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan itu. Dia menarik kedua lengan namja tersebut untuk memeluknya hingga membuat namja itu menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu BaekHyun.

"Kau cemburu eoh ?! Sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku berpacaran dengannya tanpa cinta. Aku sebenarnya juga sudah muak terus – terusan berpura – pura menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi dia terus – terusan mengejarku dan bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjadikan ChanYeol sebagai penutup hubungan kita. Lagipula aku sudah berulang kali berkata padamu untuk mencari kekasih, lihat berapa banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu, pilihlah salah satu dari mereka. Kau tahu, kau sering kehilangan kontrol saat melihat aku bermesraan dengan ChanYeol dan itu akan membuat siswa lain curiga." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Disekolah sudah terkenal kalau aku mengalami sister complex. Yah memang, Park ChanYeol itu ada manfaatnya juga, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka. Dan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan para yeoja – yeoja gila itu aku sama sekali tertarik. Aku hanya mencintai yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini." Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepinggang ramping itu.

BaekHyun yang mendengar perkataan itu pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah belakang dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah namja yang tengah tersenyum lebih tepatnya bersmirk kearahnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Wo ai ni Wu BaiXian."

"Nado, nado Saranghae . . . . Wu ShiXun."

Usai berbalas ucapan cinta itu kedua bibir tipis itu pun langsung menyatu. Keduanya begitu menghayati dengan saling memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Hingga tanpa melepas tautan kedua bibir tersebut, ShiXun membalikkan tubuh BaiXianNya dan menidurkan tubuh mungil itu diatas sofa, tidur berbaring dibawah tubuhnya. Ciuman dan lumatan itu terjadi semakin dalam saat tangan BaekHyun menekan kepala ShiXun untuk semakin menambah keintiman mereka.

Tidak benar. Yah ini tidak benar. Wu BaiXian dan Wu ShiXun atau lebih dikenal diKorea dengan nama Oh BaekHyun dan Oh SeHun itu adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Putra Putri dari pasangan Wu YiFan dan ZiTao. Wu YiFan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu, adalah namja campuran Korea Kanada, seorang pengusaha Fasion besar yang bernaung di China, Korea dan Kanada. Dan istrinya ZiTao adalah orang Chinese, seorang mantan model papan atas yang dulu pernah menjadi icon bagi produk - produk Wu Corp.

Sepasang suami istri yang menetap di Kanada itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang berada di China dan Kanada hingga terlihat sedikit tidak memperhatikan kedua putra putri mereka yang menginjak dewasa.

Hingga mereka langsung mengiyakan saja saat kedua buah hati mereka itu meminta ijin untuk tinggal dan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Korea.

Bagi Kris itu sesuatu yang bagus, mungkin putra tunggalnya itu berniat untuk melanjutkan perusahaan OH yang ada di Korea. Mengingat selama ini perusahaan warisan dari orang tuanya itu di pegang oleh orang kepercayaannya, Bang YongGuk.

Untuk Tao sendiri. Dia merasa kedua anaknya ingin hidup mandiri. Selayaknya kehidupan orang – orang pada umumnya. Hidup layaknya remaja seusia mereka, karena mereka menolak adanya maid – maid dalam kediaman mereka.

Namun sayangnya yang mereka pikirkan itu salah. Salah besar. SeHun yang saat itu baru menginjak usia 15 tahun itu tak berminat dan lebih tepatnya belum berminat ikut campur apalagi mengurusi perusahaan, terlebih perusahaan sebesar perusahaan OH Corp.

SeHun merasa Bang YongGuk cukup hebat dan telaten menanganinya sendiri. Terlebih ada sekretarisnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri Kim HimChan yang sangat cantik, pintar dan tak kalah telaten hingga semakin memperkuat citra sempurna pada OH Corp saat mereka pegang.

SeHun yakin, sangat yakin. Perusahaan kakeknya itu akan jauh lebih baik jika dipegang dan benar - benar diberikan kepada Bang YongGuk dari pada dipegang oleh Daddynya apalagi dirinya.

Terlepas dari masalah perusahaan. KrisTao tak pernah mengetahui sesuatu yang menyimpang dari kedua anaknya itu. Mereka tak pernah menyadari kedua anaknya yang terlihat baik dan sangat penurut itu mengalami sebuah hubungan yang sering disebut INCEST atau hubungan sesama saudara.

Andai saja mereka tahu jika alasan anak mereka memilih tinggal di Korea itu bukan karna sebuah perusahaan, tapi sebuah kebebasan, kebebasan dalam memadu kasih.

Andai saja mereka tahu alasan anak mereka tidak menghendaki adanya maid yang sebenenarnya bukan karna kemandirian tapi karna dengan tanpa adanya maid mereka bisa bermesraan disemua ruangan rumah mereka itu

Mereka tak pernah sadar, mereka tak pernah tahu. Mereka terlalu percaya kepada kedua anak mereka yang begitu baik dan 'penurut' itu.

Terlebih BaekHyun semakin meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya dengan mengenalkan Park ChanYeol, namja yang dia rasa selalu 'mengusik'nya sejak menginjakkan kaki di TSM Senior High School itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi sayang, seperti yang BaekHyun katakan tadi. 2 tahun menjadi kekasih seorang Park ChanYeol. BaekHyun tak benar – benar mencintainya. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun memiliki perasaan cinta pada Park ChanYeol. Dia menerima Park ChanYeol karna dia merasa jenuh selalu didekati oleh namja bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang jemuran itu.

Lagipula dengan adanya Park ChanYeol. Orang – orang disekitar mereka tidak akan menyadari hubungan incest Wu bersaudara itu. Karna sesungguhnya SeHun memang cukup posesif terhadap BaekHyun. Disinyalir SeHun sering disebut mengalami sister complex hingga tak jarang menyebabkan terjadinya perang dingin antara SeHun dan ChanYeol. Dan hal tersebut cukup 'sangat' diketahui oleh seluruh warga sekolah yang mengenal mereka.

Yah, siapa yang tidak mengenal OH bersaudara. Pasangan kakak beradik yang sangat cantik dan tampan, sama – sama berkulit putih susu dengan mata yang sama – sama sipit namun tajam. Pasangan kakak beradik yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan terkenal. Benar – benar seperti sosok pangeran dan tuan putri. Terlebih mengingat watak mereka yang sedikit pendiam, kalem dan sedikit dingin itu.

Namun ada perbedaan antara kekaleman BaekHyun dan SeHun. BaekHyun sebenarnya seorang yeoja yang cukup ramah pada siapapun dan tak pernah memilih – milih teman. Namun tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara, dia bukan tipe yeoja yang cerewet, dia berbicara seperlunya saja, benar – benar seperti tipe seorang tuan putri yang terlihat sedikit menjaga imagenya, padahal sejujurnya dia begitu karna dia sedikit kesulitan memahami bahasa korea diawal kepindahannya.

Berbeda dengan SeHun, SeHun benar – benar seorang tipe Ice Prince. Namja dingin yang benar – benar sulit diajak bicara. Lay saja yang sahabat BaekHyun saja terkadang harus menyeret BaekHyun dulu agar SeHun mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Untuk beberapa orang, OH bersaudara memang sulit ditebak dan agak sulit didekati. Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak menutup diri untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Itu menurut BaekHyun. Mereka saja yang berlebihan terhadap mereka berdua, hingga membuat HunBaek sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman tinggal di Korea.

Namun mengingat hanya Korealah tempat yang aman untuk 'hubungan' mereka berdua, jadi mereka sepakat untuk tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"ShiXun~ . . . . su~daaah~ . . . ." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir SeHun dan mendorong pelan tubuh kurus adiknya itu untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hasst Jiejie. Tanggung sekali." Ucap SeHun kesal sembari mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku tak nyaman menggunakan pakaian ini." Ucap BaekHyun sembari berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Mau kemana Jie ?!" Tanya SeHun saat BaekHyun mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Mau ganti baju. Sudah ku bilang pakaian ini tidak nyaman. Lagipula aku harus membersihkan wajahku dulu." Ucap BaekHyun tanpa menoleh.

"Malam ini tidur dikamarku." Ucap SeHun dengan nada memerintah.

"Arraseo Tuan Muda Wu. Tunggu aku dikamarmu." Ucap BaekHyun sembari menoleh dan tersenyum kearah SeHun sebelum akhirnya berbalik lanjut menaiki tangga.

Sedangkan SeHun yang menatap arah kepergian BaekHyun hanya tersenyum samar saat melihat tubuh mungil itu berjalan pelan menaiki tangga. Tubuh yang sesaat lagi akan menemani tidurnya.

Dia lalu berjalan mematikan TV yang tadi ditontonnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sembari melepas kaosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Seluruh warga kelas yang tadinya fokus menghadap ke depan itu serentak menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Dimana ada seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Oh BaekHyun ?! Tumben kau terlambat ?!" Tanya sang songsaengnim sembari berdiri dan berjalan kearah BaekHyun.

"J-jeosonghamnida Ssaem, ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya terlambat. Saya boleh masuk kan ?! Saya baru pertama kali terlambat." Ucap BaekHyun sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya sembari memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Yasudah, karna ini keterlambatanmu yang pertama saya beri toleransi. Masuklah, jangan sampai terlambat lagi."

"Wah, Kamsahamnida." Ucap sembari menunduk dan mulai berjalan masuk kelas.

"Byun BaekHyun perkenalkan, dia siswa baru dikelas kita. Siswa akselerasi pindahan dari China. Namanya Jung DaeHyun."

BaekHyun yang berjalan itu berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang namja yang berdiri didepan kelas itu.

"Hai Jung . . . ." Sapa BaekHyun sembari tersenyum kearah namja yang ditunjuk sang songsaengnim sebelum akhirnya duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Kita mulai pelajarannya. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang BaekHyun."

DaeHyun yang mendengar perintah Lee songsaengnim itu pun langsung melakukan bow dan berjalan menuju kearah tempat duduk dibelakang yeoja cantik yang tengah menguap itu sembari meliriknya dan tersenyum samar.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu . . . . . . . . . . . calon pendampingku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar dikelasmu ada siswa baru ya Baek ?!"

Zhang LiXing atau lebih sering dipanggil Lay, sahabat BaekHyun, yeoja cantik berdimple dan sama – sama berasal dari China itu terlihat datang membawa sekotak makanan dan duduk disamping BaekHyun yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja kantin.

"Namanya siapa ?! Padahal ini sudah semester akhir kelas 3. Kenapa dia malah pindah kemari ?!" Tanya Lay kembali karna merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Molla, Jung – jung siapa aku lupa. Yang aku ingat hanya dia bermarga Jung. Dia siswa akselerasi." Jawab BaekHyun tanpa membuka mata dan mengubah posisinya. Membuat Lay pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Chagi-ah~ . . ."

BaekHyun yang tadinya hampir memasuki pulau mimpi itu mendadak merinding seketika. Jujur dia benci ah bukan, mungkin hanya geli dangan panggilan itu. Terlebih jika sang pemanggil mulai menyusupkan tangannya dipinggang rampingnya seperti ini.

"Nde Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun 'terpaksa' mengangkat kepalanya sembari menoleh dan tersenyum kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sakit eoh ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sembari mengusap – usap rambut dan wajah mulus BaekHyun.

"Anya. Aku hanya sedikit ngan-"

_BRAAAAKK !_

"OMO !"

BaekHyun dan Lay sama – sama berteriak saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah bola basket berhenti tepat dimeja mereka hingga menyebabkan minuman dimeja itu langsung tumpah karena terkena lemparan bola basket.

"YA AMPUN . . . OH SEHUN ! APA – APAAN KAU INI ?!" Omel Lay pada SeHun yang ternyata adalah sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Tak sengaja jie. Salah sendiri duduk menghadap lapangan basket." Ucap SeHun sembari mencibir dan mengambil bola diatas meja.

"Kau ini ! Malah menyalahkanku." Ucap Lay kesal.

"Nonna kenapa disini ?! Bukannya hari ini kau ada jam tambahan berenang ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadinya memejamkan matanya sembari tidur dibahu Chanyeol itu pun langsung menegakkan badannya.

"OMO ! Iya SeHun-ah. Aku lupa. Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku." Ucap BaekHyun sembari berdiri.

"Chagi-ah, poppo dulu dong." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menarik tangan BaekHyun dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

BaekHyun yang mendengar permintaan ChanYeol itu langsung menoleh kearah SeHun yang ternyata tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Annya Yeollie. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Songsaengnim bisa marah kalau aku terlambat. Annyeong Yeollie, SeHun-ah, Lay-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sembari berlari setelah menepis tangan ChanYeol.

SeHun yang melihat ChanYeol mendengus itu pun langsung mengeluarkan smirknya. Setelah itu dia duduk dihadapan Lay.

"Lay-jie suapi aku."

Lay yang mulai kembali menyantap makanannya itu langsung melebarkan matanya.

Apa dia SeHun ?! Apa dihadapannya benar – benar Oh SeHun ?! Si Pangeran Es ?! Oh SeHun si Pangeran Es meminta untuk disuapinya ?! Dengan nada suara semanja itu pula. Apakah dia tengah bermimpi sekarang ?!

Ah, masa bodoh. Lay pun langsung mengambil sesendok makanannya dan mengarahkan kemulut SeHun yang terbuka.

"Enak SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya Lay seusai menyuapkan sesendok makanan dan dijawab anggukan oleh SeHun.

"Nde, kau tau jie, aku sangat lapar." Ucap SeHun sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Memang kau belum makan ?!" Tanya Lay.

"Belum jie, tadi kami tak sempat sarapan. Nonna tidak masak, dia bangun kesiangan gara – gara seseorang mengajaknya berkencan hingga pulang hampir tengah malam."

Lay menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sembari melirik kearah ChanYeol yang tengah memainkan ponsel disampingnya itu terlihat mendengus mendengar sindiran SeHun.

"Kau mengajak BaekHyun sampai jam berapa ?! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mengajak BaekHyun pulang terlalu malam. Pantas saja sampai ngantuk ngantuk begitu. Lagipula BaekHyun itu tak suka pesta, apalagi pesta yang-..."

"Tapi dia sangat suka memamerkan nonnaku di setiap ada pesta."

Lay menghentikan ucapannya saat SeHun tiba – tiba memutuskan ucapannya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Yah, BaekHyun sahabatnya tak suka keramaian, tak suka pesta, tak suka aroma alkohol yang menyebar disana, tak suka dengan keglamoran yang terkesan diumbar – umbar. Tapi dia juga heran kenapa BaekHyun tak pernah menolak setiap kali ChanYeol mengajaknya.

Jujur, Lay pernah memergoki dengan mata kepalanya sendiri BaekHyun yang diajak ChanYeol menghadiri pesta seorang rekan sesama model ChanYeol itu terlihat berdiri gelisah. BaekHyun terus – terusan melihat jam, terus – terusan memainkan jarinya dan berkali – kali menuju kamar mandi. Lay tahu BaekHyun bosan dan merasa tak nyaman berada ditempat itu. Tapi sayangnya ChanYeol bukan tipe orang yang memahami BaekHyun (menurut Lay), karna ChanYeol terus – terusan menggandeng tangan BaekHyun dan mengenalkannya pada orang – orang yang dikenal atau mengenal ChanYeol tapi yang sangat tidak dikenal bahkan tidak ingin dikenal oleh BaekHyun.

BaekHyun tak suka terkenal dan menjadi pusat perhatian, itu yang Lay tau. Tapi Seorang Putri dari keluarga Wu / Oh tak mungkin tidak mendepat perhatian ekstra. Mungkin ChanYeol memang terkesan sedikit memamerkan BaekHyun disetiap pesta, Oh BaekHyun kekasihnya yang cantik, ramah, sempurna, putri keluarga OH. Dan secara pribadi, Lay tak suka itu. Sahabatnya bukan barang yang harus dan bisa dipamerkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga tak makan siang dulu SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya Lay sembari mengarahkan kembali sesendok makanan kemulut SeHun setelah menatap tajam kearah ChanYeol.

"Aku ada latihan jie. Minggu depan kami ada pertandingan. Dan sebagai kapten yang baik, aku harus bisa memberi contoh kepada anggotaku. Aku tak mau dikeluarkan dan dipecat sebagai Kapten team hanya karna terlalu sibuk pacaran dan tak memperdulikan-..."

"Aku tak dikeluarkan. Aku yang mengundurkan diri. CAMKAN ITU OH SEHUN !" Ucap ChanYeol sedikit meninggi sambil menatap tajam kearah SeHun dan hanya dibalas lirikan datar dari SeHun.

ChanYeol dulunya memang kapten team basket sekolah TSM High School. Tapi semenjak menjadi kekasih BaekHyun, dia mulai tak fokus. Dia sering tidak datang latihan karna memilih mendatangi kelas BaekHyun sebelum BaekHyun pulang.

BaekHyun bukanlah tipe murid yang suka keluyuran setelah pulang sekolah. BaekHyun selalu pulang saat bell tanda jam pulang berbunyi. Tapi dia selalu menunggu adiknya dulu, karna dia memang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama SeHun. Dan seorang Oh SeHun tak pernah mengijinkan Park ChanYeol menjemput atau mengantarkan pulang BaekHyun. Jadi ChanYeol memilih langsung menghampiri BaekHyun sebelum SeHun datang. Lumayan, bisa pacaran sebentar.

Namun hal itulah yang membuat sang pelatih kesal dan beberapa kali menegur ChanYeol hingga akhirnya ChanYeol keluar dari team basket entah karna dikeluarkan atau keluar sendiri.

Setelah ChanYeol keluar, SeHun bergabung bersama team basket sekolahannya itu. SeHun yang memiliki potensi dan skill yang bagus hingga bisa langsung dipilih menjadi kapten.

"Aku berani bertanding denganmu sekarang ! Dan jika aku menang. Kau harus mengijinkanku mengantar jemput BaekHyun selama seminggu. Bagaimana ?!"

SeHun kembali bersmirk mendengar tantangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini sangat sulit mengingat keahliannya dalam hal basket belum ada apa – apanya jika dibanding ChanYeol. Tapi mengingat yang dipertaruhkan adalah nonnanya 'Jiejienya ... Kekasihnya', jadi dia tak mungkin tinggal diam.

"Geurae. Dan kalau kau kalah. Kau harus menjauhi nonnaku dan jangan muncul dihadapan nonnaku selama seminggu. Bagaimana ?!"

Chanyeol terlihat terdiam saat mendengar penuturan SeHun, menjauhi Baekkienya selama seminggu. Mana dia sanggup ?! Tapi karna gengsi yang terlalu tinggi diapun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke, Aku setuju." Ucap ChanYeol mantap.

"Baiklah. Kita harus mencari juri dulu. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Hay ketua OSIS bisa tolong kesini sebentar."

"Uhuk !"

SeHun yang melambaikan tangan kearah ketua OSIS itu tersenyum samar saat melirik Lay yang tengah tersedak.

"Ya SeHun-ssi. Ada apa ?!" Tanya sang ketua OSIS saat sampai dihadapan SeHun.

"Saya dan Park ChanYeol akan mengadakan pertandingan basket sekarang. Bisa anda menjadi juri kami berdua. Saya tahu anda cukup paham dalam hal ini." Ucap SeHun yang langsung diangguki oleh sang ketua OSIS.

"Terimakasih. Anda bisa duduk disamping Lay-jie. Tolong sekalian jaga Jiejie saya ini agar tidak hilang." Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju lapangan diikuti ChanYeol.

"Boleh aku duduk disini YiXing-ssi ?!" Tanya sang ketua OSIS.

Lay yang tadinya berkomat – kamit merutuki perbuatan SeHun itupun sedikit tersentak dan tersenyum kearah sang ketua OSIS.

"Te-tentu saja JunMyeon-ssi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah hampir satu jam dan belum ada penentuan mana yang menang ?! Ckckck, lawan yang cukup imbang ternyata." Ucap seorang namja tengah berdiri bersandar dinding sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kearah lapangan basket dimana ChanYeol dan SeHun masih 'asyik' bertanding basket diiringi sorakan – sorakan para fansgirl mereka.

Yah, dua pangeran sekolah sedang bertanding. Yeoja mana yang tidak akan berteriak – teriak lebay seperti itu.

"Hasst, berdiri terlalu lama membuatku ingin buang air kecil saja." Ucap namja yang memakai blazer bertag name '정대현' itu lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hasst, kenapa penuh sesak begini kamar mandinya." Gerutunya karna kamar mandi namja penuh dengan siswa yang sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kalihatannya mereka baru saja usai mengikuti kelas olahraga.

"Jauh juga kalau harus ke kamar mandi namja yang satunya. Aku kekamar mandi dikolam renang saja. Sepertinya itu dipakai untuk umum." Ucapnya sembari berlari kearah gedung kolam renang sekolah.

_Ceklek !_

Bresssh !

"Apa ada yang sedang mandi ya ?!" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kamar mandi dikolam renang memang cukup luas dengan beberapa bilik kamar mandi shower.

"Ah masa bodoh, aku cuma ingi- . . ."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

DaeHyun yang baru saja menurunkan resleting celananya itu langsung menaikkannya kembali saat mendengar suara teriakkan dari belakangnya. Berisik sekali, sebenarnya ada ap- . . .

_DEG !_

"KYAAAAA ... NAMJA MESUM ! SIAPA ?! KAU SIAPA ?! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK ! AKU KAN SUDAH MENGUNCI PINTU UTAMA KAMAR MANDINYA."

Mata DaeHyun membulat sempurna ! Demi apapun ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"KYAAAAAA . . . . . KENAPA KAU MASIH BERDIRI DISITU ?! KAU SIAPA ?! KAU PASTI TENGAH MELIHATIKU?! JANGAN MENDEKAT ! PERGI – PERGI ! CEPAT PERGI NAMJA MESUM !"

Hey hey .. Tunggu dulu. DaeHyun bahkan tak menggerakkan kakinya tapi yeoja itu yang malah berjalan kearahnya itu.

Hey cantik, kau bahkan belum membilas rambut wajah dan tubuhmu yang penuh dengan busa itu. Bagaimana kalau kau menabrak sesuatu karna matamu juga tertutup busa seperti itu ?!

"A-aku ti-tidak . . . . ."

"PERGI . . . . . Eh ?! AAAAAAA . . . !"

Apa DaeHyun bilang, kau hampir terpleset kan.

_Bruk !_

_Nyut !_

"Eh ?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TUBUHKU !" Teriak yeoja itu sambil memukul – mukul tubuh DaeHyun.

"Aduh ! Demi Tuhan BaekHyun-ssi .. Kau yang menjatuhi tubuhku ! Aku hanya menahanmu agar kau tak terjatuh dilantai." Ucap DaeHyun sembari tetap menahan tubuh BaekHyun yang ada diatasnya.

Yah, BaekHyun tadi memang mendekat kearah Daehyun, tapi karna tubuh BaekHyun masih dipenuhi busa, dia tidak sadar jika kakinya terpleset busanya sendiri dan hampir saja terjatuh kelantai jika saja DaeHyun tidak menahannya.

Namun naas, DaeHyun ikut terpleset busa sabun BaekHyun hingga dia terjatuh saat memegang BaekHyun hingga dia tersungkur tertimpa tubuh BaekHyun.

"Hiks .. Kau siapa ?! Mataku perih sekali."

DaeHyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar isakan dari yeoja dihadapannya itu. Mata BaekHyun memerah, sepertinya matanya kemasukan busa shampo.

"BaekHyun-ssi. Tolong berhenti memukuliku. Aku mohon peluk tubuhku biar aku bisa mengangkatmu masuk keruang shower !."

BaekHyun yang tadinya tak berhenti memukul tubuh DaeHyun langsung terdiam saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh namja itu.

"Mianhae. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku nyalakan showernya ya." Ucap DaeHyun setelah mendudukan tubuh BaekHyun disalah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Dia lalu menyalakan shower hingga membasahi tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah merunduk itu dan melunturkan busa – busa sabun dan sampo yang ada ditubuh BaekHyun.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI ?! PERGI KAU !"

_Tuk !_

"Aduh !"

_BRAK !_

"Hiks .. tubuhku !" BaekHyun menangis sembari meringkuk menutupi tubuhnya dibawah siraman shower.

Jujur ini pertama kalinya ada namja yang melihat bahkan menyentuh tubuhnya yang tengah telanjang bulat. SeHun memang pernah beberapa kali meraba – raba tubuhnya saat mereka tidur bersama. Tapi hanya itu, saling memeluk dan mencium. Mereka belum pernah sekalipun menanggalkan seluruh pakaian mereka. Dan sekarang ada namja asing yang melihat dan menyentuhnya tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin BaekHyun tidak sedih.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang baru saja terkena lemparan botol sabun itu hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan memegangi dadanya yang berdegup keras karna suara bantingan pintu dari bilik kamar mandi itu.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya karna itu. Tapi demi apapun. Dia baru saja melihat dan menyentuh tubuh polos BaekHyun.

Apa itu mimpi ?! Dia rasa tidak. Tubuh BaekHyun terasa nyata ditelapak tangannya.

"Ternyata lebih besar dari yang aku kira." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dia terus – terusan memandangi telapak tangannya yang tadi 'tak sengaja' memegang payudara BaekHyun saat menahan tubuh BaekHyun yang hampir jatuh. Jika saja dia tak segera sadar. Dia pasti sudah meremas payudara itu. *plak !

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku malah jadi horny begini ?! Sialan – sialan. Aku benar – benar harus kekamar mandi sekarang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi dilantai dua. Adik kecilnya benar – benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Entah karna hasrat ingin buang air kecil yang tertahan atau karna yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Jie~ . . . ."

. . . . .

"Jiejie . . ."

. . . . .

"HEY WU BAIXIAN !"

_Tuk !_

"Aw ! ShiXun kau kenapa memukulku ?!" Omel BaekHyun pada namja berwajah datar yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan pena itu.

"Kau katanya ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi kenapa malah melamun sambil meringkuk begitu ?!" Tanya SeHun sambil mengembalikan pena BaekHyun ketempatnya.

"Eobseo. Hanya lelah." Ucap BaekHyun lesu sambil menidurkan kepalanya kemeja.

Dia tadinya memang berniat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di ruang lesehan di ruang keluarga dirumahnya. Tapi entah kenapa semangatnya mendadak hilang entah kemana.

SeHun yang melihat dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan JieJieNya itu langsung merangkak mendekat kearah BaekHyun.

_Grep !_

"KYAAAAAAA ... JANGAN SENTUH AKU !" Teriak BaekHyun saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"JIE KAU KENAPA ?! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK BEGITU KU SENTUH ?! HAH ?! APA PARK CHANYEOL BARU SAJA MENYENTUHMU ?!" Teriak SeHun tak kalah keras kearah BaekHyun yang tiba – tiba menepis tangannya sembari berteriak.

"Hasst, ChanYeol belum pernah menyentuh tubuhku selain saat bergandengan tangan. Mianhae ShiXun. Aku rasa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tubuhku agak meriang, jadi agak sakit bila disentuh." Ucap BaekHyun 'sedikit' berbohong.

Sebenarnya dia bukan tidak enak badan. Tapi bayangan tubuhnya digrayangi namja tadi siang masih menjadi ketakutan tersendiri untuknya.

Oke, walau BaekHyun akui bukan sepenuhnya salah namja itu. Tapi tetap saja, BaekHyun itu seorang gadis yang masih 'cukup' (?) suci. Dan disentuh seorang namja selain SeHun itu merupakan pelecehan untuknya.

"Aku lihat tugasmu sudah selesai. Ayo tidur saja kalau begitu. Aku tak mau kau sakit Jie." Ucap SeHun sembari menarik tubuh BaekHyun untuk bersandar ketubuhnya.

"Malam ini mau tidur dimana ?! Aku ingin semalaman memelukmu malam ini. Besok Daddy dan Mommy akan datang ke Korea. Dan itu berarti kita harus mulai kembali bersandiwara menjadi anak baik – baik."

BaekHyun yang tadinya memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Lagi – lagi bersandiwara. Apa tidak bisa dia dan SeHun benar – benar menjadi bersatu. Dia mencintai namja yang tengah memeluknya ini

"Jie. Apa kau yakin kalau kita saudara kandung ?! Aku sungguh berharap salah satu diantara kita adalah anak angkat dari Daddy dan Mommy."

"Kita sudah berkali – kali melakukan tes DNA ShiXun. Dan hasilnya selalu sama. Kita memang anak kandung Daddy dan Mommy. Kita memang saudara kandung." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Jie." Ucap SeHun sembari mencium surai BaekHyun.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu ShiXun." Jawab BaekHyun sambil membelai wajah namja yang tengah menciuminya itu.

"Wo ai ni . . . Wu BaiXian." Ucap SeHun sembari menarik wajah BaekHyun untuk menghadap kearahnya dan langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk sama – sama menyatukan kedua bibir tipis itu.

SeHun membaringkan tubuh BaekHyun tanpa melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

Yah, mungkin mereka menggunakan waktu berdua mereka sebelum kedua orang tua mereka bertandang ke Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Gomawo Jung-ssi."

DaeHyun yang tengah menyalin catatan dari papan tulis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah yeoja yang tengah berbalik menatap kearahnya itu. Cantik sekali malaikat dihadapannya ini.

"Hey .. Jung-ssi ?!"

"Eh, N-nde."

DaeHyun sedikit tergagap sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya saat yeoja tersebut kembali memanggil namanya 'Jung-ssi' (?). Hey namanya Jung DaeHyun. Tapi kenapa yeoja itu terus – terusan memanggil namanya dengan nama marganya. Apa memang yeoja itu tak pernah memperhatikannya ?! Apa dia tak memperhatikan tag name yang tertera di blazernya ?! Ah mungkin tidak, karna dia memang melepas blazernya.

"Gomawo atas pinjaman penanya." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah pena kearah Daehyun.

"Kau pakai dulu saja Baekhyun-ssi. Setelah ini pelajaran Shin Songsaengnim. Katanya dia Killer dan juga sering memberi banyak catatan. Memang nanti kau mau menulis menggunakan ap-"

"OMO ! Ya Tuhan ! Benar Shin Songsaengnim ! Aduh bagaimana bisa aku lupa. OMO OMO ! Bagaimana ini ?! Buku pendampingku kan hilang diperpustakaan seminggu yang lalu. Tak mungkin aku berlari ke kelas Lay untuk mengambil buku yang dia bawakan. Kyaaaaaa ! Bagaimana ini .. Aku pasti akan dihukum. Pabbo – pabbo ! Kenapa kemarin aku lupa membeli buku itu. Mommy Help Me ... Huhuhu ! Pabbo – pabbo Oh BaekHyun pabbo !"

DaeHyun mengerutkan dahinya saat memandang yeoja cantik yang tengah heboh sambil memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri itu.

Ada apa dengan yeoja itu. Setahunya, menurut info dari beberapa orang siswa. Baekhyun termasuk siswa yang rajin walau tak begitu pintar dikelas. Namun dia juga tidak terlalu bodoh, mengingat kelas ini adalah kelas terbaik di kelas 3. Setidaknya dia juga masih bisa menjaga nama baik Tuan OH dengan nilainya. Tapi kenapa DaeHyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan BaekHyun mengingat tadi pagi dia melihat BaekHyun datang hampir terlambat, lalu kotak pensil yang tertinggal dan sekarang buku pendamping.

Yah, DaeHyun tadi memang menawari pena untuk BaekHyun saat merasa BaekHyun tengah sibuk mengobrak – abrik tasnya sembari berkomat – kamit menyebut nama – nama alat tulis.

Untungnya BaekHyun bukan tipe orang yang sombong dan gengsian sehingga dia langsung menerima saat DaeHyun menawarinya pena. Bahkan BaekHyun berkali – kali mengucapkan terimakasih sembari melakukan bow berkali – kali kearahnya hingga membuatnya canggung karna mereka ditatap heran oleh teman – teman sekelas mereka.

"Selamat siang anak – anak. Langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 115. Yang tidak membawa buku sudah cukup hafal pintu keluar kelas ini."

Suara cempreng nan tegas khas seorang guru killer membuyarkan lamunan DaeHyun.

"Mommy~ . . . . . hiks."

DaeHyun terdiam menatap yeoja didepannya yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja sembari terisak.

Ayolah. Ini hanya hukuman karna tidak membawa buku. Tapi kenapa yeoja didepannya itu sampai terisak frustasi seperti itu. Padahal BaekHyun bukanlah tipe seorang yeoja manja. Ah, DaeHyun tahu sekarang. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang putri OH dipertaruhkan disini.

DaeHyun pun lalu mengambil sebuah buku ditasnya lalu berdiri.

_Sret !_

BaekHyun yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan seseorang menyusupkan sebuah buku disela – sela kepalanya. Tak sopan sekali pikirnya.

"Jeseonghamnida Ssaem."

"Ada apa ?!"

"Saya lupa jika Kim songsaengnim menyuruh saya keruangannya tadi. Tapi tadi ada ulangan jadi saya belum bisa keruangannya. Jadi apa sekarang saya boleh ijin untuk keruangannya dulu ?!"

"Ah, Jung DaeHyun. Yah kesanalah. Karna Kim songsaengnim biasanya sudah pulang sebelum jam pulang sekolah berbunyi."

"Kamsahamnida songsaengnim."

BaekHyun yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara guru dan murid itu terdiam. Matanya melihat sekilas kearah buku yang ada diatas mejanya sebelum mengikuti arah kepergian namja yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas itu.

"_Jung DaeHyun ?! Jadi namanya Jung DaeHyun ?!"_ Ucap BaekHyun dalam hati.

"BaekHyun-ssi ! Kenapa kau melamun ?! Kerjakan soal nomor satu."

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat sang songsaengnim itu menegurnya.

Hah, kenapa gurunya yang satu ini memang teliti sekali. Untung dia sempat belajar materi ini seminggu yang lalu. Jadi sedikit banyak dia cukup memahami.

"MWO ?!"

"Kau itu apa – apaan Baekhyun-ssi. Aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan bukan berteriak." Omel Shin songsaengnim.

"N-nde. Jeseonghamnida songsaengnim." Ucap BaekHyun sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

"Hm, bagus. Kau cukup memahami materi yang ku berikan. Sekarang kau boleh kembali duduk." Ucap Shin Songsaengnim sembari mengangguk – angguk saat melihat hasil BaekHyun.

"Nde. Kamsahamnida songsaengnim." Ucap BaekHyun sambil melakukan bow sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Sekarang kalian kerjakan sampai nomor 20 setelah itu kalian kumpulkan. Saya kekantor sebentar." Ucap Shin songsaengnim sembari berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee . . . . !"

"Huft !"

Berbeda dengan teman – temannya yang berteriak kegirangan. BaekHyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega saat Shin songsaengnim keluar dari ruang kelas. Untung saja dia tidak dihukum.

BaekHyun lalu kembali membuka buku pegangan yang dia pegang tadi. Tentu kalian mau tahu apa penyebab BaekHyun berteriak ?! Itu karna dia melihat soal yang ada dibuku tersebut sudah dikerjakan semua.

Mata sipit BaekHyun semakin melebar saat membuka halaman – halaman buku hingga halaman terakhir. Demi apapun, semua soal dibuku ini sudah selesai dikerjakan ?!

Bahkan materi yang belum diajarkan caranya tapi sudah dikerjakan. Yang benar saja ?! Apa si Jung itu benar – benar manusia secerdas itu ?!

BaekHyun mengangkat bahunya dan membaca buku – buku serta jawaban yang tertera dibuku tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan dia membaca jawaban itu sekaligus belajar dari jawaban – jawaban yang sudah ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo untuk kesekian kalinya."

DaeHyun tersenyum samar sebelum menoleh. Dia memang sedang memasukan buku – bukunya kedalam tas mengingat ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Semua murid sudah keluar hanya tertinggal BaekHyun yang memang menunggu DaeHyun untuk mengembalikan buku dan DaeHyun yang baru kembali setelah dipanggil Kim songsaengnim.

"Nde. Ini untukmu saja."

BaekHyun menyerngitkan dahinya saat DaeHyun malah kembali mengembalikan buku tersebut kearahnya.

"Maksudmu Jung-ssi ?!"

Senyum DaeHyun sedikit memudar saat BaekHyun kembali memanggilnya Jung-ssi. Lagi – lagi BaekHyun memanggil marganya.

"Aku baru saja meminta buku baru pada Shin songsaengnim tadi. Itu memang buku yang sudah aku pelajari sejak di China. Setahu Shin songsaengnim aku tak mempunyai buku itu. Jadi aku memintanya."

BaekHyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan namja dihadapannya itu. BaekHyun memang membalik kursinya untuk menghadap kemeja DaeHyun.

"Tapi kau sudah mengerjakan soal – soal disini." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Gwenchana. Aku masih mengingat rumus – rumus dan jawabannya. Aku lihat kau tadi menyorek – nyorek bukumu dengan rumus itu. Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk belajar BaekHyun-ssi." Ucap DaeHyun dan membuat BaekHyun tersenyum berbinar. Cantik sekali, pikir DaeHyun.

"Jeongmalyo ?! Waaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . gomawoyo DaeHyunie." Ucap BaekHyun riang sembari menarik dan menggenggam tangan DaeHyun.

_DEG !_

. . . . . . . . .

(hening)

"E-eh, mianhae." Ucap BaekHyun sembari melepas pegangan tangannya.

DaeHyun tersenyum samar. BaekHyun memegang tangannya sembari memanggilnya DaeHyunie. Kyaaaaa ... Apa dia tengah bermimpi. DaeHyun rasanya ingin salto saat itu juga.

Sedangkan sendiri BaekHyun langsung menunduk. Dia malu. Kenapa dia jadi seagresif itu sampai berani memegang tangan namja yang menurutnya asing.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau saat kulit tangannya menyentuh kulit tangan DaeHyun, dia merasakan sentuhan yang menggelikan. Sebuah sentuhan yang dia rasa pernah menerpa kulitnya.

Dan lagi apa – apaan tadi mulutnya sembarangan memanggil DaeHyunie. Sok akrab sekali.

_Grep !_

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutupi matanya dari belakang.

"Y-yeollie ?!" Ucap BaekHyun ragu.

Yah, BaekHyun memang ragu memanggil itu kekasihnya Park ChanYeol. Mengingat dulu dia pernah dia salah memanggil ChanYeol, padahal yang menutup matanya adalah SeHun.

Tentu saja hal 'sepele' itu membuat SeHun marah hingga langsung menarik BaekHyun ke gudang gedung olahraga dan langsung menciumi BaekHyun tanpa henti selama setengah jam lebih hingga BaekHyun memilih bersembunyi dan beristirahat di UKS hingga jam pulang sekolah setelah SeHun meninggalkannya saat mendengar bell pergantian jam berbunyi. SeHun sangat menakutkan saat marah.

"Nde chagi-ah~ . . . ."

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara berat namun terkesan genit itu.

"Ada apa Yeollie, tumben kemari?! Katanya kau ada jam tambahan" Tanya BaekHyun sambil melepas tangan tangan ChanYeol dan berdiri menghadap ChanYeol.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu Kekasihku yang paling cantik dan aku cintai ini. Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini wahai bidadariku, permaisuri hatiku, calon pendamping hidupku." Ucap ChanYeol sambil membelai pipi BaekHyun yang tersipu.

DaeHyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia merasa mual mendengar rayuan ChanYeol pada BaekHyun.

Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dihadapan orang yang sedang berlovey dovey ini. Masa bodoh ! Dia lalu melanjutkan acara memasukan buku yang tertunda.

_Sret !_

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengantar nonnaku."

Suara angkuh nan dingin membuat DaeHyun kembali mendongak.

Sekarang dihadapannya ada seorang namja lagi yang terlihat baru saja menepis tangan ChanYeol yang menyentuh pipi BaekHyun.

"S-seHun-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sedikit tergagap.

"Tak ada acara mengantar nonnaku Park ChanYeol. Kemarin kita imbang." Ucap SeHun sembari menatap tajam kearah ChanYeol yang tengah tersenyum sinis itu.

"Demi Tuhan. Kalian menjadikanku taruhan lagi ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sedikit meninggi.

BaekHyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kedua kekasihnya itu. Yah kekasih berbeda status tentu saja. Mereka memang sering menjadikan BaekHyun sebagai bahan taruhan. Sebenarnya bukan taruhan juga. SeHun hanya tidak mudah melepas BaekHyun untuk berdua bersama ChanYeol hingga ChanYeol sering menawarkan pertandingan untuk mendapatkan ijin dari SeHun. Seperti saat ChanYeol mengajak BaekHyun ke pesta malam itu. Siang harinya Chanyeol juga harus menerima tantangan dari SeHun dulu. Tapi BaekHyun tak tahu apa pertandingan mereka hari itu. Yang dia tahu Lay tiba – tiba mendatanginya dan mengatakan SeHun kalah.

Tubuh BaekHyun lemas seketika saat mendengar itu. Dia tak suka dia jadi bahan taruhan. Tapi dia lebih tak suka jika SeHun kalah sehingga membuatnya harus terus - terusan bersandiwara dihadapan ChanYeol.

"Mianhae chagi-ah. Tapi kita imbang kemarin jadi aku tak jadi mengantarmu sekarang." Ucap ChanYeol lesu.

"Syukurlah."

DaeHyun menarik satu ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum samar saat mendengar ucapan setengah berbisik BaekHyun yang masih bisa didengar telinganya itu.

"Gwenchanayo Yeollie. Oh ya, hari ini Daddy dan Mommy ku datang ke Korea. Mereka meminta kau untuk datang makan malam bersama nanti malam." Ucap BaekHyun sembari tersenyum kearah ChanYeol.

"Jinjja ?! Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku pulang ke Korea hari ini. Wah, tentu saja aku akan datang chagi-ah." Ucap ChanYeol berbinar sambil meraih kedua tangan BaekHyun.

DaeHyun dapat merasakan hawa panas nan gelap saat matanya melirik kearah SeHun yang tengah menatap tajam kearah nonnanya dan kekasih nonnanya itu.

"Yasudah. Aku pulang dulu. Kau pulang hati – hati ya. Aku akan bersiap – siap dari sekarang. Annyeong chagi-ah."

_CUP !_

_DEG !_

Tubuh tiga orang menegang seketika saat Chanyeol tiba – tiba mengecup bibir BaekHyun sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

DaeHyun menundukkan wajahnya sambil menghembus nafas berat. Ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat.

Sedangkan BaekHyun juga terdiam. Tubuhnya serasa beku saat ChanYeol tiba – tiba menciumnya. Apalagi ChanYeol menciumnya dihadapan SeHun. Didepan mata SeHun.

_Pyaaaaar !_

DaeBaek sama – sama tersentak dan mendongak saat tangan SeHun tiba – tiba kaca BaekHyun yang tergeletak dimeja hingga hancur pecahannya berhamburan kemana - mana.

"Se-seHun~. . . . ." Panggil BaekHyun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Ternyata bibirmu-"

"ANNYA. Tidak ! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." BaekHyun berucap sedikit tergagap sembari menggeleng saat SeHun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Demi Tuhan. ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menci-"

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENOLAK HAH ?!" Teriak SeHun sambil menangkup pipi BaekHyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Semua serba mendadak. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menciumku. Maafkan aku." Jawab BaekHyun lirih.

"KAU ITU MILIKKU ! APA KAU LUPA ITU ?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang milikmu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Sungguh."

_DEG !_

Bola mata DaeHyun melebar saat mendengar ucapan BaekHyun. Apa maksudnya itu ?!

"Ayo pulang. Bersihkan diri dan wajahmu." Ucap SeHun sambil menarik kasar tangan BaekHyun yang tengah menarik tasnya.

"ShiXun ! Kendalikan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau mengemudi dalam keadaan emosi, Akh sakit. ShiXun sakit. ShiXun jebal."

BaekHyun yang menjinjing tasnya itu sedikit berteriak saat merasakan genggangam tangan SeHun semakin erat, bahkan terlalu erat hingga dia kesakitan.

Namun seolah tak mendengar ucapan BaekHyun. SeHun semakin kasar menarik tangan BaekHyun untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Sister complex ya ?!" Tanya DaeHyun entah kepada siapaa sambil melepas kacamatanya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Setahunya, menurut kabar yang beredar SeHun memang mengalami sister complex karna dia terlihat begitu posesif terhadap nonnanya. Seperti tak sembarangan membiarkan ChanYeol mengajak atau mendekati BaekHyun. Padahal jelas – jelas ChanYeol itu kekasih BaekHyun. Kasih sayang seorang adik kepada seorang kakak yang terlalu berlebihan menurut mereka.

"Itu bukan sister complex. Tapi lebih mengarah kehubungan incest." Ucap DaeHyun sambil bersmirk.

Dia lalu kembali memakai kacamatanya dan berdiri menjinjing tasnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong wujudku terlihat nyata kan ?! Tapi kenapa mereka tadi berlaku seolah – oleh tak ada aku dikelas. Hasst jinja. Nerd memang selalu dilihat sebelah mata." Ucap DaeHyun sambil memunguti pecahan kaca BaekHyun sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Anak – anak sedang apa ?! Kenapa masih belum turun ?!"

Tao yang baru saja menata meja makan itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah suaminya Kris yang tengah bertanya itu.

"Mungkin masih mandi. Tadi aku memang menyuruh mereka tidur siang. Mereka terlihat kelelahan sepulang sekolah tadi. Penampilan mereka berantakan sekali." Terang Tao yang membuat Kris mengangguk paham.

_Ting Tong !_

"Ah, sepertinya itu Park Chanyeol sudah datang. Aku bukakan dulu pintunya." Ucap Tao sembari berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumah tersebut.

_Ceklek !_

"Selamat malam ahjumma. Apa kabar ?! Wah, ahjumma semakin cantik saja." Sapa ChanYeol saat melihat sosok oemma BaekHyun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hahaha , bisa saja kau. Baik Park ChanYeol. Kau juga baikkan. Ayo masuk. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan malam ini." Ucap Tao sambil menarik masuk tangan ChanYeol.

"Kau sudah datang ChanYeol ?! Wah kau semakin tampan saja." Ucap Kris sambil berdiri saat melihat ChanYeol dan istrinya memasuki ruang makan.

"Nde. Ahjusshi juga tetap awet muda." Gurau Chanyeol sembari menjabat tangan Kris.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja. Ayo duduk ChanYeol. Yoebo. Panggilkan BaekHyun dan SeHun turun."

"Tidak perlu Daddy. Kita sudah turun."

TaoRis dan ChanYeol sama – sama menoleh kearah suara dimana BaekHyun tengah berjalan kearah mereka diikuti SeHun dibelakangnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Baekkie." Puji ChanYeol pada BaekHyun yang memang terlihat cantik walau hanya menggunakan dress berwarna ungu muda dengan rambut digerai menggunakan bandana senada dengan bajunya.

"Gomawo Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kearah ChanYeol dan duduk di samping Kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak ada pakaian yang lebih pantas dipakai ShiXun. Kita sedang makan malam bersama tamu sekarang."

SeHun yang duduk disamping Tao itu hanya memutar malas bola matanya. Dia memang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos berwarna putih. Sedangkan Kris dan ChanYeol sama – sama memakai kemeja dan celana panjang.

"Ayolah Daddy. Dia hanya seorang Park ChanYeol. Dia juga sudah sering datang kemari. Bukan begitu ChanYeol Hyung." Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum, mencoba bersandiwara. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali menendang ChanYeol keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa kabar YooChun dan Kahi, ChanYeol-ah ?!" Tanya Tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa Tao merasa jika putra bungsunya itu tidak menyukai kekasih nonnanya itu.

"Baik ahjumma. Appa masih ada di Amerika dan Oemma sedang ada pemotretan di LA." Ucap ChanYeol.

"Aku iri pada Kahi. Bahkan dia masih bisa melanglang buana untuk pemotretan." Ucap Tao.

KaHi Park model Internasional asal Korea bernama asli Park JiYoung, Oemma dari Park ChanYeol memang seorang model. Sama seperti Tao dulu. Bahkan Tao dan KaHi sering bekerja sama dalam satu event. Sedangkan Appa ChanYeol, Park YoChun sama dengan Kris yang terjun didunia bisnis, dan mereka juga pernah beberapa kali terlibat kerja sama. Maka itulah kenapa KrisTao langsung menyetujui hubungan ChanBaek.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu keluar dari dunia modeling Tao-yah. Kau sendiri yang memilih keluar." Ucap Kris.

"Ah nde ge. Keluar memang pilihanku dan aku tidak menyesal, hanya terkadang sedikit merindukan panggung catwalk." Saut Tao, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan suaminya sekarang.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan kembali ke Korea ?! Aku sebenarnya juga rindu bersendau gurau dengan Appamu yang sedikit konyol itu, hahahaha." Ucap Kris.

"Hem, mianhamnida jika saya lancang mengatakan ini ahjusshi ahjumma. Sebenarnya hari ini saya sudah mengabari kedua orang tua saya, tapi pekerjaan mereka benar – benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Terutama Oemma." Ucap ChanYeol sopan.

"Ah, kami paham. Terlebih memang Kahi, mungkin dia memang sudah tanda tangan kontrak. Tak masalah, memang kenapa kau berkata kalau kau lancang ?!"

"Sebenarnya Appa dan Oemma memang ingin bertemu dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, dan melamarkan BaekHyun untuk saya."

_DEG !_

"MWO ?!" BaekHyun langsung berteriak dan menoleh kearah ChanYeol yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"BaekHyun, Oemma tau kau excited, tapi tak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Omel Tao.

"Mianhamnida Oemma." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunduk.

ChanYeol akan melamarnya ?! Yang benar saja ?! Lalu siapa juga yang excited, ini bahkan bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya.

"Melamar BaekHyun ?! Kau yakin ChanYeol ?! Kalian kan masih bersekolah." Tanya Kris pada ChanYeol.

"Nde. Menurut Oemma lebih baik saya dan BaekHyun bertunangan dulu dalam waktu dekat. Setelah kami berdua lulus, baru kami akan menikah. Masalah pekerjaan saya, ahjussi tak perlu khawatir, karna Appa ingin saya segera menikah dan memegang perusahaan yang ada di Korea. Dan jika BaekHyun masih ingin berkuliah setelah lulus nanti, saya juga tidak akan melarangnya Ahjusshi."

"Wah, kau sudah memikirkan sejauh itu ChanYeol ?!" Ucap Tao berbinar yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Aku sebenarnya juga cukup terkejut dengan ucapanmu ini ChanYeol, tapi sebagai orang tua, aku hanya bisa mendukung. Segala keputusan ada ditangan BaekHyun." Ucap Kris.

"Chagi-ah ?!"

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun yang sedari tadi melempar pandang dengan SeHun itu sedikit tersentak saat ChanYeol tiba – tiba meraih tangannya.

"N-nde Yeollie ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sedikit tergagap. Dia merasa takut dengan pandangan SeHun yang seakan mendiskriminasi keberadaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Ini memang bukan permintaan secara resmi karna aku belum membawakan cincin. Tapi maukah kau menikah denganku, jika suatu saat nanti aku melamarmu ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sambil memandang lurus kearah baekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun hanya bisa bergerak gelisah. Dia tau wajah SeeHun tengah merah padam menahan amarah sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lalukan ?! Dia ingin menolak ChanYeol, tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya mengingat kedua orang tuanya kini juga menghadap kearah mereka. Tapi dia memang hanya mencintai SeHun, bukan ChanYeol.

"Chagi-ah ?!"

"Eh nde ?!"

BaekHyun kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kan ?!" Tanya ChanYeol kembali.

"A-aku . . . se-sebenarnya aku- . . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menolak lamarannya ?!"

BaekHyun yang tengah belajar dan membaca rumus rumus dari buku yang diberikan DaeHyun tadi langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara sedikit meninggi dari namja yang tiba – tiba memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetik pintu terlebih dahulu.

BaekHyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menutup buku tersebut lalu berdiri menghadap kearah SeHun dan menatap kearah wajah yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi itu.

"Hah, ShiXun . . . sejujurnya aku bingung. Ak-"

"Bingung kenapa ?! Bingung karna kau akhirnya mencintainya begitu ?!"

Ucapan BaekHyun terhenti saat SeHun tiba – tiba memutus ucapannya.

"ShiXun, kau tau. Tak semudah itu menolak lamaran ChanYeol." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Semua akan terasa mudah jika kau memang tak ada perasaan kepadanya. Dan semua akan terasa sulit jika kau memang benar – benar cinta pada kekasihmu itu. Kau sudah terperangkap dalam cintanya eoh ?! Hingga sulit mengatakan tidak ?!"

"SHIXUN ! Sudah ku bilang selama ini perasaanku padanya hanya sekedar bersandiwara. Berhenti berfikiran seperti anak kecil !" Saut BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Kau bahkan sekarang berani mengataiku anak kecil jie !" Ucap SeHun sambil menunjuk wajah BaekHyun.

"Namja mana yang terima kekasihnya. Wanita yang dicintainya dilamar oleh namja lain dihadapannya ! Kenapa ?! Kenapa kau tak langsung menolaknya ?! Kenapa kau harus tetap memberi harapan dengan meminta pertunangan dulu. Kenapa kau melarangku berbicara ?! Kenapa hah ?! KAU ITU MILIKKU WU BAIXIAN !" Ucap SeHun sedikit meninggi sambil menangkup wajah BaekHyun dengan jarinya. Kebiasaan SeHun jika sedang marah.

"ShiXun aku mohon, ini tak semudah itu. Daddy Mommy. Pikirkan mereka." Ucap BaekHyun dengan nada suara sedikit melemah.

"Persetan dengan mereka berdua ! Apa perlu aku membunuh mereka berdua agar kita bisa bersa-"

_PLAK !_

"OH SEHUN ! JAGA UCAPANMU ! MEREKA ORANG TUA KITA !"

SeHun memegang pipi kirinya saat pipi itu baru saja ditampar oleh BaekHyun. Dia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Dia menatap nanar kearah yeoja dihadapannya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Bukan, bukan karna tamparan itu. Sakit karna BaekHyun memanggilnya SeHun.

BaekHyun tak pernah memanggilnya SeHun jika bukan sedang diluar rumah dan dihadapan orang – orang untuk bersandiwara. Karna Oh BaekHyun dan Oh SeHun adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Sedangkan Wu BaiXian dan Wu ShiXun adalah sepasang kekasih.

SeHun benci BaekHyun memanggilnya SeHun, karna itu mengingatkan dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa yeoja dihadapannya, yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Dan SeHun benci menyebut BaekHyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"S-shi . . .Xun ?!" Panggil BaekHyun lirih sambil menyentuh pipi SeHun yang tadi ditamparnya.

Ingin rasanya BaekHyun ikut menangis saat melihat sebutir liquid bening keluar dari mata sipit nan tajam milik SeHun. SeHun menangis. ShiXun-Nya menangis.

SeHun menyentuh jemari BaekHyun yang menyentuh jari dipipinya. Dia melihat wajah BaekHyun mulai memerah, sepertinya yeoja dihadapannya itu juga akan menangis.

"Segala keputusan ada ditanganmu jie. Aku benci jika harus terus bersandiwara. Aku benci bersandiwara untuk berpura - pura memandangmu sebagai nonnaku. Aku benci terus – terusan pura – pura buta akan hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku benci bersandiwara didepan Daddy dan Mommy. Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak pernah main – main dengan ucapanku ?!"

BaekHyun menatap heran kearah SeHun. Apa sebenarnya yang SeHun bicarakan ?!

"Putuskan dan tinggalkan Park ChanYeol atau . . . atau akulah yang akan berhenti mencintaimu dan meninggalkanmu !"

_DEG !_

_Sret !_

_BRAK !_

SeHun langsung menyingkirkan tangan BaekHyun dari wajahnya setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup kasar pintu kamar BaekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun sendiri hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat kepergian SeHun.

_Bruk !_

Tubuh BaekHyun terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pandangannya kosong. Dia menutup telinganya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng. Menggeleng seakan tak mau mempercayai pendengarannya.

SeHun meninggalkannya ?! Tidak ! Tentu tidak mungkin. SeHun tak akan meninggalkannya. SeHun mencintainya, tak mungkin SeHun meninggalkannya.

Siapapun, tolong bangunkan BaekHyun. Katakan ini semua adalah mimpi buruk BaekHyun. ShiXun-Nya tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tapi SeHun memang tak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya.

Bagaimana jika SeHun benar – benar berhenti mencintainya ?! Bagaimana jika SeHun benar – benar meninggalkannya ?!

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE . . . . . . !" Teriak BaekHyun dari dalam kamarnya dan mulai menangisi kebodohannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa ini ?! Apa yang salah dengan pendengaranku ?! Ada apa ini sebenarnya TuHan ?! Apa kau marah padaku Tuhan ?! Hukuman macam apa ini ?! Putraku . . . Putriku . . . mengalami incest ?! Tu-tuhan . . . Apa dosaku ?! Hiks !"

Tao memegang mampan berisi susu dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Tadi dia berniat mengantarkan susu ke kamar BaekHyun mengingat anak gadis satu – satunya itu selalu minum susu sebelum tidur.

"KAU ITU MILIKKU WU BAIXIAN !"

_DEG !_

Tao yang hendak mengetuk pintu itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Dia mendengar suara SeHun yang terdengar penuh amarah dari dalam sana. Pintu kamar BaekHyun memang tidak tertutup sempurna. Jadi ucapan SeHun cukup terdengar dari sana.

Tao terdiam mendengarkan segala percakapan kedua anaknya itu. Dia menggeleng. Kenapa ?! Kenapa yang dia curigai selama ini ternyata benar – benar terjadi ?!

"Apa dosaku Tuhan ?! Putraku . . . Putriku . . . mengalamin incest. Hiks !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooo**

"Ingat BaekHyun. Nanti setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi kau tidak boleh langsung pulang. Kau harus membersihkan ruangan kelas ini dulu. Kau itu sudah kelas 3. Berhenti melamunkan hal – hal yang tidak penting."

"N-nde. Ssaem. Jeosonghamnida." Ucap BaekHyun pelan samberi menunduk.

Dia baru saja diomeli oleh Gurunya karna tertangkap melamun didalam kelas saat diterangkan. BaekHyun akui memang itu kesalahannya. Dia memang melamun dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan oleh Gurunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pelajaran hari ini usai sampai disini. Selamat siang !"

"Siang Ssaem !"

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali ketempat duduknya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja dan memasang posisi tidur. Dia akui jika dia memang kurang fokus akhir – akhir ini.

SeHun memang tak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya. Pagi setelah pertengkarannya dengan SeHun malam itu, kedua orang tuanya tiba – tiba kembali ke Kanada. Dan sejak saat itu SeHun mulai mengacuhkan BaekHyun dan terlihat menjaga jarak dengan BaekHyun.

SeHun hanya berbicara seadanya dengan BaekHyun. SeHun hanya berbicara saat BaekHyun bertanya. SeHun memperlakukan BaekHyun sama dengan orang – orang disekitarnya.

SeHun sekarang seakan tidak lagi perduli dengan hubungan BaekHyun dengan ChanYeol. SeHun tak lagi melarang Chanyeol untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. SeHun tak lagi menantang Chanyeol untuk bertanding saat Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar. SeHun menyerahkan secara sukarela tanpa berkomentar. SeHun tak lagi mengusir Chanyeol saat Chanyeol bertandang kerumah mereka dimalam hari. SeHun bahkan sekarang tak lagi memanggilnya 'JieJie', tak lagi memanggilnya 'BaiXian', SeHun sekarang selalu memanggilnya 'Nonna . . . BaekHyun Nonna."

Puncak kegalauan (?) BaekHyun adalah, saat Lay kemarin sewaktu istirahat bercerita bahwa SeHun sekarang telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Choi JinRi, Kapten Cheerleaders Basket di TSM High School. BaekHyun memang sudah mengetahui sejak lama jika yeoja cantik pertubuh langsing tinggi itu sangat menggilai SeHun.

Awalnya dia tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Lay. Tapi begitu dia melihat melihat JinRi keluar dari kamar SeHun saat dia pulang sekolah kemarin. BaekHyun hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewanya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat dia bertanya kenapa dia berpacaran dengan JinRi dan jawaban SeHun adalah 'Bukankah Nonna sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memiliki kekasih ?! Kenapa ?! Ada yang salah ?! Memang kau saja yang bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihmu ?! Aku kan juga ingin memiliki kekasih yang mengakuiku.'.

BaekHyun marah, dia merasa SeHun menyindirnya, SeHun berpaling darinya. Dia benci SeHun memiliki kekasih dan mengabaikannya.

BaekHyun akui dia egois, dia menyuruh SeHun untuk bersabar saat melihatnya bermesra – mesraan dengan ChanYeol. Tapi sekarang dia marah saat SeHun dengan JinRi.

Awalnya BaekHyun berfikir jika SeHun hanya menjadikan JinRi sebagai bonekanya saja, seperti yang dia lakukan kepada ChanYeol. Tapi mengingat SeHun sampai mengajak JinRi ke Kamarnya, mustahil jika hubungan mereka belum ketahap yang serius. Kamar adalah tempat yang sangat private bagi SeHun. Kedua orang tuanya saja jarang memasuki kamar SeHun, apalagi teman – teman SeHun. Saat teman – teman Club Basketnya main kerumah itu, SeHun pasti menempatkan mereka diruang keluarga. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah memasuki kamar SeHun karna di dalam sana terdapat banyak foto SeHun dan dirinya. Yang belakangan BaekHyun ketahui sejak kedatangan JinRi kerumahnya kemarin, dia tak melihat ada satupun foto BaekHyun yang ada dikamar SeHun dan berganti beberapa foto selca SeHun dan JinRi.

BaekHyun tau, SeHun bukanlah seseorang yang suka berselca. Tapi kenapa didinding kamar SeHun ada foto selca mereka berdua ?! Mungkinkah SeHun benar – benar berpaling. Secepat itukah dia melupakan dirinya.

BaekHyun rasanya ingin marah dan melabrak JinRi saat istirahat tadi. BaekHyun melihat JinRi berteriak – teriak dengan heboh dan centilnya kearah SeHun. Ingin rasanya BaekHyun menghampiri JinRi dan membungkam mulut yeoja itu hingga membuat yeoja itu berhenti meneriaki nama SeHun. Namun sayangnya BaekHyun tak mungkin melakukan itu. Jika dia melakukan itu maka dia secara tidak langsung akan membongkar hubungan incest mereka dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dan BaekHyun tetaplah seorang Nona keluarga OH yang tak mungkin mau mencoreng nama baik keluarganya.

Sejujurnya BaekHyun benci melihat SeHun tersenyum dan tertawa pada yeoja itu. Senyum dan tawa yang hampir tak pernah lagi BaekHyun dapatkan dari SeHun sejak kejadian malam itu. Hingga dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa JinRi itu adalah Kapten CheerLeaders Basket yang tugasnya memang meneriakai nama – nama pemain. Dan rasa cemburu yang berlebih dan tertahan itulah yang membuat BaekHyun tak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran hingga dihukum.

Tapi kenyataannya yang sebenarnya, ada yang merasa tak fokus sedari tadi bahkan lebih tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan pelajaran selain BaekHyun. Dia adalah namja yang duduk tepat dibelakang tempat duduk BaekHyun. Jung DaeHyun

"Hasst ! Yeoja itu apa tak punya warna yang lebih soft. Kenapa harus memakai warna merah menyala begitu ?!" Gedumel (?) DaeHyun sedari tadi.

DaeHyun sedari tadi pagi memang terus bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Namun dia menimalisir gerakannya dengan cara sibuk membuka – buka buku. Tapi tetap saja, pemandangan didepannya jauh lebih menarik perhatian dan matanya dibanding rumus – rumus yang ada dibukunya.

Kalian tentu ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan DaeHyun begitu tak fokus ?!

Alasannya sebenarnya cukup sepele. Ini sedang musim panas sehingga sragam yang digunakan disaat musim panas tentu saja hanya sebuah atasan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan bawahan rok pendek untuk yeoja dan celana panjang untuk namja. Sesungguhnya DaeHyun tak pernah peduli dan tak pernah tertarik dengan yeoja – yeoja yang memakai rok sependek mungkin. Tapi tidak untuk yeoja dihadapannya ini.

Sebenarnya rok BaekHyun tidak pendek. Rok BaekHyun panjangnya sebatas lutut mengingat nona OH ini cukup sopan dan santun dalam berpakaian. Tapi yang tak sopan adalah kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. DaeHyun sangat yakin jika kemeja putih yang dikenakan BaekHyun itu bukanlah kemeja yang diberikan oleh sekolah karna kain seragam kain itu begitu tipis dan sedikit transparan hingga memperlihatkan secara samar bra merah menyala dibalik kemeja itu.

Sebenarnya jika tidak terlalu diperhatikan, BaekHyun berpakaian cukup normal. Namun dasarnya DaeHyun otaknya sedikit mesum jika berhubungan dengan tubuh BaekHyun semenjak kejadian dikamar mandi dikolam renang dulu, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa BaekHyun sedang telanjang dihadapannya -_-.

Sedari tadi DaeHyun menahan diri untuk menutupi tubuh BaekHyun dengan jaket yang dia bawa, dia merasa tak rela jika ada namja lain yang juga menikmati 'pemandangan' itu.

"Chankamman N-ssi ?!"

DaeHyun yang langsung berdiri saat melihat seseorang yang hampir menepuk bahu BaekHyun yang terlihat tengah tertidur dimeja itu.

"Waeyo DaeHyun-ssi ?! Aku hanya ingin membangunkan BaekHyun. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan dia kan sedang dihukum membersihkan kelas. Sebagai seorang ketua kelas aku harus mengawasinya agar lekas selesai karna setelah ini aku ada rapat pengurus OSIS."

DaeHyun mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan Cha HakYeon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama N, ketua kelas sekaligus anggota OSIS diTSM High School.

Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan sudah sekitar 5 menit yang lalu siswa kelas ini mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan 3 orang. BaekHyun yang tengah tertidur. DaeHyun yang sibuk memperhatikan BakHyun dan N yang menunggu BaekHyun bangun.

"Jangan dibangunkan. Biar aku nanti yang membangunkan. Dia sepertinya kelelahan. Aku yang akan mengawasi dan memastikan bahwa dia benar – benar akan membersihkan kelas." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Kau yakin DaeHyun-ssi ?! Apa tidak merepotkan ?!" Tanya N kurang yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ah maksudku, aku tak mengikuti ekstra apapun disini. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu luang."

N mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun.

"Geundae. Gomawo kalau begitu. Mianhae bila merepotkan. Aku keluar dulu." Pamit N yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun.

Seperginya N, DaeHyun melihat kearah BaekHyun dan tersenyum samar. Tangan DaeHyun terulur membelai surai panjang nan halus milik yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu. Saat tidur begini, wajah BaekHyun terlihat sangat damai. Manis sekali.

Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan melihat wajah terpejam ini setiap hari saat menemani tidurnya. Dia akan selalu memeluk tubuh ini diatas ranjang mereka berdua. Hingga menghasilkan malaikat – malaikat kecil yang hadir didunia.

"Eh ?!"

DaeHyun langsung menarik tangannya saat jemarinya yang membelai rambut BaekHyun itu berhenti dipunggung BaekHyun dan tepat dibagian pengait bra milik BaekHyun.

"Hasst jinja, hampir saja aku menariknya ?!" Ucap DaeHyun kaget sendiri -_-

DaeHyun lalu kembali bergeser menghadap ketempat duduknya dan memasukkan buku – buku pelajaran yang masih tergeletak dimeja untuk dimasukkan ketasnya sebelum akhirnya merapikan buku BaekHyun yang ada dimeja BaekHyun. DaeHyun melakukannya secara hati – hati. Dia tak mau mengganggu dan membangunkan BaekHyun.

DaeHyun lalu melepas kacamata yang dirasa malah mengganggu pandangannya itu. Lalu mengasak kasar rambutnya yang tadi tertata klimis, mengeluarkan kemejanya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Dia merasa sangat gerah siang itu.

Setelah itu DaeHyun mulai kegiatannya membersihkan kelas. Diawali memunguti sampah – sampah yang ada dimeja, menghapus papan tulis, membersihkan kaca jendela dan terakhir menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Hah ! Akhirnya selesai juga !" Ucap DaeHyun lega sambil meregangkan tubuhnya saat dia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan hukuman BaekHyun yaitu membersihkan kelas.

"Hiks . . . ShiXun."

_DEG !_

DaeHyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara isakan. Dia yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang kelas langsung menghampiri tempat duduk BaekHyun.

Sesampainya disamping BaekHyun, DaeHyun melebarkan matanya. Dia melihat wajah BaekHyun memerah. BaekHyun menangis dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya dia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa menangis ?! Kau mimpi buruk eoh ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah BaekHyun sembari membelai pelan surai BaekHyun.

Tunggu. Tadi BaekHyun menyebut apa ?! ShiXun ?! ShiXun kan nama china SeHun ?! Jadi BaekHyun mimpi buruk tentang SeHun ?!

"Kau ada masalah apa dengannya ?! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini ?! Uljima, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Lanjut DaeHyun.

DaeHyun merasa benar – benar seperti orang gila berbicara pada orang yang tengah tertidur. Tapi biar saja, dia memang tergila – gila dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini.

_CUP !_

Entah sadar atau tidak. DaeHyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah BaekHyun dan mengecup bibir tipis yeoja cantik itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya dia terus menyatukan kedua bibir tersebut, hanya menempelkan saja dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dia hanya ingin menghentikan isakan BaekHyun. Namun entah kenapa tanpa dia minta, bibirnya itu bergerak dan sedikit melumat bibir tipis itu.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat itu sedikit membuka matanya yang terasa buram karna tertutup embun air matanya. Dia hampir saja berteriak saat melihat wajah dengan mata terpejam dan hembusan nafas yang terasa amat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tapi nyatanya hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut dan membuatnya begitu merasa nyaman. BaekHyun lalu kembali menutup matanya sembari membalas ringan ciuman tersebut.

DaeHyun sedikit tercekat dan langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan bibir BaekHyun membalas ciumannya. Dia melihat maja BaekHyun masih terpejam. Apa BaekHyun tanpa sadar membalas ciumannya ?!

Ciuman itu terasa semakin memanas dengan lumatan – lumatan yang sedikit kasar. DaeHyun hampir saja memasukkan lidahnya dan menarik lidah Baekhyun.

Namun dia langsung tersadar dan menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh dari wajah BaekHyun.

Ini gila . . Benar – benar gila ! Apa yang barusan dia lakukan ?!

DaeHyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu DaeHyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Dia bahkan tak sempat mengembalikan penampilannya kepenampilan nerd'nya.

DaeHyun rasa dia benar – benar gila. Dia sepertinya benar – benar terperosok kedalam pesona seorang Oh BaekHyun.

_DUK !_

"Ah, jeosonghamnida." Ucap DaeHyun saat tak sengaja bahunya bertabrakan dengan namja yang terlihat akan memasuki kelasnya.

"Nde. Gwenchanayo." Jawab namja tersebut pada DaeHyun yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan namja tersebut memilih tidak peduli dan langsung memasuki kelas tersebut lalu berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terlihat tengah tertidur dikelas.

"Chagi-ah ?! Chagi-ah bangun ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadi kembali terlelap langsung membuka matanya dan terbangun sembari mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah panggilan dan merasakan tepukan dibahunya.

"Ye-yeollie ?!" Ucap BaekHyun saat melihat sosok kekasihnya itu kini ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tertidur lagi dikelas ?!" Tanya ChanYeol.

"Lagi ?!" Tanya balik BaekHyun. Kenapa ChanYeol mengatakan dia tertidur lagi. Setahunya dia belum bangun sedari tadi.

"N-Hyung bilang kau dihukum membersihkan kelas. Tapi dia bilang sewaktu dia meninggalkanmu tadi kau masih tertidur. Dia memintaku untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Dan sekarang aku lihat kelas sudah bersih. Apa kau kecapekan chagi ?! Mian aku tak tahu kau dihukum. Tau begitu aku membantumu membersihkan kelas."

BaekHyun terdiam saat mendengarkan penuturan ChanYeol. Matanya mengelilingi semua sudut ruangan. Rapi. Sangat rapi dan bersih. Siapa yang membersihkan semuanya. Bahkan dia belum sempat terbangun dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Jadi mustahil jika dia yang mengerjakan. Apa mungkin namja yang menciumnya lah melakukan itu.

"Yeollie, tadi waktu kau masuk kedalam ruangan ini apakah ada orang diruangan ini selain aku ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil berdiri menghadap ChanYeol yang terlihat berfikir.

"Ehm, Anya. Tidak ada. Waktu aku masuk aku hanya melihat kau seorang diri yang tengah tertidur." Jawab ChanYeol membuat BaekHyun langsung tertunduk lemas.

"Tapi tadi didepan kelas aku sempat berpapasan dengan seorang namja."

BaekHyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan ChanYeol.

"Nugu Yeollie ?!" Tanya BaekHyun antusias tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Molla. Wajahnya asing bagiku. Kelihatannya keren sih. Tapi yang pasti penampilannya berantakan sekali. Tipekal gaya anak sekolah yang BadBoy."

BaekHyun menyerngitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Siswa kelas 3A disini berisi kumpulan anak – anak cerdas disekolah ini. Seluruh penghuni kelas ini BaekHyun yakini selalu berpakaian rapi. Tidak seperti kelas – kelas lain yang terkesan berantakan dan urakan.

_"Jadi siapa sebenarnya namja yang membantuku membersihkan kelas sekaligus menciumku tadi ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Pelan – pelan. Hati – hati Baekkie." Ucap ChanYeol yang memapah tubuh BaekHyun itu mendudukan BaekHyun secara perlahan disofa rumah BaekHyun.

"Gomawo Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun setelah meluruskan kakinya disofa hingga dia bisa merasa duduk dengan nyaman. Sofa yang dulu biasa digunakan SeHun untuk mencumbui tubuhnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia menduduki tempat ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali SeHun tak menyentuh tubuhnya disini. Dan BaekHyun akui jika dia sangat merindukan saat – saat itu

"Kau kenapa Baekkie ?! Kenapa bisa hampir tenggelam saat berenang ?!"

BaekHyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya sembari mengelus surainya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kakiku tadi sedikit kram Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

Tadi BaekHyun memang hampir tenggelam saat berenang di sekolah. Dia marah melihat SeHun dan JinRi bermesraan ditaman sekolah. Mereka bersendau gurau dan tertawa bersama. BaekHyun sakit hati melihat pemandangan itu hingga dia langsung berlari kekolam renang sekolahnya tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Masa bodoh pakaiannya basah. Dia hanya ingin mendinginkan pikirannya.

BaekHyun yang terjun ke kolam renang sedalam 4 meter itu hampir tidak bisa naik saat merasakan kakinya sedikit kram karena tertahan sepatunya yang terasa sedikit berat. Dia ingin berteriak karna mulai kehabisan nafas namun kakinya benar – benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia terus mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk bisa naik keatas. Namun seakan sia – sia, dia merasa tubuhnya semakin tak bisa bergerak dan dia merasa dia benar – benar kehabisan nafas. Mulut dan hidungnya sudah terlalu banyak kemasukan air.

BaekHyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemas dan dia hanya bisa pasrah jika hidupnya memang berakhir dikolam renang ini.

BaekHyun yang merasa benar – benar tidak kuat itu samar melihat sesosok namja yang juga berada didalam air terlihat menarik tangan dan tubuhnya memeluk tubuhnya untuk naik keatas.

BaekHyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan hampir tak sadarkan diri itu hanya berusaha mengeratkan pegangannya kekemeja namja yang menolongnya itu.

Dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas, BakHyun masih bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya diangkat dari dalam dan dibaringkan dilantai.

"Baek ! Baek ! Sadarlah ! Aku mohon ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Kita bahkan belum menikah ! Hiks ! Baek ! Aku mohon bangunlah !

_DEG !_

BaekHyun yang merasakan pipinya ditepuk – tepuk itu masih dapat mendengar secara samar suara yang sedikit terisak dari namja yang menolongnya itu.

Meninggalkannya ?! Menikah ?! Apa maksudnya ?!

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun serasa dipompa secara cepat saat merasakan bibirnya dibuka dan seakan diberi nafas buatan.

Bibir ini ?! Dia serasa pernah merasakan sentuhan bibir ini. Tapi rasanya sedikit asin. Apa namja ini menangis ?!

BaekHyun juga sedikit tercekat saat merasakan dadanya ditekan – tekan.

Hey ! Seharusnya namja itu menekan bagian atas dadanya. Bukan mengenai payudaranya seperti ini. Dia bukan seorang namja mesum yang ingin memperkosanya kan ?!

"Uhuk !"

"TOLONG . . . ! TOLONG . . . !"

BaekHyun yang tersadar itu terbatuk dan mencoba membuka matanya. Dia yang masih berbaring itu melihat dengan sudut matanya, namja yang menolongnya tadi berlari – lari sambil berteriak minta tolong. Setelah itu dia melihat beberapa orang berlari kearahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok yang tadi menolongnya. Siapa lagi namja itu ?!

"Kau mau kemana SeHun-ah ?!"

Lamunan BaekHyun kembali tersadar saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terlihat menyapa SeHun. Dia menoleh kearah SeHun yang tengah memakai sepatunya. Mau kemana SeHun ?! Kenapa penampilannya rapi dan keren sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan sok akrab memanggilku SeHun-ah." Ucap SeHun dengan eskpresi tidak suka.

"Tapi nonnamu sedang sakit. Dia tadi hampir tenggelam dikolam renang. Siapa yang akan merawat nonnamu jika kau pergi ?!" Tanya ChanYeol.

"Kau kan ada. Antar saja dia kekamarnya dan temani dia beristirahat. Aku harus pergi. JinRi sudah menungguku untuk nonton film." Ucap SeHun sambil meraih kunci mobilnya sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah.

_DEG !_

BaekHyun memandang nanar kepergian SeHun dalam diam. Sebegitu tidak pedulikah SeHun padanya ?! Dia hampir mati tapi SeHun tidak peduli. SeHun memilih pergi bersama JinRi dan parahnya SeHun meminta Chanyeol menemani BaekHyun kekamarnya.

BaekHyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Dia sakit hati SeHun mengacuhkannya, mengabaikannya dan tak memperdulikannya.

"Hiks . . ." BaekHyun menangis. BaekHyun pun akhirnya tak lagi tahan untuk memahan gemuruh dihatinya.

"Baekkie ?! Baekkie kau kenapa ?!" Tanya ChanYeol panik saat melihat BaekHyun menangis. Namun alih – alih menjawab, tangisan BaekHyun malah terdengar semakin keras. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun akhirnya memilih merengkuh tubuh BaekHyun agar sedikit tenang.

Sedangkan tanpa ChanBaek sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata menatap meraka dari balik pintu. Sebenarnya SeHun belum benar – benar meninggalkan rumah. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara tangis BaekHyun. SeHun tahu apa yang BaekHyun tangisi, BakHyun menangisinya, menangisi hubungan mereka. Sejujurnya SeHun mungkin orang yang paling khawatir saat mendengar kabar tenggelamnya BaekHyun. Tapi dia memilih pura – pura tak peduli.

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku Jie. Maafkan aku telah mengabaikanmu, menyakitimu dan membuatmu bersedih. Sejujurnya JinRi bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya bekerja sama dengannya untuk membuatmu cemburu. Ini mungkin terasa sedikit jahat. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Aku hanya ingin kau mau mengakui hubungan kita dihadapan semua orang dan melepas Park ChanYeol. Maafkan aku jie." Ucap SeHun lirih.

Yah, SeHun dan JinRi memang hanya bersandiwara dalam hubungan mereka. SeHun memang dekat dengan JinRi karna JinRi memang pernah menyukainya dulu dan tunangan JinRi adalah orang terdekat SeHun. Choi MinHo, tunangan JinRi adalah seorang alumni yang pernah bersekolah di TSM yang juga mantan kapten Team Basket sebelum ChanYeol.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa MinHo dan JinRi mau membantu SeHun. Tak lain dan tak bukan karna mereka juga 'penderita' incest. Choi JinRi dan Choi MinHo sebenarnya juga seorang kakak beradik. Bedanya mereka adalah saudara tiri berbeda ayah dan ibu. Kedua orang tua mereka menikah saat mereka masih sama – sama kecil. Dan disaat ayah mereka meninggal. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi tentu saja setelah melewati proses panjang dari ibu mereka hingga akhirnya mereka bisa meresmikan pertunangan mereka.

SeHun ingin dia dan BaekHyun bisa sama – sama memperjuangkan cinta mereka hingga mendapat restu seperti yang dialami oleh MinHo dan JinRi. Makanya dia sempat berfikir untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya agar mereka bisa bersatu. Tapi tentu saja SeHun dan BaekHyun yang notabene saudara kandung, berbeda dengan MinHo dan JinRi yang merupakan saudara tiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**at Kantin TSM High School.**_

"Baek, lihat itu ! SeHun dan JinRi terlihat romantis sekali. Mereka terlihat serasi ya. Sama – sama bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit milkskin. SeHun tampan dan JinRi cantik. Pantas saja mereka dijuluki pasangan paling serasi disekolah."

BaekHyun yang tadinya menikmati makan siang dikantin itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan mendongak melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah SeHun dan JinRi memasuki kantin sekolah mereka. Yah dari segi fisik mereka memang serasi. Namun BaekHyun tak mau dan tak pernah mau mengakai hal itu.

SeHun berjalan secara normal dengan pandangan lurus dan gaya cueknya, sedangkan JinRi berjalan dengan merangkul mesra lengan SeHun lengkap dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu SeHun.

"Oppa~, kau mau makan apa ?!" Tanya JinRi dengan nada suara yang terkesan manja.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan makan apapun yang kau pesankan." Ucap SeHun sambil terkekeh dan mencubit pelan hidung mancung JinRi.

"Aaaa~ Oppa appo ! Yasudah aku memesan dulu. Oppa cari tempat duduk yang kosong ya." Ucap JinRi.

"Apa tak perlu ku temani ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Anya, tidak perlu. Oppa mencari tempat duduk saja otte ?!" Ucap JinRi sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah SeHun.

"Tidak mau, aku mau menemanimu saja." Paksa SeHun sembari terkekeh dan mengasak sayang surai JinRi sembari berjalan menemani JinRi untuk memesan makanan.

BaekHyun yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya merasa seperti dihantam keras oleh SeHun.

"SeHun-ah, JinRi, duduk disini saja !"

_DEG !_

Apa – apaan ini ?! Kenapa Lay malah meminta mereka berdua untuk bergabung.

"Apa tidak apa – apa eonni ?!" Tanya JinRi yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan LayBaek.

"Tidak apa – apa, ayo duduk saja." Saut Lay.

"Gomawo JieJie."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun mendongak kearah SeHun yang kini duduk didepannya bersama JinRi.

'JieJie', panggilan yang selama ini dia rindukan. SeHun sedari kecil memang memanggil Lay dengan panggilan Jiejie, mengingat itu adalah panggilan untuk seorang kakak perempuan di China. Tapi tentu saja berbeda arti dengan panggilan 'JieJie' dari SeHun kepadanya yang lebih mengarah kepemilikan.

"Cheonmayo didi." Jawab Lay sembari melanjutkan acaranya makannya.

"BaekHyun eonni sudah selesai ?!" Tanya JinRi yang BaekHyun rasa sedang mencoba sok ramah kepadanya.

"Apa matamu buta ?! Tentu saja sudah. Makanan dipiringku sudah habis. Jangan sok akrab padaku !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan nada suara tinggi yang terkesan jutek.

"BAEK ! Kenapa kasar begitu ?! Mianhae JinRi-ah. BaekHyun akhir – akhir ini sering badmood." Ucap Lay ramah pada JinRi sebelum tadinya mengomeli BaekHyun terlebih dahulu.

BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya setelah diomeli Lay. Sedangkan SeHun yang melihat percakapan itu tersenyum samar. Bagus, BaekHyun sepertinya sedang cemburu.

SeHun pun menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyenggol kaki JinRi dan membuat JinRi menoleh. Dan seakan mengerti arti senggolan SeHun, JinRi pun tersenyum.

"Oppa mianhae. Tadi aku hanya membeli 1 porsi saja karna antrian cukup ramai. Tapi aku memesan yang porsi jumbo kok. Tak apakan kita makan satu piring berdua ?! Oppa mau aku suapi ?!"

BaekHyun memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan 'sok' manja dari mulut JinRi. Tentu saja SeHun akan menolak. SeHun bukan orang yang suka berbagi makanan dengan orang lain kecuali dia dan Lay.

"Boleh Chagi-ah. Suapi aku ne ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun mendongak seakan tak percaya. Dia melihat SeHun membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan JinRi sembari terkekeh dan mengasak pelan rambut JinRi.

Tidak ! Katakan apa yang dilihat dihadapannya ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Sekarang bahkan SeHun membersihkan makanan yang ada disudut bibir JinRi menggunakan jarinya kemudian menjilat makanan itu kemulutnya. Menjijikan sekali menurut BaekHyun.

Mata BaekHyun memanas terus – terusan memandang kedua orang yang terlihat sedang kasmaran itu terlihat saling suap sembari bersendau gurau.

Cukup ! Cukup ! BaekHyun sudah tak kuat melihatnya.

_PYARRRR . . . !_

"OMO ! ASTAGA BAEK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"

Lay langsung berdiri dan berteriak saat melihat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berdiri dan menepis tangan JinRi yang hendak kembali menyuapi SeHun hingga sendok itu terlempar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mendorong kasar tubuh JinRi hingga terjatuh.

_BRUKK !_

"AKH ! Eonni kau kenapa ?! Aku salah apa ?!" Tanya JinRi 'sok' polos.

"CUKUP ! BERHENTI BERSIKAP CENTIL KEPADA KEKASIHKU CHOI JINRI ! SEHUN ITU MILIKKU !"

_DEG !_

"Ba-baek ?! Apa maksudmu menyebut SeHun kekasihmu ?!" Tanya Lay dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Namun BaekHyun mememilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Lay serta tatapan heran dari orang – orang yang ada di sekitar Kantin lalu menghampiri SeHun.

"SHIXUN ! KAU MILIKKU ! JIKA KAU MEMANG MARAH JANGAN KETERLALUAN SEPERTI INI ! KAU ITU MILIKKU ! HANYA MILIKKU ! AKU MENCINTAIMU ! HANYA MENCINTAIMU ! MAAFKAN AKU ! AKU MOHON, BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU ! AKU BISA GILA KALAU KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI !" Teriak BaekHyun pada SeHun yang terdiam sambil menatap datar kearahnya.

"Benarkah ?!" Tanya SeHun sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Buktikan ! Cium aku seka-"

_CUP !_

"OH BAEKHYUN !" Lay kembali berteriak sebelum menutup mulutnya. Dia benar – benar merasa syok melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Beberapa orang yang ada disana juga terlihat terperengah dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

BaekHyun menarik leher SeHun kemudian mencium, bukan hanya mencium tapi langsung melumat bibir SeHun. Sedangkan SeHun bukannya menolak malah membalas ciuman itu.

Tubuh Lay melemas melihat pemandangan itu. Dia hampir saja terjatuh pingsan jika saja SuHo tak tiba – tiba datang dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Ju-junMyeon-ssi . . . Ka-katakan apa yang aku lihat ini tidak benar. Sahabatku ?! BaekHy- . . ."

"Tenang – tenang YiXing-ssi. Bubar ! Tolong semuanya bubar ! Tolong jangan memotret mereka. Ini bukan tontonan !" Dengan tetap memapah tubuh Lay, SuHo berusaha mengusir siswa yang berkeliling disekitar HunBaek yang tengah berciuman, bahkan ada beberapa yang memotret kejadian tersebut.

"Hey – hey ! Ayo ke Kantin. OH bersaudara berciuman disana !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun yang berjalan sembari membaca buku setelah dari perpustakaan itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan seorang siswa yang terdengar heboh itu. Dia melihat segerombolan siswa lain terlihat berlari kearah kantin sekolah.

"OH bersaudara ?! BaekHyun dan SeHun ?!" Ucap DaeHyun pelan. Tanpa mau berfikir lebih jauh. DaeHyun pun ikut berjalan pelan menuju kearah Kantin sekolah.

_DEG !_

Mata DaeHyun terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disela – sela banyak orang yang mengelilingi kantin dia masih bisa melihat sosok HunBaek yang tengah berciuman. Apa mereka gila ?! Jadi mereka benar – benar Incest ?! Pikir DaeHyun.

DaeHyun hampir mendekat namun kemudian menhentikan langkahnya saat melihat Park ChanYeol masuk kedalam kerumulan orang – orang yang ada dikantin dan menarik tubuh BaekHyun hingga memisahkan tautan bibir BaekHyun dengan SeHun.

"BAEKKIE ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Teriak ChanYeol sambil menarik BaekHyun untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Para 'penonton' yang terlihat kecewa itu mulai membubarkan diri saat melihat ChanBaek pergi dari sana. SuHo juga terlihat mengangkat tubuh Lay menuju UKS. Sedangkan SeHun membantu JinRi yang sedari tadi masih duduk di lantai untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana JinRi-ah ?!" Tanya SeHun pada JinRi yang terlihat membersihkan roknya.

"Nde. Gwencanayo. Selamat SeHun-ah ! Rencana kita berhasil. Sudah sekarang kejar mereka." Ucap JinRi sambil tersenyum kearah SeHun yang juga tersenyum kearah JinRi.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomawoyo JinRi-ah. Aku berhutang banyak pada kau dan MinHo Hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

JinRi mengangguk dan menatap kepergian SeHun dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berbalik meninggalkan Kantin.

"Hah ! Akhirnya selesai juga sandiwara ini !"

DaeHyun yang masih berdiri disalah satu sudut kantin itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar penuturan JinRi yang terdengar lega itu.

"Sandiwara ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TSM High School Park.**_

"Baek ! Katakan padaku jika kau sedang berbohong ! Katakan padaku bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar ! Kau bohong kan Baek ! Hiks . . Aku mohon bilang padaku jika ini tidak benar !" Ucap ChanYeol terisak sembari memegang kedua bahu BaekHyun.

BaekHyun menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mianhae." Ucap BaekHyun pelan

"BAEK ! KATAKAN JIKA INI TIDAK BENAR ! APA KAU MARAH ?! AKU SALAH APA BAEK ! AKU MENCINTAIMU BAEK ! HIKS ! AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU JIKA AKU SALAH BAEK !" Ucap ChanYeol kembali sambil memeluk tubuh BaekHyun.

"CHANYEOL LEPAS !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepis tangan ChanYeol agar pelepas pelukannya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang ! Aku tak pernah mencintaimu ! Aku berpacaran denganmu hanya untuk menutupi hubunganku dengan SeHun. Berhenti mengharapkanku ! Kita putus ! Aku mau kita putus ! Tolong jangan mengusik hidupku lagi ! Ingat ! AKU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU !" Ucap BaekHyun sembari meninggalkan ChanYeol dan berjalan kearah SeHun yang menunggunya dibawah pohon mapel.

"Anak pintar !" Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum saat melihat BaekHyun berjalan kearah kearahnya. Dia lalu menarik tangan BaekHyun yang berjalan sembari menunduk itu untuk pergi dari sana bersamanya.

"Hiks . . Tidak mungkin ! Ini pasti mimpi ! Tidak – tidak ! Ini tidak benar ! BAEEEKKKIIEEEEE . . . . . ! AKU MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" Teriak ChanYeol sembari menangis dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terduduk ditanah. Dia terus menggeleng sembari memegangi kepalanya. Pandangannya kosong. Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan saat itu.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang bersembunyi dibelakang tembok dan menyaksikan itu semua hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Entah mengapa dia merasakan marah yang teramat sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PLAK !_

"DADDY !" / "GEGE !"

BaekHyun dan Tao sama – sama berteriak saat melihat Kris menampar keras wajah SeHun yang kini hanya terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Yifan ! Kontrol emosimu ! Hukuman fisik bukan sesuatu yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap YongGuk sambil memegang bahu Kris dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Sedangkan HimChan yang duduk ditengah – tengah BaekHyun dan Tao memegang erat kedua yeoja yang tadi hendak berdiri itu.

HunBaek mungkin melupakan bahwa mereka adalah putra putri keluarga OH yang punya mata – mata dimana – mana. Jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika sekarang KrisTao sekarang sudah ada diKorea karna mendengar kabar yang 'memalukan' tentang hubungan menyimpang kedua anak mereka itu.

"BaiXian ! Kemasi barangmu ! Kau besuk pagi akan kembali keChina !" Ucap Kris dengan dingin.

"Tapi Daddy ! Bagaimana dengan sekolahku ?! Aku sudah kelas 3 ?!"

Kris yang mendengar ucapan BaekHyun itu menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang kini tengah berdiri.

"Sekolah ?! Kau masih memikirkan sekolah ?! KAU MASIH PUNYA MUKA UNTUK DATANG KESANA ?! URAT MALUMU SUDAH PUTUS HAH ?!" Teriak Kris sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar BaekHyun, namun . . .

"JANGAN SAKITI JIEJIEKU !" Teriak SeHun sambil menepis tangan Kris dan mendorong tubuh Kris.

_Sret !_

_DUK !_

"Akh !"

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU DIA ORANG TUAMU !"

YongGuk ganti menarik dan memeluk tubuh SeHun untuk menjauh seusai mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh.

Sedangkan HimChan langsung berlari kearah Kris dan membantu Kris berdiri.

"Tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja. Inikah ajaranmu pada adikmu Wu BaiXian !" Ucap Kris dengan wajah memerah sambil melepas sabuk dipinggangnya dan berjalan kearah BaekHyun.

"YIFAN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Teriak HimChan sambil mencoba menahan langkah Kris yang berjalan kearah kearah BaekHyun yang tengah berjalan mundur.

"Ampun ! Daddy Jangan !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan suara ketakutan dan memohon. Dia tahu untuk apa Kris mendekat kearahnya.

_Tar !_

"JIEJIE !" / "YIFAN !" / "GEGE !"

Tao dan BangHim sontak berteriak melihat Kris melecut tubuh BaekHyun dengan sabuknya. SeHun sendiri juga berteriak sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan YongGuk yang begitu kuat !

"JANGAN SAKITI JIEJIEKU !" Teriak SeHun kembali sambil tetap mencoba melepaskan diri walau hasilnya nihil karna YongGuk mengunci tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

"A-ampun Daddy . . . hiks !"

Namun seakan tak mendengarkan permohonan dari orang – orang disekitarnya, Kris kembali mengangkat sabuknya untuk mencabik BaekHyun yang kini terduduk dilantai sembari menangis.

"Ampun Daddy . . . Hiks . . . Ampun !"

"BUNUH AKU DARIPADA KAU MENYAKITI ANAKKU !"

_DEG !_

Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat melihat Tao kini sudah berada didepan BaekHyun sambil membentangkan tangannya.

_PLAK !_

Kris merasakan pipinya memanas seketika saat HimChan tiba – tiba menamparnya !

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU DAN YONGGUK KATAKAN ! MENASEHATI ANAK JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN !" Teriak HimChan sambil merebut sabuk yang dipegang Kris yang kini terdiam.

"BaekHyun ! SeHun ! Kembali kekamar kalian !" Perintah HimChan yang langsung membuat YongGuk melonggarkan pegangannya pada SeHun hingga SeHun langsung menghampiri BaekHyun dan membopong tubuh BaekHyun menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan YongGuk berjalan kearah Tao dan menuntun Tao untuk duduk.

"Mianhae !"

KrisTao dan YongGuk yang duduk terdiam disofa itu langsung mendongak mendengar permintaan maaf dari HimChan.

"Maksud jiejie apa ?! Kenapa minta maaf ?!" Tanya Tao pelan.

"Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menjaga ShiXun dan BaiXian selama di Korea." Kini KrisTao ganti menoleh kearah YongGuk yang tengah menunduk.

"Tak perlu kalian minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku dan Tao sudah lama curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu aku akan membawa BaekHyun kembali ke China dan menikahkannya."

BangHim langsung kembali mengangkat kepala mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Me-menikah ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

DaeHyun berjalan pelan memasuki halaman sekolah TSM School yang terlihat sudah mulai ramai. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat saat melirik kearah mading sekolah dimana disana terpampang foto OH bersaudara yang tengah berciuman.

Sekolah macam apa ini ?! Kenapa madingnya memasang berita yang tidak penting begitu ?! Padahal BaekHyun sudah mengundurkan diri sehari tepat setelah kejadian. Kemana guru – guru disekolah ini ?! Kenapa mereka tidak menegur ?! Mereka belum tahu atau pura – pura tak tahu?! Tapi rasanya mustahil jika para guru tidak tahu. OH bersaudara cukup terkenal disekolah ini. Mungkin mereka pura – pura tak tahu atau bahkan tak mau tahu.

"Hey ... cepat ke arah belakang gedung olahraga ! Park ChanYeol mencoba bunuh diri terjun dari atas gedung !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan salah seorang yang tengah berlari itu. Apalagi ini ?! Park ChanYeol ?! Mencoba Bunuh diri ?! Apa orang itu sudah gila ?!

Tanpa berbicara DaeHyun pun berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya disana dia melihat dibawah sekitar gedung olahraga sudah banyak dikerumi siswa – siswa. Terlihat ChanYeol berdiri dengan pandangan kosong ditepi gedung tertinggi di TSM High School ini.

"CHANYEOL ! AKU MOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU !"

DaeHyun menoleh kearah suara yang tengah berteriak itu. Lay, sahabat BaekHyun terlihat meneriakai ChanYeol sembari menangis.

Setelah mengamati keadaan. DaeHyun pun berlari memasuki gedung olehraga.

"Tidak bisa – tidak bisa dibuka ! Dimana ?! Dimana kunci cadangannya ?!"

DaeHyun yang baru sampai didepan pintu rooftop gedung tempat ChanYeol akan melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya itu melihat beberapa guru dan karyawan yang mencoba membuka pintu. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat mendobrak pintu besi itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Coba dicari kembali. Biar saya yang menunggu disini. Atau bisa dicoba mencari bantuan lain."

Para guru dan Staff itu menoleh saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun.

"Benar, bantuan lain. Ayo telpon pemadam kebakaran, ambulan atau apa saja." Ucap seorang guru yang diangguki bawahannya yang kini langsung berlarian meninggalkan DaeHyun.

_Sreeet !_

DaeHyun mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya saat membuka pintu besi tersebut.

Apa mereka semua bodoh ?! Pintu ini digeser bukan dibuka seperti selayaknya pintu biasa. DaeHyun yang baru pertama kali mendatangi tempat ini saja tahu. Kenapa mereka semua tak bisa melakukannya ?! Mereka terlalu panik hingga lupa atau mereka benar – benar bodoh ?!

DaeHyun berjalan pelan kearah ChanYeol yang membelakanginya sembari merentangkan tangannya itu.

"Baekkie . . . Hiks ! Apa salahku Baek ?! Hiks . . . Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?! Hiks . . . Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah denganmu . . . Hiks . . . Aku rela menjadi mainanmu asalkan aku bisa bersamamu Baek . . . Aku mau menjadi yang kedua ketiga atau keberapapun asal bersamamu Baek . . . Kembalilah Baek hiks . . . Aku mohon kembalilah Baek ! Ayo kita menikah Baek . . . aku akan mencintaimu Baek . . . Mencintaimu sebagia nyonya Park! Hiks . . . Ayo menikah Baek . . . Kita pasti akan memiliki anak yang cantik dan tampan Baek . . . Anak – anak yang lucu . . . Baek , Aku mohon kembalilah."

DaeHyun terdiam mendengar ucapan ChanYeol yang terdengar lirih diiringi isakan itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa begitu kasian pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"Heyy nak ! Tetap diam disana ! Jangan bergerak !"

DaeHyun menoleh saat melihat orang berlarian kearah ChanYeol.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU !" Teriak ChanYeol saat beberapa orang terlihat menarik dan menahannya.

ChanYeol terlihat mengamuk dan berontak. DaeHyun sedikit meyakini jika ChanYeol hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. ChanYeol terlihat seperti orang yang sedikit gila.

"LEPAS ! BAEKHYUN ! AKU MAU BAEKHYUN ! LEPASKAN AKU ! AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN !"

Tuk !

DaeHyun menunduk melihat kearah sebuah kotak yang terjatuh dari genggaman ChanYeol yang tengah berontak itu.

DaeHyun pun menunduk untuk mengambil kotak itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun belum sempat jarinya membukanya. Tangannya sudah ditarik seorang staff sekolahan.

"Nak. Bisakah kau menemaninya ke Rumah Sakit sembari menunggu orang tuanya datang."

DaeHyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti arah ChanYeol yang terlihat diangkat dengan tandu itu. Sepertinya ChanYeol baru saja dibius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek ! Baek ! Baekkie ! Hajima ! Jangan pergi ! Aku mohon jangan pergi !"

DaeHyun yang melihat kearah luar kamar ChanYeol dirawat itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya itu berteriak lirih sembari menggeleng dan bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya ChanYeol tengah mimpi buruk.

_Ceklek !_

DaeHyun yang akan menghampiri ChanYeol untuk menenangkan hentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang dia rasa adalah orang tua ChanYeol itu memasuki kamar.

"ChanYeol-ah ?! Nak ini Oemma nak." Panggil yeoja dewasa itu sambil langsung menghampiri ranjang ChanYeol. Sedangkan namja dewasa yang berjalan dibelakang yeoja itu terlihat berjalan mendekati DaeHyun.

"Kau teman ChanYeol ?! Aku Park YooChun. Ayah dari Park ChanYeol. Terimakasih sudah menemani anakku. Maaf jika merepotkanmu." Ucap YooChun sambil menjabat tangan DaeHyun.

"Ah, Nde. Cheomayo Ahjusshi. Saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Boleh saya permisi kembali kesekolahan dulu." Pamit DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan dan terimakasih lagi oleh YooChun. Setelah itu DaeHyun pun keluar dari ruangan BaekHyun.

"BAEKKIE !"

DaeHyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar ChanYeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengar ChanYeol berteriak.

"Oemma . . . Aku mencintai Baekkie Oemma ! Aku akan menikah dengan Baekkie kan Oemma ?! Kami akan menikah setelah aku lulus kan Oemma ?! Aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Baekkie bersama anak – anak kami kan Oemma ?! Oemma jawab aku ! Kenapa Oemma diam ?!

"Hiks . . .ChanYeol sadarlah nak. BaekHyun sudah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kahi sembari terisak.

"ANDWE ! Tidak ! BaekHyun tidak meninggalkanku ! Baekkie kemana Oemma ?! Apa Baekkie malu bertemu denganku ?! Ah aku tahu ... BaekHyun sedang bersiap – siap mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Iya kan Oemma ?! BaekHyun pasti sedang bersiap – siap .. Ah Oemma aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Baekkie didepan altar nanti Oemma. Baekkie pasti sangat cantik."

Kahi menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Sedangkan YooChun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap nanar kearah putra semata wayangnya itu.

DaeHyun yang melihat dari balik pintu itupun juga terdiam. Benar, Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat menggerakkan tangannya, tak sengaja tangan DaeHyun menyentuh sebuah kotak yang ada didalam saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak tersebut dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Baekkie kan Oemma ?!"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun kembali terdiam saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Matanya menatap nanar kearah kotak yang ada tangannya itu. Sebuah kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin yang cantik dan bertuliskan . . . . . CHANYEOL &amp; BAEKHYUN.

"Ni Hao ?! Saya akan kembali ke China hari ini juga. Tolong segera persiapkan pernikahan saya dengan BaiXian. XieXie."

DaeHyun yang baru saja mematikan sambungan telponnya itu bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali kesekolah. Tapi dia akan langsung menempuh perjalanan untuk terbang kembali ke China.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**Kediaman WU di China **_

"Silahkan Tuan Muda dan Nona."

Salah seorang pelayan keluarga WU terlihat mempersilahkan BaekHyun dan SeHun untuk duduk kemeja makan dimana sudah ada Kris dan Tao yang duduk disana dalam diam.

Sejak kembali ke China beberapa hari lalu, semua terlihat normal dan baik – baik saja. Tao tetap memperlakukan HunBaek seperti biasa, selayaknya anak kesayangannya, sedikit berbeda dengan Kris yang dasarnya pendiam itu jadi lebih banyak berdiam diri lagi.

"Selamat malam YiFan Tao BaiXian ShiXun." Sebuah suara terdengar menyapa keempat orang itu membuat mereka berempat mendongak.

"Bibi HimChan !" Teriak BaekHyun antusias. Dia terlihat senang sekali melihat HimChan mengunjunginya.

"Hay sayang, apa kabarmu ?!" Tanya HimChan sembari memeluk BaekHyun.

"Baik Bibi. Bibi sendiri ?! Paman YongGuk mana ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat HimChan datang seorang diri.

"Dia ikut kok. Ah itu mereka !" BaekHyun melepas pelukan HimChan dan menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk HimChan.

Dari arah pintu masuk. Masuklah YongGuk bersama seorang namja yang masuk berpakaian rapi dan formal namun terkesan santai. Celana panjang dengan kemeja yang digulung sampai ke siku.

"_Tampan Sekali !" _Batin BaekHyun saat melihat kearah namja yang berjalan disamping YongGuk.

"Malam semua !" Sapa YongGuk.

"Malam juga. Ayo silahkan duduk !" Ucap Tao pada ketiga tamunya itu.

SeHun melirik sejenak kearah namja yang datang bersama BangHim dan kini duduk tepat didepan BaekHyun itu dalam diam.

"DaXian Perkenalkan, ini putriku bernama Wu BaiXian. Putri tunggal dalam keluarga Wu, cantik bukan ?!"

DaeBaek langsung sama – sama berdiri saat Kris menyebut nama mereka berdua. Mereka berjabatan tangan sembari sama – sama tersenyum. Sedangkan SeHun hanya memincingkan sebelah matanya dengan ekspresi tidak suka melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Dan BaiXin, Ini adalah Zheng DaiXian. Calon suamimu."

"MWO !"

_PYAAARRRR !_

BaekHyun langsung menarik tangannya sembari berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Sedangkan SeHun langsung berdiri dan menyampar makanan dan piring – piring yang ada diatas meja hingga pecah dan berhamburan dilantai saat mendengarnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN CALON SUAMI !" Teriak SeHun.

"Pengawal ! Bawa ShiXun masuk kedalam !" Perintah Kris tenang tanpa menoleh kearah SeHun yang langsung membuat Para Pengawal Kris berjalan kearah SeHun dan menarik SeHun untuk membawa kekamarnya.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU ! PERSETAN KAU WU YIFAN ! BAIXIAN ITU MILIKKU !" Teriak SeHun saat ditarik paksa oleh kedua pengawal itu.

"WU SHIXUN ! JAGA UCAPANMU NAK !" Teriak YongGuk sambil berdiri dan ikut berjalan kearah SeHun. Dia membimbing pengawal itu untuk menarik SeHun masuk kekamarnya.

"JIE ! KAU MILIKKU ! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENIKAHIMU !" Teriak SeHun dari lantai atas yag masih bisa didengar oleh semua yang ada dimeja makan.

"DADDY ! APA – APAAN INI ! AKU TAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA ! AKU MENCINTAI SHIXUN !"

_PYAAAARR !_

Kini ganti Kris yang menyampar gelasnya hingga jatuh dan pecah saat mendengar penolakan dari BaekHyun.

"GEGE !" / "YIFAN !"

TaoChan (?) sontak berteriak begitu melihat tangan Kris mulai terayun kearah wajah BaekHyun.

_Grep !_

"Saya mohon jangan sakiti BaiXian."

Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat melihat DaeHyun sudah ada didepannya sembari memeluk BaekHyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

_DEG !_

"_Sentuhan ini ?!" _

BaekHyun terdiam sejenak saat merasakan kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan dengan kulit DaeHyun.

"Ah, maafkan aku DaiXian. Kau jadi melihat sesuatu yang memalukan." Ucap Kris dengan tatapan menyesal kearah DaeHyun.

"Tak apa paman. Saya mengerti." Jawab DaeHyun sopan tanpa melepas pelukannya dari tubuh BaekHyun. Bahkan entah sadar atau tidak BaekHyun bahkan juga memegang tangan DaeHyun yang memeluknya.

"LEPPPAAAAAAAAASSSSSKKKAAAANNN AAAAAKKKUUUUUU . . . . . !"

_PYAAAAARRRRR !_

KrisTao, HimChan dan DaeBaek menoleh kelantai 2 saat mendengar suara teriakan SeHun yang diikuti suara pecahan kaca. KrisTaoChan (?) sontak langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Sepertinya SeHun tengah mengamuk.

"ShiXun~ !"

_Grep !_

BaekHyun yang hampir ikut berlari mengikuti Orang Tua dan bibinya itu mendadak terdiam karna DaeHyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba – tiba pandangan BaekHyun terasa kosong. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir. Dia diam dan menurut saja saat DaeHyun membopongnya dan membawanya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Mata BaekHyun bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam DaeHyun saat namja tampan itu menidurkan diranjangnya.

"Aku mohon. Batalkan perjodohan ini." Ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil memegang jemari DaeHyun yang kini duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa dan tak mungkin bisa. Perjodohan ini bukan mereka yang menciptakan. Tapi Tuhan. Tuhan yang menggariskan takdir kita. Tuhan yang mentakdirkan kau untuk bersamaku. Istirahatlah. Biar nanti pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan kemari." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melepas tautan jemari BaekHyun dari jemarinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar BaekHyun.

"Hiks . . . . aku tak mau ! Aku mencintai ShiXun bukan DaXian ! Aku tak mau menikah dengan DaXian" Ucap BaekHyun terisak sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Kau aka kembali Dae ?!" Tanya HimChan saat berpapasan dengan DaeHyun di depan kamar BaekHyun.

"Nde. Aku akan kembali kekorea. Besuk ada ulangan." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Kenapa kau tak mengistirahatkan dirimu dulu. Kau cukup cerdas. Kau bisa mengikuti ulangan susulan." Ucap HimChan.

"Anya bibi. Aku ke Korea benar – benar untuk belajar, bukan untuk main - main. Usahakan BaekHyun juga tetap belajar. Beri dia guru private atau lalukan homeschooling untuknya." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Untuk apa ?! setelah menikah denganmu dia akan menjadi nyonya Jung yang-"

"BaekHyun anak yang rajin. Dia ada kemauan keras untuk belajar. Aku tak akan menjadikannya dia istri yang kuper. Aku tak akan melarangnya belajar. Bahkan jika dia ingin kuliah ke Universitas sekalipun. Jangan karna menikah masa mudanya menghilang. Tolong persiapkan semuanya. Aku akan kembali ke China akhir pekan nanti." Ucap DaeHyun yang membuat HimChan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau tipe suami yang bijaksana. Semoga hubungan kalian kedepan berjalan lancar. Turunlah. YiFan dan Tao ada dibawah. Aku harus kembali masuk kekamar ShiXun. Dia sedang diberi obat bius."

Kini ganti DaeHyun yang mengangguk dan berlari turun tangga untuk berpamitan kepada kedua calon mertuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"BUKA !"

"Tapi Nona . . ."

"AKU BILANG BUKA !" Teriak BaekHyun kembali pada pengawal yang menjaga kamar SeHun.

Memang sejak kejadian perkenalannya dengan DaXian malam itu SeHun dikurung dalam kamar. Kris tidak mau tiba – tiba SeHun keluar dan mengamuk. Sedangkan BaekHyun sendiri dibiarkan berkeliaran disekitar rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia juga diijinkan bepergian, namun dasarnya BaekHyun bukan tipe yeoja yang suka jalan – jalan, berbelanja dan berfoya – foya jadi dia memilih berdiam diri dirumah.

Pernah suatu waktu BaekHyun menanyakan keberadaan DaXian dan berkata ingin ditemani DaiXian tapi sayangnya kedua orang tuanya berkata jika DaXian sedang sibuk. Entah kesibukan apa yang tidak BaekHyun ketahui. Lagipula sejujurnya dia mengajak DaXian bertemu bukan untuk berkencan. Dia ingin merayu DaXian agar mau membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang entah kapan akan dilakukan. BaekHyun lupa jika dia belum benar – benar mengenal sosok DaXian. Mereka baru sekali bertemu dan BaekHyun tak memiliki nomor ponsel atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi DaXian. Hingga keberadaan DaXian benar – benar sulit diketahui.

"BUKA ! Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku ! Aku ingin mengantarkan makanan padanya. Aku dengar dia tak mau makan akhir – akhir ini. Aku yakin aku bisa membujuknya."

"Tapi nona ... Tuan dan Nyonya sedang tidak ada dirumah." Tolak sang pengawal lagi.

"Hassst ! ShiXun tidak akan makan jika ada Daddy dan Mommy ! Cepat buka ! Kalian ingin adikku mati eoh ?!" Teriak BaekHyun lagi.

Setelah sejenak berdiskusi kedua pengawal itu akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk BaekHyun.

"Silahkan Nona. Hanya memberikan makanan saja. Setelah itu mohon keluar sebelum Tuan dan Nyonya pulang."

BaekHyun hampir saja berteriak kegirangan saat melihat pengawal itu membukakan pintu kamar SeHun. Namun dia berpura – pura cuek dan tenang.

"Hm, kau tenang saja." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengambil kunci di ganggang pintu kamar SeHun sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam.

BaekHyun terperangah melihat keadaan kamar SeHun yang terlihat sangat berantakan, sangat berantakan, barang – barang berserakan, pecahan kaca dimana - mana. Hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat SeHun tertidur dilantai sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto yang diyakini BaekHyun adalah foto mereka berdua. Badan SeHun juga terlihat penuh dengan goresan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada ShiXunnya ?! Dia memang sempat mendengar pembicaraan pelayan – pelayan dirumahnya mengatakan jika SeHun pernah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri.

BaekHyun meletakkan mampan berisi makanan itu di sebuah meja didekat meja sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan kearah SeHun. Dia berjongkok dan mencoba menepuk – nepuk pelan kaki SeHun untuk berbalik. Namun sayang, beberapa kali BaekHyun melakukannya, SeHun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"S-shi. . .Xun~ ?!" Panggil BaekHyun pelan dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar dan . . .

"Jie- . . .jie ?!"

BERHASIL ! BaekHyun berhasil membuat SeHun bergerak dan menoleh kearahnya.

"ShiXun hiks !" Ucap BaekHyun sembari terisak saat melihat penampilan SeHun yang sangat menyedihkan. Rambut berantakan, matanya sayu, hidungnya memerah dengan wajah yang putih memucat. Benar – benar seperti mayat hidup.

"Jiejie ?!" Panggil SeHun kembali sambil mencoba duduk dan merangkak menuju tubuh BaekHyun yang terlihat bergetar karna menahan tangis.

"ShiXun ?!"

"JieJie ?!"

_Grep !_

"Jiejie ?! Ini kau jie ?! Ini benar – benar kau Jie ?!" Tanya SeHun sembari merengkuh tubuh BaekHyun kepelukannya.

"ShiXun hiks . . .ini aku. Hiks . . . iya ini aku." Jawab BaekHyun sembari terisak dan dan membalas pelukan SeHun.

"Jie . . . Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ! Aku mencintaimu ! Jangan menikah dengannya." Ucap SeHun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya sembari menciumin pucuk kepala BaekHyun.

"Anya ! Tidak ShiXun ! Aku tak akan menikah dengannya. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersatu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil terus memeluk tubuh SeHun yang dia rasa semakin kurus itu.

"Sungguh jie ?! Lalu kita harus melakukan apa ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Setubuhi aku !"

_DEG !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah ku bilang bibi, tak perlu mengundang banyak orang. Hanya keluarga dan kerabat terdekat saja." Ucap DaeHyun saat memasuki kediaman keluarga WU itu bersama beberapa orang.

"Tapi calon mertuamu ini orang besar, masak tidak mengadakan upacara dan perayaan besar." Bantah HimChan.

"Orang besar apa Chanie ?! Kau berlebihan ! Aku setuju dengan DaXian. Biar saja hanya sederhana." Ucap Kris.

"Lagipula BaiXian belum sepenuhnya menerima pernikahan ini. Jadi daripada mengadakan perayaan. Kita luluhkan dulu hati BaiXian." Ucap Tao yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun, Kris dan BangHim.

"Benar kata Tao. Eh, ngomong – ngomong. Itu kenapa didalam rumah terdengar berisik sekali ?!" Ucap YongGuk heran saat melihat beberapa pelayan terlihat berlarian. Kemudian diapun berjalan cepat menuju kedalam rumah kediaman keluarga WU itu diikuti keempat orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Ada apa ini ?!" Tanya YongGuk pada salah seorang pelayan yang melawatinya.

"Ya Tuhan ! Tuan ! Maafkan kami !" Bukannya menjawab sang pelayan malah minta maaf.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?!" Kini giliran Kris yang bertanya.

"M-maafkan kami Tuan. Tadi Nona BaiXian memaksa masuk kekamar Tuan Muda ShiXun." Ucap salah seorang pengawal yang kini berdiri dihadapan kelima orang tersebut.

"Lalu apa masalahnya ?! Mungkin dia merindukan adiknya." Ucap HimChan santai. Tapi tidak dengan DaeHyun yang terlihat memincingkan matanya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Ta-tapi masalahnya. Dari CCTV yang ada dikamar Tuan Muda. Tuan muda ShiXun dan Nona BaiXian sedang . . . sedang melakukan . . . S-SEX !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun yang mendengar ucapan sang pengawal itu langsung berlari kencang menuju kamar SeHun.

_PLAK !_

"KENAPA BISA ?! KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA ?! KENAPA TAK MENCEGAH ?!" Teriak YongGuk usai menampar wajah pengawal tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan . . . . . Nona BaiXian menguncinya dari dalam dan kunci cadangan dirumah ini tiba – tiba tidak ad-"

"BODOH SEKALI KAU ! YIFAN ! YIFAN TUNGGU !" Usai memarahi pengawal itu, YongGuk langsung berlari mengejar Kris yang juga berlari naik kekamar SeHun.

"Hiks . . . Chan-ie~"

"Tao ! ZiTao ! Bangun Tao ! Pelayan ! Bantu aku membawa Tao kekamarnya !" Perintah HimChan saat Tao kini sudah terkulai lemas dipelukannya.

_BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAAKK !_

Dengan kekuatan penuh DaeHyun terlihat mencoba mendobrak kasar pintu kamar SeHun. Dia tak menyerah meskipun kakinya sudah terasa sangat sakit karna menendang terlalu keras kearah pintu itu. Namun usahanya tidak sia – sia, saat kaki Yongguk ikut bergerak, pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka lebar.

_BRAAAKKKK . . . . . !_

_DEG !_

Tubuh DaeHyun membeku ditempat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Matanya nanar melihat kearah HunBaek terlihat berpelukan dengan keadaan yang terlihat telanjang. BaekHyun terlihat menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sembari terisak dipelukan SeHun.

"WU BAIXIAN ! WU SHIXUN ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!" Teriak Kris penuh amarah sambil medekat HunBaek.

"PERGI KAU ! DIA JIEJIEKU ! DIA MILIKKU !" Teriak SeHun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh BaekHyun, tapi sayangnya . .

_Sret !_

_Sreet !_

Dengan gerakan bersamaan BangHim menarik tubuh HunBaek hingga pelukan mereka pun terlepas. YongGuk mengunci tubuh SeHun agar tetap terdiam di ranjang. Sedangkan HimChan yang membawa sebuah selimut kecil itu menarik tubuh BaekHyun dan menutupi tubuh BaekHyun sembari menariknya keluar dari kamar.

"SHIXUN !" / "JIEJIE !" Teriak HunBaek bersamaan.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU ! BAIXIAN MILIKKU ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA DIA ?!" Teriak SeHun mencoba berontak namun selalu gagal karna kuncian YongGuk sangat kencang.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang ditarik oleh HimChan itu hanya bisa menangis.

"Bibi . . . Lepas ! Tolong lepaskan aku hiks !"

_Grep !_

BaekHyun terdiam saat HimChan tiba – tiba 'menyerahkannya' kepada DaXian.

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun serasa berhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam DaeHyun yang terlihat memerah karna terlihat menahan amarah.

"Pergilah. Persiapkan diri untuk pernikahan kalian besok !"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan HinChan barusan. Tubuhnya melemas. Hingga dia diam dan pasrah saja saat DaeHyun menariknya keluar dari kamar SeHun.

"ANDWEEEEEEE ! TIDAAAAAKK ! JANGAN NIKAHKAN MEREKA ! BAIXIAN MILIKKU ! LEEEPPPPPAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAA~ . . . . LEPASKAN AKU ! KEPARAT KAU WU YIFAN ! KU BUNUH KAU JIKA KAU MENIKAHKAN MEREKA ! LEPAAAAAASSSSSS !"

_PYAAAR ! PYAAAARR ! PYYAAAARR !_

_BRAK ! BRAKK ! BRAAKK !_

"BUKAAAAAA ! BUKAAAAA PINTUNYA . . . . !"

"Hiks !"

BaekHyun hanya bisa terisak saat mendengar teriakan dan amukan SeHun. Tangannya gemetar memegang tangan DaXian. Entah kenapa tangan DaXian tiba – tiba terasa sangat dingin. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tangan DaXian waktu itu terasa hangat dan membuatnya nyaman dipeluknya.

BaekHyun takut, entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia merasa takut pada DaXian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Jalan pelan – pelan BaiXian." Ucap HimChan sambil membenahi gaun BaekHyun saat keluar dari mobil.

BaekHyun menatap nanar gereja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia masih tidak percaya jika sebentar lagi akan menikah. Menikah dengan orang asing. Orang yang belum benar – benar BaekHyun kenal.

Awalnya BakHyun menolak mati – matian saat HimChan tadi pagi membangunkannya, membimbingnya mandi dan berusaha mendandaninya. Namun BaekHyun langsung terdiam dan menuruti semua perintah HimChan saat melihat DaXian yang sudah berpakaian texudo putih lengkap itu memasuk kamar dan menatap kearah BaekHyun. Hanya menatapnya saja tanpa berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia takut pada tatapan tajam dan dingin itu karna terkesan menakutkan, mengalahkan tatapan mata SeHun dan Daddynya.

"Ayo BaiXian."

BaekHyun mendongak saat melihat Kris sudah ada dihadapannya dengan posisi menekuk lengannya dan meminta BaekHyun untuk meraihnya.

Dengan ragu BaekHyun menggerakan tangannya untuk masuk kelekukan lengan Daddynya itu. Dia berjalan pelan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, menatap tubuh tegap DaXian yang membelakanginya.

BaekHyun mendongak saat Kris berhenti tepat dibelakang DaXian hingga membuat DaXian menoleh. Kris menarik jemari BaekHyun dan menyerahkan itu kejemari DaeHyun. Hingga kedua calon pengantin itu kini berdiri berdampingan.

"Zheng DaXian, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Wu BaiXian. Mencintainya seumur hidup, bersama berdua hingga ajal menjemput. Baik suka maupun duka ?!" Tanya sang pastur / pendeta (Mian kalo salah)

"Saya Bersedia !" Ucap DaeHyun dengan mantap.

Kini sang pendeta ganti menoleh kearah dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada BaekHyun.

"Dan kau Wu BaiXian, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Zheng DaXian. Mencintainya seumur hidup, bersama berdua hingga ajal menjemput. Baik suka maupun duka ?!"

Cukup lama BaekHyun terdiam. DaeHyun sendiri juga memilih diam menunggu BaekHyun berbicara. DaeHyun tak ingin memaksa BaekHyun.

"A-ak . . . "

"HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI !"

_DOR !_

_PYAAAARR !_

Semua orang didalam gereja sontak berteriak saat mendengar suara letupan senjata api yang mengenai salah satu salah satu lampu hias hingga jatuh berkeping – keping.

"SHIXUN !"

_Grep !_

BaekHyun yang hampir berlari kearah SeHun itu terhenti saat merasakan tangan DaeHyun menahan tangannya.

_DEG !_

"_Tatapan dingin ini lagi ?!"_ Batin BaekHyun saat menoleh kearah wajah DaXian dan menatap matanya.

"JANGAN MENIKAHINYA JIE ! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH TUA BANGKA KEPARAT INI DAN MENGIRIMNYA KENERAKA !"

_DEG !_

_Krek ! Ceklek ! Ceklek !_

"SHIXUN !"

BaekHyun, Tao, HimChan dan YongGuk langsung berteriak saat melihat SeHun mengarahkan pistol kearah kepala Kris. Diikuti para pengawal Kris yang juga mengangkat pistol mengelilingi tubuh SeHun dan mengarahkan pistol kesebut kearah SeHun.

"Hiks . . ."

BaekHyun yang berada dalam dekapan DaeHyun itu menoleh kearah Tao yang tengah menangis dipelukan HimChan, tubuh Tao terlihat lemas, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

"Bunuh . . . Bunuh saja aku nak ! Bunuh saja aku jika itu memang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bunuh saja aku. Aku memang lebih baik mati daripada melihat kedua anakku melakukan dosa. Kirim . . . Kirim aku keneraka. Kirim aku kesana karna tak bisa menjaga amanah Tuhan dengan baik. Bunuh aku jika itu memang kemauanmu. Aku menyayangi, merawat dan membesarkan kalian sepenuh hati sejak kalian masih dalam kandungan. Tapi nyatanya aku gagal mendidik kalian. Bunuh saja Ayahmu ini nak. Kirim saja aku ke neraka."

"Hiks . . . Ge-ge~ . . ."

Suara Isakan tangis Tao kembali terdengar ditengah keheningan gereja.

"SAYA BERSEDIA !"

_DEG !_

Seluruh mata kini serentak menoleh kearah altar begitu mendengar suara BaekHyun,

"Lakukan dengan cepat pendeta." Ucap DaeHyun. Dan seolah langsung mengerti arti ucapan DaeHyun. Pendeta langsung menarik kedua tangan DaeBaek menuju keatas kitab.

Dengan cepat DaeBaek mengikuti sumpah pernikahan dibimbing oleh sang pendeta dan akhirnya . . . . . . SAH ! DaXian dan BaiXian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

SeHun yang tadinya terdiam mematung karna belum dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang terjadi didepan sana kini menjatuhkan pistolnya. Matanya memanas, tubuhnya terasa lemas saat melihat didepan Altar sana DaeBaek kini tengah berciuman.

"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUANYA ! WU BAIXIAN ! APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN KAU BERSEDIA !"

_PYAR ! PYARRR ! PYAAAR !_

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar di dalam gereja. SeHun brutal dan menyambar semua barang disana sembari berlari kearah DaeBaek yang tengah berciuman. Namun para pengawal Kris dibantu YongGuk dengan sigap langsung menahannya.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU ! WU BAIXIAN JAWAB AKU ! APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA ?! LEEEPPPPAAAAAAASSSS . . . . Akh."

"Hiks . . ." BaekHyun menangis sambil memejamkan mata saat mendengar teriakan frustasi SeHun. Dia yakin, saat suara SeHun melemah, saat itu pasti SeHun kembali diberi obat bius.

Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak ingin menikah dengan DaXian. Tapi mendengar perkataan Kris dan melihat tangisan Tao. Dia merasa sangat berdosa sebagai seorang anak.

Sedangkan DaeHyun memilih diam tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak berciuman selayaknya pasangan yang baru menikah. Karna DaeHyun hanya menempelkan saja kedua bibir tersebut. Dia memiringkan kepala mereka berdua agar terlihat seperti tengah berciuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan Tuan Nona."

DaeBaek masuk kedalam kamar DaXian dalam diam. Yah setelah mereka menikah mereka memang tinggal akan dikediaman DaXian.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya sama – sama duduk terdiam ditepi ranjang. Hingga akhirnya . . .

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun berdetak keras saat merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan DaXian. Pikirannya kosong. Dia hanya diam saja saat DaXian menuntunnya untuk berbaring diranjang.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan bukan ?! Jadi kita tak perlu pemanasan."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun tersentak mendengar ucapan DaXian yang terdengar menyakitkan hatinya itu. Kejam sekali DaXian berkata seperti itu. BaekHyun merasa DaXian berkata seolah – olah dirinya itu adalah seorang pelacur yang terbiasa melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

BaekHyun ingin brontak. BaekHyun ingin berteriak saat tangan DaXian mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Tapi dia sadar. Jika namja yang kini menunduk tepat diatasnya itu adalah suaminya. Dan BaekHyun bukanlah seorang yang bisa bermain – main jika sudah berhubungan dengan Tuhan. Mereka tadi sudah melakukan sumpah pernikahan. Dan akan sangat berdosa jika BaekHyun menolak melakukannya. Menolak disetubuhi oleh suaminya sendiri.

BaekHyun menangis dalam diam. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar saat jari – jari tangan DaXian mulai bekerja. BaekHyun hanya bisa sedikit mendongak saat DaXian mencumbui lehernya hingga terus turus kebawah. Air mata BaekHyun terus mengalir saat gaunnya secara perlahan mulai dibuka dan diturunkan oleh DaXian. Dia mulai menutup matanya saat DaXian mulai menciumi perlahan tubuhnya yang sudah polos itu. Tubuh BaekHyun merinding saat merasakan kedua tubuh yang tak terhalang sebenang kainpun itu saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun kembali terisak saat merasakan jari DaXian mulai menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Tidak, dia tidak terangsang, tapi dia merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam. Jari BaekHyun langsung memegang ujung Sprei saat DaXian mulai membuka kedua pahanya dan . . . . .

"AAAAAAAAAAA~ . . . . . . !" BaekHyun berteriak dengan keras saat merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuhnya.

_DEG !_

DaeHyun sendiri yang baru saja melakukan serangan (?) pertamanya itu terdiam dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Dia tiba – tiba mencium bau anyir. Seperti bau . . . . . Darah !

_DEG !_

DaeHyun pun langsung menarik tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh BaekHyun dan . . .

"Akh !"

Dia mendengar rintihan BaekHyun. Dia terdiam saat melihat mata BaekHyun yang terlihat berair itu tengah terpejam. BaekHyun terlihat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rintihan dengan jari tangan yang terlihat menarik kuat seprai. Kedua pahanya langsung merapat saat DaeHyun melepaskan diri.

Mata DaeHyun terbuka lebar. Saat melihat darah keluar dari bagian kewanitaan BaekHyun dan merembes sampai ke seprai.

_DEG !_

"_BaekHyun masih perawan ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Makan yang teratur. Jangan melakukan kegiatan yang berat – berat. Belajar yang rajin. Aku berangkat dulu. Wo ai Ni."

_CUP !_

"Hah !"

DaeHyun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya itu menghembuskan nafas berat. BaekHyun masih mengacuhkannya.

Setelah menikah sebulan lalu, memang dia dan Baekhyun hampir tak berkomunikasi. BaekHyun jarang berbicara padanya. BaekHyun hanya berbicara cukup panjang saat berkata tak mau ada pelayan dirumah mereka. BaekHyun terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri.

DaeHyun akui BaekHyun termasuk istri yang rajin. Dia rajin belajar, rajin membersihkan rumah, selalu memasak untuk DaeHyun. Mereka juga sering melakukan kegiatan suami istri. Tapi sayangnya DaeHyun merasa selama ini dia bersetubuh dengan robot atau mungkin patung. Patung manekin yang teramat cantik.

BaekHyun tak pernah menolak saat mereka hendak tidur dan DaeHyun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Mereka sering melakukannys. Tapi entah kenapa DaeHyun tak pernah melihat BaekHyun menikmatinya. BaekHyun hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong saat dirinya memasuki tubuh BaekHyun. Hanya beberapa kali saja DaeHyun sempat mendengar desahan keluar dari mulut BaekHyun. Selebihnya, BaekHyun hanya diam dan setelah kegiatan mereka selesai. DaeHyun sangat sering menjumpai BaekHyun menangis terisak dalam lelapnya. Menyakitkan memang. Menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

"DaXian ?! Kau mau berangkat ke Korea sekarang ?!"

"Eh ?! Han _LaoShi_ (Guru) ?! Anda sudah datang ?! Ah ya, saya memang mau berangkat. Tolong jaga BaekHyun. Bimbing dia belajar dengan baik. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap DaeHyun pada yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Dia adalah guru homeschooling BaekHyun. BaekHyun memang melakukan Homeschooling dirumah mereka. Berbeda dengan DaeHyun yang tetap bersekolah di TSM School. Dia memang sempat ijin dari sekolah beberapa waktu setelah menikah. Dan sekarang dia harus kembali ke Korea selama seminggu karna akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Untung dia siswa yang cukup cerdas, jadi dia tak begitu kerepotan untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran.

DaeHyun sebenarnya ingin mengajak BaekHyun keKorea, tapi BaekHyun menolak. BaekHyun juga menolak untuk dititipkan kerumah orang tuanya. Dia memilih tetap dirumah dan belajar dirumah. Yah, sudah DaeHyun bilang. BaekHyun itu punya semangat belajar yang tinggi.

"BaiXian. Ayo mulai belajar. Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa cemberut begitu ?! Kau marah lagi pada suamimu ?!" Tanya Han LaoShi begitu bertemu BaekHyun diruang tamu.

"Dia menyebalkan ! Dia bisa sekolah formal kenapa aku harus homeschooling. Tidak adil sekali." Ucap BaekHyun dengan muka yang terlihat sebal. Sedangkan guru BaekHyun yang mendengar curhatan anak didiknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia menghampiri BaekHyun dan membelai surai halus BaekHyun.

"Kau tahu BaiXian ?! DaXian itu sangat mencintaimu. Dia sangat menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu. Mungkin kau hanya homeschooling. Tapi pelajaran kalian sama. Beberapa soal yang aku berikan padamu, itu adalah soal yang diberi disekolah DaiXian. Kau tahu apa alasannya memilihkan homeschooling untukmu ?!" Tanya sang guru yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh BaekHyun.

"DaXian bilang kau itu sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Kau sudah kelas 3 dan kau pasti akan kesulitan mengejar pelajaran di China. Pelajaran di China dan Korea sedikit berbeda. Kau tahu ?! Meskipun DaXian bersekolah di Korea. Dia juga belajar pelajaran di China untuk membantumu. Kau pikir siapa yang merangkumkan banyak catatan untukmu itu ?! Aku ?! Aku tak akan ada waktu. DaiXian, suamimulah yang melakukan itu. Dia begitu menyayangimu. Dia tak ingin kau ketinggalan pelajaran. Dia tahu kau punya kemauan keras untuk belajar. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau berterimakasih bukannya iri pada suamimu. Yasudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin."

BaekHyun terdiam mendengar ucapan gurunya. Sebegitu sayang dan perhatiankah DaXian padanya ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_Ting Tong ! Ting Tong !_

BaekHyun yang tengah membaca majalah diruang tengah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini masih pagi. Kenapa sudah ada tamu ?! Siapa kira – kira yang bertamu ?! Mungkinkah Han LaoShi ?! Tapi rasanya tidak. Dia melakukan homeschooling setiap sore. Dan ini masih terbilang cukup pagi. Masih jam 10 pagi.

Dengan langkah malas pun BaekHyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

_Ceklek !_

"Ya sia- . . ."

_DEG !_

"ShiXun ?!"

BaekHyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"JieJie ?!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa kemari ?! A-apa Daddy dan Mommy tau ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan ekspresi yang masih terkejut.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka sedang pergi keKanada dan Jie . . . aku dengar suamimu pergi keKorea selama seminggu. Jadi bolehkah jika aku yang menemanimu selama dia tidak ada ?!"

BaekHyun mendongak dan menatap SeHun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hubungannya dan SeHun memang 'sedikit' membaik. Walau setelah hari pernikahannya itu, SeHun sempat direhab, karna SeHun memang sempat sedikit gila dan terguncang jiwanya. Namun untungnya semua tak berlangsung lama.

BaekHyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaan SeHun. Dan dia langsung tersenyum saat SeHun merengkuh BaekHyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Jie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh~ . . . . hah hah hah (?) . . . Shi~ Xun~ . . ."

Suara desahan BaekHyun terdengar dipenjuru kamarnya saat dia merasakan pergerakan tubuh SeHun ditubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semua yang ada saat jari - jari tangan kurus SeHun menyusuri tubuhnya.

"BAIXIAN !"

_DEG !'_

"SHIXUN BERHENTI !" BaekHyun setengah berteriak untuk menghentikan pergerakan tubuh SeHun begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa ?! Itu siapa ?! Kenapa bisa masuk kerumahmu ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Pakai pakaianmu dan dan bersembunyilah. Dia guru Homeschoolingku. Setiap hari dia memang kemari dan DaXian memang memberinya kunci cadangan. Jangan keluar sebelum aku memanggil." Ucap BaekHyun panik setelah melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh SeHun. Dia menarik sembarang baju yang ada dilemarinya dan memakainya secara cepat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau baru bangun tidur ?! berantakan sekali ?!" Tanya Han LaoShi saat melihat penampilan BaekHyun yang memang terlihat sangat berantakan, terutama rambutnya.

"A-ah iya. Ayo kita belajar diruang tengah saja." Ucap BaekHyun menarik Han LaoShi menuju ruang tengah.

"Wah, DaeHyun ternyata suka bermain kasar ya diranjang ?!"

BaekHyun menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya yang tengah menulis itu saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Memang kenapa LaoShi ?!" Tanya BaekHyun heran.

"Dia sudah meninggalkanmu selama dua hari tapi lihat. Bekas kissmark keunguan yang ada diatas dadamu masih terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Pantas saja kau kemarin menggunakan jaket."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun terdiam mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. Sejelas itukah bekas kissmark Sehun ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooooo**

"OH MY GOD ! KAU SERIUS DAXIAN ?! Hah ya ... selamat ! Keputusanmu mengajak BaekHyun ke Korea memang keputusan yang terbaik. Jaga mereka disana. Kami mencintai kalian."

"Kau kenapa Tao-yah ?!" Tanya Kris heran. Pasalnya saat menerima telpon dari menantunya dia terlihat heboh.

Beberapa hari setelah menjalani ujian di Korea selama seminggu. DaeHyun memang kembali ke China menjemput BaekHyun untuk hidup di Korea. Karna DaeHyun sendiri memang asli Korea. Dia berada di China karna mengikuti kakek neneknya mengingat DaeHyun adalah seorang Yatim piatu. Tapi tetap saja, perusahaan keluarganya berada di Korea, dan setelah DaeHyun dewasa, dialah yang harus memegang dan bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu.

"BAIXIAN HAMIL GE !" Teriak BaekHyun antusias.

"Uhuk !"

SeHun yang tengah makan itu pun langsung tersedak begitu mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Eh ShiXun ?! Kau kenapa nak ?! Ini minum dulu." Ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan segelas air kearah SeHun.

"Patah hati eoh ?!" Sindir Kris sambil terkekeh kearah SeHun. Hubungan Ayah dan anak itu memang sedikit membaik.

"GE !" Teriak Tao sambil melotot kearah Kris yang tetap terkekeh.

Sedangkan SeHun memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dia minum dalam diam dan berfikir.

"_JieJie hamil ?! Hamil anakku atau anak DaXian ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Minumlah susu dulu. Kandunganmu semakin besar tapi kau susah sekali untuk makan. Terserah kau mau terus mendiamkanku atau apa. Tapi pikirkan anak dikandunganmu. Ayo minum dulu."

_PYAAAARRR !_

"WU BAIXIAN !"

DaeHyun langsung berteriak saat melihat BaekHyun menyampar gelas susu yang dia buatkan untuk BaekHyun. Semenjak BaekHyun hamil, BaekHyun memang makin menjauhinya, makin mendiamkannya, bahkan mulai tak mau disentuhnya. Dan sekarang kehamilan BaekHyun sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan.

"AKU HANYA MENGKHAWATIRKAN ANAK YANG ADA DIKANDUNGANMU ! ANAK KITA ! AKU KURANG PERHATIAN APA SEBAGAI SEORANG SUAMI ! SEBAGAI SEORANG CALON AYAH ! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI ! KAU MEMANG KERAS KEPALA !"

_BRAAAKK !_

"HAH !"

_PYYAAAAAR !_

Usai memarahi Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam itu, DaeHyun langsung keluar kamar sembari membanting pintu.

Yah, DaeHyun memang mulai kasar. Mungkin dia lelah menghadapi tingkah BaekHyun. Tapi saat DaeHyun marah, DaeHyun memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri sengan cara memukul tembok atau membanting barang dirumah mereka. Belum pernah sekalipun DaeHyun bermain tangan kepada BaekHyun. Paling hanya berteriak seperti tadi, teriakannya pun juga lebih kearah perhatian daripada makian. Namun entah kenapa, BaekHyun benar – benar tidak suka dengan sikap 'sok' perhatian DaeHyun. Bahkan entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini BaekHyun lebih sering merindukan SeHun.

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku DaXian-ssi. Belum tentu ini anakmu." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah makan ?!"

BaekHyun menoleh dan menggeleng saat mencium aroma yang sangat mengganggu indra penciumannya itu. Aroma alkohol.

Dia melihat penampilan DaeHyun sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Rambut seperti tak disisir berhari – hari juga mata yang memerah. Padahal DaeHyun termasuk namja yang paling rapi dalam hal berpenampilan, terutama saat bekerja seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu minum susu dulu. Ayo aku buatkan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai meracik susu untuk BaekHyun.

"Ini diminum dul-"

"Aku tak butuh minuman buatanmu !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat saat mendengar penolakan BaekHyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan . . . .

_PYAAAARR !_

"KAU ITU KENAPA BAI?! AKU SUAMIMU ! BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI !" Teriak DaeHyun setelah menghempaskan gelas susu itu hingga pecah.

DaeHyun pun mendekati tubuh BaekHyun dengan sempoyongan, benar perkiraan BaekHyun, DaeHyun tengah mabuk.

DaeHyun sendiri langsung meraih tengkuk BaekHyun dan mencoba menciumnya tapi sayangnya . . .

"LEPAAAAAAAASSSSSS !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil mendorong tubuh DaeHyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

_DEG !_

"BAI ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! SINGKIRKAN BENDA BERBAHAYA ITU !" Teriak DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang kini tengah memegang pisau dan mengarahkan kearahnya.

"Jangan mendekat !"

"Bai Lepaskan !"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

"LEPPPAAAASSS !"

_Sreeet ! Srreeett !_

DaeBaek terlihat saling menarik untuk berebut pisau. BaekHyun tetap bertahan memegang erat pisau tersebut sedangkan DaeHyun mencoba menarik paksa pisau tersebut.

"Eh AAAAAAAAa~ . . . . ."

"BAIXIAN !"

_DUK !_

_BRUUKK !_

Mata DaeHyun membulat sempurna. Saat dia akhirnya ingin pasrah mengalah dan melepaskan pisau tersebut. BaekHyun malah terjungkal dan terkatuk meja makan dan parahnya lagi dilangsung terpeleset hingga jatuh dengan tubuh berputar dan . . .

_JLEP !_

Sebuah pisau sedikit menancap di atas dada dan dibawah leher BaekHyun.

"AAAAAAAAAA MOOOOMMMYYYYY !" Teriak BaekHyun terlihat menangis dan menahan sakit.

"Bai ! BaiXian !" Teriak DaeHyun sambil merengkuh tubuh BaekHyun dan sedikit mencabut paksa pisau yang ada di tubuh BaekHyun.

"AAAAAAKKK~ MOOOMMMYYYY SAAAAAAAKIIITTT ! HUUUAAAAAA !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil menangis meraung.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang mencoba mengangkat tubuh BaekHyun hendak dibawa kerumah sakit itu mendadak linglung saat melihat darah juga merembas dari bagian bawah dress BaekHyun.

"_A-anakku ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan DaeHyun ?!"

DaeHyun yang sedari duduk diruang tunggu sembari terisak menangisi kebodohannya itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Nde Uisa ?! Bagaimana keadaan istri saya ?!"

"Dia sudah waktunya melahirkan. Tapi keadaan tubuh Nyonya Jung sangat lemah. Dia tak mungkin melakukan operasi. Kemungkinan akan membahayakan bagi keduanya. Dan mungkin ini membuat hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa diselamatka-"

"Selamatkan ibunya Uisa !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oweeeekk . . . oweeekkk (?)"

BaekHyun mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Sesungguhnya badannya masih terasa sangat sakit dan lemas, tapi matanya benar – benar ingin melihat sosok yang tengah menangis itu.

"Tuan, ini bayinya."

"A-anakku ?! Hiks !"

BaekHyun terdiam saat matanya samar melihat kearah DaeHyun yang menerima sebuah bayi mungil. Dia melihat wajah DaeHyun yang memerah itu dipenuhi air mata.

"Hiks . . . Anakku . . . Hiks !"

"D-da . . . Xian~" Panggil BaekHyun lirih dan membuat DaeHyun menoleh.

"K-kau sadar ?! Lihat, lihat anak kita . . . Anak kita sangat tampan. Hiks."

Sebutir liquid terlihat lolos dari sudut mata BaekHyun saat melihat DaeHyun menghampirinya sambil menggendong bayi yang masih terlihat sangat kemerahan.

"Maaf tuan. Bisakah saya membawa bayi ini ke inkubator. Kondisi fisiknya sedikit lemah," Ucap seorang perawat sontak membuat DaeBaek menoleh. Tanpa menjawab DaeHyun segera menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut kearah sang perawat.

_Grep !_

_CUP !_

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba menunduk untuk memeluknya dan mencium keningnya.

"Gomawo ! Gomawo hiks ! Gomawo telah melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil untukku. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu ! Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu merasakan sakit ini . . . hiks ! Aku mencintaimu ! Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi hidupku ! Terimakasih karna kau tetap bertahan hidup !"

_DEG !_

Hati BaekHyun mencelos mendengar ucapan lirih diiring isakkan DaeHyun yang terdengar begitu tulus. Dia ikut menangis saat merasakan air mata DaeHyun jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak melingkar ketubuh DaeHyun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya BaekHyun pun membalas pelukan DaeHyun

"A-aku juga mencintaimu hiks . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**-CHINA-**_

"Ini kediaman keluarga WU Lu ! Besar dan mewah bukan ?!"

Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu terlihat terperangah dari mobil sahabatnya itu.

"Nde, Besar sekali. Aku jadi takut untuk masuk." Ucapnya ragu.

"Eyh , kenapa harus takut. Nanti kau tak bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Wu hlu."

Lu Han, yeoja cantik yang juga seorang perawat disalah satu rumah sakit terbesar di China itu merasakan pipinya memanas saat XiuMin sahabatnya menyebut 'Tuan Muda WU'.

Bagi yang belum tau apa kepentingan XiuHan mendatangi kediaman WU adalah . . . . . untuk merawat SeHun. Yah SeHun memang sehat sekarang, tapi SeHun yang sempat mengalami depresi itu sempat direhap dirumah sakit tempat XiuHan bekerja. Kebetulah waktu itu XiuMinlah yang menjadi asisten pribadi Dokter yang menangani SeHun hingga XiuMin cukup dekat dengan anggota keluarga WU. SeHun yang mulai membaik itu hanya menjalani rawat jalan. Setiap dua minggu sekali, XiuMin datang ke kediaman WU untuk mengecek keadaan SeHun.

Namun mulai minggu depan XiuMin harus pergi ke Korea untuk mengikuti Calon suaminya yang akan bekerja disana. Disaat XiuMin mengajukkan pengunduran diri, tiba – tiba LuHan menyaut dan meminta untuk menggantikan XiuMin. XiuMin hanya bisa terkekeh saat LuHan dengan spontannya meminta pekerjaan itu. Karna XiuMin tahu, LuHan telah jatuh hati pada putra tunggal keluarga WU itu. LuHan sering mendatangi tempat XiuMin hanya untuk melihat SeHun.

"Kau masuk saja. Nanti pelayan disana sudah paham bila melihat sragammu." Ucap XiuMin.

"Thanks MinSeok ! Kau baik sekali. Segera hubungi aku setibanya kau dan Cheb dikorea." Ucap LuHan sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil XiuMin.

LuHan merapikan penampilannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki pekarangan keluarga WU.

"Permisi !" Ucap LuHan sopan.

"Ah ya Nonna ?! Anda perawat pengganti untuk Tuan Muda SeHun ?! Mari saya antar keKamarnya."

LuHan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah seorang pelayan keluarga WU itu.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan muda sepertinya sedang tidur." Ucap sang pelayan sembari membukakan pintu kamar SeHun.

"Xie-Xie !" Ucap LuHan sambil melakukan bow kearah sang pelayan.

LuHan kembali terperangah saat melihat keindahan kamar SeHun. Wajahnya kembali memanas saat melihat wajah SeHun yang tengah tertidur.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk disisi ranjang SeHun. Dia tersenyum melihat pahatan nan maha sempurna terukir diwajah SeHun. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, tangannya tiba – tiba mendekat dan menyentuh wajah SeHun.

_Grep !_

_DEG !_

LuHan langsung tersentak begitu melihat SeHun tiba – tiba membuka matanya sembari menahan tangannya yang tengah menyentuh wajah SeHun.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku . . . Ak-aku tidak sengaj-"

"JieJie ?!"

LuHan merasa terkejut saat SeHun bukannya marah atas tindakan lancangnya tapi malah bangkit dan tersenyum kearahnya. Demi Tuhan ! Apa LuHan tengah bermimpi ?!

"JieJie ?!"

"Ye ?!"

LuHan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat SeHun dirasa memanggilnya. Kata XiuMin seHun memang 4tahun dibawahnya. Jadi dia menjawab saja saat SeHun memanggilnya dengan sebutan JieJie.

Mata LuHan melebar saat tiba – tiba SeHun meraih tengkuknya dan meraup bibirnya. Namun bukannya menolak. LuHan yang memang sedang tergila – gila pada SeHun itu malah langsung membalas lumatan bibir SeHun. LuHan bahkan juga diam saja saat SeHun mulai menidurkannya diatas ranjang, mencumbui lehernya dan mulai membuka kancing seragam perawatnya.

Mungkin LuHan hanya bisa pasrah atau bahkan melakukan dengan senang hati jika pangerannya itu akan mengambil kegadisannya saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**-Korea-**_

"Cium dulu dong !"

_CUP !_

"Pulang jam berapa ?!"

"Astaga Baek ! Aku saja belum berangkat. Kenapa sudah menanyai jam berapa pulang ?!"

BaekHyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan DaeHyun.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berpisah terlalu lama denganmu."

DaeHyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan manja yang keluar dari bibir istrinya itu. Sejak melahirkan hubungan mereka memang membaik. Bahkan sangat membaik. Mereka sepakat mengubur dalam – dalam masa lalu mereka. Mereka sepakat hidup dalam lembaran baru menggunakan nama korea mereka. Mereka tak lagi saling memanggil dengan panggilan DaXian dan BaiXian tapi berganti DaeHyun dan BaekHyun.

DaeHyun senang melihat perubahan drastis dari sang istri. BaekHyun jadi semakin manja kepadanya. Tapi terkadang DaeHyun juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika kemanjaan BaekHyun terkadang diluar kontrol. Seperti ini contohnya. DaeHyun sudah berpamitan pada BaekHyun sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi sampai akhirnya BaekHyun tetap saja menahannya.

"Eyh istriku ini kenapa manja sekali. Aku ada meeting hari ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan pulang sebelum jam 4 sore ?! Bagaimana istriku yang cantik ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung BaekHyun.

"Aaa~ DaeHyun appo !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepis tangan DaeHyun.

"Wuaaaa~ Jinjjaro ?! Kau akan pulang jam 4 ?! Yakso ?!" Tanya BaekHyun antusias sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah DaeHyun.

"Iya istriku yang cantik ! Aku janji !" Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih jari kelingking DaeHyun dengan jarinya,

"Aku berangkat dulu ya ?!" Pamit DaeHyun kembali sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

BaekHyun sendiri setia menunggu didepan pintu hingga mobil DaeHyun menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki rumah dan mulai menuju meja makan membersihkan sisa makanan disana.

BaekHyun akui setelah memiliki anak dia merasa tak bisa jauh – jauh dari DaeHyun. Inginnya setiap hari berada dalam dekapan DaeHyun yang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat itu. Terlebih DaeHyun sendiri begitu memanjakannya.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun cukup menyadari bahwa DaeHyun itu begitu perhatian dan memanjakannya sejak mereka menikah. Namun dia saja yang dulu begitu takut dan benci pada sosok DaXian hingga tak pernah merasakan ketulusan DaeHyun.

_Ting Tong !_

BaekHyun yang baru saja selesai memcuci piring kotor itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara bell rumah berbunyi.

"Aiggooo~ siapa sih pagi – pagi begini berkunjung." Gerutu BaekHyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut.

_Ceklek !_

_DEG !_

"ShiXun ?!"

Mata baekHyun melebar sempurna saat melihat sosok adiknya berada didepannya. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa SeHun ada di Korea ?! Tiba – tiba bayangan kejadian dimasalalu berputar – putar dikepalanya. Entah kenapa dia takut SeHun akan kembali . . .

"Nonna ! Kau tak menyuruhku masuk ?!"

"YE ?!" BaekHyun sedikit berteriak saat mendengar ucapan SeHun.

Tunggu ! SeHun memanggilnya Nonna ?! Itu berarti SeHun sudah menganggap BaekHyun sebagai kakaknya kembali.

"Ah, maksudku nde SeHun-ah ?! Ada apa ?! Kenapa kau keKorea ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT ?! Kau akan menikah ?! Tapi bahkan kau belum lulus sekolah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Dia tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya saat SeHun memberitahu bahwa dirinya akan segera menikah.

"Tidak sekarang juga. Tahun depan mungkin setelah aku lulus. Habisnya, aku menidurinya dihari pertama pertemuan kita dan langsung kepergok pelayan kita."

"MWORAGO ?!" BaekHyun kembali berteriak saat mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?! Hasst jinjja ! Pergaulan bebas eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kembali.

"Enak saja. Aku khilaf. Dia perawatku pengganti XiuMin JieJie. Salahkan saja wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu mirip denganmu. Aku kan jadi tidak sadar menyetubuhinya." Ucap SeHun.

"Sebegitu miripkah aku dengannya ?! Sampai – sampai kau tak sadar begitu saat menyerangnya ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Iya Jie. Sangat mirip. Kapan – kapan aku akan mengajaknya ke Korea. Pasti kau akan terkejut. Bagiku kalian begitu mirip. Walau Daddy Mommy Paman Bibi serta pengawal dan pelayan kita lebih banyak mengatakan jika dia mirip denganku." Ucap SeHun.

"Berarti dia jodohmu SeHun-ah. Hehehe." Ucap BaekHyun sambil terkekeh dan menoyor kepala SeHun.

"Mungkin saja. Eh, sepi sekali rumah ini. Suamimu mana ?! Kau sendiri Nonna ?!" Tanya SeHun saat melihat keadaan rumah BaekHyun yang memang terlihat sepi.

"Oweek . . . Oweekk !"

HunBaek terdiam begitu mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama. Suamiku tentu saja sedang pergi bekerja. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua. Tentu saja aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama putraku." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Ah iya. Aku hampir lupa. Aku kan keKorea untuk melihat keponakanku. Aku gendong ya Nonna." Ucap SeHun saat berjalan menuju keranjang Bayi dimana ada seorang bayi mungil yang tengah menangis.

"Nde. Gendong saja. Hati – hati ya." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Wah dia tampan sekali nonna." Ucap SeHun sambil menciumi pipi gembul bayi tersebut hingga tangis bayi tersebut pun mereda berganti dengan senyuman lucu.

"Wah Daebak SeHun-ah. HoSeok berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Padahal aku dan DaeHyun saja sering kewalahan menenangkannya."

"Mungkin karna dia anakku nonna ! Makanya mau diam saat dipelukkanku."

_PLETAK !_

"Ah nonna appo ! Kenapa memukulku !" Protes SeHun saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Enak saja ! Jaga bicaramu anak muda ! Bikin sendiri sana dengan calon istrimu ! Ini anakku dengan Dae." Omel BaekHyun setengah bergurau.

"Hahahaha .. Arra, pasti anakku dengan XiaoLu lebih tampan dari anak kalian."

BaekHyun ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan SeHun. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia hari itu. Semua terlihat berjalan dengan lancar. Tanpa menyimpang jalan Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Nonna ?! Heh Nonna ?! BaekHyun Nonna ?!"

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadi melamun itu sontak tersadar saat merasakan tepukan dipundaknya.

"Astaga JongIn. Aku kira siapa ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengelus dadanya karna sedikit terkejut.

"Nonna melamun ya ?! Melamunkan apa ?!" Tanya Kim JongIn atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Assisten pribadinya di OH Corp. Orang kepercayaan BaekHyun. Namja tampan berkulit tan ini masih ada ikatan kerabat dengan HimChan hingga saat BangHim memilih hidup dan tinggal di China. OH Corp kini dipegang oleh Kai tapi tetap dalam pengawasan BaekHyun tentunya.

"Annya. Eobseo ! Kau sendiri kenapa tumben main kerumah. Ada masalah dikantor ?! Mau kubuatkan minum ?!" Tawar BaekHyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun tadi tengah melamunkan masalalunya yang begitu rumit, tapi tak mungkin dia mengatakan itu pada Kai.

"Anya. Tidak perlu. Aku kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan hasil Tes DNA J-Hope."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tadi hendak berjalan kearah dapur.

"Su-sudah keluar ?!" Tanya BaekHyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kai.

"Ba-bagaiman hasilnya ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan suara tergagap.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini Nonna. Diakan anakmu. Tapi aku memaklumi keraguan dan menghargai keputusanmu. Dan Hah ! Dari hasil tes DNA ini, menyatakan bahwa dia itu 99 persen merupakan anak dari . . . . . ."

Tubuh BaekHyun bergetar. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin saat menunggu ucapan Kai.

"SEHUN !"

_DEG !_

Tubuh BaekHyun langsung terasa membeku ditempat begitu mendengar ucapan dari Kai. Dia menggeleng.

"Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ! Itu pasti salah" Ucap BaekHyun sambil terus menggeleng dan menutup telinganya.

"Tidak mungkin salah Nonna. Aku mengeceknya ketiga Laboraturium yang berbeda, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Bahwa dia adalah ana-"

"Siapa yang anak SeHun ?!"

_DEG !_

KaiBaek sontak menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Hyung ?!" / "D-dae ?!"

_Sreeet !_

DaeHyun menarik kasar kertas yang pegang Kai dan terlihat membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan. I-ini . . . ."

"Keluar kau Kai-ah. Ini urusanku dengan BaekHyun."

Kai yang tadinya mencoba menjelaskan kepada DaeHyun itu sontak menunduk patuh dan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Sedangkan BaekHyun hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dengan status J-Hope. Dan aku sangat kecewa ternyata kecurigaanku selama ini ternyata terbukti. Namun waktunya sangat tepat. Tanda tangani ini." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melempar beberapa lembar kertas keatas meja didepan BaekHyun.

"A-apa i-ini Dae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mendongakkan kepala dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang terdengar tengah ketakutan.

"Surat Gugatan Cerai Dariku !"

_DEG !_

"**ADWEEEEEEEEEE . . . . . . !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hhahahahaha . . . . **Saengil ChuKkae BaekHyun Oemma !** Selamat ya dapet hadiah surat gugatan cerai dari Dae Appa^^ . . . Hahahahaha *ditimpuki Reader.

Dah pan, Dah terjawab pan siapa Appa kandung Hope ?!

Seneng gak tau siapa Appa kandung Hope ?!

Updatenya sengaja Yuri undur ampe ULTAH Baek. Sebenernya Yuri ada FF spesial ULTAH Baek, tapi karna belum kelar, Yuri Update yang ini aja ^^

Dah ah, gak mau banyak komentar. Yuri cuman mau bilang, gomawo buat kalian yang mau nunggu FF ini Up ! Gomawo banget udah review dan memberi banyak saran ! Cepet banget ya Updatenya ampe satu bulan ?! kekekeke

.

Yuri mau tanya , **GIMANA TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG CHAP INI ?! **HAHAHAHAHA

**INGET masalah Dae 'menceraikan' si Baek ini Cuma di FF, karna KENYATAANNYA . . . .**

**KYYYAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . . . **YuRi teriak Fansgirling'an dulu -_-

Awalnya Yuri mau nyindir si Baek dan bikin kata – kata

'**Kasian si Baek, ULTAH ditinggal si Dae konser keluar negeri. Hahahaha' **

tapi nyatanya ?! Yuri gak bisa untuk gak teriak GaJe pas semalem nemu fantaken

**DAEHYUN at INCHEON back from Germany !**

INCHEON ?! Korea ?! BAP balik ke Korea ?! Si DaeHyun pulang ke Korea ?! Pas ULTAH Baek ?! Pas malam ULTAHnya Baek ?! Hahahaha

**KEBETULAN YANG SANGAT LUUUUAAAARRR BIASA !**

Gimana Otak seorang HYUN Shipper gak makin kemana – mana coba ?!

**KEBETULAN** yang SANGAT **'KEBETULAN'** (?)

Hahahaha, seneng tuh si Baek ! Dapet oleh – oleh apa tuh dari Jerman .

Jangan lupa kasih jatah ya Baek ... kekekeke

**.**

Pokoknya **THANKS TO ALL READER ! **Terutama **Yang Gak Hanya Setia Membaca Tapi Juga Setia Mereview**. Bukannya **setia Membaca tapi TAK PERNAH Mereview** ***Lirik SIDER – SIDER !**

**KANJENG RATU MBOKYUMM **(Piye perasaanmu ?!)**, Hanifa, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun , Ibraibri94 , Eth'V'Hunnie , Date Kaito , Akiya Exotics, Exobutt , Evilfrea , Jisaid , Naturalcandy1994 , Riiinkkamjongbaek , Lynkim , Gitajush , Thisismyself1999 , Jeonyeona , Jungjaegun , Linkz , Liany , Shantyy9411 , Jungiee , Jeonyeona , Byun Hyerin , Zakurafrezee , Baby Baekkie , Flameshine , Qyraaa , Rizkyvi , Syenns , Jung99 , Tyahra Lau , Novnov , Jung Baekhyung , Oh Chaca , , U Hee , Daebaekv , Hyuieyunnie , Rifdafairuzs , Zahee , Kim Llu , Han Sehyun , Bjooxero , Heensoo , Salsa Putri , Baek Shineelight , Oh Sehan , Melodycinta , Alyra , Melizwufan , Kimyori95. **Yang udah Review di FFn sini ^^

**Makasih juga yang udah review dan SETIA MENERORI Yuri lewat sms, BBM, Facebook, Twitter, WA dan yang lain – lain.**

(Mian gak bisa sebut satu persatu karna jumlahnya lumayan banyak ^^ LOPE LOPE YOU Pokoknya . . . Makasih dah bikin Yuri gak bisa fokus kerja gegara pada neror nagih nih FF terus . . . Hahaha . . . Makasih karna kalian bikin Yuri semangat nulis )

**Selamat datang juga bagi Reader baru di 'Jung' 'Oh' 'Wu' Family Story yang COMPLICATED banget^^**

**Trima kasih juga buat yang udah mau berhenti jadi SIDER **

**Jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA karna udah mau setia untuk review, jangan bosen untuk review ya.**

Buat kalian **PARA SIDERKU TERCINTA**, Tetap ditunggu Review-annya ^^

Yang gak punya akun atau gak tahu cara review, gak perlu punya akun juga bisa review.

**Tulis nama / nick kalian di NAME, terus tulis isi review kalian di kotak review, lalu klik POST REVIEW, **dah selesai ! ^^

**Chap depan gantian bahas kisah cinta anak – anaknya ^^**

**Vhope, JinTae, MinKook, HopeGa (?) dan lainnya .**

Annyeong ^^ See You Kapan – Kapan .. Hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

_Milkhunhan-Yuri Present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE – Chapter 5**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**JUNG FAMILY**

**[Jung DaeHyun **\+ Oh **BaekHyun** (GS) = **HoSeok **/ J-Hope** \+ TaeHyung **/ V**]**

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Oh SeHun + Lu Han **(GS) ** = Oh JeongGuk**

**Park ChanYeol + **(?)** = Park JiMin**

**Kim JunMyeon **/ SuHo + Zhang** YiXing **(GS) **= Kim SeokJIN**

**Wu YiFan **/ Kris Huang** ZiTao **(GS) as** HunBaek Parents**

**OTHER CAST :**

**Fang Zhun Hong ** (Bang JunHong) / ZELOas Assisten SeHun

**Kim Jong In** / Kai as Assisten BaekHyun

**Moon JongUp** / Jong Ye as Assisten Kris

**And Other**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Friendship, Little Humor / Comedy

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE : **

**.**

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story :****COMPLICATED LOVE **

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ANDWEEEEEEE . . . . . . . !"**

"Yoebo ?! Gwenchana ?!"

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun yang baru saja duduk terbangun dari tidurnya itu melihat cengoh kearah suaminya yang terlihat juga terbangun sambil memandangnya khawatir.

"Yoebo ?! Hey Hey Baby ! Kau kenapa ?! Wajahmu pucat sekali ?! Sampai berkeringat begini. Kau mimpi buruk ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi BaekHyun yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar.

Yah ! BaekHyun memang baru saja mimpi buruk Jung DaeHyun ! Sangat buruk !

_Grep !_

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan DaeHyun. BaekHyun malah langsung memeluk tubuh atletis sang suami. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang sebenarnya heran memilih untuk tak ambil pusing dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh mulus sang istri.

"Dae, apa kau mencintaiku ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mendongak kearah wajah DaeHyun yang terlihat tersenyum samar.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Baby ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menunduk dan mengecup singkat hidung mungil BaekHyun.

"Molla. Aku takut saja jika kau tiba – tiba meninggalkanku atau mungkin mencerai-"

"Hey ! Kau itu kenapa ?! Untuk mendapatkanmu terutama hatimu saja aku harus berusaha mati – matian, mana mungkin aku semudah itu melepasmu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana jika seandainya mungkin ternyata aku menghianatimu ?! Dibelakangmu dan kau tak tahu." Tanya BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit tergagap.

"Aku akan tau. Aku sudah pasti tahu. Tentang hubunganmu dengan SeHun didalam pernikahan kita bukan ?!"

_DEG !_

"Da-dae ?!" Panggil BaekHyun sedikit tergagap.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai SeHun diawal –awal pernikahan kita dan itu juga bisa disebut sebagai penghianatan. Tapi yasudahlah. Itu hanya masa lalu." Ucap DaeHyun tenang.

"Ta-tapi Dae ak-"

"Sudahlah Baby, kesalahanmu dimasalalu itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan yang besar buatku. Itu malah menjadikan motivasiku untuk lebih keras lagi berusaha agar dapat segera memilikimu sepenuhnya. Memiliki ragamu, juga hatimu. Tenang ya Baby. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karna kau masih mencintai ShiXunmu dimasa lalu. Karna aku tahu sekarang kau menyayangi SeHun hanya sebatas kakak menyayangi seorang adik." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mempererat pelukkannya sembari mengecup kening BaekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun ?!

Dia hanya terdiam dengan liqiud yang telah membasahi pipinya. Ketulusan DaeHyun kembali membuat hatinya sakit. Andai saja DaeHyun tahu, penghianatan macam apa yang dilakukan BaekHyun. Masihkah DaeHyun mau memeluk dan mencium BaekHyun seperti ini ?!

"Hiks . . ."

"Eh ?! Baek ?! Kau kenapa menangis ?!" Tanya DaeHyun panik sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap kearah wajah BaekHyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Dae." Ucap BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit terisak.

DaeHyun tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata dipipi BaekHyun saat mendengar ucapan lirih itu.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Baek." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengecup singkat kening BaekHyun.

"Oh ya, apa kau hamil Baek ?!"

"Heh ?! Mwoya ?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?! Aku tidak hamil." Ucap BaekHyun kaget sambil mendorong wajah DaeHyun untuk menjauh dan menepis tangan DaeHyun.

"Kekekeke, aku heran saja. Kau siang – siang menelponku dan memintaku pulang. Aku pikir kau sakit. Ternyata kau hanya minta ditemani tidur siang. Untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada meeting. Bagaimana jika tadi aku ada meeting. Masak iya aku akan membatalkannya dengan alasan istriku yang cantik minta ditemani tidur siang begitu heh ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung BaekHyun.

"Akh ! Lep-pas ! Jadi jika kau tahu aku HANYA meminta ditemani tidur siang kau tak akan pulang begitu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sedikit sengit dan menekan kata HANYA setelah menepis tangan DaeHyun dari hidungnya.

"Kekeke, tidak juga. Jarang – jarang juga aku mendapat jatah di siang hari. Disiang yang panas. Hingga aku bisa melihat lebih jelas melihat lekukan tubuhmu dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhmu ini . Seksi sekal- Akh ! Baby Appo ! Malah mencubit."

DaeHyun yang tadinya menggoda BaekHyun sedikit meringis karena BaekHyun tiba – tiba mencubitnya.

"Kau genit Jung DaeHyun. Ingat umur !" Omel BaekHyun.

"Bahkan kau lebih tua dariku Baby."

"YAK !"

"Hahahahaha."

DaeHyun tertawa saat melihat BaekHyun memasang wajah marah dan melotot kearahnya. Imut sekali. Wajahnya dari sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang tak berubah.

"Yasudah ayo tidur lagi. Sudah malam juga." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menepuk pinggang BaekHyun untuk ikut tidur bersamanya.

"Ah iya. Sudah gelap. TaeTae dan JungKook sudah pulang dari rumah JiMin belum ya ?! Aku belum menyiapkan makanan di meja makan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menatap kearah jendela yang masih terbuka sebelum akhirnya tidur membelakangi tubuh DaeHyun tapi tetap menempelkan tubuhnya ditubuh DaeHyun hingga DaeHyun bisa dengan nyaman memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mungkin mereka menginap dikediaman Park. Kalau sudah pulang. Anak itu pasti sudah berteriak – teriak memanggil namamu. Sudah kita tidur lagi saja." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh BaekHyun.

"Kau tidak pakai baju dulu Dae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil memainkan jari DaeHyun yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Untuk apa memakai baju jika nanti aku harus melepas lagi. Merepotkan. Enak begini, hehehe."

BaekHyun memutar malas matanya saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap tubuh DaeHyun.

"Siapa bilang kita akan melakukan lagi ?! Tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mencubit pelan perut berotot DaeHyun.

"Akh ! Kenapa mencubit ?! Halah, kau itu gengsian sekali Baek. Coba sekarang aku menyerangmu, kau pasti juga tidak akan menolak." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya memasang smirk kearah BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher BaekHyun.

"A-apa maksudmu Daeh~ . . . . ja-jangan meninggalkan kissmark. Tidak enak dilihat anak – anak." Ucap BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit melenguh saat DaeHyun mencium ceruk lehernya.

See ?! BaekHyun tidak menolak bukan ?! Bahkan dia kini memeluk tubuh DaeHyun hingga ciuman DaeHyun terasa semakin dalam.

BaekHyun melonggarkan pelukkannya saat ciuman DaeHyun mulai merayap dari leher menuju kebawah dan hampir saja menemukan apa yang dia cari namun tiba – tiba ...

"MY BAEKKIE~ !"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek langsung menjauhkan kedua tubuh mereka dan sama – sama duduk saat mendengar suara memanggil BaekHyun.

"My Wife~ ... My Baekkie ?! Eodigayo ?! Suami keduamu datang !"

"MWOYA ?! My wife ?! Suami kedua ?! Apa maksudnya ?!"

BaekHyun langsung berteriak dengan suara tidak suka saat mendengar suara yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai suami keduanya. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang duduk disamping BaekHyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat istrinya yang terlihat sebal itu.

_PLAK !_

"Aw ! Kenapa memukulku Baby ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba memukul lengannya sembari melotot.

"Kau itu suami macam apa hah ?! Kenapa malah tertawa ?! Park Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang gila yang-"

"Memang kau pikir siapa yang membuat dia menjadi gila ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba memutuskan ucapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Kau. Kau penyebab Park ChanYeol gila hingga sekarang. Jadi sudah kewajibanmu untuk menyembuhkannya."

Pandangan BaekHyun mulai mengabur saat DaeHyun menatapnya tajam sambil mengucapkan kata – kata yang serasa meluluh lantahkan hatinya.

"Pakai ini dulu. Biar aku yang membukakan pintu."

_CUP !_

DaeHyun mengecup singkat kening BaekHyun sambil menggenakan sebuah dress tidur untuk BaekHyun. Sedangkan dia sendiri langsung memakai Boxer dan kaos lengan pendek sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

BaekHyun menangis. BaekHyun menangis dalam diam saat ekor matanya mengikuti arah DaeHyun berjalan. Kata – kata DaeHyun benar – benar menghantam keras kedirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan DaeHyun memang benar. Sangat benar. Dialah yang menyebabkan Park ChanYeol menjadi gila. Tapi tak sepantasnya Daehyun berkata seperti itu.

Walau BaekHyun langsung kembali ke China setelah memutuskan Chanyeol. Tapi BaekHyun tetap berhubungan baik dengan Lay yang semasa itu masih diKorea. Lay bercerita banyak tentang hubungannya dengan SeHun yang menjadi perbincangan diseluruh sekolah. Tentang Park ChanYeol yang mencoba bunuh diri hingga sempat beberapa minggu masuk rumah sakit jiwa karna terlalu depresi. Tapi bukannya membaik, ChanYeol malah semakin menjadi ketika mendengar BaekHyun menikah, dia mengamuk saat meminta untuk diantar ke China dan menghentikan pernikahan BaekHyun. Namun tentu saja kedua orang tuanya menolak hingga akhirnya ChanYeol kembali ditemukan hampir bunuh diri untuk kedua kalinya. Orang tua Chanyeol yang menyerah dan tak sanggup menghadapi tingkah ChanYeol itu akhirnya membawa ChanYeol ke Amerika dan menjalani pengobatan disana.

Saat itu Lay bahkan sempat berkata pada BakHyun :

"Kau hebat sekali ya Baek. Bisa membuat dua pangeran tampan masuk rumah sakit jiwa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ckckck !"

Kata – kata yang lebih mengarah kesindiran daripada pujian. Lay memang tahu jika SeHun juga masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah merusuh di pernikahannya.

Namun semua mulai membaik. Setelah dia dan DaeHyun tinggal diKorea. Setahun setelah kelahiran Jhope, BaekHyun bertemu dengan ChanYeol dan istrinya disebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Diawal pertemuan mereka sangat terlihat jelas jika ChanYeol belum bisa move on dari BaekHyun karna terlihat sering gelagapan saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan BaekHyun, terlebih jika mereka hanya bertemu atau ngobrol berdua. Untung istri Chanyeol cukup paham. Karna istri Chanyeol adalah perawat yang dulu merawat Chanyeol saat masa pemulihan. Sedikit banyak kasusnya hampir mirip dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Bedanya, Luhan dulu perawat untuk rumah sakit umum dan bukan orang yang merawat Sehun saat dirumah sakit jiwa. Mereka bertemu disaat keadaan Sehun mulai membaik. Tapi tetap saja sedikit sama. Mereka sama – sama membantu proses penyembuhan untuk ChanHun yang depresi karna BaekHyun.

Meski terlihat jelas jika Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa untuk Baekhyun, tapi BaekHyun tahu ChanYeol sangat mencintai istrinya. BaekHyun semakin meyakini itu saat mengetahui dan melihat betapa terpukulnya ChanYeol saat istrinya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan JiMin.

ChanYeol tak ubahnya seorang mayat hidup yang tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Dia kembali terlihat depresi. Sesuatu yang wajar, mengingat dia kembali ditinggalkan yeoja yang dicintainya, terlebih yeoja itu adalah istrinya dan yeoja itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama – lamanya.

Dengan bimbingan DaeHyun, BaekHyun pun perlahan mencoba mendekati ChanYeol dan menawarkan diri membantu merawat JiMin. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak ide Daehyun yang dirasa gila itu. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu. Namun saat melihat Jimin yang terus – terusan menangis sedangkan Chanyeol tak pernah menoleh kearah sang bayi membuat jiwa keibuan Baekhyun pun langsung tersentuh.

BaekHyun langsung membawa Jimin kekediamannya dan merawat Jimin bersama V, kebetulan jarak kelahiran mereka tidak begitu jauh. Baekhyun juga menyusui Jimin saat dia menyusui V. DaeBaek benar – benar merawat Jimin seperti anak sendiri.

ChanYeol yang menyadari tindakannya itu salah karna telah mengabaikan anaknya langsung meminta kembali Jimin dan merawatnya sendiri bersama maid – maidnya. Namun karna Jimin hanya mau minum ASI terpaksa setiap hari DaeHyun harus bolak – balik ke kediaman Park untuk mengantarkan botol – botol berisi ASI Baekhyun setiap harinya. Sampai Baekhyun sendiri heran, kenapa suaminya itu begitu perhatian pada Chanyeol dan Jimin.

Dan menginjak usia 1tahun Jimin, BaekHyun berhenti memberikan ASI kepada Jimin karna Kahilah yang menjaga JiMin, paling hanya sesekali DaeBaek berkunjung kekeluarga Park saat ChanYeol kembali ke Amerika dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol bekerja untuk mengusir rasa kesepian dan kehilangannya. Karna Baekhyun beberapa kali menangkap basah Chanyeol menangis saat memandangi Jimin kecil yang tengah terlelap. Karna mau mengakui atau tidak, Chanyeol hampir tak pernah menatap langsung kearah Jimin, hingga Jimin kecil tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi oemma ChanYeol sendiri hanya merawat JiMin hingga JiMin memasuki bangku sekolah dasar. Setelah itu JiMin sering ditinggal sendiri dikediaman Park bersama maid – maidnya karna Kahi kembali kedunia entertaimentnya di Amerika sana.

Maka itu sebabnya BaekHyun atau V sering mengunjungi dan tidur dikediaman Park atau sebaliknya saat Chanyeol tak ada di Korea. DaeBaek benar – benar sudah menganggap JiMin sebagai anak mereka sendiri dan JiMin juga sudah menganggap BaekHyun sebagai ibunya sendiri. Yah hanya BaekHyun diakui sebagai ibu, karna baginya ayahnya tetap Park ChanYeol, sekalipun mereka tak begitu dekat. Chanyeol dan Jimin mulai dekat sejak Jimin memasuki sekolah menengah pertama dan Chanyeol sering mengajak Jimin ke Amerika saat liburan sekolah.

Rumit bukan ?! Memang sangat rumit. It's Complicated !

"Baekkie ! Kenapa lama sekali membu- eh ?! DaeHyun-ssi ?! Kenapa kau disini ?!"

DaeHyun yang baru saja membuka pintu itu menatap cengoh kearah ChanYeol yang berdiri didepannya itu bertanya pertanyaan konyol kepadanya.

"Ini kamarku Tuan Park ChanYeol." Ucap DaeHyun sedikit jengkel.

"Oh iya. Hehehe, aku lupa. Aku kira kalian sudah bercerai. Ayolah bercerai saja biar BaekHyun jadi istriku. Yayayaya ?!" Ucap ChanYeol sambil senyam – senyum tak jelas dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Bermimpilah Park ChanYeol. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menceraikan BaekHyun." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menatap datar kearah ChanYeol sebelum akhirnya berbalik memasuki kamar diikuti oleh ChanYeol.

"Uch, aroma sperma. Kalian baru selesai berhubungan ?!" Tanya ChanYeol saat mencium aroma khas orang selesai bercinta itu.

"Kami suami istri, jadi berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang konyol. Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil langsung tidur membelakangi BaekHyun yang terus menatapnya sembari menahan isak tangis. Entah kenapa BaekHyun merasa DaeHyun itu jahat, sangat jahat.

"Eh My Baekkie ?! Kau kanapa menangis ?!" Tanya ChanYeol panik saat dia duduk ke ranjang dan melihat mata BaekHyun berair. Tanpa babibu ChanYeol pun langsung merengkuh BaekHyun kedalam pelukannya.

_Grep !_

"Hiks~ . . . DaeHyun jahat Yeollie ! Jahat sekali ! Huaaaaaaa~ . . . . . !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menangis dipelukan ChanYeol.

DaeHyun yang sebenarnya tidak tidur itu merasa hatinya mencelos saat mendengar BaekHyun menangis sambil mengatainya jahat. Terlebih BaekHyun melakukan itu sembari memeluk ChanYeol, mantan kekasihnya.

Ingin rasanya DaeHyun menarik BaekHyun dari pelukan ChanYeol. Ingin rasanya DaeHyun berlaku sedikit kasar terhadap ChanYeol seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada SeHun. Tapi sayangnya, DaeHyun tak pernah dapat melakukan itu.

Saat melihat ChanYeol. Bayangan dimana ChanYeol mencoba bunuh diri, ChanYeol yang depresi, selalu hinggap dikepalanya dan menyebabkan perasaan bersalah itu muncul dihatinya. Kalau boleh jujur. DaeHyun bahkan masih menyimpan cincin pernikahan bertuliskan ChanYeol dan BaekHyun yang dulu dia temukan.

Jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah. Selama tingkah ChanYeol masih dianggap 'normal' dia bisa sedikit memberi toleransi.

"Aiggo ... cup cup cup My Baekkie ! Kan sudah aku bilang. Bercerai saja dengannya dan menikahlah denganku. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat – sangat mencintaimu."

DaeHyun memutar malas matanya saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Tapi dia memilih diam karna dia sudah tau pasti apa jawaban BaekHyun.

"SHIRREO ! Sampai kapanpun aku takkan bercerai dari DaeHyun ! E-eh ?! Yeollie ?! Kau mau a-apa ?! Kyaaaaaaaaaa . . . . MENYINGKIR KAU PARK CHANYEOL !"

DaeHyun yang tadinya tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut BaekHyun, langsung tersentak begitu mendengar BaekHyun berteriak.

Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat BaekHyun dan ChanYeol, matanya langsung membulat sempurna ketika melihat tubuh ChanYeol sudah ada di atas tubuh BaekHyun.

"What The . . . ?!"

"OMO !"

"MWO?!"

_PLAK ! PLAK ! PLAK !_

"AW ... !"

"ADUH ... !"

"Akh ! Lay ! KENAPA MEMUKULKU ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

DaeBaekYeol duduk dipinggir ranjang secara sejajar sembari menundukkan kepala mereka. Didepan mereka ada Lay yang mondar – mandir didepan mereka sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan memegang kemoceng (?) yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul DaeBaekYeol. Sedangkan didepan pintu SuHo melihat keempat orang itu sembari bersandar didepan pintu dan mengurut keningnya.

"Hasst jinjja ! Aku tak tahu apa yang ada diotak kalian bertiga ?! Bagaimana bisa kalian tidur satu ranjang bertiga ?!" Ucap Lay sambil ikut mengurut pelipisnya.

"Dae, Baek. Kenapa kalian belum siap ?! Dan Kau ChanYeol. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyuruh mereka cepat bersiap – siap, kenapa malah ikut tidur diranjang DaeBaek. Bahkan diatas BaekHyun. Ya Tuhan. BaekHyun. Kau mengerikan. Ternyata kalian memang-"

"Lay-ah ! Apa maksud berbicara seperti itu. Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Dan siap ?! Memang mau kemana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun setelah membantah ucapan Lay.

"Keacara keluarga Choi ?! Kau belum memberitahu Baekhyun ?!" Tanya Lay kepada Daehyun yang terlihat langsung menepuk keningnya sebelum menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Baby mianhae. Aku lupa memberitahu. Hari ini kita memang ada undangan untuk menghadiri peresmian perusahaan baru milik Choi MinHo sekaligus merayakan kelahiran anak keduanya dengan Choi Sulli." Terang DaeHyun.

"Choi Sulli ?! JinRi maksudmu ?! Mantan kekasih SeHun itu ?! SHIRREO ! Aku tak mau. Eh ngomong – ngomong. Jadi mereka benar – benar menikah ?! Incest begitu ?! Bagaimana bis- akh ! Kenapa menyentilku !" Baekhyun langsung meneriaki DaeHyun saat suaminya itu tiba – tiba menyentil keningnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah – olah kau jijik dengan hubungan incest. Kau lupa hubunganmu dengan SeHun dulu heh ?!"

BaekHyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun, terlebih ucapan itu kompak diangguki oleh ChanSuLay -_-

"Kenapa malah membahas itu ?! Bukan itu. Aku malas datang ke pesta – pesta seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan! Dae, aku dirumah saja ya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil merajuk kearah DaeHyun.

"Tapi mereka mengundang OH Corp dan WU Corp juga. Kebetulan perusahaan adikmu juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan baru ini. Tapi kau tahu kan jika adikmu sedang ada urusan di Kanada. OH Corp sudah diwakili Kai. Jadi kau datang untuk perwakilan WU Corp." Ucap DaeHyun.

"WU Corp ?! SeHun ?! Bagaimana bisa bekerja sama ?! Mereka kembali berhubungan ?! Kan SeHun tinggal di China dan jarang sekali ke Korea." Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Bagaimana pun mereka kan mantan kekasih. MinHo juga sunbae SeHun di tim basket. Kau juga bisa dekat denganku kan Baekkie. Tak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini."

BaekHyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Benar juga ya Yeollie."

"Yasudah cepat mandi dan siap – siap sana. Ini sudah malam. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Suho dan membuat Lay langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Ayo keluar ChanYeol."

"Shirreo Lay-ah !" Tolak ChanYeol sambil menepis tangan Lay.

"Wae ?! Kau itu kenapa ?!" Tanya Lay heran.

"Aku mau menunggu mereka disini. Mereka harus mandi sendiri sendiri. Aku tak mau jika My Baekkie dan Jung DaeHyun sampai mandi berdua !"

Ucapan ChanYeol yang terlihat sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya seperti anak kecil itu langsung membuat DaeBaek dan SuLay cengoh seketika.

_Pletak !_

"Ah, Lay-ah ! Berhenti memukuliku ! Kau sekarang jadi kasar sekali padaku. Baekkie~ ... Lay menyakitiku ..." Ucap ChanYeol merajuk sambil memeluk pinggang ramping BaekHyun. Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasa geli itu bukannya menepis malah memeluk lengan DaeHyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dae~ . . . . Kau ini suami macam apa ?! Tubuhku dipeluk ChanYeol kenapa kau diam saja !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mencubit – cubit kecil lengan DaeHyun. Mencoba mendapat perhatian DaeHyun yang tengah membelakanginya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ditepian ranjang itu.

DaeHyun memang paling malas menanggapi Park Chanyeol, jadi dia memilih diam tanpa menoleh kearah sang istri sembari menahan rasa sakit karna kuku tajam BaekHyun berkali – kali menancap di kulit lengannya.

"Yeollie lepas ! Aku mau mandi !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mencoba melepas pelukan ChanYeol.

"Aku ikut Baekkie~ . . . Kita mandi berdua saja ya. Aku kan juga ingin . . .Aaaaa~ Akh ! Aduh ! Lay-ah ! Lepas sakit ! Aduh – aduh !"

Lay yang tak sabaran melihat adegan didepannya itu langsung menjewer sekaligus menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari BaekHyun.

"Kau itu manusia macam apa sih Park Chanyeol ?! Kalian ! DaeHyun BaekHyun ! Cepat mandi ! 10 menit kalian tidak keluar kamar, aku akan langsung menyeret kalian keluar dari kamar. Anak – anak ada dibawah. Aku kunci dari luar !" Ucap Lay sambil terus menjewer Chanyeol sembari berjalan keluar kamar DaeBaek diikuti oleh Suho.

"Aaaaaa~ My BAEKKIE !"

_Ceklek !_

_Plak !_

"Aduh ! Baek ! Kau itu kenapa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil mengaduh dan memegangi lengannya yang sudah memerah itu karna setelah Lay menutup pintu kamar, Baekhyun langsung memukul lengannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Jung DaeHyun. Kau itu suami macam apa heh ?! Kenapa kau diam saja tubuhku digrepe – grepe oleh Park Chanyeol !" Omel BaekHyun sambil melotot meminta penjelasan kearah DaeHyun.

"Wae ?! Chanyeol kan memang sering memelukmu menciummu ! Apa aku harus berteriak – teriak norak 'ANDWE !' 'SHIRREO !" begitu ?! Sedangkan aku larang sampai mulutku berbusa pun Chanyeol tak mungkin mendengarkanku." Ucap DaeHyun sembari berdiri.

"KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU !" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendongak kearah DaeHyun.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Apa perlu kubuktikan dengan mengajakmu bercinta." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah BaekHyun sembari mengangkat tubuh BaekHyun ala Bridal.

"Silahkan menyetubuhiku jika kau mau Lay menyeret kita ke pesta keluarga Choi dengan keadaan telanjang." Ucap Baekhyun sinis namun tetap melingkarkan tangannya kearah leher Daehyun yang tengah terkekeh dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi itu.

"Hahaha. Tidak bisa. Mana mungkin aku rela membagi tubuh ini dengan yang lain." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menurunkan tubuh BaekHyun dengan posisi berdiri saat mereka sampai dikamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Mau berendam atau Shower Dae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang tengah melepas kaosnya itu.

"Shower saja. Kalau berendam aku tak yakin bisa menuntaskan hasratku selama sepuluh menit saja."

Baekhyun memutar malas matanya sembari melepas Dressnya saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun.

"Ayo Dae, cepat kesini." Ucap BaekHyun yang langsung diikuti DaeHyun untuk memasuki sebuah bilik shower transparan yang ada dikamar mandi mereka dan mulai mandi bersama.

"Aku tak tahu jika SeHun ternyata kembali berhubungan dengan JinRi, dia tak pernah bercerita itu padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memijat rambut DaeHyun yang sudah dipenuhi busa shampo itu.

"Aku juga tahunya dari LuHan Nonna. Malam terakhir waktu mereka masih disini, aku terbangun karna haus dan bertemu dengan LuHan Nonna yang sedang menutup pintu. Saat aku tanya dari mana, katanya dia baru saja membukakan gerbang untuk SeHun yang akan kerumah sakit. Waktu aku tanya siapa yang sakit, dia bilang Sulli-ssi akan melahirkan, tapi MinHo Hyung tidak ada diKorea dan kelahiran itu lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Jadi MinHo Hyung meminta tolong SeHun untuk mendampingi proses kelahiran Sulli-ssi."

"MWO ?! SeHun ?! Menemani JinRi melahirkan ?! Dan LuHan Eonni tahu ?! Bagaimana bisa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun heboh.

"Wae ?! Memang dimana salahnya ?! MinHo Hyung sahabat SeHun, Sulli-ssi mantan kekasih SeHun. Kalau mengenai LuHan Nonna, kau tahu sendirikan seberapa sabar dan dewasa yeoja itu." Jawab DaeHyun.

"Tetap saja aneh Dae. Kenapa harus SeHun ?! Kenapa SeHun mau. Bagaimana jika orang – orang sampai beranggapan jika anak yang dikandung JinRi itu anak SeHun karna SeHunlah yang menemani proses kelahiran- Beuuuh~ . . . Jung Daehyun ! Kenapa mengusap mukaku dengan busa !" Ucap Baekhyun sewot saat Daehyun tiba – tiba menghentikan ucapannya dengan mengusapkan busa shampo diwajahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung BaekHyun. Tak akan ada yang berpendapat seperti itu karna keadaan sangat mendadak dan kebetulan SeHun ada dikorea. Kau tahu, ucapanmu itu bisa menyakiti perasaan MinHo Hyung dan Sulli-ssi jika sampai mereka tahu atau mendengar itu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Akh ! Menyakiti bagaimana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menepis jari DaeHyun.

"Baby, kita buat perandaian saja seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi tapi posisi MinHo Hyung diganti aku dan posisi Sulli-ssi diganti dirimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti saat DaeHyun tiba - tiba membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan dagu yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Andai . . . seandainya ya. Dulu kau hamil sewaktu aku belum menyelesaikan pendidikanku diKorea. Sedangkan kau yang tengah hamil tinggal sendirian di kediaman kita diChina. Tanpa kita duga, kelahiran Hope itu mendadak terjadi. Kau mungkin saja menghubungiku. Tapi aku tak mungkin tiba – tiba pulang keChina. Mungkin aku baru bisa pulang beberapa jam kemudian atau bahkan keesokan harinya karna kendala transportasi. Dan tak mungkin kan kalau aku juga tinggal diam membiarkanmu menahan sakit sendirian. Aku yang mungkin memang tidak akur dengan Sehun pun tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk membawamu kerumah sakit dan menemani persalinanmu sampai aku tiba diChina. Lalu ternyata saat itu ada beberapa orang yang mengenal kita mengetahui jika Sehunlah yang menemanimu bukan aku. Dan tiba – tiba orang itu berkomentar. Jangan – jangan Hope itu bukan anak Daehyun, tapi anak Sehun karna Sehunlah yang menemani proses kelahirannya. Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu mendengar ucapan itu Baek ?! Kau akan sakit hati tidak. Kalau aku sih pasti sakit hati. Bagaimanapun Hope itu anakku, bukan anak Sehun, terlebih dulu memang kau hampir bersetubuh dengan Sehun sehari sebelum pernikahan kita. Bagaimana jika ternyata dulu kalian memang pernah melakukan sex sebelum kita menikah. Aku pasti akan sangat kecewa dan semakin sakit hati saat mengetahui kenyataan jika ternyata Hope itu ternyata bukan anak kandungku. Karna itu ibarat sebuah penghianatan yang teramat besar. Kau istriku, tapi kenapa anakku bisa sedarah dengan Sehun."

_DEG !_

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika saat mendengar penuturan Daehyun yang terasa menghantam keras jantungnya.

"Tapi itu hanya perandaian Baby. Hope kan sudah pasti anakku karna akulah yang pertama kali memerawanimu. Hehehe. Eh, kenapa tubuhmu bergetar ?! Dingin ya ?! Yasudah. Biar aku saja yang membilas tubuh kita." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menyalakan shower sembari membersihkan busa – busa yang ada ditubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah membelakanginya itu.

Yah, tubuh BaekHyun memang bergetar. Tapi bukan karna kedinginan. Entah kenapa dia tiba – tiba merasa sangat takut. Saat air shower itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itulah liquid – liqiud bening ikut lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Jika baru perandaian saja Daehyun berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana jika itu benar dan nyata adanya ?! Bisakah DaeHyun memaafkan BaekHyun ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shirreo ! Aku tak mau makan Hyung. Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap V sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aigooo ... waeyo ?! Kau bahkan dari tadi siang belum makan?! Kau diet eoh ?!" Ucap Jin sambil mencubit gemas pipi V.

"Akh ! Hyung appo ! Sakit ! Untuk apa aku diet, badanku sudah kurus." Ucap V merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eyh . . . imut sekali kekasihku ini. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku jadi tak tahan ingin menciummu."

"Yak ! Kau mesum Hyung !" Ucap V sembari menutup mulutnya dan melotot kearah Jin saat Jin yang tengah menggodanya itu terkekeh.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Hyung suapi ya ?! Kau mau makan apa ?!" Tawar Jin sambil mengambil piring yang ada diatas meja.

"Aku makan sushi saja Hyung." Ucap V sambil tersenyum kearah Jin yang kini mengambil beberapa sushi ke piring.

"Nah, sekarang makan ya. Aaaaaa~ . . . !" Ucap Jin sambil mengarahkan sushi kearah mulut V.

"Aku tak suka pada Jin Hyung."

"Eh kenapa ?!" Tanya Jimin heran pada JungKook yang terlihat menatap intens pasangan JinTae yang tengah makan dimeja makan itu. Sedangkan Dia dan JungKook kini ada diruang keluarga sambil menonton TV tadinya.

"I don't know why ?! Tapi aku tak suka saja. Dia terlihat playboy." Ucap JungKook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan yang tengah saling menyuapi itu.

"Playboy ?! Sepertinya tidak ah. Jin Hyung itu dari keluarga baik – baik dan terpandang. Setahuku dia belum pernah pacaran. Lagipula kalau dia playboy juga wajar. Dia tampan, keren dan dari keluarga yang kaya raya." Ucap Jimin.

"Yasih dia tampan. Tapi dia bukan tipe namja yang aku suka." Ucap JungKook sembari mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya ?! Lalu namja seperti apa yang kau suka ?! Sepertikukah ?!"

JungKook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari JinTae kearah JiMin yang kini mengedip – ngedipkan mata genit kearahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bermimpilah. Aku itu suka namja seperti Baba." Ucap JungKook sambil tersenyum.

"Baba ?! SeHun ahjussi maksudmu ?!" Tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi Babaku kalau bukan Oh SeHun." Ucap JungKook sewot kearah Jimin sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku itu suka namja yang tampan, hidungnya mancung, tinggi dan berkulit putih bersih, milkskin begitulah. Aku juga suka namja yang wajahnya agak kebule – bulean. Pokoknya persislah seperti Baba."

Jimin memandang dirinya atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya sendiri sejenak saat mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Entah kenapa dia merasa tipe ideal yang disukai JungKook sangat jauh dari dirinya.

"Berarti kau suka bule ?!" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Bukan ! Aku suka yang kebule – bulean. Bukan bule. Temanku diKanada banyak yang bule dan aku tak menyukai mereka. Aku suka namja asia yang memiliki wajah kebule – bulean." Jawab JungKook.

"Memang ada namja seperti itu ?! Paling juga adanya campuran, salah satu orang tuanya itu dari luar. SeHun ahjussi kan begitu. Kris Haraboeji kan bule Kanada, Tao Halmoeni Chinese, makanya mukanya jadi campuran begitu." Ucap Jimin.

"Eyh, tentu saja ada. Kau lihat ya ini." Ucap JungKook sambil memperlihatkan layar wallpaper ponselnya kearah Jimin.

"Memang dia siapa ?!" Tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi malas.

"Nama aslinya Zhun Hong, Fang Zhun Hong. Tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Zelo-ge. Dia orang Asia asli. Appanya orang China, namanya Bang YongGuk dan Oemmanya orang Korea, namanya Kim HimChan. Tampan bukan ?! Dia ini kekasihku."

"MWO ?!" Jimin langsung berteriak dan melebarkan matanya tak percaya saat JungKook mengatakan bahwa namja yang ada diwallpaper ponselnya itu adalah kekasihnya.

"JiMin-ah ?! Waeyo ?! Kau kenapa berteriak ?! Obatmu habis ?!"

Jimin langsung menoleh kearah meja makan sambil melototi V yang tengah mengatainya. Sedangkan Jin yang ada disamping V terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Are you ok ?! Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya JungKook dengan polosnya.

"Yes yes yes. I'm ok ! Very very ok ! No what – what arraseo ?!"

JungKook mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Jimin. Bukankah Jimin itu juga bisa berbahasa inggris. Tetapi kenapa jawabannya amburadul begitu ?!

Namun seakan tidak peduli. JungKook pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar TV dan menonton acara music yang baru saja dimulai.

Sedangkan Jimin yang masih memegang ponsel JungKook itu hanya bisa menatap nanar layar ponsel JungKook dimana ada sebuah foto JungKook tengah berdiri sembari memeluk lengan namja tinggi tersebut dengan senyuman yang sama – sama merengkah.

Benar yang dikatakan JungKook. Dia tampan, sangat tampan. Walau menurut Jimin, dirinya sendiri tak kalah tampan. Untuk tinggi, Jimin akui mungkin Jimin tak ada apa – apanya dibanding namja itu. Terlihat jelas namja itu jauh lebih tinggi dari JungKook, sedangkan dia lebih pendek dari JungKook. Jimin berkali – kali protes kepada Appanya kenapa dia tak bisa tumbuh tinggi, padahal Appanya Park Chanyeol begitu tinggi. Appanya mantan model. Begitu pula dengan Kakek dan Neneknya. Tapi Appanya slalu menjawab jika mungkin itu keturunan dari sang Oemma yang bertubuh mungil.

Dan untuk kulit, namja itu memang terlihat putih bersih, bahkan terlihat sedikit lebih putih dari JungKook. Lalu dia melihat kearah kulitnya sendiri dan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. Apa ini akibat dia mengidolakan Kai dan sering ikut Kai berjemur hingga kulitnya jadi tan seperti Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Sepertinya dia memang tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibanding dengan namja yang disebut JungKook sebagai kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"NONNA !"

_Plak !_

"Aduh Nonna ! Kenapa memukulku ?!" Protes seorang namja berkulit tan saat di pukul pelan oleh seorang yeoja cantik.

"Kau itu kenapa mengagetkanku Jongin-ah ! Masuk rumah itu ketuk pintu dulu, atau memencet bell kan juga bisa." Omel BaekHyun pada namja bernama Kim JongIn atau biasa dipanggil Kai yang kini duduk disampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya itu.

"Sejak kapan aku masuk rumahmu harus mengetuk pintu nonna. Lagipula, aku tadi sudah memanggil – manggil namamu. Kau saja yang tidak mendengar karna asik menonton drama." Ucap Kai sembari mencibir kearah BaekHyun.

"Haisst, kau itu malah menyalahkanku. Tapi oke, memang aku yang salah. Aku terlalu fokus menonton TV tadi. Ehm, ngomong – ngomong kau baru pulang ?! Dari kantor ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Anya. Aku baru pulang berkencan, kekeke." Ucap Kai sembari terkekeh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mencibir kearahnya.

"Eyh, kau selingkuh dari Zelo ya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah Kai.

"Astaga nonna. Berapa kali aku bilang. Aku dan Zelo hanya bersahabat. Jangan menjodoh – jodohkanku dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa perilaku JungKook pada Zelo itu bagaimana. Aku bisa diamuk Jungkook kalau dia sampai mendengar gurauanmu ini. Iya, aku baru pulang dari kantor."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar bantahan Kai. Dia dan Sehun memang sering menggoda dan menjodoh – jodohkan Kai dengan Zelo hingga kedua orang pemuda yang sudah mapan itu suka sama – sama grogi bila bertemu. Namun mereka juga sangat tahu, betapa tergila – gilanya JungKook pada Zelo, hingga JungKook memusuhi dan pernah mengamuk JongUp, asisten Kris, yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Zelo selama di Kanada dulu. Jadi Kai jadi mewanti – wanti (?) dirinya sendiri agar tak menjadi korban amukan JungKook. Walau sejujurnya dia memang menyukai Zelo.

"Akh ! JongIn kau menjambak rambutku ?!" Omel Baekhyun saat merasa rambutnya terasa ditarik.

"Eh ?! Iya kah ?! Ah tertindih lenganku Nonna. Mianhae. Hehehe." Ucap Kai sambil nyengir kearah BaekHyun dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun.

"Serius, rambutku terasa ditarik. Ah tapi yasudahlah. Tumben jam segini baru pulang. Kau sudah makan belum ?! Mau aku siapkan makanan ?!" Tawar Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Nanti saja makannya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan. Tapi ngomong – ngomong tumben sepi sekali rumah ini. DaeHyun Hyung belum pulang ?! Kan sudah malam." Tanya Kai sambil mengitari sudut ruangan dirumah mewah itu dengan matanya.

"Dia ada meeting. Harusnya tadi siang, tapi tadi siang ada sedikit masalah jadi diganti malam ini. JungKook dan TaeTae ada dikamar mereka. Kalau Hoseok . . . Jangan tanya, dia kan ada diKanada." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum samar.

"Ah iya, mengenai Hope. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus dan terjamin ke akuratannya. Jadi, apa nonna jadi melakukan tes DNA untuk Jhope."

_DEG !_

Senyum dibibir BaekHyun langsung mengendur begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Entah kenapa bayangan tentang mimpi buruknya kemarin tiba – tiba berputar – putar dikepalanya dan membuat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Nonna gwenchana ?! Kenapa memegangi kepalamu ?! Kau sakit ?!" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"A-anya. Aku mungkin lapar. Dari tadi siang belum makan. Ayo kita makan dulu Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Lalu masalah Jhope bagaimana ?!" Tanya Kai yang ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Lupakan. Lupakan masalah tes DNA. Kemarin aku khilaf saat ingin melakukan itu. Hoseok itu anakku. Anakku dengan DaeHyun." Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

"Nah begitu dong ! Kau itu ada – ada saja sampai mau memeriksakan tes DNA. Yasudah. Aku makan dulu ya Noona." Ucap Kai sambil mengisi piringnya yang kosong.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk dimeja makan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Kenapa dia sempat berfikir untuk melakukan tes DNA yang malah akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarganya ?!

Mungkin masalah siapa ayah kandung Jhope biar menjadi rahasia seumur hidupnya. Dia tak mau Daehyun mengetahui penghianatannya dimasalalu dan membuatnya kehilangan orang – orang yang dicintainya.

Mendadak Baekhyun menciut, dia merasa menjadi manusia yang sangat berdosa dan kotor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Jung TaeHyung Room'**_

"Nde Hyung. Gomawo kau sudah mau mengerti."

". . . . ."

"Nde, Na- . . . nado. Ye, sampai bertemu minggu depan. Annyeong."

"Bagaimana ?! Sudah ?!"

V yang baru saja menyelesaikan percakapan ditelpon itu menaruh ponselnya dimeja belajar dan mengangguk sembari berjalan kearah JungKook.

"Baguslah kalau kekasihmu itu mau mengerti. Aku memang lebih suka kau berangkat denganku ge. Lebih aman." Ucap JungKook.

"Kau jahat Jeonggukie. Jin Hyung bahkan hanya bisa mengantar jemputku setiap hari rabu. Tapi gara – gara kau, aku jadi harus berangkat bersama kalian. Dan apa itu maksudnya aman ?! Aku selalu aman kok saat bersama Jin Hyung." Ucap V sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku ge ?! Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau begitu bodoh, tega sekali mengerjaiku. Kau kan tahu aku sama sekali tak paham hangul, kalo bahasa Inggris aku ahlinya. Lalu kau membantu mengerjakan PRku salah semua. Begitu masih bisa menyalahkanku ?! Andai saja Hope-ge ada diKorea. Aku pasti menolak tawaran si Jimin – Jimin itu. Membantunya saja tak ikhlas sama sekali. Aku marah padamu ge !"

V makin mempoutkan bibirnya saat diomeli adiknya tercinta itu. Kemarin waktu mengajari JungKook memang dia iseng – iseng mengajari JungKook dengan jawaban yang sedikit melenceng. Tapi dia sendiri tidak sadar jika begitu dikumpulkan hasilnya bukan hanya melenceng. Tapi sangat melenceng. Untung saja guru JungKook memahami JungKook yang siswa pindahan dari China. Jadi dia diberi kesempatan mengerjakan sekali lagi.

Tapi JungKook langsung menolak mentah – mentah tawaran V yang katanya tak akan mengerjainya lagi dan akan mengajari dengan benar. Jungkook sudah kapok dan takut V mengerjainya lagi. Dan tadi sewaktu mengomeli V di Kantin, Jimin yang sudah pasti ada dimana V berada terutama jika JungKook juga ada disana dan langsung menawarkan bantuan pada JungKook.

Namun bantuan Jimin ternyata tidak gratis. Jimin meminta JungKook mau diantar jemput keesokan harinya. Awalnya JungKook menolak, tapi akhirnya setelah berfikir cukup lama, JungKook menerimanya tapi dengan syarat jika dia bisa mendapat nilai 85 baru dia mau menerima tawaran Jimin, mengingat hasil yang dibantu V dia hanya mendapat 2,5. Dan finnaly, hasil yang didapat JungKook bahkan 95, diatas nilai perjanjian. Jadi mau tak mau, dengan terpaksa pun JungKook mengabulkan permintaan Jimin. Tapi dia meminta V untuk menemaninya karna dia tak mau semobil berdua dengan Jimin.

"Benar Jeonggukie. Aku memang bodoh. Tak sepintar Hopie-Hyung. Aaaaaa~ . . . . kenapa otakku ini tumpul sekali sih. Padahal Appa Oemma dan Hyungku cerdas semua. Aku anak mereka bukan sih ?!"

JungKook menatap cengoh kearah V yang malah mengacak – acak rambutnya itu.

"Ge, kau tau ?! Kau itu bahkan sangat mirip dengan Uncle dan Auntie. Jadi mana mungkin kau bukan anak Uncle dan Auntie. Hope-ge itu yang hanya sedikit mewarisi sedikit perpaduan wajah dari Uncle dan Auntie. Bahkan waktu aku pertama kali masuk sekolah di XOXO ada yang bertanya apa aku adik kandung Hope-ge, katanya wajahku mirip Hope-ge" Ucap JungKook.

"Iya ya. Wajahku mirip sekali dengan Oemma dan Appa. Dan benar juga, kalau aku perhatikan wajahmu dan Hopie-Hyung sedikit mirip. Aaaa~ . . . kalian mewarisi wajah kebule – bulean haraboeji ya ?!" Ucap V sambil menunjuk wajah Jungkook.

"Masak ?! Wajahku tidak kebule – bulean kok." Ucap JungKook sambil bercermin dengan ponselnya.

"Itu karna rambutmu selalu hitam Joenggukie. Coba jika kau dan Hopie Hyung mengecat rambut kalian jadi pirang. Pasti kalian mirip haraboeji." Ucap V.

"Maybe. Tapi aku lebih suka rambut gelap. Oh ya, Hope-ge apa kabar diKanada ?! Baba dan Mamaku sudah tidak ada dirumah Grandpa hlu ge." Ucap JungKook yang membuat V langsung mendekat kearahnya.

"Samchon dan Imo tidak diKanada ?! Lalu dimana ?!" Tanya V.

"Bukan tidak diKanada. Tapi tidak dirumah Grandpa. Mereka masih diKanada tapi diluar kota. Di Ottawa, mereka ada urusan disana. Mereka baru saja menelpon tadi."

V mempoutkan bibirnya kembali saat mendengar jawaban JungKook.

"Kau tak tanya kapan mereka kembali ke Korea ?! Hopie-Hyung lama sekali pergi ke Kanadanya. Biasanya hanya beberapa hari saja. Sedangkan ini sudah lebih dari seminggu. Telponku tak pernah diangkat. Pesanku pun dijawab singkat – singkat." Ucap V dengan ekspresi wajah sedihnya.

"Mungkin Hope-ge sibuk dengan GrandPa dan perusahaan disana, terlebih Baba pergi keluar kota. Kalau Mama dan Baba tidak kembali ke Korea ge. Mereka akan langsung kembali ke China setelah urusan diKanada selesai."

"MWO ?! Bagaimana bisa ?! Lalu kapan Hopie-Hyung pulang ?! Lusa dia kan ulang tahun. Kami biasa merayakan berdua. Huhuhu~ . . . aku mau Hopie-Hyung, hiks !" Ucap V langsung terisak.

"Ah benar juga. Lusa Hope-ge ulang tahun ya ?! Cup – cup ge jangan menangis. Kau kan bisa menelponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Atau bisa juga video call." Ucap JungKook sambil memeluk V.

"Bagaimana jika dia tak mengangkatnya hiks ?!"

"Pasti diangkat. Cup – cup – cup. Jangan menangis. Gege kan sudah punya tunangan masak masih menangis. Eh ge, ponselmu berkedip. Siapa tahu Hope-ge."

V langsung melepas pelukan JungKook dan berlari kearah meja belajarnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_**From : KkamJongin Hyung^^**_

"_**Hey anak manis. Sedang apa diatas ?! Ayo temani aku makan dibawah, ajak JungKook juga. Aku ada diruang makan dengan Oemmamu."**_

"Siapa ge ?! Hope-ge ?!" Tanya JungKook sambil berjalan mendekat kearah V.

"Ani. Kai Hyung. Dia ada dibawah sedang makan dan menyuruh kita untuk turun." Ucap V lemas sambil menaruh kembali ponselnya kemeja.

"Kai ?! Namja hitam yang menyukai Zelo-ge ?!" Tanya JungKook.

"Hasst, Jangan mengatai Hyungku itu hitam. Lagipula bukan Kai Hyung yang menyukai Zelo Hyung, tapi Zelo Hyung yang suka pada Kai Hyung." Bantah V.

"Enak saja. Zelo-ge is MINE. Zelo-ge itu milikku ! Dia pasti hanya menyukaiku ! You Know ?!" Ucap JungKook tidak terima.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lapar, aku mau makan ! Ayo turun." Ucap V keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh JungKook yang memasang wajah kesal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Other Side'**_

"Aah, jadi begitu ?! Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi tidak apa – apa, Hyung mengerti posisimu."

" . . . . . "

"Yasudah, sekarang kau beristirahat ya. Ini sudah malam. Sampai jumpa. Saranghae."

_Pip !_

"Nugu ?!"

Namja yang berdiri ditepi jendela kamarnya dan terlihat baru saja menutup sambungan telponnya itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang terlihat terbangun dengan suara serak itu.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu ?!" Tanya namja tersebut sambil berjalan kearah orang yang tengah menggeleng dan terduduk diranjang itu.

"Yasudah. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku benar – benar ingin memelukmu semalaman sebelum engkau pergi." Ucap namja tersebut sambil memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut yang dipakai oleh orang duduk diranjang itu.

"A-aku lelah. Bisa kah kita tak melakukannya lagi" Tolak orang tersebut saat namja itu mulai memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau tenang saja my sweety. Biar aku yang bekerja. Kau cukup menikmati dan desahkan nama saja." Ucap namja tersebut sembari mulai mencumbui tubuh polos yang ada dipelukannya itu.

"Aaakh~ . . . . Ji- . . . -in~ . . . Jebaaal~ . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

_**Vancouver - Kanada**_

_Drrrrt Drrrrt Drrrrt . . . ._

Seorang namja yang tadinya tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya itu mengeliat malas saat merasakan getaran ponsel yang juga diatas ranjangnya. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya.

"Tengah malam begini siapa sih yang menelpon ?!" Ucap namja tersebut sambil melihat kelayar ponselnya.

_**My Beloved Mom Calling !**_

"Oemma menelpon ?! Ada apa ya ?!" Ucap namja tersebut.

_Pip !_

"Yeoboseyo ?! Oemma ?! Ada apa tumben menelpon jam segi-"

" . . . . . ."

Jhope tersenyum samar saat mendengar suara namja dan yeoja tengah bernyanyi secara bersamaan. Suara yang sama – sama merdu. Dia terdiam sambil mendengarkan mereka selesai bernyanyi.

"Gomawo Oemma, Appa. Aku bahkan lupa jika hari ini aku berulang tahun."

" . . . . . . "

"Anya, oemma tidak mengganggu. Tapi tumben Appa dan Oemma bisa bersama jam segini. Bukankah ini masih siang disana ?! Apa Appa tidak bekerja ?!" Tanya Jhope, mengingat perbedaan waktu Korea Kanada itu 8 Jam (kalau gak salah) jadi jika disini tengah malam, maka disana tentu masih siang

" . . . . . "

"Ah~ ... jadi Oemma mengunjungi Appa dikantor ?!" Ucap Jhope sambil mengangguk paham.

" . . . . . "

"Nde Oemma ?!" Ucap Jhope saat suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

" . . . . . "

Jhope tersenyum samar dengan air mata yang tanpa diminta sudah lolos dari pelupuk matanya saat mendengar doa – doa yang dilontarkan kedua orang tuanya dari sebrang telpon.

"Nde, Appa Oemma. Thanks you so much ! Kalian memang alasanku untuk hidup dan bertahan. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Nado saranghae Appa, Oemma. Nado. Jeongmal Bogoshipo. Annyeong."

_Pip !_

Jhope yang baru saja mematikan sambungan telpon itu mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia benar – benar merindukan kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Ini kali pertama dia merayakan ulang tahun tanpa Appa Oemma dan V.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang V . . . .

_Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt . . ._

Jhope kembali hampir meraih ponselnya saat ponselnya tiba – tiba kembali berkedip dan bergetar. Namun dia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat mengetahui nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_**Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^ Calling !**_

Jhope menatap nanar ponselnya yang terus berkedip dan bergetar tanpa berniat mengangkatnya. Dia terus menatap layar tersebut dan benar – benar tak mengangkatnya meski rasanya sudah 10x lebih nomor yang tertera dilayar itu menelponnya. Dia baru meraih kembali ponselnya saat merasakan beberapa saat nomor tersebut tak kembali menelpon. Namun tiba – tiba ponselnya kembali sesekali bergetar singkat menandakan ada beberapa pesan masuk.

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Hopie Hyung~ . . . Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku ?! Apa kau masih tidur ?!"_

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Hopie Hyung~ . . . Saengil Chukkae ! Selamat ulang tahun Hopie-Hyung ! Semoga kau semakin tampan dan kebaikan selalu memberkahimu. Hyung tahu, ini ulang tahun pertama yang tak dapat kita rayakan secara bersama. Kau kenapa lama sekali di Kanada. Kapan kau pulang ke Korea ?! Apa di Kanada begitu menyenangkan ?! Aku merindukanmu Hyung."_

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Hyung~ kenapa kau tak membalasnya ?! Apa kau benar – benar masih tidur ?! Apa aku mengganggumu ?!"_

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Hopie-Hyung ! Andai kau disini aku pasti akan mencubit – cubitimu atau bahkan menggigitmu seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Oemma kepada Appa, saat kesal pada Appa."_

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Hopie-Hyung ! Aku merindukanmu ! Jeongmal bogoshipo ! Kapan kau akan pulang Hyung ?! Aku benar – benar ingin bertemu denganmu !"_

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Hyung andai saja aku tahu bagaimana mengurus penerbangan sendiri ke Kanada pasti aku akan langsung menyusulmu kesana ! Aku sungguh merindukanmu ! Aku tak bohong Hyung !"_

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_Mungkin kau memang masih tidur Hyung. Yasudah selamat tidur. Kau selalu memimpikanku kan Hyung ?! Aku disini selalu memimpikanmu. Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Jeongmal saranghae. Aku rindu mendengar kau berkata saranghae padaku. Aku merindukan kecupan hangat dari bibirmu. Besuk jika kau pulang ke Korea kau harus menciumku seharian, kekeke. Aku ssaaaaaaaannggggaaaaattt mencintaimu Hyung. Hopie Hyung sampai bertemu dimimpi. Jika sudah bangun jangan lupa membalas pesanku ya ?! Saranghae. Chu !"_

"Hiks~ . . . .!" Jhope gagal menahan isak saat membaca tentetan pesan yang dikirim oleh V kepadanya.

"Mianheyo Tae-ah. Jeongmal mianhae. Sejujurnya akupun sangat merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Tapi cinta kita berdua salah Tae-ah. Kita kakak beradik. Kita saudara kandung. Tak sepantasnya kita melakukan ini."

Jhope sebenarnya tak tega mengacuhkan V seperti ini. Tapi inilah yang harus dia lakukan. Jika sekali saja dia mengangkat telpon dari V. Pertahanannya untuk melupakan V atau lebih tepatnya melupakan perasaan cintanya kepada V akan runtuh seketika.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Appa dan Oemma Tae-ah. Berbahagialah dengan . . . . . Ji- . . .jin Hyung. Hiks~ ! Arrrrgggghhhtt~ !"

_DUAK !_

Jhope menghantam keras dinding kamarnya saat merasa dirinya benar – benar frustasi.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Hope ?!"

Jhope yang masih terisak itu menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja diketuk itu. Dia mendengar suara sang nenek yang memanggilnya dari luar.

"N-nde ?! Chakkaman !" Saut Jhope dengan suara serak. Dia lalu mengambil beberapa helai tissu untuk membersihkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu sambil mengusap – usap matanya seolah – olah baru bangun tidur.

_Ceklek !_

"Nde. Ada ap-"

_DUUUAAAARRR~ !_

"HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU JUNG HOSEOK !"

"Eh ?!"

Jhope yang baru saja membuka pintu itu menatap cengoh kearah Kakek dan Neneknya yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan Kris yang baru saja memecahkan balon dan Tao yang memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang lumayan besar.

"Saengil Chukkae Uri Hope !" Ucap Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Jhope dan langsung dibalas oleh Jhope.

"Kamsahamnida Haraboeji." Ucap Jhope sambil melepas pelukkannya dan berganti menatap Tao yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Happy B'day to you My Hope. Make a wish, please !" Ucap Tao sambil mendekatkan kue ulang tahun yang dikelilingi lilin – lilin kecil itu kearah Jhope. Dan Jhope pun langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa dalam hati.

"_Tuhan, terimakasih telah memberikanku kesempatan hidup lebih lama. Aku hanya ingin hidupku bisa bermanfaat untuk orang – orang yang aku sayangin. Aku hanya ingin hidup untuk dapat membahagiakan orang – orang yang mencintaiku. Jadikan aku pribadi yang lebih dewasa. Lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi kisah cintaku. Bantulah aku melupakan TaeHyung, dan bantulah Taehyung untuk melupakanku, lalu segera pertemukan aku dengan jodohku agar aku kelak tak mengecewakan orang – orang yang menyayangiku terutama Oemmaku. Aku berpasrah padamu Tuhan. Kau tahu mana yang terbaik untukku. Amin !"_

_Fuh Fuh Fuh !_

"Yeeeaaay~ . . . saengil chukkae uri Hope ! CUP !" Ucap Tao girang sembari mengecup pipi Jhope seusai Jhope meniup lilinnya.

"Hehehe. Nde Halmoeni. Kamsahamnida. CUP !" Ucap Jhope sembari mengecup pelan kening Tao.

"Apa kami mengganggu tidurmu Hope ?! Matamu merah sekali." Tanya Tao khawatir.

"Anya. Tadi Oemma baru saja menelpon. Jadi kebetulan aku sedang terbangun." Jawab Jhope.

"Baiklah. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau kembali tidur. Kita bisa memakan kue ini besuk pagi. Tapi sebelum itu. Kami akan memberikan hadiah untukmu." Ucap Kris.

"Hadiah ?! Come on Haraboeji. Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh kado. Jadi Haraboeji tak perlu membelikan apapun untukku." Tolak Jhope.

"Siapa bilang aku membelinya ?!" Ucap Kris sembari tersenyum samar.

"Ma-maksud Haraboeji apa ?!" Tanya Jhope bingung.

"Hadiahmu ini tak bisa dibeli dengan uang sayang. Honey. Come here please !"

Jhope menautkan alisnya bingung saat Tao berkata seolah – olah memanggil seseorang. Dia melihat KrisTao yang berdiri tepat sejajar didepannya itu mulai bergerak kesamping dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang terlihat berjalan pelan kearahnya. Jhope menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Siapa kira – kira orang itu ?!

Tapi dia tak dapat mengira – ngira karna orang itu berjalan menunduk dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

Namun sesaat kemudian Jhope tersenyum saat melihat orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah cantik dan senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Hope~ !" Panggil orang tersebut.

"YOONGIE~ !" Teriak Jhope sambil berjalan kearah Suga yang tengah melebarkan tangannya untuk menyambut Jhope yang mendekat kearahnya itu.

_Grep !_

"Saengil Chukkae Hope. Aku merindukanmu ! Sangat merindukanmu, hiks !" Ucap Suga sedikit terisak saat Jhope sudah memeluknya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis ?! Gomawo Yoongie-yah ! Terimakasih sudah datang. Nado. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jhope sambil mempererat pelukannya ketubuh Suga.

Kris tersenyum samar saat melihat Jhope dan Suga yang sedang melepas rindu itu. Namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat kearah sang istri yang terlihat menatap nanar kearah dua namja yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Kau kenapa Tao-yah ?!" Tanya Kris sambil membelai surai sang istri.

"Ntahlah ge. Pemandangan didepan kita ini begitu indah. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya." Jawab Tao lirih dan membuat Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Hope sudah dewasa. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang – orang disekitarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At XOXO High School – Korea**_

"Bagaimana ge ?!" Tanya JungKook pada V yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Sudahku bilang dia mengacuhku ! Telponku tak diangkat. Pesanku tidak dibalas. Menyebalkan !" Gerutu V.

"Mungkin Hope-ge belum bangun. Ingat, disana tengah malam. Mungkin saja Hope-ge kecapekan jadi tidurnya terlalu nyenyak." Ucap JungKook sambil mengelus – elus punggung V.

"Begitukah Jeonggukie ?!" Tanya V pelan sambil menoleh kearah sang adik itu.

"Nde. Percaya padaku. Kita tunggu beberapa jam ya. Nanti V-ge coba hubungi Hope-ge lagi. Jangan ngambek seperti itu. Kau tak malu padaku ge ?!" Ucap Jungkook pada V yang malah menunduk itu.

_Tin Tin !_

"GE ! Itu Uncle dan Auntie sudah datang. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap JungKook sambil menarik tubuh V yang terlihat malas beranjak dari tempat duduk itu.

"UNCLE~ . . . AUNTIE~ . . . !" Teriak JungKook sambil memamerkan rabbit teethnya kearah DaeBaek saat memasuki mobil.

"Hay sayang. Kau semangat sekali hari ini ?! Jimin mana ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menoleh ke jok belakang.

"Namja itu tadi dijemput oleh Appanya. Jadi aku bisa terbebas darinya Auntie ! Aaaa~ rasanya menyenangkan sekali." Ucap JungKook girang dan membuat DaeBaek terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa diam saja TaeHyung-ah ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat memperhatikan anak bungsunya itu diam saja tanpa suara saat memasuki mobil.

"Ngantuk !" Jawabnya cuek sembari menutup wajahnya dengan blazer sekolahnya dan memasang posisi tidur.

"Tidurlah sayang. Nanti Oemma bangunkan saat sampai rumah. Ayo Dae kita pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah sang suami dan diangguki oleh Daehyun yang mulai menjalankan mobil.

Saat mobil mulai berjalan, Baekhyun melirik kearah jok belakang dengan kaca mobil. Dia melihat JungKook yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Sedangkan V yang duduk bersandar jok itu terlihat duduk dengan gelisah. Dari balik blazer Baekhyun dapat melihat sinar redup yang diyakini oleh sinar layar ponsel. Dia yakin V tidak sedang tidur. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan V.

Dan yang diperkirakan Baekhyun memang benar adanya. V tidak sedang tidur. Dia tengah memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Hanya memperhatikannya saja, dia kembali menyapu layar ponsel saat cahaya itu hampir padam. Dia terdiam sambil terus berdoa dan berharap Jhope menelponnya atau paling tidak membalas pesannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Ucap DaeHyun membuat V menurunkan blazernya dari depan wajahnya dan keluar dengan malas dari mobil.

"TaeTae, gwenchana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil merangkul tubuh V saat memasuki rumah.

"Sudahku bilang aku ngantuk Oemma." Ucap V sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun. Yah, menepis tangan sang ibu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan V sebelumnya. Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa anak itu ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Mollayo." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari menunduk. Ini untuk pertama kalinya V menolak pelukannya.

"V-ge sedang sedih Auntie Uncle."

DaeBaek langsung menoleh kearah dapur dimana terlihat JungKook yang baru saja keluar dari sana membawa sekotak susu.

"Sedih kenapa Jung ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Uncle ini masih saja memanggilku Jung. Apa margaku berubah jadi Jung Uncle ?! Padahal margaku Oh eh Wu, eh Wu atau Oh ya ?!" Ucap JungKook bingung sendiri membuat DaeBaek terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kekeke. Iya Kookie, Kookie-ah~ . . . Kau tahu kenapa Gegemu bersedih ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi JungKook yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"V-ge sedih karna Hope-ge sama sekali tak membalas pesannya dan mengangkat telponnya Auntie."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun melonggarkan jarinya yang tadi mencubit pipi JungKook. Senyum diwajahnya langung memudar.

"Kata Baba memang disana mereka sangat sibuk. Tapi masak iya sampai tak bisa mengangkat telpon sama sekali. Atau paling tidak menghubungi kembali. Atau mungkin karna perbedaan waktu yang hampir setengah hari ya uncle auntie ?! Untungnya Mama tak begitu sibuk jadi setiap hari Mama masih menghubungiku. Ah yasudah. Aku keatas dulu ya Auntie Uncle." Pamit JungKook sambil melewati mereka.

"Lekas tidur siang ya anak manis." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengasak pelan surai JungKook dan dijawab anggukan oleh JungKook yang kini berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Baek ?!" Setelah memastikan Jungkook sudah tak terlihat, Daehyun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah diam sembari menunduk.

"Baek aku-"

"Aku harus menemui Taehyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun yang tadi mencoba meraih jemarinya dan berjalan menuju tangga meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatap nanar kearahnya.

"Mianhaeyo. Aku memang bukan ayah dan suami yang baik." Ucap DaeHyun pelan.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"TaeTae~ Oemma boleh masuk sayang ?!"

Beberapa saat Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar V itu tak mendengar sautan dari dalam.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"TaeTae~ Oem-"

_Ceklek !_

"Oemma aku ngantuk."

BaekHyun menghentikan ucapannya saat V tiba – tiba membuka pintunya dengan keadaan wajah yang sangat kusut. Dia masih menggenakan celana dan kemeja sekolahnya.

"Boleh Oemma menemanimu tidur siang sayang ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dan dijawab anggukan oleh V. BaekHyun tersenyum. Setidaknya V tak menolaknya lagi.

"Kajja. Kau tak ganti baju dulu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil merangkul V memasuki kamar.

"Aku pake boxer dan kaos saja ya Oemma." Ucap V yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

V langsung membuka celana panjangnya dan kemejanya menyisakan tubuh naked yang hanya menggenakan boxer. V tak pernah malu berganti pakaian didepan Baekhyun meski dia sudah bukan lagi anak kecil. Karna memang V masih sering dimandikan Baekhyun hingga menginjak remaja.

Awalnya Daehyun sempat memarahi V dan menyindir V yang sudah besar masih minta dimandikan oleh Ibunya. Tapi V malah balik menyindir dan mengatai Daehyun yang sudah tua tapi masih suka dimandikan Baekhyun. Apalagi V mengatakan itu dimeja makan saat keluarga besar Wu sedang berkumpul disana, dimana ada KrisTao, HunHan, Jhope dan JungKook. Dengan gamblang V bahkan mempraktekkan cara Daehyun menarik sang Oemma dan berkata "Baby~ ayo temani aku mandi". Dan hal itu sontak membuat wajah DaeBaek memerah menahan malu karna ditertawakan oleh KrisTao dan HunHan, Jhope hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan JungKook hanya diam melongo tak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan oleh semua orang disana. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia ikut tertawa walau tak tahu apa yang dia tertawakan.

Baekhyun ingat, terakhir kali memandikan V saat V memasuki Junior High School. Sejak itu V jarang minta dimandikan tapi masih sering meminta dipakaikan baju. Jadi saat V masuk pagi maka Baekhyunlah yang paling kelimpungan. Selain sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan bekal. Dia harus berhadapan dua orang yang berebut minta dipakaikan dasi lebih dulu. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan Ayah dan Anak, DaeHyun dan Taehyung. Mereka selalu saja berdebat saat berangkat pagi, dua – duanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Untung saja Jhope tipe anak mandiri yang selalu sudah siap saat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pakai kaos tanpa lengan saja ya. Siang ini agak panas." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaos tipis yang baru saja diambil dari lemari V dan mengambil baju sragam V yang sudah kotor untuk ditaruh dibagian keranjang baju kotor.

"Tubuhmu bagus TaeTae." Puji Baekhyun dan membuat V tersenyum.

"Oemma ayo tidur. Peluk ! Aku ngantuk." Ucap V manja dan membuat senyum Baekhyun semakin merengkah. Inilah anaknya Jung Taehyung. Anak yang selalu manja kepadanya.

"Oemma~ Hopie Hyung kapan pulang ?!"

_DEG !_

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti saat V menanyakan pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Hoseok Hyung sedang belajar disana TaeTae. Dia pasti pulang ?! Kenapa ?! Kau merindukannya eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil membelai rambut V yang tidur dipelukannya ini. Yah mereka memang sudah tidur dengan V yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nde. Aku sangat merindukan Hopie Hyung." Ucap V sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nado. Oemma juga sangat merindukan Hyungmu. Tapi kau tahu kan TaeTae. Hoseok Hyung diberi tanggung jawab yang besar oleh Haraboeji. TaeTae sering mendengarkan kalau Haraboeji sering sakit – sakitan." Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat V mengangguk paham. Yah V berfikir mungkin dirinya terlalu kekanak – kanakkan. Tapi sungguh diacuhkan itu tidak menyenangkan dan sangat menyakitkan.

_Ceklek !_

"Wah siang – siang tidur berduaan. Appa ikut dong !"

BaekTae yang tadinya tidur berpelukan itu langsung melepas pelukan mereka begitu melihat seseorang yang tak lain adalah Daehyun yang masuk sembari nyengir.

"SHIRREO !"

_Puk !_

"Aduh ! TaeHyung-ah, kenapa melempar Appamu yang tampan ini dengan bantal ?!" Ucap Daehyun usai mengaduh karna baru saja dilempari bantal oleh V.

"Appa keluar~ aku mau tidur berdua dengan Oemma !" Tolak V memasang muka sebal.

"Ayolah sayang, Appa jarang pulang siang. Jarang – jarang Appa menemanimu tidur siang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil beranjak naik keranjang V.

"Appa minggir ! Aku tak mau tidur dengan appa ! Pergi !" Tolak V sambil mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar turun dari ranjang.

"Ayolah sayang. Dipeluk Appa begini kan enak. Lebih hangat dari pelukan Oemma bukan ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil merengkuh tubuh V yang jelas langsung ditolak mentah – mentah oleh V. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"SHIRREO ! Aku bilang tidak mau. Appa itu modus." Ucap V yang membuat Daehyun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Modus bagaimana ?!" Tanya Daehyun tak mengerti dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau kamarku dipakai untuk berbuat mesum Appa dan Oemma lagi !" Ucap V lantang.

"Mesum ?! Kapan TaeTae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun heran, pasalnya Baekhyun merasa belum pernah berhubungan dengan Daehyun dikamar V.

"Dulu pernah Oemma menemaniku tidur siang di ruang keluarga. Tau – tau Appa menyusul dan tidur disampingku. Saat aku sudah tidur, aku terbangun mendengar suara sayup – sayup suara Oemma yang memanggili nama Appa. Saat aku melirik ke kiri Appa sudah tidak ada dan saat aku melirik kekanan aku melihat tubuh Appa sudah ada diatas tubuh Oemma. Walau Appa terlihat sudah tak memakai atasan, sedangkan Oemma masih berpakaian lengkap, tapi tetap saja aku melihat dengan jelas Appa membuka satu persatu kancing baju Oemma sambil menghisap atau menggigit leher Oemma. Itu sebabnya aku langsung kembali pura – pura tidur membelakangi kalian. Tapi sejujurnya aku tak bisa benar – benar tidur karna mendengar suara berisik dari Oemma dan Appa. Yang terus – terusan berkata ah ah ah tidak jelas dan membuatku merinding."

*Ngeeeekk !

. . . . . . . . (hening)

*Cengoh Mode ON !

DaeBaek sama – sama melongo mendengar penuturan V. Jadi V pernah memergoki mereka saat bersetubuh ?!

"Yasudah kalau kalian mau tidur disini. Aku tidur siang bersama JungKook saja." Ucap V sambil beranjak dari kamarnya sambil menggendong boneka lionnya. Meninggalkan DaeBaek yang masih terlihat cengoh akan penuturannya.

_BUUUK !_

"Akh ! Kenapa memukulku Baek ?!" Protes Daehyun saat tersadar karna dipukul oleh Baekhyun dengan guling.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau. Kau tak tahu tempat sekali saat menyerangku." Omel Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku ?! Kau sendiri tak menolak saat aku melakukan itu. Aku bahkan sudah mencoba meminalisir suaramu agar tak mendesah dengan cara menciummu. Tapi kau malah terus bergerak sembari berteriak – teriak tak jelas." Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun cemberut seketika. Dia memang punya kebiasaan berteriak saat Daehyun menyetubuhinya.

"Kalau Taehyung saja pernah memergoki kita. Kira – kira Hope pernah melihat pertunjukan kita secara live juga tidak ya ?! Hehehehe." Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum gaje.

"MWOYA ?! Hasst ! Micheosseo !" Teriak Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Daehyun sendirian dikamar V.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Kediaman Keluarga Kim"**_

"Nde cantik. Sampai bertemu. Persiapkan dirimu dan tubuhmu untukku nanti malam. Pay Pay !"

"Jin ?! Kau sedang apa ?! Dari tadi Oemma memanggil kenapa tidak menyahut ?!"

"Eh ?!" Jin yang baru saja mematikan telponnya itu sedikit tersentak karna Lay tiba – tiba muncul dari dapur sembari memanggilnya.

"Mian Oemma. Tadi aku sedang telpon." Ucap Jin.

"Ah begitu. Menelpon Taehyung ya ?!" Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum menggoda Jin.

"A-anu. I-iya Oemma. Aku baru saja menelpon TaeHyung" Ucap Jin sedikit tergagap sambil menggaruki tengkuknya.

"Hehehe, kenapa anak Oemma terlihat malu begitu. Oh ya kau lekas bersiap – siap dan antar Oemma kerumah bibi ya." Ucap Lay yang diangguki oleh Jin.

"Nde Oemma. Tapi bolehkan nanti sembari menunggu Oemma aku pergi kerumah teman dulu" Ucap Jin sedikit ragu.

"Mau kemana kau malam – malam Jin ?! Teman siapa ?! Apa Oemma mengenalnya ?!" Tanya Lay.

"A-anya. Oemma tak mengenalnya. Dia temanku sewaktu masih Junior High School. Kebetulan rumahnya berada dekat dirumah Bibi." Jawab Jin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lay.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau sudah selesai langsung jemput Oemma ya ?!"

Jin langsung tersenyum samar dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat Lay mengijinkannya.

"Oh ya Jin. Satu lagi." Ucap Lay sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jin.

"Nde ?! Ada apa Oemma ?!" Tanya Jin.

"Kabari Taehyung. Ingatkan dia untuk makan. Terakhir kali Oemma bertemu dengannya, tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus. Oemma sangat menyayangi Taehyung seperti anak Oemma sendiri. Oemma senang hubunganmu dan V berjalan dengan baik. Kau harus bisa menjaganya dan membahagiakannya, Arra ?!" Ucap Lay yang dijawab anggukan patuh oleh Jin.

"Nde Oemma." Jawab Jin yang membuat Lay tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jin menuju kamarnya.

"Cih ! Membahagiakannya ?! Dia saja tak bisa membahagiakanku. Dicium saja susah sekali. Tapi yasudahlah. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmatinya nanti saat malam pertama. Sekarang saatnya mandi karna setelah ini ada tubuh indah yang bisa membahagiakanku." Ucap Jin pelan sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vancouver - Kanada**_

Seorang namja cantik terlihat menuruni anak tangga kediaman mewah keluarga Wu dengan rambut sedikit basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Halmoeni sedang memasak apa ?!" Ucapnya membuat seorang yeoja dewasa yang masih sangat terlihat muda dan cantik menoleh kearahnya.

"Hay Yoong. Kau sudah bangun. Halmoeni sedang memasak untuk sarapan." Jawab Tao.

"Maidnya dimana ?! Kenapa Halmoeni memasak sendiri ?! Dan kenapa Halmoeni tak membangunkan saya ?! Saya jadi tidak enak jam segini baru bangun." Ucap Suga sambil berjalan mendekati Tao dan ikut memakai celemeknya.

"Untuk memasak halmoeni lebih suka melakukan sendiri. Yifan-ge lebih menyukai masakan buatanku. Kau tak perlu repot – repot membantu Yoong. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Ucap Tao saat Suga mengambil alih pekerjaannya tengah memotong – motong bahan makanan.

"Tidak apa – apa halmoeni. Saya tidak terlalu lelah. Saya malah akan bosan jika berdiam diri." Ucap Suga yang membuat Tao tersenyum. Suga terlihat begitu telaten saat memasak, baik saat memotong – motong bahan makanan maupun saat menumisnya. Jari – jarinya bekerja dengan cepat seolah – olah sudah terbiasa memasak.

"Halmoeni, tolong coba rasakan. Mungkin kurang asin atau terlalu asin." Ucap Suga sambil mengarahkan sesendok kecil makanan yang dia buat kearah mulut Tao.

"Wah, rasanya sangat enak Yoong. Sangat pas. Bahkan sepertinya lebih enak dari buatanku. Andai Sehun merasakan dia pasti akan menambah terus." Puji Tao dan membuat Suga tersipu.

"Benarkah Halmoeni ?! Saya memang sering memasakkan ini untuk Hope saat Hope berada ditempat saya. Ini kan makanan kesukaan Hope. Apa Sehun ahjussi juga menyukai makanan seperti ini ?!" Tanya Suga.

"Nde. Kebetulan ini makanan kesukaan Sehun dan Hope, sebenarnya Yifan-ge juga suka, tapi dia akan bosan bila diberi makan ini terus. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Hope yang tak pernah bosan walau memakan menu yang sama ini dalam seminggu penuh. Selera makan mereka bertiga sama. Jadi itu mempermudahku dalam memasak." Ucap Tao yang diangguki paham oleh Suga.

"Ngomong – ngomong Haraboeji dan Hope ada dimana ?! Saya lihat kamar Hope tadi sudah kosong." Tanya Suga sambil terus menumis.

"Haraboeji masih dikamar. Kalo Hope mungkin diruang kerja Sehun mengambil berkas – berkas yang akan dibawa kekantor." Ucap Tao yang diangguki oleh Suga.

"Ah itu mereka sudah turun. Sini biar aku yang memasukan masakannya ke mangkok. Kau tolong bawakan minuman itu kemeja ya." Ucap Tao saat melihat Kris dan Jhope berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan. Sedangkan Suga langsung menuruti perintah Tao untuk membawa mampan berisi 5 cangkir minuman itu. Entah kenapa jumlahnya ada 5.

"Pagi Haraboeji, Pagi Hope." Sapa Suga saat sampai didepan meja makan dan membuat kedua namja tampan berbeda usia itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi, tidurmu nyenyak ?!" Tanya Kris yang dijawab anggukan oleh Suga.

"Pagi juga Yoongie." Jawab Jhope sambil sibuk memakai dasinya.

"Hope, berdirilah, biar aku yang merapikan dasimu." Tawar Suga yang langsung dituruti oleh Jhope yang langsung berdiri sambil berdiri menghadap Suga yang kini sibuk dengan dasi yang ada di kerah bajunya.

Tao yang baru saja sampai dimeja makan itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?!" Tanya Kris pelan membuat Tao menoleh kearahnya.

"Dia anak yang baik dan sangat mengerti Hope. Mereka memang serasi." Jawab Tao dan membuat Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nah sudah selesai ! Tampan sekali kau hari ini Hope." Puji Suga seusai memakaikan dasi dan jas Jhope.

"Gomawo Yoongie. Kau juga cantik pagi ini." Ucap Jhope sambil mengasak pelan rambut suga.

"Enak saja. Aku ini namja kenapa mengataiku cantik." Protes Suga cemberut dengan wajah merona dan membuat KrisTao dan Jhope terkekeh bersama.

"Wah, pagi – pagi ada yang sedang bermesra – mesraan."

Sebuah suara membuat keempat yang berada diruang makan itu kompak menoleh.

"JongYe, kau sudah datang. Ayo duduk sarapan." Ucap Tao yang langsung dituruti oleh oleh namja tersebut tampan yang baru datang dengan texudo lengkap itu.

"Nde Nyonya." Ucap JongUp.

"Yoongie. Ini JongYe. Dia juga asli Korea, nama koreanya JongUp. Dia asisten pribadi Yifan-ge. Dan JongYe, ini Yoongie, dia-"

"Dia kekasih Jhope ya ?! Cantik juga." Goda JongUp memutus ucapan ucapan Tao dan membuat Jhope dan Suga langsung salah tingkah.

"Cantik mana dengan Zelo Hyung ?!" Ucap Jhope balik menggoda JongUp dan membuat JongUp langsung angkat tangan sembari menggeleng.

"Bisakah kita memulai makannya Tuan Nyonya. Saya lapar sekali." Ucap JongUp mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat KrisTao dan Jhope langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Suga hanya tersenyum karna tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Seoul – Korea Selatan"**_

"Yoeboseyo Sehun-ah ?!"

". . . . ."

"Kau ada dimana sekarang ?! Apa sudah kembali ke rumah Daddy ?!"

". . . . ."

"Aaa~ begitu. Bisakah Nonna minta tolong ?!"

". . . . ."

"Tolong bujuk HoSeok untuk mau mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesan TaeHyung. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hoseok, tapi bagaimanapun TaeHyung tetap adiknya. Kemarin Suga berangkat kesana, dia ingin menemui Hope. Aku tak tahu ini hal yang baik atau tidak. Tapi Hoseok Suga dan Jin TaeHyung mungkin bisa memulai kehidupan mereka masing – masing. Kita coba begitu dulu. Namun jika tidak bisa kita memang harus turun tangan. Kau dekati Daddy dan aku mendekati Daehyun. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, tolong nasehati Hoseok untuk tak mengacuhkan TaeHyung. Karna jujur aku sendiri tak sanggup berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. Aku akan semakin merindukannya jika mendengar suaranya."

". . . . ."

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Saat perjalanan nanti hati – hati, salam untuk Luhan Eonni, Daddy Mommy, Hoseok, Suga dan JongUp."

". . . . ."

"Nde. JungKook baik – baik saja disini. Dia sedang belajar dengan Daehyun dan TaeHyung. Nonna juga menyayangimu Sehun-ah. Annyeong."

_Pip !_

_Ceklek !_

Saat Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan sambungan telponnya dengan Sehun, pintu kamar tiba – tiba dan munculnya seorang namja dewasa dengan kadar ketampanan yang tak pernah berkurang sedari mereka menikah. Namun sayangnya dia rasa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya malam ini.

"OMO ?! Daehyun ?! Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kaget sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah sang suami yang terlihat berantakan lalu membantu Daehyun melepaskan kaosnya untuk berganti piyama.

"A-akh ! Pelan – pelan Baek." Ucap Daehyun sedikit berteriak.

"Kau itu kenapa ?! Ditanya bukannya menjawab ! Wajahmu kenapa memar begini ?!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Kenapa malah memarahiku ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Salah sendiri, ditanya bukannya menjawab." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Bertengkar dengan Taehyung." Ucap Daehyun singkat.

"MWO ?! Bertengkar dengan Taehyung ?! Lalu Taehyung bagaimana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sudah tidur. Dia mengamuk karna aku ingin menemaninya tidur seusai belajar. Dia menolak lalu memukuliku dengan bantal dan menendang – nendangku." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun cengoh seketika.

"Hah ?! Hahahahahahahaha."

Daehyun menatap sebal kearah sang istri yang tiba – tiba tertawa tak jelas.

"Hey ! Kau itu kenapa malah tertawa ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk naik keranjang mereka.

"Kau itu lucu sekali. TaeHyung itu kan memang anti sekali kau peluk – peluk kenapa sok – sok'an ingin menemaninya tidur." Ucap Baekhyun heran.

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia itu anakku. Aku sadar tak begitu akrab dengannya. Setiap hari berdebat dengannya. Dulu saat ada Hope aku bisa ngobrol banyak dengan Hope, ditambah Hope itu anak cukup pintar, jadi ngobrol apapun pasti cocok. Aku jadi merasa ada sedikit kekosongan saat Hope tidak ada. Apalagi anak itu sangat penurut, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang ngeyelnya minta ampun." Curhat Daehyun.

_Grep !_

"Kau juga merindukannya eoh ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Daehyun.

"Tentu saja. Walau aku akui jika ikatan batinku dengan Taehyung lebih erat daripada dengan Hope." Jawab Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hehehe, Taehyung itu memang kau Dae. Kalian mirip, sangat mirip. Sama – sama keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah." Ucap Baekhyun sembari terkekeh.

"Memang, tapi ngeyelnya itu menurun darimu tahu tidak ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Akh ! Aku tidak ngeyel. Aku ini istri yang baik dan penurut tauk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mencibir kearah Daehyun.

"Yasudah istriku yang cantik. Ayo tidur, ini sudah malam." Ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring.

"Tumben tak meminta jatah." Sindir Baekhyun saat Daehyun sama sekali tak berlaku mesum kearahnya.

"Besuk saja. Adik kecilku ikut sakit karna terkena tendangan Taehyung."

"Hahahaha, kerja yang bagus TaeTae. Bertengkar terus saja dengan TaeHyung." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa dan membuat Daehyun cemberut.

"Enak saja. Mana bisa begitu !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Vancouver – Kanada"**_

_Tin Tin Tin !_

Suara klason mobil membuat dua orang yang tengah duduk diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Wu itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Apa itu Sehun dan Luhan ?!" Tanya Kris yang dijawab angkatan bahu oleh Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu ge. Bukannya mereka bilang dulu mau langsung pulang ke China" Jawab Tao.

"Eh, Samchon dan Imo sudah kembali." Suara Jhope yang terdengar menggema dari ruang tamu. Jhope dan Suga memang tengah ngobrol diruang tamu.

KrisTao langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju ruang tamu.

"Samchon pulang kemari lagi ?! Saya pikir akan langsung ke China." Tanya Jhope heran, setahunya HunHan akan langsung kembali ke china sepulang dari Ottawa.

"Seharusnya kami memang kembali ke China. Tapi aku ingin kemari dulu untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk anakku tercinta."

_DEG !_

_Grep !_

Langkah Luhan yang memasuki kediaman Wu dan KrisTao yang berjalan keruang tamu itu langsung terhenti saat mendengar penuturan Sehun yang tengah memeluk Jhope. Bahkan KrisTao kompak memegangi dada mereka.

"Maksud Ahjusshi dengan anak ?!"

Pelukan SeHop (?) langsung terlepas saat Suga tiba – tiba bertanya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku sudah menganggap Hope seperti anakku sendiri. Karna Hope sedang tidak bersama kedua orang tuanya. Aku dan LuLu'lah yang mengggantikan sebagai Appa dan Oemmanya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Suga dan membuat Luhan yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.

"Benar Suga-ssi. Kami sudah menganggap Hope sebagai anak kami sendiri. Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Jhope.

**.**

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan adikmu ?!"

"Eh ?! Maksud Samchon ?!" Tanya Jhope heran saat Sehun tiba – tiba menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang berbicara dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.

Saat Suga pamit untuk pergi mandi. Sehun memang langsung mengajak Jhope berbicara ditepi kolam renang.

"Kau sudah dewasa Hope. Kau bisa memilah mana perasaan cinta sebagai namja dan sebagai kakak. Bagaimanapun V itu tetap adikmu. Kalau kau terus – terusan bersikap seperti itu padanya, itu akan malah menyakiti kalian berdua. Kau tak usah mengelak dan berkata baik – baik saja. Karna kau tak mungkin baik – baik saja. Aku pernah mengalaminya, jadi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kita cintai mengacuhkan kita."

Jhope menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Sehun. Yah, Samchonnya itu benar. Tak seharusnya dia mengacuhkan V yang malah akhirnya membuat mereka berdua sama – sama sakit karna menahan rindu.

"Jadi, dengarkan Samchon. Bersikaplah biasa pada adikmu. Jika kau rindu, wajar. Orang move On itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi Samchon yakin kau bisa." Lanjut Sehun yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Jhope.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Suga sekarang ?! Aku pikir dia anak yang baik. Dan aku rasa dia memang sangat menyukaimu. Apa kau juga menyukainya ?!" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku memang sangat menyayangi Yoongi samchon. Tapi untuk membalas perasaannya aku sedikit ragu." Ucap Jhope.

"Kenapa memangnya Hope ?!" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Selain tak mau menjadikannya sekedar pelarian, hal yang lainnya adalah. . . . . .Namjoon juga menyukai Yoongi samchon." Jawab Jhope pelan.

"NamJoon ?! Sahabatmu yang biasa dipanggil RapMon itu ?!" Tanya Sehun yang kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Jhope.

"Ya ampun. Benar – benar rumit. Kau diposisi sulit memang." Ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya terdiam cukup lama.

"Memikirkanmu sama pusingnya dengan memikirkan JungKook Hope. Hehehe." Ucap Sehun tiba – tiba terkekeh.

"JungKook ?! Bukankah dia sudah bersama Zelo Hyung ?!" Tanya Jhope.

"Yah, tapi aku tak tahu pasti Zelo benar – benar mencintainya atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Zelo dan JongUp pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius. Mereka berpisah hanya karna tingkah konyol anakku yang terlalu menggilai Zelo. Sebenarnya jika JungKook bisa berfikir dewasa, sebenarnya dia menyayangi Zelo itu hanya karna rasa ingin memiliki. Memiliki sepenuhnya perhatian Zelo. Seperti perhatian Kakak kepada adik, tidak lebih. Aku sendiri terkadang masih kasihan kepada JongUp yang tak juga bisa Move On dari Zelo. Sedangkan Zelo sepertinya mulai sama – sama ada rasa dengan Kai. Tapi sekali lagi, masalahnya ada dianak tunggalku itu. Bagaimanapun Paman YongGuk dan Bibi Hime sangat ingin Zelo segera menikah. Tapi tak mungkin dia menikah dengan JungKook yang masih dibawah umur. Sedangkan untuk menunggu JungKook dewasa itu masih sangat lama." Ucap Sehun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Wah, rumit. Benar – benar rumit." Ucap Jhope ikut berkomentar.

"Yeah, kehidupan percintaan keluarga kita memang rumit. It's Complicated, hahahaha."

_BYUUUURRR !_

"Yak Samchon ! Kenapa mendorongku uhuk uhuk !" Protes Jhope karna Sehun tiba – tiba mendorongnya masuk kedalam air.

"Tradisi untuk orang yang sedang berulang tahun. Hahahaha. E-eh ! Kenapa kau menarik kakiku ! Lepas – lepas Hope ! A-aaaaa~ !"

_BYYUUUUURRR !_

"Impas kan Samchon ! Kau basah juga." Ucap Jhope sembari tertawa setelah menarik kaki Sehun hingga ikut tercebur kedalam kolam dan membuat Sehun pun ikut tertawa sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Kau sedang apa Lu ?!"

Seorang yeoja cantik bermata rusa yang tadi memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bersama dikolam renang itu menoleh sejenak sambil membungkuk saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya sebelum akhirnya memandang kembali kearah kolam renang.

"Memperhatikan Sehun dan Jhope Ibu. Tidakkah mereka seperti ayah anak yang saling menyayangi." Ucapnya pelan.

_DEG !_

"Lu ?! A-apa kau mulai meragukan Sehun" Tanya Tao pelan sedikit ragu.

"Ibu. Ibu tenang saja. Tak masalah bagiku jika memang Jhope itu anak Sehun. Sehun pernah bercerita, jika dia pernah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun saat Daehyun menjalani ujian di Korea. Dan Daehyun pergi dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Seminggu. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan jika Jhope itu adalah anak Sehun. Tapi sungguh ibu. Aku tak pernah meragukan suamiku. Setidaknya dia sudah jujur sejak awal pernikahan kami. Jadi aku bisa memahami semuanya. Itu hanya sepenggal kisah masa lalunya. Karna Baekhyun sudah berbahagia dengan Daehyun dan aku sendiri tak bisa untuk tidak percaya jika Sehun itu benar – benar mencintaiku." Ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum samar.

_Grep !_

"Terimakasih Lu. Terimakasih sudah menerima Sehun dan segala kekurangan keluarga kami. Kau benar – benar wanita yang luar biasa Lu." Ucap Tao sambil memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Sama – sama ibu. Terimakasih juga sudah menerimaku dalam keluarga Wu tanpa memandang dan mempermasalahkan latar belakang keluargaku." Ucap Luhan sambil membalas pelukkan Tao.

"Aku kedalam dulu bu. Aku harus mengambilkan handuk untuk mereka berdua agar mereka tidak kedinginan." Ucap Luhan sambil melepas pelukkan Tao dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Tao yang memperhatikan kepergiaannya tersenyum haru. Luhan benar – benar bak malaikat dalam hidup Sehun. Sesuatu yang bodoh jika Sehun sampai menyia – nyiakan malaikat secantik dan sebaik Luhan.

"Melamun Nyonya ?!"

"Eh JongYe ?! Ada apa ?! Tumben kemari disore hari ?! Apa ada masalah dikantor ?!" Tanya Tao sedikit tersentak karna Asisten pribadi suaminya itu tiba – tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada Nyonya. Tapi Tuan meminta saya untuk menemuinya. Saya keruangan beliau dulu." Ucap JongUp hormat dan diangguki oleh Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lakukan tes DNA untuk kedua sample rambut dan darah ini."

JongUp menatap ragu kearah barang yang dipegang oleh Kris sebelum akhirnya menerima plastik - plastik kecil yang berisi helaian rambut dan tetesan darah.

"Ini milik siapa Tuan ?!" Tanya JongUp.

"Milik Sehun dan Jhope." Jawab Kris yang membuat JongUp mengangguk paham. Sedikit banyak dia cukup mengetahui masalah dimasa lalu keluarga ini

"Malam ini Zelo terbang keKorea untuk menemui Jongin. Dia ak-"

"KeKorea ?! Menemui Kai ?! Untuk apa ?!" Tanya JongUp tiba – tiba memutus ucapan Kris.

"Hahahaha, kau itu kenapa JongYe ?! Masih mencintai Zelo eoh ?! Kalau aku bilang dia keKorea untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka bagaimana ?! Hahahaha." Ucap Kris sembari tertawa menggoda JongUp.

"Tuan, ayolah. Aku tidak bercanda." Ucap JongUp dengan wajah memelas. Terlihat jelas jika dia memang belum bisa move on dari Zelo.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Cucuku yang paling bungsu bisa mengamuk kalau sampai melihat pangerannya menikah. Tapi aku rasa memang ada sesuatu antara Kai dan Zelo. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka akan bersatu. Kau terlalu pengecut sih untuk mengajak Zelo kembali. Bagaimana jika Jonginlah yang berhasil merebut hatinya." Ucap Kris memanas – manasi.

"Entahlah Tuan. Semenjak saya meminta untuk break, dia malah mendiamkan saya sampai sekarang. Ah ya sudahlah Tuan. Serius saya bertanya. Untuk apa dia ke Korea ?! Mengunjungi JungKook ?!" Tanya JongUp.

"Kalau menjenguk JungKook pasti. Tapi tujuan utama dia kekorea untuk mengambil sample darah dan rambut dari Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang sudah diambil oleh Jongin untuk dibawa kemari. Nanti kau teskan ditempat yang sama dengan tempatmu melakukan tes DNA ini. Yasudah sekarang kau boleh beristirahat atau makan dulu sana." Ucap Kris yang membuat JongUp mengangguk.

"Baik Tuan saya mengerti. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap JongUp sembari berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan Kris.

"Eh JongYe tunggu sebentar.."

"Yes sir ?!" JongUp menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya saat Kris tiba – tiba memanggilnya.

"Cukup aku, kau, Zelo dan Jongin yang tahu tentang hal ini. Jangan sampai terdengar oleh siapapun. Terutama BaekHyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC !**

Kyaaaaaaaaa~ HYUNers ! Ahjumma BACK !

Eh salah ini FF JUNG Fams ya ?! Jadi, Annyeong Readers. Yuri is BACK ! .

Mian lama karna Yuri sempat bergalau – galau ria gegara kepergian Daddy YiFan.

Tapi WTF lah ya, Daddy YiFan dah terbang ke Galaxy. Penting bagi Yuri BAPEXOBTS tetap ber25.

JADI JANGAN COMENTAR TENTANG DADDY YIFAN ARRA ?!

Kalo nekat dicium boneka singanya TaeHyung hlu :D

Ada beberapa catatan untuk FF ini :

1\. untuk **Mamanya Ibra** yang super duper pinter karna dia yang satu - satunya bisa nebak kalau Baek itu Cuma mimpi. Sebagai hadiah, dedek Ibra bakal dapet Adek baru lagi dari Mama dan Papa. Asik kan ?! hehehe.

2\. yang tanya **'Kenapa Dae ngebiarin aja Yeol grepe – grepe Baek ?!'** dah tahu kan jawabannya ?! **Rasa bersalah dimasalalu.**

3\. yang nanya **'Siapa mamanya Jimin ?!'**, Yuri Cuma bisa jawab 'Molla."

Tadinya mau Yuri bikin Han Yuri yang jadi Mamanya Jimin, numpang tenar lagi jadi cameo. Tapi pasti diprotes lagi, udah gitu pasti si aBang YongNam pasti diemin Yuri lagi. *PLAAKK ! Hahaha. Jadi sementara di RHSin dulu ya siapa Mamanya Jimin. Tebak aja coba ^^

4\. Mian Yuri buat Jin kayak gitu. Jin gak jahat kok. Sumpah, hehehe, cuma banyak yang request V yang tersakiti, jadi iseng aja bikin ^^

5\. Mian jika mungkin akan banyak nge-crack-in couple, Jujur Yuri masih bingung sama Official Couple BTS. Dan Yuri malah mendadak kesengsem sama couple BAPEXO, hahahaha

Nah udah itu dulu,

**THANKS TO ALL READER !**

**Terutama untuk para Reader setia yang tak hanya setia membaca tapi juga setia mereview juga.** Makasih udah review di gak bisa bales review satu persatu, tapi Yuri sebutin satu persatu.

The Best TEACHER **MBOKYUMM **ulala / neneknya Taehyung tercinta, **JeonYeona**,** LynKim, ChanBaekHome, Akiya exotics, rifdafairuzs, RiiinKkamjongbaek, baby baekkie, hldjmsbkr, park byun, Date Kaito, U hee, Tyahra Lau, Byun Hyerin, ohmydeer, exobutt, DBSJYJ, EvilFrea, vhenaodult94, jungjaegun, NaturalCandy1994, choihyura01, BJooXero, chika love baby baekhyun, shantyy9411, Rizkyvi, dk1317, Linkz, keysyu, Jung99, vakmalia9, AraParkXingXing, byuntae92, 4HyunBam, July, jungkookie, zakurafrezee, Blacknancho, kimyori95, HyuieYunnie, , Oh Sehan, Salsa Putri, DaeKillMe, Rap-i, Desmin, Byun Ji-Hyun**

**Makasih juga yang udah review dan SETIA MENERORI Yuri lewat sms, BBM, Facebook, Twitter, WA dan yang lain – lain.** Kalian bener - bener semangat Yuri.

**My ARTWORKER (HANIFA / LittleRabbit) , Wahyuning , Akiya , BaekHyung, Jenny, Byun Ohorat, Sella , Ima, G, Bebby, ByunGhei, Evan, Heyndah, Riin, Yui, Ika, Karla, Kei, Lucas DaeBaek, Luwhan, Michelle Chan, Ran, Vin, Puput, Ssussan, Afi, Jung, pikaCHU, ayudgloufvax, Fathiah Fadliah, dan masih banyak lagi dan gak bisa kesebut.**

yang belum kesebut **WAJIB** PROTES ! Jangan mau punya SiThor (?) Arraseo ^^

**Selamat datang juga bagi Reader baru.. Trima kasih juga buat yang udah mau berhenti jadi SIDER :)**

Jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA karna udah mau setia untuk review, jangan bosen untuk review ya. Review-an kalian semangat Yuri. Hehehe

**Buat kalian PARA SIDERKU TERCINTA, Tetap ditunggu Review-annya ^^**

Yang gak punya akun atau gak tahu cara review, gak perlu punya akun juga bisa review.

Tulis nama / nick kalian di **NAME**, terus **tulis isi review kalian di kotak review**, lalu klik **POST REVIEW,** dah selesai ! ^^

.

.

.

**SPECIAL NOTE !**

Jeongmal Mianhae HYUNers alias pembaca FF sebelah *colek 2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !

**Untuk sementara 23WAOFSR! di END-in dulu sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan** :(

Selain karna Yuri lagi gak sempet browsing - browsing jadwal mereka diTahun lalu, Yuri masih galau gegara EXO !

Gak profesional ?! Emang ! Hehehe

Sebagai gantinya, KALAU para reader / HYUNers MAU !

Yuri bakal bikin FF series - series dari 23WAOFSR itu.

Contohnya : Yuri rencana mau bikin FF yang judulnya **JUST ONE DAY**, di FF itu akan menceritakan tentang kepulangan Daehyun yang hanya satu hari di Korea demi merayakan ulang Tahun Baekhyun, jadi ntar juga ada Fakta - faktanya, persis kayak 23WAOFYS.

Kalo HYUNers dan reader mau, Yuri akan bikin. Kalau gak ya nggak, hehehe.

Makanya, Review Juseyo !

Yuri tunggu tanggapannya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Milkhunhan-Yuri Present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE – Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**JUNG FAMILY**

**[Jung DaeHyun **\+ Oh **BaekHyun** (GS) = **HoSeok **/ J-Hope** \+ TaeHyung **/ V**]**

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Oh SeHun + Lu Han **(GS) ** = Oh JeongGuk**

**Kim Seok JIN**

**Park ChanYeol + **(?)** = Park JiMin**

**Fang ZhunHong **/ Zelo as** Asisten SeHun**

**Yoo YoungJae **as **Sekretaris DaeHyun**

**Min Yoongi **/ Suga

**Kim NamJoon **/ RapMon

**And Other can you find in other chapter**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Friendship, Little Hurt, Humor / Comedy

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE : This Fanfiction only my imagination .. whatever with their Real life !**

**.**

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story :****COMPLICATED LOVE **

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kediaman Keluarga Jung-**_

_Puk puk puk !_

"Yeobo~ . . . Daehyun~ . . . Hey Jung Daehyun~ ! Bangun suamiku yang tampan !"

Daehyun yang tadinya masih tertidur lelap di ranjangnya itu sedikit menggeliat saat sang istri membangunkannya dengan cara menepuk – nepuk pelan pipinya.

"10 menit lagi Baby~ . . ." Ucap Daehyun merajuk sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Yasudah, aku pasang alarm 10 menit ya. Setelah ini mandi dan turun kebawah. ZhunHong ada disini."

"Eh ?! Zelo kemari ?! Kapan ?!" Daehyun yang tadinya masih memejamkan matanya itu langsung bangkit dan duduk menghadap sang istri yang tengah mengangguk.

"Tadi malam, lewat tengah malam. Sewaktu aku mengambilkan air minum untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja lama sekali kau mengambilkan aku segelas air. Tapi kalau dia sudah datang semalam kenapa kau tak memberitahuku. Aku kan bisa menemuinya dulu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Dia pasti lelah Dae. Aku langsung menyuruhnya tidur. Ini dia sudah bangun. Tadi dia membantuku memasak sarapan, sekarang dia sedang mandi. Jadi kau juga lekas mandi karna aku harus mempersiapkan sarapan dimeja makan. Jongin, Jimin dan Chanyeol kan nanti juga sarapan disini. Katanya nanti Chanyeol ada meeting di perusahaanmu. Benarkah ?!" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh namja yang tengah mengucek – ucek matanya itu.

"Eh baby, ngomong – ngomong berarti nanti Zelo dan Kai bertemu dong. Hahaha, jadi tak sabar menggoda mereka." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh.

"Jangan macam – macam Dae. Ada JungKook. Aku tak mau melihat JungKook mengamuk. Meskipun dia begitu lucu dan imut seperti LuHan eonni. Tapi jika dia sedang ngamuk, bisa brutal seperti Sehun." Larang BaekHyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"Benar juga. Aku lupa jika ada JungKook. Yasudah. Aku mandi dulu ya. _CUP _!" Ucap Daehyun sembari mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dari ranjang.

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum sembari melipat selimut sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

_Ceklek !_

"JieJie ! DaXian-ge sudah bangun ?!" Tanya Zelo saat mereka berpapasan didepan kamar DaeBaek.

"Berapa kali aku bilang ZhunHong, panggil dia DaeHyun jangan DaXian." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Zelo menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Ah, Dibuqi Jie ! Daehyun-ge sudah bangun ?!" Tanyanya kembali yang langsung dijawab anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

"Kau rapi sekali ?! Sini JieJie pakaikan dasinya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu merapikan dasinya. Zelo saat ini memang sudah menggunakan setelan baju kerja. Benar – benar terlihat tampan.

"Aku disuruh ShiXun-ge ke OH Corp Jie." Ucap Zelo dan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah ayo turun. Kita sarapan dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Zelo untuk turun kebawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Oh JeongGuk Room-**_

"Aaaa~ Aaaa~ Aaaa~ . . . . Aku senang sekali Jeonggukie . !"

Jungkook yang tengah merapikan diri didepan cermin lemari itu melirik malas kearah V yang tengah berputar – putar dengan wajah ceria mengelilingi kamarnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali sejak dua jam yang lalu ge ! Jadi diamlah !"

Gara – gara V mengusik tidurnya, dia jadi harus bangun lebih pagi. Jungkok sendiri sebenarnya tadinya heran, kenapa V yang sering bangun kesiangan tiba – tiba masuk kekamarnya dengan keadaan sudah mandi, sudah wangi, sudah rapi. Usut punya usut, ternyata Jhope akhirnya membalas pesannya dan mereka saling berkirim pesan hingga pagi.

JungKook sebenarnya ikut senang. Tapi risih juga mendengar suara cempreng V itu mengucap hal yang sama tiada henti.

"Cepat pakai dasimu ge. Lalu kita turun." Ucap Jungkook setelah dia selesai merapikan diri dan kini memakai blazer sekolahnya.

"Kalau masalah memakai dasi ini adalah tugas eommaku. Aku tak pernah memakai sendiri." Ucap V sambil tersenyum – senyum tak jelas dihadapan JungKook dan membuat Jungkook memutar malas bola matanya.

"Yasudah. Ayo turun. Kita sarapan." Ucap JungKook yang langsung dituruti V.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Ruang Makan Keluarga Jung-**_

"Eomma pakaikan dasiku~ !" / "Yoebo bisa tolong pakaikan dasiku ?!"

_Sreeet !_

Dua pasang mata tajam itu sama – sama menoleh dan langsung bertatapan tajam saat sama – sama tak sengaja berucap secara bersamaan.

"Morning Uncle, Auntie !" Sapa Jungkook yang mau tak mau membuat Daehyun harus tersenyum.

"Pagi Jung !" Jawab Daehyun.

"JungKook Uncle !" Protes Jungkook.

"Nde, Jungkook yang manis." Ralat Daehyun membuat Jungkook tersenyum dan memperlihatkan bunny teethnya.

"Pagi sayang. Ayo duduk sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun saat JungKook berjalan kearah meja makan. Sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri berjalan menghampiri suami dan anaknya tercinta yang tengah berhadapan

"Aku dulu appa !" Ucap V sebelum Daehyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Yasudah sana !" Ucap Daehyun mengalah. Dia sedang malas berdebat dengan V.

"Sini Eomma pakaikan sayang." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memakaikan dasi V.

"Nah sudah ! Anak Eomma sudah tampan. Sekarang duduk sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan sragam V untuk merapikannya.

"Gomawo Eomma !" Ucap V sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan dan duduk ke meja makan.

"Kemari Yoebo ! Aku pakaikan dasimu." Ucap Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun untuk dipakaikan dasi.

"Aku juga dipakaikan dong My Sweety Baekki !"

DaeBaek sama – sama memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar suara bass yang terdengar khas saat menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat yakin jika tatanan dasimu sendiri lebih rapi daripada tatanan yang aku lakukan Yeollie !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menoleh seusai memakaikan dasi Daehyun yang kini berjalan dan ikut duduk diruang makan.

"Tapi tak masalah jika aku melepasnya kembali untuk kau pakaikan Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja Yeollie. Sudah, ayo duduk. Sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Chanyeol.

"Pagi Tuan Jung." Sapa Chanyeol yang kini duduk.

"Pagi juga Tuan Park." Saut Daehyun sembari tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Jimin mana Yeollie ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat tak melihat sosok Jimin.

"Aku disini ahjumma ! Tadi aku mengecek – ngecek bukuku dimobil. Siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal. Hay, pagi cantik !" Jimin yang tadinya tiba – tiba muncul langsung duduk disamping Jungkook dan menggoda JungKook yang kini terlihat melengos itu.

"Kursi banyak. Kenapa harus duduk disampingku ?!" Tanya JungKook sewot.

"Karna dengan melihatmu, napsu makanku akan lebih meningkat cantik !" Ucap Jimin yang membuat DaeBaeTaeChan (?) terkekeh namun membuat Jungkook makin berdelik.

"Jie. Buahnya ditaruh mana ?!" Tanya sebuah suara yang tiba – tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

"Sini. Biar aku aku yang menaruhnya. Ayo kau ikut sarapan dulu ZhunHong." Ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan kearah suara tersebut.

"ZhunHong ?! WAIT ?! WAAAAAAA~ ZELO-GE ! MY LOVELY BOYFRIEND !" Teriak JungKook. Dia yang tadinya merasa tidak asing dengan nama ZhunHong langsung menoleh dan menemukan sang pujaan hati ada disana.

"KYAAAA~ Gege ! I miss You so much !" Teriak JungKook kembali sambil berlari kearah Zelo dan memeluknya.

_Grep !_

"Hahaha. Aku juga merindukanmu. Apa kabarmu Kookie-ah ?!" Tanya Zelo setelah melepas pelukan Jungkook.

"Tidak pernah sebahagia dan sebaik saat aku melihatmu ge !" Ucap JungKook excited.

"Kau berlebihan Jeonggukie." Komentar V namun seolah tak didengar oleh JungKook.

Sedangkan Baekhyun pun memilih menyingkir dan duduk disamping Daehyun.

"Kau kenapa Jimin-ah ?! Kenapa tak jadi sarapan ?! Patah hati eoh ?! Hahahaha."

_Plak !_

"Aduh Baekkie ! Kenapa memukulku ?!"

Chanyeol yang tadinya menggoda Jimin langsung mengeluarkan protesannya begitu dipukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak baik mengerjai anak sendiri. Jimin, ayo sarapan dulu. Ahjumma buatkan masakan kesukaanmu." Ucap Baekhyun ramah seusai mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Napsu makanku hilang ahjumma." Ucap Jimin cemberut.

"Hey hey, kau geser sana dong. My lovely boyfriend mau duduk disampingku." Usir Jungkook membuat Jimin semakin cemberut dan memilih berpindah ke samping V.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kursi kan banyak. Gege bisa duduk dimanapun." Ucap Zelo merasa tak enak pada Jimin.

"Nonono ! Stay with me, oke ge ?!" Ucap Jungkok sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Zelo untuk duduk.

"Hahahaha. Yang sabar ya ?! Kau memang kalah jauh dibanding Zelo Hyung. Hahaha." Ucap V sambil tertawa membuat Jimin ingin mencekiknya. Enak saja mengatainya kalah jauh dibanding Zelo, walau mau mengakui atau tidak, sebenarnya memang iya. Hahaha *PoorJimin.

"Kasian sekali kau nak. Kisah cintamu sama seperti kisah cintaku. Selalu ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang sangat aku cinta- _uhuk !_ Baekkie~ . . .pelan – pelan kenapa menyuapinya. Yang romantis dong. Aku jadi tersedak kan ?!" Ucap Chanyeol merajuk.

Saat Chanyeol mulai mendramalisir kisah cintanya, pasti kata – katanya akan berakhir menyindir Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun memilih langsung menyuapkan sesendok nasi untuk menyumpal mulut Chanyeol. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Selalu begitu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Selamat pagi semuanya."

Sebuah suara membuat beberapa yang sudah sibuk makan itu menoleh kepintu masuk.

"Pagi. Ayo sarapan dulu." Saut Baekhyun dan membuat orang yang baru datang itu mengangguk dan duduk disamping Zelo.

_DEG !_

"JunHong ?!" / "Kai-ge ?!"

Semua orang langsung mendongak kearah Kai dan Zelo yang tiba – tiba sama – sama berteriak saat bertatapan.

"Cieeeeee~ . . . !"

_PLAK !_

"Apa sih Baek ?!" Protes Daehyun saat dia tengah menggoda JongLo eh salah KaiLo (tapi JongLo juga bisa kan ?!) itu tiba tiba dipukul Baekhyun. Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun langsung memberi isyarat untuk melihat JungKook yang tengah cemberut.

"A-apa kabar ?!" Tanya Kai grogi.

"Ba-baik Ge. Sangat Baik. Kau ?!" Jawab Zelo sambil menahan senyum.

"Aku juga baik." Jawab Kai ikut tersenyum.

"GE ! AKU LAPAR ! SUAPI AKU !" JungKook yang merasa terabaikan itu tiba – tiba berteriak membuat eyescontact yang terjadi antara KaiLo langsung terputus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku suapi cantik ?!" Saut Jimin.

"Ogah ! Suapi saja Appamu agar tak minta disuapi Auntieku terus !"

"Eh ?!"

Ucapan judes JungKook membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Tanpa sadar dari tadi dia ternyata masih menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku malah menyuapimu Yeollie ?! Dae makan." Omel Baekhyun sambil menarik sendok yang hampir masuk kemulut Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya kemulut Daehyun.

"Yang benar saja, ini namanya aku mouth to mouth dengan Park Cha- _Uhuk !_ Pelan – pelan kenapa Baek ?!" Saat Daehyun protes karna Baekhyun menyuapinya dengan bekas Chanyeol langsung dibungkam Baekhyun dengan makanan dan membuatnya tersedak.

Para remaja yang melihat ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya terkekeh. Kecuali V, dia sedari tadi cemberut memperhatikan eommanya yang terlihat perhatian sekali pada Chanyeol. V bahkan merutuki dan memaki – maki Daehyun dalam hati, suami macam apa dia mau berbagi istri seperti itu.

"Zelo Hyung tumben datang ke Korea ?!" Tanya V mencoba mengalihkan diri dari rasa sebalnya kepada orang tuannya.

"Ah iya, aku ada urusan sedikit disini. Masalah Wu Corp dan Oh Corp. Aku paling disini hanya sehari dua hari." Jawab Zelo.

"WHAT ?! Sebentar sekali ge ?! Memang kenapa ?!" Tanya JungKook kesal.

"Dubuqi. Tapi gege kesini untuk urusan pekerjaan, yang pentingkan gege sudah mengunjungi JungKook. Gege harus ke Kanada menyusul Babamu setelah ini." Jawab Zelo lembut yang akhirnya diangguki oleh JungKook.

"Ke Kanada ?! Aku ikut ! Aku ingin bertemu Hopie Hyung !"

_DEG !_

DaeBaek sontak menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka saat mendengar V yang tiba – tiba menyaut ucapan Zelo.

"Kau harus sekolah dan tak ada acara membolos." Saut Daehyun dan membuat V cemberut dan Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya.

"Tapi bukankah Hopie Hyung harusnya juga sekolah ?! Sepintar – pintarnya dia, sekolah tak mungkin memberi toleransi untuk murid yang tidak masuk sekolah selama ini." Protes V membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"Belajarlah dengan benar. Perbaiki nilai – nilaimu. Buat Appa bangga. Jangan terus membangkang seperti ini !" Ucap Daehyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Appa selalu begitu ! Selalu membeda – bedakan dan membandingkan aku dengan Hopie Hyung ! AKU BENCI APPA ! SEBENARNYA AKU ANAK APPA ATAU BUKAN _hiks _?!"

_Pyaaar !_

Semua orang tersentak saat V tiba tiba berdiri dan melempar sendoknya sembarik berteriak terisak.

"DAE ! KAU KERLALU-"

_Grep !_

Baekhyun yang tadinya hampir berdiri dan memarahi Daehyun mendadak terdiam saat Daehyun tiba – tiba berdiri dan memeluk V.

"Mianhae Taehyungie."

"Appa jahat ! Hiks !" Ucap V terisak tanpa membalas pelukan Daehyun.

"Mianhae. Bukan maksud Appa membanding atau membedakan kalian. Appa hanya ingin kau lebih dewasa. Appa menyanyangi kalian tanpa membedakan apapun. Kalian anak Appa. Kau dan Hope Hyung adalah kandung Appa."

_DEG !_

Baekhyun tiba – tiba merasakan nyeri dihatinya saat Daehyun menyebut Jhope sebagai anak kandungnya. Entah kenapa. nbPadahal memang kenyataannya Jhope memang anak kandungnya kan ?!

"Jeongmal ?!" Tanya V sambil mendongak kearah Daehyun.

"Nde. Dan apa perlu ku perlihatkan foto masa mudaku agar kau percaya jika kau adalah anak kandungku. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan wajahku dimasa muda." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit hidung mancung V.

"Hahaha, berarti Appa mengakui jika Appa sudah tua. Aku sudah melihatnya Appa. Kita memang mirip." Ucap V sembari membalas pelukan Daehyun membuat mereka yang disana tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut.

"Appa, appa. Apa wajahku dan Hopie Hyung berbeda ?!" Tanya V membuat Daehyun sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa memangnya ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Masak sewaktu Jungkook pertama kali masuk sekolah banyak yang mengira JungKook itu adik kandung Hopie Hyung karna JungKook lebih mirip dengan Hopie Hyung daripada denganku. Mana bisa begitu. Padahal kan Hopie Hyung anak Daehyun Appa bukan Anak SeHun Samchon."

_DEG !_

Sakit ! Itulah perasaan Baekhyun saat ini, lagi – lagi hatinya bagai dihantam keras. KaiLo sontak menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terdiam dan menunduk itu. Mereka berdua tahu rahasia Baekhyun selama ini.

"Benar Uncle. Banyak yang bilang begitu." Saut JungKook.

"Hahaha. Wajarlah, kalian kan saudara. Yang pentingkan kan kalian berdua anakku bukan anaknya SeHun, kekeke." Ucap Daehyun sambil terkekeh tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang hampir terdududuk lemas. Baekhyun tak sanggup mendengar lebih dari ini.

"Ah, sudah dong drama keluarganya. Sudah siang Tuan Jung. Kita harus berangkat." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengucapkan banyak – banyak terimakasih karna telah menghentikan percakapan yang memporak porandakan hati dan pikirannya itu.

"Ah, kau benar Tuan Park. Ayo semuanya berangkat." Ucap Daehyun.

"Taehyungie ! Poppo Appa dulu dong." Ucap Daehyun menggoda V, membuat V berdelik ngeri dan membuat orang orang disana terkekeh termasuk Baekhyun.

"ANDWE ! Masak mencium namja !" Tolak V.

"Aiggo, padahal tunanganmu juga namja. Sudah sini cium dulu." Ucap Daehyun sambil memajukan bibirnya kearah V.

_CUP !_

"Hahahaha~ . . . !"

Semua yang ada disana langsung tertawa terbahak. Karna usai dicium oleh V. Baik ekspresi Daehyun maupun V yang langsung berubah aneh.

"Kenapa rasanya menggelikan ya. Ternyata memang enak ciuman yeoja. Lebih enak ciuman eommamu." Ucap Daehyun sambil melepas pelukan dari tubuh V.

"Tadi minta di cium. Sekarang malah komentarnya seperti itu. Appa pikir aku juga tidak geli. Memang lebih enak mencium eomma daripada appa." Protes V membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yasudah. Sini cium eomma dulu sebelum berangkat." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung membuat V tersenyum merengkah.

_CUP ! CUP ! CUP ! _

V langsung memberondong Baekhyun dengan ciuman di kening dan kedua pipi Baekhyun saat wanita yang begitu dicintainya itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku berangkat eomma appa ! Ayo Jeonggukie Jimin-ah !" Pamit V sambil berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Autie aku berangkat dulu ya. _CUP _!" Pamit JungKook sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Iya Kookie-ah. Hati - hati ne ?!" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Nde. Annyeong Uncle. Zelo-ge Palli." Ucap JungKook.

"Iya JungKook, tapi kita semua naik mobil Kai-ge nde ?!" Ucap Zelo membuat JungKook merengut sejenak namun setelah itu mengangguk.

"Eh cantik tunggu aku. Ahjumma berangkat dulu ya ! _CUP_ !" Pamit Jimin sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum mengejar JungKook yang sudah berlari keluar itu.

"Noona, aku berangkat dulu ! _CUP _!"

"_CUP_ ! Aku juga berangkat dulu Jie."

KaiLo kompak mencium pipi kanan kiri Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aiggo~ kompak sekali mencimku. Nde. Hati – hati. Titip anak – anak ya. Anggap saja anak sendiri." Goda Baekhyun membuat KaiLo mengangguk dengan ekspresi malu sebelum pergi.

"Kau tidak berangkat Yeollie ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, iya Baek. Aku berangkat nde ?! CUP !" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun sembari mencium pipinya.

"Jangan lupa makan. Jaga kesehatanmu ! Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu." Ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol pelepas pelukannya.

"Arra Nyonya Park."

"Nyonya JUNG Park Chanyeol. Aku nyonya JUNG bukan Nyonya Park ! Suamiku itu Jung Daehyun." Protes Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Iya – iya Nyonya Jung. Mari Tuan Jung. Aku tunggu didepan." Ucap Chanyeol berpamitan sambil berbicara kearah Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Daehyun.

"Kau tak berangkat Dae ?! Kenapa malah memandangiku seperti itu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat menoleh kearah Daehyun yang memandang kearahnya sembari tersenyum.

"Mukamu penuh dengan ciuman Baby." Ucap Daehyun sambil terkekeh dan membuat Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum sembari berjalan kearahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya keleher Daehyun.

"Just for You !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya saat wajah suaminya itu mulai mendekat dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman kecil disertai sedikit lumatan dan gigitan kecil itu rasanya cukup untuk perpisahan mereka dipagi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kanada-**_

"Aku tak mau pulang Hope ! Aku mau disini bersamamu !" Ucap Suga merajuk.

"Tapi kau masih harus sekolah. Kau tidak bisa ijin terlalu lama. Aku tak mau kau ketinggalan pelajaran Yoongie-yah !" Ucap Jhope lembut sambil membelai surai Suga yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Arraseo ! Aku tak mau nilaiku turun dan membuatku tak bisa diterima di Universitas yang sama denganmu disini. Tapi biarkan aku menambah satu hari disini. Aku masih merindukanmu." Ucap Suga kembali merajuk pada Jhope yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Arraseo cantik. Kau boleh menambah liburanmu disini." Ucap Jhope sambil mencubit hidung Suga.

"Aaaa~ gomawo Hope !" Ucap Suga girang sembari langsung memeluk manja tubuh Jhope yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yoongie-yah ! Sebenarnya kau tak perlu mengubah cita – citamu. Aku tahu, bukan Kanada tempat yang ingin kau tuju." Ucap Jhope sambil membelai rambut Suga.

"Aku ingin bersamamu Hope. Kemanapun asal bersamamu. Aku dulu ingin pergi dari Korea hanya karna ingin menghapus masa laluku yang sangat menyakitkannku. Dan saat aku tahu kau akan hidup diKanada, pilihanku pun ada pada dirimu. Aku ingin bersamamu Hope. Aku tahu aku terlalu percaya diri tanpa memandang siapa diriku. Aku rendah, aku kot-"

"Yoongie-yah ! Aku tak suka kau menyebut dirimu sendiri seperti itu." Ucap Jhope sambil menutup mulut Suga dengan jarinya.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya Hope. Aku ini seorang-"

"Yoongie-yah ! Cukup ! Aku tak suka kau membicarakan itu. Itu masalalumu ! Aku tak pernah memandang kau seperti itu. Aku tahu, kau dulu terpaksa melakukan itu semua. Min Yoongi yang ku kenal adalah namja suci dan baik hati." Ucap Jhope tegas saat kembali memutus ucapan Suga dan membuat Suga menatapnya haru.

"Hiks~ . . . Hope gomawo ! Aku mencintaimu Hope !"

_Grep !_

_DEG !_

Jhope terdiam sesaat saat Suga memeluknya dan berkata mencintainya disela – sela isakkannya. Tanpa berbicara, Jhope pun ikut membalas pelukan namja cantik itu.

"_Aku sesungguhnya juga menyayangimu Yoongie-yah. Tapi NamJoon juga mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kita Yoongie-yah. Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?! Lagipula, aku juga belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan perasaanku pada TaeHyung. Sampai saat ini, sosoknya masih terukir jelas dihatiku. Mianhae Yoongie-yah. Mianhae."_

**.**

"Tidakkah lebih baik jika Jhope itu dengan Suga ?!"

Sehun yang tadinya fokus menatap laptopnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela kacanya dimana di taman belakang terlihat SuHope yang sedang berpelukan. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meraih tubuh istrinya yang baru saja datang membawa secangkir teh itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Baekhyun Noona juga berkata seperti itu Lu. Aku rasa itu hal yang bagus juga. Tapi masalahnya sahabat Jhope juga menyukai Suga. Kau tahu kan, Jhope itu sangat berhati – hati saat bertindak. Tak pernah mau menyakiti hati siapapun." Ucap Sehun.

"Sungguh ?!" Tanya Luhan sembari menoleh kearah kearah sang suami dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Aiggo~ it's complicated ! Kisah cinta keluargamu sangat rumit." Komentar Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mencium ringan tengkuk Luhan.

"Kau mengerjakan apa ?!" Tanya Luhan saat menatap layar laptop Sehun.

"Hanya membaca laporan – laporan yang dikirim Zelo dari OH Corp." Ucap Sehun.

"Aaaaa~ dia sudah di Korea ya ?!" Ucap Luhan yang diangguki Sehun.

"Kau kenapa cemberut My Little Deer ?!" Tanya SeHun saat Luhan tiba – tiba cemberut.

"Aku merindukan JungKook. Sebenarnya aku agak keberatan dia sekolah di Korea. Aku tak bisa membayangkan sepinya rumah kita di China tanpa suara riuh JungKook. Andai saja aku bisa memberikan adik untuk JungKook." Ucap Luhan sendu membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku sudah bahagia memiliki anak tunggal seperti JungKook Lu. Kau atau kita tak akan kesepian. Aku akan sering pulang lebih cepat atau aku akan mengajakmu ke Kantor jika perlu." Ucap Sehun sembari mencium surai Luhan.

"Tapi nanti akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu ?!" Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak. Tidak untuk wanita sebaik dan sepengertian dirimu. Jika kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bahagia kenapa aku tidak ?! Terimakasih untuk cintamu selama ini. Maaf sering menyakitimu dimasalalu. " Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan menggeleng sembari tersenyum kearahnya.

Luhan tau apa maksud Sehun dengan apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan 'menyakitinya dimasalalu', masa dimana Sehun hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan karna ditinggal oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan JungKook." Ucap Luhan merajuk kearah Sehun dan membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung mungil Luhan.

"Eyh~ Istriku ini. Yasudah. Kita telpon mereka saja. Sekarang di Korea masih siang bukan ?! Sepertinya JungKook sudah pulang sekolah." Ucap Sehun yang dijawab anggukan antusias oleh Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalo Video Call saja." Ucap Luhan yang diangguk oleh Sehun yang langsung meraih laptopnya dan menekan – nekan keyboard laptop tersebut.

"_**MAMA BABA !"**_

HunHan sama – sama tersentak saat sambungan video call mereka tersambung dan wajah JungKook langsung muncul memenuhi layar dan berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Astaga My Sweety Bunny. Kau berteriak dan membuat Mama Baba terkejut." Ucap Luhan dan membuat JungKook yang ada disebrang sana langsung tersenyum memamerkan bunny teethnya.

"Kau sedang apa sayang ?! Kelihatannya senang sekali." Ucap Sehun ikut menyaut.

"_**Aku sedang berkencan dengan Zelo-ge Baba Mama !"**_ Ucap JungKook membuat HunHan langsung berpandangan. Pantas saja.

"Kalian berkencan dimana sayang ?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah~ apa itu kedai Bubble tea ?!" Tanya Sehun kembali menyaut dan membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"_**YAP ! Ini memang kedai Bubble Tea Baba ! Aku merindukan Bubble Tea buatan Mama, jadi aku mengajak Zelo-ge kemari. Habis V-ge selalu menolak, katanya bosan minum Bubble Tea terus. Padahal kan Bubble Tea itu enak, apa lagi buatan Mama."**_ Ucap JungKook yang tanpa sadar malah membuat LuHan semakin cemberut.

"_**Mama why ?! JeongGukkie salah bicara ?!"**_ Tanya JungKook saat melihat perubahan diwajah LuHan, begitupun Sehun yang langsung menoleh kearah sang istri.

"Kau kenapa Lu ?!" Tanya Sehun.

"Méiguãnxi (tidak apa – apa) sayang." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah layar.

"_**Jeongmal ?! Are you sure Mam ?! Mama tidak bohongkan ?! Aaa~ Hão de**_ (baiklah) _**!"**_ Ucap JungKook sambil manggut – manggut imut tapi membuat HunHan langsung cengoh seketika.

"Jeonggukie, sudah berapa kali Mama bilang. Gunakan satu bahasa saja. Jangan bercampur – campur seperti itu. Pantas saja V selalu marah padamu saat berbicara. Kau tahu kan kalo Gege-mu itu tak bisa berbahasa mandarin dan inggris." Ucap Luhan menasehati JungKook.

"_**Itu karna V-ge saja yang bodoh. Stupid Boy !" **_Sindir Jungkook.

"Eyh~ jangan begitu. Dia gegemu. Padahal dulu alasanmu ingin bersekolah di Korea karna ingin bersama dengan gegemu tersayang itu. Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian yang dulu ?!" Tanya SeHun yang dijawab anggukan oleh JungKook.

Dulu JungKook memang pernah mengadu pada HunHan saat dikerjai oleh V dan berakhir dia harus mau diantar jemput oleh JiMin. Dan HunHan juga tau, jika anak tunggal mereka itu sangat anti pada Jimin. Padahal menurut mereka Jimin namja yang baik, tapi dasarnya JungKook memang selalu begitu pada orang yang memberikan kesan tak baik diawal pertemuan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku masih sebal karna hal itu Baba. Lagipula Kookie heran. Kenapa V-ge itu sangat bodoh. Kita itu semua Chinese, tapi kenapa dia tak bisa berbahasa mandarin. Lalu dia memiliki kakek seorang bule, tapi tidak bisa berbahasa inggris. Aiggo~ padahal Uncle dan Auntie itu orang yang cerdas dan Hopie Hyung juga bisa menguasai banyak bahasa seperti kakek. Kenapa hanya V-ge yang terlihat bodoh ?!" Ucap JungKook menggebu – gebu.

"Itu karna V-ge lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diKorea sayang. Tidak seperti kau dan Hope-ge, Hope-ge sering diajak ke Kanada dan ke China sewaktu kecil oleh Kakek dan Nenek. Begitupun kau. Kau besar di dua negara. Kanada dan China. Dan harusnya kau sadar sayang, jika V-gelah yang membuatmu secara tidak langsung lancar berbahasa Korea karna gege-mu itu tak bisa berbahasa mandarin dan inggris, makanya itu memacu semangatmu untuk belajar bahasa Korea, jadi kalian tidak _misscommunication_ saat sedang bertelponan." Nasehat Luhan panjang lebar yang akhirnya membuat JungKook mengangguk.

"_**Eomma benar juga ya. Aku jadi kasian pada V-ge, yang aku tahu dia memang hampir tak pernah mengunjungi Kanada dan China. Tapi Mama Baba, Kookie rasa Uncle memang tidak adil. Hope-ge dibiarkan menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Hope-ge boleh berpergian keKanada dan ke China. Tapi kenapa V-ge dilarang ?! Kemarin Uncle dan V-ge bertengkar saat sarapan karna Uncle langsung memarahi V-ge saat V-ge ingin ikut Zelo-ge ke Kanada. Ayolah, hanya Kanada Baba. Izin sehari dua hari kan juga bisa. Hope-ge saja sudah hampir berbulan – bulan disana. Tidak adil sekali bukan ?!"**_

HunHan langsung perpandangan dalam diam saat mendengar penuturan JungKook. Terkadang mereka memang kasian pada Vhope yang harus sama – sama menahan rindu. Tapi cinta diantara mereka memang tidak benar. Dan Sehun baru menyadari kesalahannya dimasalalu saat melihat kejadian yang terjadi pada Vhope.

"_**Kau sedang apa Kookie-ah ?!"**_

Sebuah suara muncul membuat HunHan sontak kembali menoleh kearah layar laptop.

"_**Aku sedang melakukan video call dengan Mama dan Baba. Gege lama sekali**_ ?!" Ucap JungKook sambil melakukan pouting bibir dan membuat HunHan terkekeh.

"Dia manis sepertimu saat sedang merajuk Lu- akh ! Kenapa mencubit ?!"

Sehun yang tadinya berbisik ditelinga Luhan sedikit meringis karna Sehun mencubit pelan lengannya. Sayangnya Luhan tak menjawab dan memilih tetap menatap layar.

"_**Dubuqi Kookie, tadi antri banyak."**_ Ucap suara yang HunHan yakini adalah suara Zelo.

"_**Ah arra. Mama baba ! Kookie ingin kekamar mandi dulu, Kookie mau pipis. Baba mama bicara dengan Zelo-ge saja ya." **_Ucap JungKook sambari berdiri.

"Iya sayang, Mànzõu (hati – hati) dikamar mandi sendirian." Ucap Luhan.

"_**Kookie sudah besar Mama. Yasudah, mingtiãn jiàn . . . Wo ai ni Mama Baba ! Muuaaaaah ! Ini My Lovely Boyfriend !" **_

Usai memberikan salam perpisahan pada HunHan, JungKook langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Zelo.

"My Lovely Boyfriend ?!" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik satu alisnya saat wajah Zelo muncul dilayar laptop.

"Yah~ itulah panggilan baru dari JungKook untukku ge." Ucap Zelo terdengar pasrah.

"Dubuqi Zhunhong-ah, kau pasti merasa terbebani dengan tingkah laku JungKook." Ucap Luhan.

"_**Tidak juga Jie. Tapi aku menyayangi JungKook memang sebatas Didi **_(adik laki – laki)_**. Kau tahu kan Jie Ge, jika Papa dan Mama sudah menyuruhku segera menikah. Dan aku tak mungkin menunggu JungKook yang masih bersekolah."**_ Ucap Zelo lesu.

"Kan ada JongUp dan JongIn, tinggal pilih salah satu kan ?! Hahaha." Goda Sehun sembari terkekeh.

"_**Gege menyindirku ?! Aku masih marah pada JongYe-ge yang tega – teganya memutuskanku dengan alasan tak masuk akal yaitu karna tak enak pada JungKook. Sedangkan Kai-ge ?! Ah entahlah, dia juga takut mendekatiku karna ada JungKook. Ge Jie, kalian tak berniat menjodohkan JungKook dengan siapa begitu ?!"**_ Tanya Zelo yang terdengar frustasi namun membuat HunHan tersenyum samar.

"Kalau denganmu saja bagaimana ?!" Gurau Sehun dan membuat Luhan langsung menoleh sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

"_**Boleh saja ge. Jadi bolehkah aku melamar JungKook bulan depan untuk menjadi istriku ?!" **_Ucap Zelo menanggapi gurauan Sehun dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bùxíng (Tidak boleh) ! JungKook tidak boleh menikah dulu dia masih kecil !" Ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi marah membuat HunLo langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Lu. Begitu saja marah. Eh ZhunHong, aku tanya padamu. Sebenarnya kau itu uke atau same sih ?!" Tanya Sehun kearah Zelo usai mencubit pelan hidung Luhan yang kini memandang cengoh kearah suaminya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?!

"_**Hahaha, tergantung ge. Kalau dengan JungKook tentu saja aku same. Tapi jika dengan JongYe-ge dan Kai-ge aku mungkin uke. Maybe ge. Ah molla !"**_ Ucap Zelo bingung sendiri.

"Aiggooooo~ Kau itu lucu sekali. Yasudah makan dulu makananmu. Aku tak mau mengganggu kencan kalian. Tolong jaga JungKook. Besuk berangkat kemari hati – hati." Ucap Luhan dan diangguki oleh Zelo.

"Satu lagi, persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan JongYe. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan ?! Hahaha." Goda Sehun membuat Zelo kembali cemberut.

"_**Kau membuatku malas berangkat ke Kanada ge ! Kalian tahu ?! Paman Yifan menyuruhku berangkat berdua dengan Kai-ge."**_

"MWO ?!"

HunHan sontak kompak berteriak saat mendengar penuturan Zelo.

Zelo akan ke Kanada dengan Kai ?! Lalu bagaimana dengan JongUp ?! Sepertinya akan semakin patah hati saja namja itu.

"_**Ah sudahlah. Aku pusing. Aku mau makan. Bye Ge, Bye Jie."**_ Ucap Zelo kesal.

"Hahaha. Selamat makan. Bye~" Ucap Luhan sambil mematikan sambungannya dengan tertawa garing.

_Pip !_

"Kenapa lagi ?!" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku kasian pada Zhunhong. JungKook itu bagaimana ?! Belum lagi Jongye dan Jongin. Aku kan jadi tidak enak pada paman dan bibi." Ucap Luhan.

"Hassst, dipikir kapan – kapan saja. Kita tunggu saja, diantara JongUp dan JongIn siapa yang berani melamar Zelo duluan. Setelah itu, kita yang mempersiapkan diri untuk menenangkan JungKook kalau – kalau dia mengamuk dipernikahan Zelo." Ucap Sehun sembari terkekeh.

"JungKook bukan kau ! Anakku masih normal. Tidak mungkin dia bertindak gegabah dengan mengamuk diacara pernikahan orang apalagi mencoba bunuh diri didepan altar seperti dirimu dulu." Sindir LuHan.

"Oh tidak percaya ?! Lihat saja nanti. Dia kan anakku, pasti tingkahnya tak jauh – jauh dariku. Hahahaha." Ucap Sehun santai.

"WU~ SHI~ XUN~ ! YANG BENAR SAJA ! AYAH MACAM APA KAU INI !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**\- Kediaman Jung Family-**_

"JungKook dan TaeHyung dimana ?!" Tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun yang terlihat membawa sekaleng biskuit dan berjalan kearahnya yang sedang duduk disofa.

"JungKook sedang pergi dengan Zelo. Taehyung sedang dikamar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Tadi Kai dan Jimin kemari mengajaknya untuk ikut latihan dance, tapi dia tak mau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping Daehyun dan bersandar kebahu Daehyun hingga membuat Daehyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Dalam diam mereka fokus menonton drama keluarga yang tengah mereka tonton. Sesekali Daehyun menciumi surai Baekhyun yang menyuapinya biskuit itu.

"My Baekkie ! Eh ?! Daehyun-ssi ?! Yah~ kok kau sudah pulang sih, padahal aku ingin mengajak Baekkie berkencan." Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba datang dan masuk kekediaman Jung dan 'mengganggu' acara bersantai sepasang suami istri lalu dengan tidak sopannya langsung duduk ditengah – tengah tubuh DaeBaek hingga membuat DaeBaek melepas pelukkan mereka.

Sore itu Daehyun memang pulang lebih awal. Karna hari ini sedang tidak ada rapat apapun dan dia sudah menyerahkan semua agendanya dikantor pada Sekretaris pribadinya.

"Mau kemana Yeollie ?! Aku sedang ingin pacaran dengan Daehyun dirumah." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol cemberut. Sedangkan Daehyun memilih mengabaikan mereka dan fokus melihat kelayar TV sembari memakan cemilannya.

"Lusa aku berangkat ke Amerika." Ucap Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun langsung mengangguk paham.

"Ah, arraseo. Aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku pinjam Baekhyun dulu ya Daehyun-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Daehyun tersenyum samar.

"Maaf. Istriku bukan barang Chanyeol-ssi. Jangan menggunakan istilah pinjam. Pergilah. Tapi tolong jangan sampai tengah malam." Ucap Daehyun sambil menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang juga diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat pucat Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau sakit ?! Kau sudah makan ?!" Tanya Daehyun khawatir saat melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku memang sedikit pusing dan aku belum makan karna nanti aku akan mengajak Baekhyun candlelight dinner yang sangat romantis. Hahahaha." Gurau Chanyeol sembari tertawa membuat Daehyun hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Masa bodoh dengan orang itu.

"Kau menertawakan apa ?! Yeollie kajja berangkat !"

ChanDae kompak menoleh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dari arah belakang mereka.

CANTIK !

Itulah kesan yang tak terucap dari kedua namja dewasa itu saat melihat kearah Baekhyun yang datang dengan penampilan sederhana tapi terlihat sangat cantik.

Rambut panjang tergerai indah dengan poni, dress pendek berwarna putih ditambah cardigan dan sepatu berwarna biru muda senada. Sederhana tapi selalu terlihat sempurna. Karna Baekhyun memang bukan tipe yeoja yang suka dandan berlebihan.

"Kau cantik sekali Baek." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya berkomentar. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Kadang Daehyun meragukan usia Baekhyun, istrinya itu benar – benar seperti yeoja usia belasan tahun. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Gomawo Yeollie. Ehm . . . kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu Dae ?! Apa penampilanku aneh ?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak nyaman karna Daehyun memandangnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Anya. Kau cantik. Sangat cantik. Yasudah sana berangkat." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Daehyun dan mencium pipinya.

_CUP !_

"Aku berangkat dulu ya Dae. Makan malam sudah aku siapkan di meja makan tak perlu dihangatkan. Itu masih hangat. Sebisa mungkin jangan tidur sebelum aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki Daehyun.

"Kami berangkat dulu Daehyun-ssi." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Nde. Hati – hati Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Daehyun pada Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"TAK PERLU RANGKUL – RANGKUL JUGA KALI YEOL !"

Daehyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat Baekhyun protes berteriak sembari menepis tangan Chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu hendak memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Appa pabbo !"

"Eh ?!"

Daehyun yang tadinya menatap kepergian ChanBaek langsung menoleh kearah suara dimana ada V yang tengah berdiri ditepi tangga.

"Eh jagoan kecil Appa. Sini sayang." Ucap Daehyun sambil memberi isyarat V untuk mendekat. Dan membuat V berjalan malas kearah Daehyun dan duduk di sofa bersama Daehyun.

"Appa ! Kenapa Appa selalu membiarkan Eomma pergi dengan Chanyeol ahjussi. Appa tidak mencintai Eomma ya sampai mau berbagi istri begitu." Ucap V sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Jujur V memang tak menyukai hubungan ChanBaek, sekalipun Chanyeol itu adalah Appa dari sahabatnya. Tapi V lebih kesal pada Appanya yang terkesan membiarkan.

"Chanyeol Ahjussi akan berangkat ke Amerika Taehyungie. Eomma dan Chanyeol ahjussi hanya bersahabat." Ucap Daehyun.

"Apa hubungannya ke Amerika dangan Eomma ?!"

Daehyun hanya bisa kembali tersenyum samar. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dia, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentang hal ini. Tentang Baekhyun yang menjadi ibu pengganti untuk Jimin atau lebih tepatnya, DaeBaeklah yang menjadi orang tua pengganti untuk Jimin ketika Chanyeol kembali ke Amerika.

Setiap Chanyeol akan kembali ke Amerika, ChanBaek biasanya memang keluar bersama. Bukan untuk pacaran, bukan untuk berkencan apalagi berselingkuh.

Mereka biasanya membicarakan masalah Jimin dan membelikan berbagai kebutuhan untuk Jimin. Dan kenapa Daehyun tak ikut, karna Daehyun tau jika kehadirannya akan membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman untuk bercerita atau berkeluh – kesah tentang Jimin.

Walau awalnya dulu Baekhyun sering mengamuk karna tak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mengganggap Daehyun itu gila untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai menerima.

Apalagi Chanyeol juga tidak memperlihatkan watak 'gilanya' saat membahas Jimin bersama Baekhyun. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang saudara. Berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang terlihat masih suka mengejar – ngejar Baekhyun.

"APPA !"

"OMO ! Kau mengejutkanku !" Ucap Daehyun saat V tiba – tibe berteriak didepan telinganya.

"Appa mengabaikanku ! Aku kan bertanya, apa hubungannya Eomma dengan kepergian Chanyeol Ahjusshi ke Amerika ?!" Ucap V kesal.

"Hehhee, anak kecil tak perlu tahu. Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ?! Menyenangkan ?!" Tanya Daehyun pada V yang masih terlihat cemberut itu.

"Biasa saja." Ucap V singkat dan membuat Daehyun tersenyum lalu memeluk V.

"Eomma milik kita, hanya milik kita. Jika Appa saja yang suaminya bisa percaya kepada mereka, kenapa Taehyung yang merupakan anak kesayangan Baek Eomma tak bisa mempercayainya ?!"

V yang tadinya cemberut itu terlihat berfikir sesaat. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan melihat kearah Daehyun.

"Benar juga ya Appa. Apalagi selama ini kan Eomma terlihat tak suka pada Chanyeol Ahjussi." Ucap V sembari nyengir kearah Daehyun yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pintarnya anak Appa. Ada PR tidak ?! Sini Appa bantu." Ucap Daehyun yang dijawab gelengan oleh JungKook.

"Anya. Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Appa benar, sebenarnya aku tak bodoh – bodoh amat kalau mau belajar dengan serius. Selama ini aku terlalu banyak bermain – main, makanya nilaiku selalu jauh dibawah Hopie Hyung." Ucap V kembali membuat Daehyun tersenyum sembari mengacak – acak rambut V sebelum akhirnya mencium singkat surai putra bungsunya itu.

"Wah~ sepertinya aku akan mengganggu acara bermesraan ayah dan anak ini."

Sebuah suara nan lembut membuat DaeV menoleh kearah suara yang terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

"YoungJae-ah ?!" / "Jae Ahjumma !"

Ucap Daehyun dan teriak V secara bersamaan membuat yeoja cantik yang masih menggunakan setelan baju kantor itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Annyeong Taehyung-ah, apa kabar ?!" Tanya yeoja cantik yang bernama Yoo YoungJae yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan sekretaris pribadi Daehyun itu kepada V.

"Baik ahjumma. Ahjumma apa kabar ?! Sudah lama sekali tak kemari." Ucap V sembari tersenyum.

"Baik sayang. Iya, ini ahjumma kemari juga untuk memberikan berkas – berkas kantor." Ucap Youngjae.

"Memang apa Youngjae-ah ?!" Tany Daehyun sembari berdiri.

"Tadi ada beberapa berkas yang masuk yang harus sajangnim tanda tangani. Ada beberapa yang harus diambil besuk pagi jad-"

"Yoo Youngjae." Panggil Daehyun membuat Youngjae yang tadinya membuka – buka berlembar – lembar kertas menghentikan ucapannya.

"Nde ?!" Ucap Youngjae sembari mendongak.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa ?! Ini bukan kantor Youngjae-ah, kau itu sudah berapa tahun sih menjadi sekretarisku. Kalau diluar kantor kau bisa memanggilku . . . . . Oppa !" Ucap Daehyun sambil mengasak pelan rambut Youngjae dan membuat yeoja cantik itu terkekeh pelan.

"WHAT ?! OPPA ?!" Teriak V membuat Daehyun menarik tangannya dan membuat DaeJae menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa Taehyung-ah ?! Teriakanmu lebay sekali." Ucap Daehyun yang membuat V langsung cemberut.

"Appa genit sekali menyuruh Jae Ahjumma memanggil dengan panggilan Oppa !" Ucap V kesal.

"Hlah ?! Lalu apa ?! Bukannya selama ini kau juga mendengar kalo Jae memanggilku Oppa ?!" Ucap Daehyun dan membuat V mengangguk.

"Benar juga ya ?! Tapi tetap saja Appa genit. Appa saja tak pernah menyuruh Eomma untuk memanggil Appa dengan sebutan Oppa. Eomma malah hanya memanggil Appa dengan nama Appa saja. Sedangkan Eomma dan Chanyeol ahjussi punya panggilan sayang 'Baekkie' dan 'Yeollie' huek apaan itu. Bagaimana bisa begitu ?!" Ucap V sewot dan membuat DaeJae terkekeh.

"Sebuah panggilan itu tidak penting Taehyungie, yang penting itu dihati. Lagipula tak mungkin Eommamu mau memanggil Appa dengan sebutan Oppa dan Appa juga tak mau menyuruhnya, karna bagaimanapun Eommamu lebih tua dari Appa. Jadi apa kau mau Appa memanggil Eommamu dengan sebutan Noona ?!" Tanya Daehyun yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh V.

"Kalo Appa memanggil Eomma dengan sebutan Noona jadi terlihat seperti Appa menikah dengan seorang ahjumma – ahjumma dan Eomma terlihat menikah dengan berondong, pedo dong Appa (*uhuk .. hahaha)." Ucap V membuat Daehyun kembali terkekeh.

"Kami hanya berbeda satu tahun Taehyungie. Ah kau ini." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung V.

"Yasudah, Appa keatas dulu membahas berkas – berkas ini." Ucap Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh V.

"Youngjae-ah, ayo kita kekamarku."

"MWOOOYAAAAA !"

DaeJae kembali sama – sama terkejut saat V tiba – tiba berteriak.

"Jung Taehyung, kau itu kenapa lagi ?!" Tanya Daehyun geram. V itu kalo sedang heboh memang mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"U-untuk apa kalian berdua ke K-kamar ?!" Tanya V.

"Membuatkan adik untukmu!"

"APPA !" / "OPPA !"

Vjae kompak meneriaki Daehyun saat Daehyun mengeluarkan jawaban ngawurnya itu.

"Masih tanya untuk apa, ya jelas untuk itu." Ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk berkas yang dipegang Youngjae.

"Lalu kenapa harus dikamar ?!" Tanya V kembali sembari berdecak pinggang.

"Tentu saja dikamar. Ruang kerjaku kan ada disamping kamar." Ucap Daehyun.

"Tapi Appa tadi berkata 'kekamarku', itu artinya dikamar Appa dan Eomma." Ucap V.

"Oh ya ?! Berarti Appa salah bicara. Hahaha." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh membuat V mendidih mendengarnya. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat Daehyun yang tengah menggoda V.

"Taehyung-ah, Ahjumma dan Appamu tidak akan melakukan macam – macam. Kalo tidak percaya Taehyung bisa ikut keatas." Ucap Youngjae lembut.

"Ani. Tidak perlu ahjumma. Aku percaya pada ahjumma." Ucap V sembari tersenyum kearah Youngjae.

"Kau tidak percaya pada Appa sayang ?!" Tanya Daehyun membuat V berdelik.

"Percaya pada Appa itu musrik !" Ucap v yang membuat Daehyun yang langsung melengos mendengarnya.

"Yasudah. Ayo Jae-ah. Sini aku bantu bawa." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengambil tumpukan berkas yang dibawa Youngjae dan berjalan menaikki tangga.

"Youngjae ahjumma itu cantik, baik, sabar dan penyayang sekali. Sayang sekali dia seorang janda." Ucap V sambil menatap DaeJae yang terlihat ngobrol santai sembari tertawa bersama.

"Eomma berkencan dengan mantannya. Appa berdua dengan seorang janda di ruangannya. Dan ketika mereka bersanding kenapa terlihat serasi sekali. OMO ! What Happen with My Family ?!" Ucap V heboh sendiri.

Memang dia akui Chanyeol baik, Youngjae apalagi. Tapi tetap saja dia kesal tiap kali orang tuanya itu bersama dengan mereka.

"Ah molla. Daripada bosan aku telpon Jinie Hyung saja." Ucap V sembari mengusap – usap ponselnya sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Hassst ! Jinie Hyung sedang apa sih ?! Kok tak diangkat ?!" Ucap V sebal saat sambungannya tak segera diangkat.

"WHAT ?! Dimatikan ?! Yang benar saja !" Ucap V dengan ekspresi yang semakin kesal karna saat dia mencoba menghubungi kembali, ponsel Jin ternyata tidak aktif.

"Hah ! Menyebalkan ! Tau begini tadi aku ikut Kai Hyung dan Jimin untuk latihan dance." Ucap V sembari mensilent ponselnya sebelum melempar ponselnya ke sofa disampingnya dan menatap TV sembari memakan cemilannya.

_Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt !_

Getaran yang terasa dari ponselnya diabaikan oleh V. Dia yakin itu Jin dan dia sedang malas untuk mengangkat telpon dari Jin. Dia terlanjur ngambek.

_Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt !_

"Hassst ! Mengganggu sekali sih. Yeoboseyo, ada apa menelponku ?!"

"_**Tae-ah !"**_

_DEG !_

V yang tadinya hendak memarahi penelpon yang disangka Jin itu langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan makanan yang dia pegang saat mendengar suara dari sebrang telpon.

"H-hopie Hyung ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Other side-**_

"Siapa yang menelpon ?! Kenapa tidak diangkat ?!" Tanya seorang yeoja sambil bergelayut mesra dilengan namja yang menaruh ponselnya dimeja setelah menonaktifkannya.

"Tak penting juga. Aku tanya padamu. Kapan kira – kira dia pulang ?!" Ucap namja tersebut sambil menghisap kuat rokoknya.

"Hahaha. Kau masih mengharapkannya ?! Dia tak akan kembali kesini, dia sudah bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Jadi berhentilah bermimpi Jin."

"Cih !"

Ucapan yeoja seksi yang masih sibuk bergelayut mesra ditubuhnya itu membuat namja bernama Jin itu berdecih.

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali kemari." Ucap Jin kembali.

"Yap, kembali kemari untuk mengunjungi tempat ini sebagai hiburan maybe yes. But untuk kembali padamu rasanya mustahil." Ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Jung SooGun ! Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu ! Kau itu sebenarnya temanku atau bukan sih ?!" Ucap Jin pada yeoja tersebut.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan Jin. Apa kau kesepian ?! Aku bisa melayanimu malam ini." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil mencumbui leher Jin yang terlihat cuek itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tak tertarik pada tubuh yeoja. Aku sering mencumbuimu dan beberapa yeoja hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Tapi apa ?! Dia bahkan sepertinya tak peduli begitu." Ucap Jin membuat yeoja disampingnya itu tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Karna dia sudah menemukan orang yang dia cintai." Ucap yeoja tersebut membuat Jin langsung menepis tangan yeoja itu dari lengannya.

"Cinta ?! Hahaha. Dia harusnya mencintaiku ! Aku yang membuatnya keluar dari dunia hitamnya. Aku yang membuatnya bisa berhenti sebagai pelacur. Aku membelinya mahal. Tapi apa balasannya ?! Dia malah menjauhiku gara – gara orang itu. Jika orang itu benar – benar berhasil merebutnya dariku. Aku tak segan – segan akan menghancurkan keluarganya. Terlebih orang yang dia cintai kini sudah ada ditanganku sekarang." Ucap Jin sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau berlebihan Jin !" Ucap yeoja itu sembari berdiri dan berdecak pinggang didepan Jin.

"Why ?! Aku telah melakukan dan memberikan banyak hal untuknya. Seharusnya dia mengerti perasaanku. Bukannya memperlakukanku seperti ini setelah mendapatkan semuanya." Ucap Jin kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ada seorang tamu malam ini. Setelah ini aku free. Kalau kau mau aku temani malam ini. Kau bisa menungguku. Setelah itu kita ke apartemenku. Bagaimana ?!" Ucap yeoja tersebut yang diangguki oleh Jin.

_CUP !_

"Arraseo. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Hay RapMon. Kau baru datang ?"

_DEG !_

Jin yang baru saja dikecup singkat oleh yeoja itu langsung menoleh saat yeoja itu terdengar menyapa seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai bartender dan terlihat baru saja datang itu.

Kedua namja itu bertatapan sekilas sebelum akhirnya Jin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai dansa bar tersebut dan RapMon yang terlihat mulai sibuk dengan racikan minuman – minuman beralkohol yang ada dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**\- Kediaman Jung Family-**_

"Iya yeobo ! Dengarkan aku. Tenang. Aku mohon tenanglah jangan panik. Aku akan segera kesana."

V yang tengah asik bertelponan itu menoleh sejenak kearah tangga dimana Daehyun tengah terlihat berbicara ditelpon dengan ekspresi panik diikuti Youngjae dibelakangnya.

"Taehyungie. Chanyeol Ahjussi sakit. Appa dan Jae ahjumma akan kekediam Park. Ayo kau ikut." Ucap Daehyun seusai mematikan sambungannya.

"Chanyeol ahjussi sakit ?! Bagaimana bisa ?! Aku menunggu rumah saja." Ucap V.

"Kau yakin Taehyung-ah ?! Kau berani sendiri ?!" Tanya Youngjae meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah besar ahjumma." Ucap V.

"Baiklah. Appa berangkat dulu." Ucap Daehyun sambil menggambil kunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Hati – hati. Kunci pintunya." Pesan Youngjae yang ikut berlari. Sedangkan V hanya diam saja tanpa membalas ucapannya.

"Kenapa cara Appa menarik Jae ahjumma romantis sekali ?! Kenapa mereka terlihat serasi ?! Dan kenapa aku semakin sebal melihatnya ?!" Ucap V tanpa sadar.

"_**Kau berbicara apa Tae-ah ?!"**_

"Eh ?!"

V sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara dari ponselnya. Dia lupa jika tengah bertelponan dengan Jhope.

"Hehehe, eobseo Hopie Hyung." Ucap V sembari terkekeh dan kembali duduk.

"_**Tadi Hyung mendengar suara Appa dan seorang yeoja. Nugu ?! Jae Ahjumma ?!"**_ Tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Eoh Hyung. Mereka mau kekediaman Park. Katanya Chanyeol ahjussi sakit." Ucap V.

"_**Chanyeol ahjussi sakit ?! Kau tidak ikut menjenguknya ?!"**_

"Untuk apa Hyung. Disana sudah ada Eomma. Aku paling benci melihat mereka berempat berkumpul jadi satu. Karna pada akhirnya yang terlihat adalah Eomma terlihat seperti Istri Chanyeol Ahjusshi dan Jae Ahjumma terlihat seperti istri Appa." Ucap V sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa diketahui oleh Hope yang ada disebrang telpon.

"_**Hahaha, benar juga Tae-ah. Cara Jae ahjumma melayani Appa terkadang melebihi seorang istri. Begitu juga dengan perilaku Eomma ke Chanyeol ahjussi."**_

"Ah, sudahlah. Untuk apa membicarakan mereka. Tak penting sekali. Aku ingin kita ya membicarakan kita. Tak perlu membicarakan orang lain. Aku rindu padamu Hopie Hyung. Kapan kau pulang ?!" Tanya V sambil memainkan kaosnya.

". . . . ."

"Hopie Hyung~ kau mendengarku kan ?! Aku tanya, kapan kau akan pulang ke Korea ?!" Tanya V kembali saat tak segera mendengar jawaban dari Jhope.

"A-anu, be-begini . . . bukankah disana sudah malam Tae-ah ?! Kau tak tidur ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**\- Kediaman PARK-**_

"Yeollie ! Tolong ! Cepat beritahu kau dimana kau menyembunyikan obatmu ! Aku mohon Yeollie, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Kalau kau tak mau kerumah sakit. Setidaknya kau harus meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit itu."

"Arrrrgghhhht !"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk mengobrak – abrik ruangan kamar Chanyeol itu langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol begitu mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari namja yang terbaring diranjang sembari memegang erat kepalanya itu.

"Yeollie jebal ! Jangan seperti ini, hiks~" Ucap Baekhyun terisak sembari menahan tangan Chanyeol agar tak terus – terusan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"SAKIT BAEK ! RASANYA SAKIT SEKALI !" Teriak Chanyeol sembari menangis membuat Baekhyun pun ikut menangis.

"Yeollie jebal ! Jangan seperti ini ! Ini akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Cepat beritahu aku dimana obatmu, hiks~ jebal !" Ucap Baekhyun panik sembari kembali membuka – buka lemari dan laci kamar Chanyeol.

"PUJI TUHAN KETEMU !"

Baekhyun langsung terduduk lemas begitu menemukan sebuah botol kecil berisi kapsul – kapsul kecil didalamnya. Dan seakan sadar jika waktunya tak banyak, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol sembari mengambil air mineral yang tersedia disudut kamar Chanyeol.

"Yeollie ! Yeollie ! Aku mohon tenanglah ! Yeollie aku mohon minum obatmu dulu ! Yeollie jebal ! Jangan seperti ini !" Ucap Baekhyun sambil sibuk menahan pergerakan Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Sakit Baek ! Rasanya sakit sekali ! ARRRGGGGGHHHHHTTTT~ . . . . !" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Jadi aku mohon berhenti sebentar ! Yeollie ! PARK CHANYEOL ! JIKA KAU MENCINTAIKU , AKU MOHON MINUM DULU OBATMU !"

"Uhuk !"

Chanyeol sedikit tersedak saat Baekhyun memaksakan obat itu untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Hah hah hah !"

Dengan nafas yang mulai sedikit stabil Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Obat itu memang bisa bekerja sangat cepat bagi syaraf Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mulai terlihat tenang itu tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi leganya. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan menyeka wajah Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat dan tumpahan air mineral.

"G-gomawo Ba-Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang menyeka wajahnya.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri Yeollie. Kenapa kau tak pernah berkata jika kau memiliki penyakit separah ini. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dengan mata terpejam.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Yeollie. Kau mempermainkanku ?!" Tanya Baekhyun emosi.

"Pentingkah untukmu Baek ?! Jika aku mati apa kau peduli ?! Bahkan aku rasa kau akan senang karna tak ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupan rumah tanggam-"

"PARK CHANYEOL ! Apa maksudmu ?! Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku sahabatmu !" Ucap Baekhyun memutus ucapan Chanyeol yang kini terdiam.

Dalam diam Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang diam dengan mata terpejam dengan airmata yang tiba – tiba terjatuh dari sana.

"Ye-yeollie ?! Kau menangis ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Rasa sakit dikepalaku tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatiku yang memendam perasaan hingga lebih dari 20tahun Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie jebal." Ucap Baekhyun, dia tak ingin membahas hal ini, sungguh.

"Aku bahagia walau kau hanya mempermainkanku dulu. Aku bahagia walau saat ini pun kau tetap berpura – pura. Kau tahu Baek, senyummu adalah semangatku untuk hidup. Tapi aku sadar, senyuman itu bukan milikku. Senyuman itu dan dirimu sepenuhnya milik suamimu. Aku lelah Baekkie. Aku lelah merusuh kehidupan rumah tanggamu bersama Daehyun. Mungkin jika aku mati, tak ada lagi yang mengganggu kalian."

"Yeollie ! Apa yang kau bicarakan ?! Aku tak suka itu ! Kau harus hidup ! Aku mohon tetaplah hidup. Demi Jimin, demi aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau sembuh dengan melakukan operasi itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Sungguh Baekkie ?!" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka matanya dan menatap mata berair Baekhyun yang tengah mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi. Dengan syarat . . . **kau mau menikah denganku**."

_DEG !_

"O-oppa ?!"

Sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah dalam kamar lewat sedikit celah pintu yang terbuka itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah yeoja cantik yang memanggilnya dengan suara sedikit tergagap.

"Nde Youngjae-ah ?! Waeyo ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Oppa gwenchana ?!" Tanya Youngjae dengan ekspresi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Memang kenapa ?! Ada apa ?! Kau berkeringat, kau lelah ya aku ajak berlari – lari. Mianhae." Ucap Daehyun sambil menghapus keringat dipelipis Youngjae.

"Oppa jebal ! Jangan seperti ini. Berhenti selalu berpura – pura tegar diantara mereka. Cukup Oppa ! Cukup Oppa berpura – pura tegar dengan hubungan Baekhyun Noona dengan Sehun. Jangan seperti ini lagi Opp-"

_GREP !_

"Hiks~ !"

Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya saat Daehyun menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Dalam diam, dia membalas pelukan namja yang menjadi atasannya tersebut. Membiarkan namja itu menangis dibahunya. Dia tahu Daehyun lelah. Dan dia tak suka Daehyun selalu mencoba tegar yang akhirnya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karna sesungguhnya dia begitu menyayangi namja yang berada didalam pelukkannya kini. (Eaaaa~ *plak !)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tadi sudah lama sampai dikediaman Park ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Anya. Aku tiba begitu kau keluar dari kamarnya." Ucap Daehyun sambil memperhatikan sekitar taman.

Setelah Chanyeol tertidur karna pengaruh obat penenangnya. Baekhyun memang langsung keluar dan berpapasan dengan DaeJae yang berada didepan pintu.

Entah kenapa, tiba – tiba Youngjae menyuruh mereka untuk pulang saja dan dia yang akan menggantikan untuk menjaga Chanyeol.

Awalnya DaeBaek sama – sama menolak. Mengingat YeolJae tidak sama – sama saling mengenal secara baik. Tapi mengingat keadaan hati mereka masing – masing, akhirnya mereka pun pulang setelah memastikan Chanyeol benar – benar beristirahat dengan tenang.

Dan karna waktu yang belum terlalu malam, Daehyun pun menghentikan mobilnya ditaman kota dan mengajak baekhyun untuk berjalan – jalan disekitar sana.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga Baekhyun pun memilih mengajak duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yang ada disana.

_Grep !_

Baekhyun yang tadinya melamun langsung menoleh kearah tangannya yang kini diraih dan digenggam erat oleh sang suami. Dia tersenyum samar. Genggaman tangan Daehyun memang terasa hangat melebihi genggaman tangan siapapun.

Baekhyun pun mendekatkan jarak mereka dan menyandarkan kepalanya kearah bahu Daehyun, hingga tanpa sadar yeoja cantik itu membuat suaminya itu ikut tersenyum samar.

"_Kau milikku. Hanya milikku !" _Ucap Daehyun dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dae-ah ! Lihat ! Itu ada gelembung sabun lucu sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah penjual yang sedang memainkan gelembung sabun.

"Kau tahukan, jika TaeTae sangat menyukai gelembung sabun ?! Aku jadi ingin memainkannya." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun yang ada disampingnya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli dan memainkannya." Ucap Daehyun sembari berdiri.

"K-kau yakin ?! Kita sudah tua Dae, yang benar saja. Kau tak malu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tadi katanya kau ingin memainkannya. Ayolah, tak apa. Kita tak terlihat setua yang kau kira." Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah penjual gelembung sabun.

"Ahjussi ! Bisa tolong berikan aku tiga botol gelembung sabun yang terbesar ?!" Ucap Daehyun pada sang penjual dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Tiga ?! Banyak sekali. Satu saja cukup." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook dirumah." Ucap Daehyun yang langsung diangguki paham oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian pasangan ?!" Tanya sang penjual saat Daehyun sibuk mengambil uang dari dompet.

"Nde ahjussi. Kami suami istri." Ucap Daehyun sambil menyerahkan uang kearah sang penjual.

"Wah, kalian pasti pengantin baru. Pasangan muda yang sangat serasi. Jika kalian memiliki anak pasti perpaduannya sangat bagus. Wajah kalian sedikit mirip."

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek sama – sama langsung berpandangan saat mendengar ucapan sang penjual. Pengantin baru ?! Yang benar saja. Bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi kakek dan nenek.

"Hehehe, kamsahamnida ahjussi, permisi." Ucap Daehyun sambil menerima uang kembaliannya sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik ke Baekhyun kearah taman yang sedikit longgar.

"Pengantin baru ?!" Ucap Baekhyun saat berjalan.

"Benar. Jadi nanti malam kita bisa melakukan malam pertama kita. Kekeke. Akh ! kenapa mencubitku !" Daehyun yang tadinya menggoda Baekhyun itu sedikit meringis saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba mencubitnya.

"Rasakan ! Malam pertama kita sudah hampir 20 tahun yang lalu. Ayo main Dae ayo." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun kembali terkekeh sebelum akhirnya membuka penutup botol dan mulai memainkan gelembung sabun tersebut.

"Wuuuaaaah~ lucu sekali ! Wuuaaa~ banyak sekali ! Dae – Dae, aku mau mencobanya !" Ucap Baekhyun heboh membuat Daehyun tersenyum dan mengarahkan peniup (?) sabun itu kearah depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Yah, kenapa sedikit sekali gelembungnya." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karna hasil tiupannya tak sebanyak milik Daehyun.

"Kau terlalu keras meniupnya. Meniupnya pelan – pelan saja, seperti ini fuuuuhh~"

_Plak !_

"Yak Jung Daehyun apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Kenapa malah memukulku ?! Aku mengajarimu meniup dengan benar." Protes Daehyun.

"Kalau mengajariku itu meniup disini. Kenapa malah meniup tengkukku ! Kau sengaja ya !" Omel Baekhyun, karna Daehyun tadi memang meniup ringan tengkuknya hingga membuatnya merinding.

"Hahaha. Aku kan hanya bercand- akh ! Baek ! kenapa malah mencubitku ?! Hahaha, marah ya, akh aduh Baek pelan – pelan dong !" Daehyun berteriak – teriak sembari tertawa saat Baekhyun menghujani cubitan di perutnya yang membuatnya merasa sakit sekaligus geli.

"Wuuuaa~ pasangan muda itu romantis sekali."

"Mereka serasi sekali ya. Style dan wajah mereka sangat cocok."

"Jika mereka menikah nanti pasti anak mereka sangat cantik, tampan dan cute."

"Iya, lihat namjanya sangat tampan dan sang yeoja sangat cantik dan imut."

"Wah~ aku iri sekali melihat pasangan itu."

"Eh aku dengar tadi mereka sudah menikah loh ! Berarti mereka pengantin baru."

"Jeongmal ! Waaaa~ pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbahagia sepertinya."

DaeBaek menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar ucapan orang – orang yang tengah berlalu lalang memperhatikan dan membicarakan mereka itu.

Keduanya terlihat bingung dengan yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka memang sering dikira pasangan pengantin baru karna wajah mereka yang memang terlihat masih sangat muda, tapi untuk dikira masih pacaran, rasanya ada yang janggal.

Dan untuk sesaat DaeBaek saling memandang penampilan masing – masing pasangan mereka.

"Berapa usiamu ?! Hahaha !"

DaeBaek kompak tertawa saat melihat penampilan mereka masing – masing, pantas saja mereka dikira pasangan kekasih. Baekhyun berpakaian selayaknya remaja belasan tahun, begitu juga Daehyun yang ternyata hanya memakai kaos biru muda dengan celana jeans putih dan sepatu converse putih, belum lagi topi putih yang dipakai secara terbalik itu.

Dan juga perpaduan warna pakaian mereka memang senada, putih biru. Ditambah warna rambut mereka yang juga sama.

Selama ini Baekhyun sering terlihat memakai dress rumahan, begitupun Daehyun yang lebih sering terlihat memakai setelan baju kerja lengkap. Jadi saat melihat penampilan mereka seperti ini. Mereka merasa sedikit asing dengan pasangan masing – masing.

"Aku baru sadar kau memakai topi. Kau itu kenapa pakai topi seperti ini malam – malam begini, pakai diponi pula. Tak ingat umur sekali." Ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah kepala Daehyun (bayangin aja gaya Daehyun kalo pake topi putih dibalik tiap diairport)

"Aku menemukan di mobil tadi. Mungkin milik Taehyung." Ucap Daehyun sambil membenarkan posisi Topinya.

"Kau tampan."

"Kau cantik."

"Hahahaha~ . . . !"

DaeBaek kembali tertawa bersama seusai melemparkan pujian kepada pasangan mereka itu.

"Baek, kalau aku pikir – pikir kita tidak pernah merasakan pacaran ya." Ucap Daehyun yang sesaat kemudian diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Eoh nde, kita menikah saat kita masih muda karna perjodohan. Awal pernikahan kita aku sangat membencimu hingga menjauhimu. Setelah Hoseok lahir dan aku mulai mencintaimu, kau mulai sibuk dengan dunia kerjamu. Kita paling hanya bermesraan dirumah saja." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menunduk dan memainkan gelembung sabun yang dia pegang dan membuat Daehyun menoleh kearahnya.

Benar, kaya tak selamanya menyenangkan. Kesibukan yang berlebih membuat Daehyun tersadar. Jika selama ini dia lebih banyak meninggalkan Baekhyun dirumah.

"Baek~ pacaran yuk !" Ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Pacaran ?! Masih pantaskah ?!" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kau tak dengar orang – orang yang membicarakan kita tadi ?! Tak hanya satu dua orang yang berkomentar. Ayo kita memulai semuanya dari awal." Ucap Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Hay cantik, boleh kenalan tidak ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil melepas rangkulannya dan medekatkan telapak tangannya kearah Baekhyun seperti orang mengajak bersalaman.

"Dae ?! Kau gila. Kau itu apa – apaan sih ?!" Ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata tak paham dengan sandiwara Daehyun.

"Boleh kenalan tidak ?!" Ucap Daehyun kembali dan akhirnya membuat Baekhyun menepuk keningnya paham.

"Hahaha. Arra ! I know ! Annyeong, boleh saja tampan. Siapa namamu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari tertawa.

"Zheng DaiXian."

_DEG !_

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah Daehyun tak percaya saat Daehyun menyebut nama itu.

"Ní hăo, wŏ shí Daxian (halo, aku DaeHyun) ! Nĭ yĩdìng shì BaiXian xiăojie (Kau pasti Nona Baekhyun). Ní hén pìŏliàng (Kau sangat cantik)." Ucap Daehyun kembali sambil meraih jemari Baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Da-daXian~ . . . . . . Wŏ aí ní~ !"

_Grep !_

Daehyun tersenyum samar saat Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat kearahnya sembari terisak.

"Wŏ ye aí ní" Ucap Daehyun sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun sembari membalas pelukan yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya hingga membuat mereka saling bertatapan satu – sama lain.

"Aiggo~ apa mereka pasangan chinese~ mereka romantis sekali saat mengucapkan kata – kata cinta."

Pandangan DaeBaek terlepas saat mereka kembali mendengarkan suara orang yang mengomentari mereka. Apa mereka terlihat seromantis itu ?!

"Mau pergi denganku Nona BaiXian ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi TaeTae dirumah sendiri ?!" Tanya Baekhyun. Mendadak dia teringat anak kesayangannya itu.

"TaeTae siapa ya ?! Apa kita pernah membuatnya." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun memutar malas matanya.

"Hahaha, dia sudah dewasa. Dia pasti tak keberatan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya pacaran barang semalam saja." Ucap Daehyun yang akhirnya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Yasudah. Ayo pacaran." Ucap Baekhyun sembari merangkul lengan Daehyun.

"Mau kemana cantik ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Kemana pun asal bersamamu tampan." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum membuat Daehyun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit hidung mungilnya itu sembari berjalan keluar dari taman.

_DEG !_

"Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya Daehyun heran saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"D-dae . . . tidakkah i-itu Jin ?! U-untuk apa dia ketempat seperti itu ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap sambil menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud dan membuat Daehyun pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun dan . . . .

_DEG !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kediaman Park-**_

"Eh~ . . . Baekkie~ Baekkie~ eodiga ?!" Ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil meraba – raba ranjangnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau meraba – raba ranjangmu ?! Kau pikir Baekhyun eonni itu tidur seranjang denganmu ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar matanya dan terduduk begitu mendengar suara yang terasa asing ditelinganya.

"KAU ?! KAU SIAPA ?! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DIKAMARKU ?!" Teriak Chanyeol pada seorang yeoja yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ini aku." Ucap yeoja itu menoleh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"YOO YOUNGJAE-ssi ?! UNTUK APA KAU DISINI ?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU ?!" Teriak Chanyeol kembali.

"Tak perlu berteriak – teriak bisa kan tuan Chanyeol-ssi. Aku hanya merapikan meja kerjamu yang berantakan. Kau tak lihat. Kamarmu sangat berantakan dan aku hanya membantu membersihkan. Jeosonghamnida, kesannya memang lancang tapi aku sumpek melihat ruangan yang kotor." Ucap Youngjae sambil terus merapikan meja Chanyeol.

"Hah ! Akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal menyapu saja." Ucap Youngjae terlihat lega sambil menepuk – nepuk tangannya dari debu.

"Baekkie mana ?!" Tanya Chanyeol dan membuat Youngjae menoleh.

"Sesuatu hal yang aneh jika kau mencari istri orang dikediamanmu Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Youngjae sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa urusanmu ?!" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Baekhyun eonni adalah istri dari atasanku. Dan tak akan aku biarkan kau merusak hubungan mereka." Ucap Youngjae sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Cih ! Kau tak tahu apa – apa, jadi jangan ikut campur." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara tak suka.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit jiwa sedangkan jelas – jelas jiwamu masih terganggu." Sindir Youngjae.

"Apa maksudmu Youngjae-ssi. Mulutmu itu pedas sekali. Pantas saja suamimu menceraikanmu dan kau menjadi seorang janda." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Youngjae melebarkan matanya dan naik keatas ranjang Chanyeol.

"Jaga ucapanmu Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak pernah diceraikan. Jangan sok tau, kami berpisah karna Min Joon Oppa meninggal. Kau itu yang keterlaluan, kasian mantan istrimu yang harus menanggung sakit hati sampai meninggal karna tau kau masih mengejar – ngejar Baekhyun eonni." Sindir Youngjae kembali dan membuat Chanyeol kembali geram.

"KAU !" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekat kearah Youngjae dan menunjuk wajahnya.

"WAE ?!" Bukannya takut, Youngjae malah ikut mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya sembari membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol hingga kini mereka saling beradu pandang.

_BRAK !_

"APPA !"

"Waaaa~"

_Bruk !_

YeolJae yang tadinya sama – sama beradu pandang tiba – tiba berteriak saat pintu dibuka kasar dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut hingga menjatuhi tubuh YoungJae.

"OMO ! APPA ?! Apa yang apa lakukan ?! Aku punya Eomma baru ?!"

"Apa maksudnya Eomma baru ?! MINGGIR KAU !" Ucap Youngjae tak terima saat mendengar ucapan Jinin sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Siapa juga yang sudi memiliki istri sepertimu !" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan diri dari Youngjae.

"Lalu itu apa tumpuk – tumpukan diranjang begitu ?!" Tanya Jimin dengan polosnya mengabaikan ekspresi dua orang dewasa yang terlihat ingin saling memakan satu sama lain itu. *eh ?!

"Dia yang menjatuhiku ! Kau cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya ?! Oh tubuhku !" Ucap Youngjae sambil menepuk – nepuk tubuhnya seolah olah menghilangkan noda – noda ditubuhnya.

"Siapa juga yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ih ogah deh. Kau itu Jimin-ah, kenapa masuk kamar Appa tidak ketuk pintu dulu. Kenapa langsung menyelonong masuk sambil berteriak begitu ?!" Omel Chanyeol pada Jimin sambil turun dari ranjangnya meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Hehehe. Aku habis pergi dengan Kai Hyung terus mampir kesebuah restoran dan aku ingat appa dirumah jadi aku membelikan makanan kesukaan appa."

_DEG !_

"Ji-jimin-ah ?!" Panggil Chanyeol lirih saat melihat anaknya tersenyum sambil menenteng kantong plastik yang diyakini berisi makanan tersebut.

"Aku ambilkan piring dulu ya Appa. Appa dikamar saja." Ucap Jimin sambil sambil berlari keluar.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu. Bukannya kau ingin mati saja jika Baekhyun eonni tak mau menikahimu. Kau memilih mati hanya demi seorang yeoja tanpa memikirkan seorang anak yang sangat rapuh, yang begitu membutuhkanmu dan sangat menyayangimu."

_DEG !_

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Youngjae langsung menoleh dan menatap nanar yeoja yang turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearahnya itu.

"K-kau mendengar pembicaraan kami ?!" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh, Daehyun Oppa juga."

"MWO ?!" Chanyeol langsung berteriak begitu mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

"Teriakanmu lebay !" Ucap Youngjae sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku jadi tak enak pada Daehyun-ssi. Bagaimana ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan kesofa kamar kamarnya.

"Daripada memikirkan Dae Oppa dan Baek Eonni, pikirkan Jiminie Chanyeol-ssi. Yang dia miliki sekarang hanya kau." Ucap Youngjae sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol kembali terdiam dan menunduk.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ssi, tapi aku hanya tak ingin hubungan kalian bertiga akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti perasaan kalian bertiga. Hubunganan kekeluargaan kalian sudah terlalu indah. Sekali lagi, tolong pikirkan Jimin." Ucap Youngjae sambil meraih jemari Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya, mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan pada namja disampingnya itu.

"Gomawo Youngjae-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum samar dan membalas genggaman tangan Youngjae sebelum akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ehem !"

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Appa ! Aku boleh masuk tidak ?! Aku sudah mengetuk pintu hlu, hihihi." Ucap Jimin sembari terkekeh karna saat mendengar ketukan pintu Yeoljae langsung melepas tautan tangan mereka dan melihat kearah pintu masuk.

"M-masuk saja Jimin-ah. Ayo duduk sini." Ucap Chanyeol pada Jimin.

"Aku mau mandi Appa. Ah aku lupa jika ada Youngjae ahjumma. Aku cuma membelikan satu porsi dan membawa satu piring saja. Ini, makan sepiring berdua ya. Annyeong." Ucap Jimin sambil menaruh piring tersebut kepangkuan Youngjae sebelum akhirnya langsung berlari keluar kamar Chanyeol.

"Eh ?!"

YeolJae sama – sama menatap bingung kearah Jimin yang telah berlalu sebelum akhirnya menatap piring yang ada dipangkuan Youngjae.

"Ini makan dulu." Ucap Youngjae sambil menyerahkan piring itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang makan. Anggap saja ucapan terimakasihku karna kau sudah menungguiku dan membersihkan kamarku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ini pemberian anakmu. Hargailah pemberiannya." Ucap Youngjae kembali dan membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yasudah kita makan berdua. Suapi aku." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Menyuapimu ?! Yang benar saja ?! SHIRREO !" Tolak Youngjae.

"Yasudah ! Biar sini aku yang menyuapimu ! Kan sendoknya hanya satu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba mengambil alih piring tersebut.

"Anya – anya ! yasudah kalau begitu. Biar aku saja yang menyuapi. Kau kan sedang sakit." Ucap Youngjae sambil mengarahkan sesendok makanan kemulut Chanyeol.

"Uhuk ! Pelan – pelan dong menyuapinya Youngjae-ssi." Protes Chanyeol. Karna suapan Youngjae membuatnya tersedak.

"Manja sekali sih ! Pantas saja tak ada yang mau denganmu." Ucap Youngjae kesal.

"Apa maksudmu ?! Kau itu yang kasar sekali. Pantas juga tak ada yang mau menjadi suamimu." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Dasar Duda !"

"Dasar Janda !"

"YAK !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Complicated Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kediaman Jung Family-**_

"Duduklah Jin. Tumben kau hari minggu kemari ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan Jin duduk diruang tamu.

"Ah nde, kebetulan sedang free dan saya merindukan Taehyung ahjumma." Ucap Jin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Setelah ini ahjumma panggilkan TaeTae. Ehm, Jin bolehkan ahjumma bertanya sesuatu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Ah nde. Silahkan ahjumma. Anda ingin bertanya apa ?!" Tanya Jin sopan.

"Se-semalam kau pergi kemana begitu tidak ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nde. Semalam saya mengantar Eomma ke SPA. Ada apa ahjumma ?!" Tanya Jin dengan tenang.

"A-ah, eobseo." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangguk paham.

Semalam waktu dia dan Daehyun melihat seorang namja yang terlihat mirip seperti Jin keluar dari bar didekat taman kota. Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Lay dan menanyakan keberadaan Jin. Lay menjawab jika dia sedang berada disebuah salon dan SPA dan Jin menunggu diluar. Jadi Baekhyun dan Daehyun merasa mungkin mereka salah lihat. Karna mereka yakin Lay tak mungkin berbohong.

"Annyeonghaseyo ! Permisi."

"Ah nde~ !" Sebuah suara dari balik pintu masuk membuat Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Jin, ahjumma lihat dulu ya siapa yang datang. Ah itu TaeTae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah tangga dimana V tengah menuruni tangga sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Taehyungie ?!" Panggil Jin sembari berdiri dan tersenyum kearah V dan membuat V tersentak. Sepertinya V tidak tahu jika Jin datang.

"Jinie Hyung ?! Kenapa Hyung kemari ?! Tumben sekali ?!" Ucap V sedikit judes.

"Hyung merindukkanmu. Kau marah eoh karna kemarin Hyung tak mengangkat telponmu ?! Mianhae. Batrai ponsel Hyung habis dan Hyung semalam mengantar Eomma Hyung ke SPA. Mianhae nde Chagi-ah. Semalam Hyung telpon balik setelah Hyung sampai rumah kau juga tak mengangkat. Apa kau sudah tidur." Jelas Jin mencoba meyakinkan V.

"Eoh, semalam aku sudah tidur. Yasudah aku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi. Kan hyung bisa mengabariku dengan meminjam ponsel ahjumma." Ucap V.

"Nde, lain kali Hyung akan melakukan itu. Mianhae, gomawo sudah mengerti chagi-ah." Ucap Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut V dan membuat V ikut tersenyum.

"Hahaha. Syukurlah kalau semua baik – baik saja."

Suara tawa Baekhyun membuat TaeJin yang tadinya saling bertatapan sama – sama menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang memasuki rumah bersama seorang namja yang kelewat manis (?)

"Suga Hyung ?!" Panggil V saat melihat kearah Suga. Namja yang baru saja masuk bersama Baekhyun.

"Hay V-ah ! Apa kabar ?!" Tanya Suga girang sambil mendatangi V dan memeluknya membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum samar.

"Kalian disini dulu ya. Eomma buatkan minum dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Baik Hyung. Hyung dari mana saja ?! Kenapa lama sekali tak main kemari. Aku juga tak melihat Hyung disekolah." Ucap V sambil membalas pelukan Suga.

"Hehehe, tentu saja kau tak akan menemukanku. Aku baru pulang dari Kanada."

_DEG !_

"K-kanada ?! Untuk apa Hyung kesana ?!" Tanya V sambil langsung melepas pelukkannya saat mendengar kata Kanada.

"Menjenguk Jhope sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya." Ucap Suga sembari tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajah V yang mulai berubah.

"Me-menjenguk Hopie Hyung dan merayakan bersama ulang tahunnya ?!" Tanya V mencoba meyakinkan.

"Nde. Benar V." Ucap Suga membuat V akhirnya benar – benar melepas pelukkannya.

"A-aku membantu eomma membuatkan minum dan menyiapkan sarapan dulu ya Hyung." Ucap V sembari berjalan kearah dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang membantu ahjumma. Kau kan sedang ada tamu." Ucap Suga sambil mengikuti V.

"Anya. Jangan Hyung. Kau kan tamu. Lagipula kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Duduklah disana bersama Jin Hyung. Kalian bisa ngobrol dulu. Santai saja. Jinie Hyung, kenalkan ini Suga Hyung, sahabat Hopie Hyung." Ucap V sembari mendorong Suga untuk duduk disamping Jin dan diangguki oleh Jin.

"Nde Suga-ssi. Tak perlu sungkan." Ucap Jin yang membuat Suga tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Jin setelah V pergi.

Cukup lama Jin dan Suga duduk dalam diam dan sibuk dengan ponsel masing – masing.

"Kanada menyenangkan ?!" Tanya Jin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"N-nde. Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan." Jawab suga membuat Jin tersenyum samar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan V Jin-ssi. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah, kenapa kalian tadi terlihat sedikit berdebat." Ucap Suga, dia tadi memang mendengar sedikit perdebatan TaeJin saat berjalan masuk.

"Yeah~ hanya sedikit. Aku sedikit membohonginya, tapi untung dia langsung percaya dengan alasanku. Anak itu polos sekali." Ucap Jin santai dan membuat Suga langsung menoleh dan menatap Jin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku harap kau tak mempermainkannya Jin-ssi. Tolong jangan menyakitinya apalagi menghianatinya." Ucap Suga sambil menatap tajam kearah Jin dan membuat Jin terkekeh sebelum akhirnya ikut memandang Suga.

"Hahaha, aku tak mempermainkannya. Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh. Dan kau harusnya sadar. Kalau pun ada yang mengnyakitinya dan menghianatinya itu bukan hanya aku orangnya. Tapi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **KITA**."

_DEG !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC !**

Annyeong Reader-deul (Aku gak manggil HYUNers karna ini JUNG Family).

Apa kabar ?! Long time not see ! Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini ?! Full Typo ya.. hahaha .. mian tanpa editan .. males baca ulang !

Gak mau banyak omong ..

**THANKS TO ALL READER !**

**Terutama untuk para Reader setia yang tak hanya setia membaca tapi juga setia mereview juga.** Makasih udah review di gak bisa bales review satu persatu, tapi Yuri sebutin satu persatu.

**Spesial buat Jung SooGun **(Hueee~ ampuni daku menjadikan kau seperti itu. Yuri siap dimaki kok. Kan katanya penting masuk jadi cast .. hahahaa) **Kanjeng ratu MbokYum, gze13 , giraffepanda13 , Akiya Exotics , LynKim , Dee , Baby Baekki , , BJooXero , Jungjaegun, Ohmydeer, AraParkXingXing, JeonYeona, Han Seung Ri, Desmin, Date Kaito, Kimyori95, Exobutt, Frea Hime Fujoshi, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Tyahra Lau, Ayu D'gloufvax, zakurafrezee, HunHan Baby, HyuieYunnie, Jisaid, Jung99, Eth'V'Hunnie, RiiinKkamjongbaek, Cherry, Blacknancho, Oh Sehan, NaturalCandy1994, dk1317, dk1317, Byun Ji-Hyun, choihyura01, Oh Chaca, vakmalia9, hyunfamlovers, Jung Baekhyung , Linkz, DBSJYJ, vhenaodult94, Jung Baekhyung, mavis96, rinrinchan00, Park Jineul, Rizkyvia, keysyu, naddxo, Sohee, flameshine, riikasdfghjkl, chanjaedaebaek, Flenkyu, Han SeHyun, , Zahee, Lulu Auren, , SWAGC0GAN, July.**

****Makasih juga yang udah setia review Yuri lewat sms, BBM, Facebook, Twitter, WA, Fanpage dan yang lain – lain.** Kalian bener - bener semangat Yuri. **

(Maaf gak bisa sebut nama kalian satu persatu, tapi nama kalian selalu ada dihati Yuri kok .. secara sering berkomunikasi langsung dengan Yuri ... hehehe)

.

.

Tak ingin membahas tapi harus dibahas ..

**Whatever with their Real life ..**

Yuri tidak peduli dengan kehidupan Nyata mereka ..

Apapun yang terjadi, Yuri akan tetep lanjut semua FF Yuri .. tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat .. tapi PASTI Yuri lanjut !

Mohon pengertiannya karna feelnya gak bakan sesemangat dulu dalam membuat FF ..

**Makasih buat Reader-deul terutama yang ikut berpartisipasi komentar di FF 2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir ! kemarin ..**

**Terimakasih sudah menyayangi BAPEXOBTS dan terimakasih membiarkan Yuri menistakan mereka di setiap FF Yuri ..**

Buat kalian yang tanya apa otak Yuri gak pusing bikin FF ini .. ?!

Yuri dasarnya manusia kadang waras kadang gak (tergantung suasana hati) jadi ya kadang puyeng kadang gak bikin nih FF .. hahaha

Tolong hargai Yuri untuk tetap mereview setiap FF Yuri .. percuma banyak yang follow &amp; favoritein FF ini tapi yang review dikit.

Just ONE Day tetep lanjut untuk chap terakhir .. tapi gak dalam waktu dekat .. mohon mengerti karna kalian semua pasti tahu apa penyebabnya ..

.

.

.

Special chapter depan !

**Teriakin nama couple yang minta dibikin moment buat chap depan !**

**Satu pereview hanya boleh nyebut dua couple !**

PASTI Chapter depan Yuri masukin !

(Jangan nyebut Yuri sama Yongnam hlu ya .. hahaha .. tapi kalo mau Yuri ma YongNam jadi cameo juga boleh .. wkwkwk)

.

.

**See you next Chapter**

**BAPEXOBTS Saranghaja ^^**


	7. JUNG Family x OH Family

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE – Chapter 7**

**. **

**AUTHOR : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST :**

**JUNG FAMILY**

**[Jung DaeHyun / **Zheng DaXian + Oh **BaekHyun /** BoXian (GS) = ** TaeHyung **/ V / TaiHeng**]**

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Oh SeHun / **Wu ShiXun **\+ Lu Han (GS) = JeongGuk /** JiuGou

(Sementara yang masuk part ini mereka doang)

**And Other can you find in other chapter**

**GENRE **: Family Life, Friendship, Little Hurt, Humor / Comedy

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE :**

**\- **HATERS DAEBAEK , HATERS HYUN FAMILY MAUPUN YANG GAK SUKA (CRACK) PAIR DISINI .. PLEASE CLOSE JUSEYO !****

**.**

"_**Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakanperasaan CINTA ?!"**_

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Kediaman Jung Family-**_

"DOOOR!"

"OMO!"

_/Pyaaaar !/_

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!"

_/Pletak ! Plak! Plakk !/_

"A-aduh.. aduh aduh yeobo sakit !"

"SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA MENGANGGETKANK-"

_CHU~ !_

"Bodoh !"

Baekhyun langsung menjongkokkan tubuhnya seusai memukuli tubuh Daehyun dan memakinya.

Dia berusaha untuk menyibukan diri dengan memunguti pecahan kaca gelas yang baru saja terjatuh. Mencoba menutupi rona merah wajahnya yang baru saja diberi kecupan singkat oleh sang suami.

Ayolah Baek, kenapa wajahmu harus memanas seperti ini ?! Itu tadi hanya sebuah ciuman kecil. Kau bahkan mendapatkan yang lebih setiap harinya.

Tadi Baekhyun baru saja selesai mencuci piring yang semalam belum sempat dia cuci.

Namun saat dia sedang mengelap gelas, Daehyun tiba – tiba menganggetkannya dan membuat gelas tersebut lepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh dilantai hingga pecah.

Tak ayal Baekhyun pun merasa kesal dan langsung memukuli kepala dan tubuh Daehyun juga mengomeli namja yang 'dirasa' sudah memberikannya dua putra itu.

Namun saat dia mengomel, Daehyun dengan sigap mengecup singkat bibirnya dan membuat Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

_/Grep !/_

"Baek?!"

"Nde?!"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya memunguti pecahan kaca saat Daehyun yang ikut jongkok itu meraih jari tangannya dan memanggil namanya hingga membuatnya mendongak dan menatap ke arah sepasang mata tajam itu.

_Deg !_

_Deg !_

_Deg !_

Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya.

YaTuhan, dia ini kenapa ?! Kenapa hanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam itu dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat.

Entah kenapa setelah malam dimana Daehyun mengajaknya berkencan itu, Baekhyun merasa dia merasakan puber kedua, saat dimana merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja.

Apapun tindakan dan perilaku Daehyun membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek !"

_/Blush !/_

Baekhyun yang kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Daehyun.

Dia yakin seyakin – yakinnya wajah putihnya kembali memerah sekarang.

_CHU~ !_

"Eh?!"

Baekhyun kembali tersentak saat Daehyun menarik dagunya dan kembali mengecup singkatbibirnya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Biar aku yang memberesi pecahan kaca ini." Ucap Daehyun sambil membelai pelan pipi kenyal Baekhyun dan langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan peralatan makan itu.

Daehyun yang usai memunguti dan membuang pecahan kaca itu pun tersenyum samar melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya dan terlihat berusaha menyibukkan diri.

Kenapa Daehyun bisa berkata Baekhyun berusaha menyibukkan diri ?!

Karna Daehyun tahu pekerjaan Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah selesai.

Saat dia menganggetkan Baekhyun tadi, dia melihat itu adalah gelas terakhir yang harus dikeringkan.

_/Grep !/_

"Hentikan! Piring dan gelas – gelas ini sudah terlalu bersih. Tak perlu mengelapnya berulang – ulang." Ucap Daehyun yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun itu menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Baekhyun sembari memeluk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan angan lain menyentuh jemari Baekhyun yang memegang gelas dan lap kering itu.

"N-nde."Jawab Baekhyun pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit ?!" Tanya Daehyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah wajah Baekhyun dan menyentuh dahinya.

" ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menolehkan wajahnya kearah wajah Daehyun hingga-

_Chu~ !_

"Wajahmu memerah." Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum samar setelah kembali –mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu dan membuat Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

Debaran didada Baekhyun terasa semakin cepat. Bahkan mungkin Daehyun yang tengah memeluknya itu bisa merasakannya.

"A-anya. . Ak- . . ."

"Annyeonghaseyo!" / "Noona !"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara namja yeoja dari arah pintu utama kediaman JUNG itu.

Baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun dan berjalan kearah pintu utama diikuti oleh Daehyun.

"Nde! Nug- . . . .EONNIE~ !" Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin bertanya siapa yang datang langsung berteriak begitu melihat sepasang namja yeoja yang berwajah mirip tengah berjalan memasuki rumah mereka.

_/Grep !/_

Kedua orang ibu yang sama – sama berwajah cantik, imut dan sedikit mirip itu memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kalian kembali kesini ?!" Tanya Daehyun pada Luhan, saat yeoja bermata rusa itu melepas pelukan istrinya.

"Kenapa?! Kau melarang kami datang kemari karna ini adalah kediaman JUNG dan bukan kediaman WU maupun OH ?!"

"SEHUN!" Bentak Luhan Baekhyun pelan secara bersamaan.

"Ck! Aku hanya bertanya Tuan OH !" Ucap Daehyun sambil duduk disofa ruang tamunya.

"Iya Sehun-ah Daehyun hanya bertanya. Kau itu !" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yah,sana sana .. bela terus saja suamimu itu terus." Ucap Sehun ngambek sambil ikut duduk disofa dan membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Bukan begit-"

"Sudah Baek, biarkan saja. Adik manismu itu sedang ingin merajuk padamu." Ucap Luhan memutus ucapan Baekhyun dan membuat Daehyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Apa kau tertawa ?!" Ucap Sehun tak suka karna Daehyun menertawakannya.

"Wae?! Kenapa ?! Tidak terima ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil melakukan smirk kearah Sehun.

"KAU!"

"MWO!"

"SEHUN!" / "DAEHYUN !"

LuBaek langsung kompak berteriak serta melempar tatapan membunuh masing – masing guna menghentikan tindakan kekanakan dari suami mereka itu.

Begitulah Daehyun dan Sehun, tidak pernah akur setiap bertemu. Selalu ada saja masalah sepele yang diperdebatkan.

"Eonni kenapa tak bilang – bilang kalau mau kembali ke Korea. Eonni bilang akan langsung ke China. Tau begitu kami yang menjemput kalian. Kalian jadi naik taksi kan." Ucap Baekhyun saat Dae-Hun sudah tenang ditempat mereka.

"Hehehe,kami juga tidak merencanakan sebelumnya Baek. Tiba – tiba saja aku merindukan Kookie. Ah, dimana pangeranku kecilku itu ?! Aku sangat merindukannya. Apa dia sudah bangun ?!" Jelas Luhan.

"Ah begitu. Belum eonni. Dia masih tidur." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk –anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Aaaa~kalau begitu aku kekamarnya dulu ya. Aku sangat merindukannya." Ucap Luhan girang sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar putra tunggalnya. Mengabaikan rasa lelah setelah perjalanan Kanada – Korea.

Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan 'adik' iparnya itu hanya tersenyum samar. Dibalik sikap tenang dan dewasanya, Luhan bisa sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut tentang putra tunggalnya itu.

"Ya hLu, kok naik sendiri, kok aku ditinggal, tunggu aku dong, aku kan juga merindukannya." Ucap Sehun tak kalah heboh sambil bangkit dan berniat mengejarLuhan.

"Eits.. !"

"Wae?!" Baekhyun menatap heran kearah Sehun yang tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapannya sembari menatap intens kearahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Noona." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum sembari mendekatkan wajahnya . . .

_/Chu~ Chu~ Chu~/_

"YAK OH SEHUN SIALAN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"

"WAAAAA~ XIAOLU WAIT ME ! Hahahaha !"

Daehyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berteriak brutal saat melihat Sehun mencium kening dan kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar teriakan dan makian dari kakak iparnya itu langsung berlari menaiki tangga sembari tertawa. Sepertinya dia berniat menggoda Daehyun.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat Daehyunmeng hampirinya sembari mengusap – usap wajahnya dengan beberapa lembar tissu yang diambilnya dari atas meja.

"Wajahmu ternoda. Ih kotor sekali." Ucap Daehyun dengan ekspresi jijiknya sembari terus– terusan mengusapkan tissu diwajah istrinya itu.

"YAK! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ?! Dia adikku Pabbo !" Ucap Baekhyun tak terima sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

"Masa bodoh dia adikmu atau mantan pacarmu, aku tak suka. Cepat bersihkan wajahmu."Perintah Daehyun membuat Baekhyun cengoh mendengarnya.

Kenapa harus bawa – bawa kata mantan kekasih. Itukan masalalu yang harus dikubur dalam– dalam.

" akan membersihkan wajahku suamiku yang tampan. Sekarang bisakah kau kekamar Taehyung untuk membangunkannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Daehyun.

"Haisst,kenapa tak kau saja yang membangunkannya ?! Seperti tak tahu siapa Taehyung saja, bisa – bisa aku diusir dari kamarnya." Ucap Daehyun cemberut membuat Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Kenapa suaminya itu mendadak kekanakkan sekali.

"Kau Appanya kan ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?! Tentu saja. Jelas dia anakku. Memang Hoseok yang tak jelas siapa appanya." Bisik Daehyun pelan sembari mencibir.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat Daehyun bukannya menjawab malah mengkomat – kamitkan bibirnya.

"Ah anya, tentu saja dia anakku. Hehehe." Ucap Daehyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hampir saja dia mengucap ucapan yang sangat rawan dibicarakan dalam keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku bukannya menolak Baek, tapi Taehyung itu memang seperti anti sekali padaku."Ucap Daehyun.

"Bukannya menolak Dae, tap-"

"Oke STOP istriku yang cantik. Aku akan pergi ke kamarnya dan membangunkannya dengan penuh cinta. Aku akan mendekatinya. Aku akan memeluknya dan menciumnya. Aku akan merebut hatinya hari ini juga. Lihat saja ! Jangan meragukanku Jung Baekhyun. Aku Jung Daehyun tak kan kalah pada apapun !"

Baekhyun kembali cengoh saat mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari Daehyun. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau menyayanginya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh nonono. Perkataanmu perlu diralat Mrs. Jung. Aku bukan hanya menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya." Ucap Daehyun.

"Aku terharu kau mengucap itu Dae." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku bicara kenyataan Baek. Yasudah bersihkan bakteri diwajahmu. Aku kekamar Taehyung dulu." Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyun dan mengasak pelan rambut Baekhyun sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar alien kecilnya.

"Hasst,dia pikir adikku kuman apa ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kepergian Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Oh JeongGuk Room]**

_/Ceklek !/_

LuHan tersenyum samar saat memasuki kamar tersebut. Dia merasa hatinya membuncah saat melihat kelinci kecilnya itu masih tertidur pulas dengan imutnya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa malah diam saja didepan pintu ?! Kau tak ingin memeluknya ?!" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Lihat,wajahnya seperti malaikat. Haruskah aku mengganggu tidur malaikat kecil itu ?!"Ucap LuHan sembari tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari JungKook.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengecup surainya atau ikut tidur disampingnya. Aku tahu kau sedang menahan diri untuk memeluknya." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dengan ekspresi berbinarnya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan sang suami. Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sang putra berbaring.

Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum samar sembari berjalan kearah jendela. Berniat untuk membuka tirai kamar tersebut.

_/Grep !/_

Luhan yang beranjak naik keatas ranjang JungKook itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari belakang sembari menciumi surai hitam putranya tersebut.

"Egh~V-ge~ ... bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu memelukku dari belakang saat tidur." Ucap JungKook dengan suara lirih khas orang bangun tidur sembari bergerak gelisah mencoba menyingkirkan tangan tersebut tanpa membuka matanya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar ucapan JungKook itu langsung menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya Taehyung sering tidur memelukmu dari belakang sayang ?!" Tanya Luhan pelan sambil mengelus surai JungKook.

" suka sekali membangunkanku dengan cara memeluk sembari menciumiku dari belakang mama . . . . .

..

3

..

2

..

1

"Eh?! MAMA ?!"

_/Jeduk !/_

"Aduh!"

Sehun yang tadinya sedang berjongkok membersihkan sampah dikamar JungKook langsung terjeduk tepi meja saat mendengar teriakan anak tunggalnya itu.

"PAPA?!"

JungKook yang langsung duduk itu kembali memekik kegirangan saat melihat Sehun yang tengah memegangi kepalanya.

"Hay!" Ucap Sehun nyengir tanpa melepas elusan dikepalanya.

"Ini sungguh Mama dan Baba kan ?! Oh God please ! Jangan bilang ini mimpi. Aku begitu merindukan mereka. Jangan sampai kau buat ini hanya halusinasiku Tuhan aku mohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Nanti aku dikira gila Ya Tuhan." Ucap JungKook sambil memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan tangannya seperti orang tengah berdoa.

Sedangkan HunHan langsung cengoh seketika begitu melihat tingkah anak tunggal mereka.

JungKook itu kerasukan setan apa sih ?!

"Kookie-ah,are you oke ?!" Tanya Luhan prihatin.

"KYAAAAAA~INI SUNGGUH MAMA !"

_/Grep !/_

Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh saat Jungkook tiba – tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Iya sayang, ini Mama. Merindukan Mama eoh ?!" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus – eluspundak JungKook.

"Sangat! I miss you so much Mama. _Chu~ chu~chu~_ " Jawab Jungkook sambil menciumi wajah Luhan, membuat yeoja cantik itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tak merindukan Baba ?!" Tanya Sehun sembari tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ranjang JungKook.

"Owh~. . . aku selalu merindukan Mama dan Baba ! Hug me Baba !" Ucap JungKook sembari berdiri diatas ranjangnya sembari merentangkan.

_/Grep !/_

"Wah~.. anak Baba tinggi sekali ! Hahahaha." Ucap Sehun sembari tertawa saat JungKook memeluknya.

"Iya dong. Oh Jeongguk !" Ucap JungKook sembari tersenyum memamerkan bunnyteeth'nya kearah Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kajja kajja duduk in here (?) ! Come on Baba Mama." Ucap JungKook sambil menarik tubuh Sehun hingga ikut duduk diatas ranjang bersamanya dan Luhan.

"Oh Jeong-"

"Ah ye, tak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku tahu Mama pasti mau bilang .. Oh Jeongguk,bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan berbagai bahasa dalam satu kalimat. Itu kan yang mau Mama bilang ?!" Ucap Jungkook memutus ucapan Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersenyum samar.

"That right ! Anak Mama pintar. Saking pintarnya bisa menguasai banyak bahasa. But please ! Jangan membiasakan berbicara dengan bahasa yang bercampur – campur begitu. Arraseo ?!" Nasehat Luhan.

"Ck,please deh Mam (?). Mama barusan juga bicara dengan bahasa yang bercampur –campur juga."

_/Ngek !/_

"Hahahahaha. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Hahahahahaa."

Sehun langsung tertawa nyaring begitu mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu.

"SEHUN!" / "BABA DIAM !"

"Upss!" Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya saat dibentak bersamaan oleh Rusa dan Kelinci kesayangannya itu.

"Hehehe,habis kalian lucu sekali." Ucap Sehun sambil mencubit hidung kedua orangdihadapannya itu.

"Aduh!" / "Appo !" Ucap LuKook (?) bersamaan.

"Babaih~ jahat !" Ucap Jungkook sambil menepis jemari Sehun dari hidungnya dan beralih memeluk tubuh ramping Ibunya.

"So,kalian ingin memberi kejutan untukku dengan cara membohongiku bahwa kalian langsung pulang ke China begitu Mama ?!" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ani. Sebenarnya kami memang harus langsung ke China. Tapi karna Mamamu ini merindukan Prince Bunny'nya. Jadi Baba memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke Korea."Ucap Sehun sambil membelai surai hitam Jungkook.

"Benarkah itu Mama ?!" Tanya Jungkook kembali sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatapLuhan.

" benar sayang. Mama sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Luha sembari mengecup surai Jungkook.

"Aaaa~miss you too Mama." Jawab Jungkook.

"Kau tak merindukan Baba ?!" Tanya Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ck~tanya lagi. Tentu saja aku juga merindukan Baba. Miss you so much Baba." Ucap Jungkook beralih memeluk tubuh kurus berABS (?) milik Sehun.

"Ah,lengkap sudah hidupku. Ada Mama ada Baba dan ada My Lovely Boyfriend Jelo-ge. Kyaaaa~ !" Ucap Jungkook girang.

"Hmm,mianhae Prince. Tapi JunHong tidak ada disini." Ucap Sehun membuat Jungkook langsung melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Eoh,aku tahu. Jelo-ge ada di kamarnya. Aku akan memanggilnya untuk bergabung." Ucap JungKook hendak beranjak namun dicegah oleh Luhan.

"Wae Mama ?!"

"Bukan begitu Prince. ZhunHong ada diKanada sekarang. Dia berangkat semal-"

"WHAT?! MY LOVELY BOYFRIEND GOES TO CANADA ?! Mama bercanda ?!" Teriak Jungkook tak percaya.

"Tidak Prince ! Mama tidak bercanda. Junhong ada di Kanada sekarang." Saut Sehun.

"Untuk apa Jelo-ge kesana ?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Bukankah dia sudah berkata padamu jika dia kemari hanya menjengukmu sebelum ke Kanada dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Baba disana. Seharusnya dia sudah di Kanada beberapa hari yang lalu." Terang Luhan.

"Ah! Aku lupa tentang hal itu Mama. Tapi jahat sekali tidak pamitan padaku." Ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ck~kau itu seperti tak tahu dirimu sendiri saja Prince. Kalau Zhunhong berpamitan,bisa – bisa sampai pagi ini belum berangkat." Ucap Luhan sembari mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

" aku akan mati – matian menahannya. Tapi bisa – bisa Yeye (kakek) akan menasehatiku panjang lebar lagi. Ck, aku hanya kasian saja Jelo-ge kesana sendirian. Andai saja aku dalam masa liburan, aku bisa ikut bersama dengannya dan juga bertemu dengan Yeye dan Nainai (Nenek). Aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka. Rasanya sudah lumayan lama aku tak kesana." Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar membuat HunHan sama – sama terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau tenang saja. JunHong tidak berangkat sendiri, ada Kai yang menemaniny-"

"WHAT YOU SAY BABA ?! WITH KKAMJONG-GE ?!"

"Astaga Prince ! Berhenti berteriak. Kau berapa kali streaming pagi ini ?! Suaramu bisa serak." Tegur Luhan sambil menutup telinganya diangguki oleh Sehun yangjuga menutup telinganya.

"WHATEVER MAMA ! Kenapa dia bisa kesana dengan manusia hitam itu ?!" Ucap Jungkook kesal.

"Jungkookie jangan seperti itu. Dia tidak hitam. Hanya kurang putih saja. Dia itu Hyungmu juga. Dia sahabat Baba." Ucap Sehun.

"Sahabat Baba ?! Kalau begitu dia bukan Hyung bagiku. Dia itu ahjusshi – ahjusshi. Dan kenapa Ahjusshi gelap macam dia harus mendekati My Lovely Boyfriend ?! Tak tahu diri sekali." Ucap Jungkook asal.

"Prince please ! Kai juga ke Kanada karna dia merupakan Asisten Aunty'mu. Mereka kesana untuk pekerjaan. Tidak lebih. Jangan seperti ini lagi. Cukup Zhongye (JungUp) yang mengalami hal ini." Nasehat Luhan.

"Zhongye-ge?! Wae ?! Kenapa dengan orang itu ?! Dia saja yang pengecut, aku gertak begitu saja langsung mundur. Itu tandanya dia tak serius dengan Jelo-ge." Ucap Jungkook sembari mencibir.

"Hih! Lu, bolehkah aku menggigitmu ?! Aku gemas sekali padamu." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi geram yang ditutupi senyuman.

"Hahaha. Sebelum kau menggigitku, aku ingin sekali mencakar – cakar wajahmu Hun." Ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

HunHan yang mendengar jawaban keras kepala dari Jungkook merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara gemas dan geram.

Kelinci kecil itu maunya apa sih ?

Jungkook memang selalu seperti ini bila menyangkut Zelo.

"Mama~.. Baba~ .. kenapah~ ?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan ekpresi wajah innocentnya

"Hahaha,gwenchana Prince. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Luhan sembari tertawa kaku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Mama dan Baba tak beristirahat dulu saja. Kita bisa ngobrol lagi nanti." Ucap Jungkook sembari menunjukan ekspresi polos khas anak kecilnya.

Baby bunny kembali keasalnya. -_-

" benar. Baba rasanya 'leeeelaaaaaaah' sekali. Baba kekamar dulu ya. Bye~ ! _Chu~ !_" Ucap Sehun sembari mengecup singkat kening Jungkook sembari berlari keluar kamar Jungkook.

Luhan yang melihat kepergian Sehun hanya bisa berdecak. Watak Jungkook yang keras kepala ini sebenarnya merupakan turunan dari Sehun.

Awal menikah dengan Sehun, Luhan masih sering melihat perdebatan Sehun dan Daddy'nya. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah sebelum Ibu mertuanya turun tangan.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Jungkook. Sehun memang sering dibuat geram oleh putra tunggalnya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun selalu kalah dihadapan Jungkook karna ke innocent'an Pangeran Bunny'nya itu.

Aura imut Luhan memang cukup mendominasi anak itu.

"Mama tak istirahat juga ?!" Tanya Jungkook membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Mamaakan menyiapkan dulu air hangat untuk kau mandi." Ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum dan beranjak menuju arah kamar mandi Jungkook.

"Hah! Whatever !" Ucap Jungkook sembari mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Sementara itu di depan [**Jung TaeHyung Room]**

"Hah! Haruskah aku masuk ?! Kalau singa kecil itu mengamukku bagaimana ?!" Ucap Daehyun ragu – ragu saat ada didepan pintu kamar V.

"Huuuuuufft~.. dia anakku ! Masak iya aku takut pada anak sendiri. Kalau dia adalah anak singa, aku adalah Raja singa. Hahahaha. Okey ! Jung DaeHyun Fighting !" Lanjut Daehyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan Daehyun dari balik tangga hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Dia tadi memang langsung mengikuti Daehyun untuk melihat Daehyun yang akan berusaha menakhlukan putra kedua mereka itu.

Dalam hati Baekhyun pun ikut berdoa. Semoga saja Daehyun berhasil kali ini.

_/Ceklek !/_

"Taehyungie~.. Good Morni-"

"Wae?!"

Daehyun yang tadinya membuka pintu dengan semangat empat lima langsung terdiam ditempat saat melihat sosok putranya sudah duduk diatas ranjang dan bertanya dengan ekspresi _poker face_nya.

" hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Hehehe." Ucap Daehyun sembari menggaruk –garuk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Namun kenyataannya aku sudah bangun. Jadi Appa bisa keluar sekarang." Ucap V tanpaekspresi.

"Hah!" Daehyun menghela nafas berat. Benarkan dugaannya.

Namun seolah mengabaikan kalimat mengusir dari V, Daehyun malah mengarahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar V.

"Waeyo Appa~ ?! Aku sudah bangun." Keluh V.

"Eobseo. Hanya Appa ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Daehyun sembari naik keatas ranjang V.

"Ck,kalau begitu kenapa harus berpura – pura SOK membangunkan aku Appa ?!" Sindir V.

"Appa tak pura – pura. Tadinya Appa memang ingin membangunkanmu tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun." Ucap Daehyun sembari membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang didominasi boneka singa itu.

"Kau masih menyimpan ini ?!" Ucap Daehyun saat menemukan sebuah boneka singa yang warnanya sudah sangat memudar.

"Ini boneka singa pertama yang Appa belikan untukmu ketika kau berumur 3 bulan."Lanjut Daehyun sambil mengelus boneka singa itu.

"Appa senang kau masih menyimpannya." Ucap Daehyun kembali.

"Yang pertama tak akan pernah terganti." Ucap V pelan.

"Ye?!" Ucap Daehyun tak paham sembari menoleh kearah V yang terlihat memandang lurus ke langit – langit kamarnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu boneka pertamaku. Meskipun aku memiliki banyak boneka singa tapi aku lebih nyaman memeluknya saat tidur. Entah kenapa saat memeluk boneka ini aku merasa dekat dengan Appa."

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan V, lalu dia langsung kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya disamping V saat mendengar ucapan V.

"Appa pikir kau membenci Appa." Ucap Daehyun sembari menatap V.

"Tak ada seorang anak yang benar – benar membenci orang tuanya Appa. Aku sadar dirijika aku tak sepintar dan sehebat Hopie Hyung. Jadi pantas saja jika Appa selalu menyindirku. Tapi sungguh, diam – diam aku juga berusaha Appa. Berusaha agar bisa sepintar Hopie Hyung dan Jungkook yang bahkan lebih muda dariku. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak mampu. Otakku benar – benar tumpul. Aku selama ini bertingkah hanya untuk menarik perhatian Appa. Perhatian Appa yang selalu terfokus pada Hopie Hyung. Aku merasa sangat iri saat melihat Appa dan Hopie Hyung bisa membicarakan hal – hal yang luar biasa yang tak aku ketahui apa merasa tak pantas menjadi anak Appa dan Eomma, aku merasa tak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga JUNG dan WU. Hiks~ !"

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun langsung tersentak melihat V yang berucap panjang lebar sembari terisak itu.

Hatinya mencelos melihat V menarik dan menekuk kedua kakinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Taehyungie?! Gwenchana ?! Kau kenapa ?! Kau itu bicara apa ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik tubuh V untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Hiks~Mianhae ! Aku belum pernah bisa membuat Appa, Eomma maupun keluarga besar kita bangga. Mianhae Appa. M-mianhae .. Hiks~ !"

_/Grep !/_

Daehyun yang melihat air mata yang berjatuhan diwajah V diiringi isakan yang semakin lirih itu merasa hatinya sangat teramat sakit. Dia lalu menarik tubuh putra keduanya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau bicara apa Taehyungie ?! Kau putra Appa,kau tetap kebanggaan Appa Eomma dan semuanya. Kau mungkin tak sepintar Hope dan JungKook dalam bidang akademis, tapi kau tetap kesayangan kami semua. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kau mungkin berbeda, tapi asal kau tahu. Posisimu dihati Appa tak lebih rendah dari Baek Eomma maupun Hope Hyung." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus pelan punggung yang bergetar itu.

"Tapi Aku juga ingin membanggakan Appa dan Eomma. Aku benci selalu dianggap -"

"Siapa yang menganggapmu bodoh. Tak ada manusia yang benar – benar bodoh di dunia ini. Sini bilang pada Appa, biar Appa hajar." Ucap Daehyun menggebu sembari melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap liquid bening yang membasahi pipi putranya itu.

"APPA! Appa yang dulu mengataiku bodoh !"

"HEH?!"

_/Ngek !/_

Daehyun ter'cengoh (?) sesaat saat V tiba – tiba langsung menunjuknya sebagai pelaku yang mengatainya bodoh.

"I-iyakah ?! He he he !" Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk – garuktengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tak usah pura – pura lupa. Nanti jadi pikun beneran baru tahu rasa." Ucap V kembali pada nada dinginnya.

"Eyh~. . . Begitu saja marah. Mianhae, Appa benar – benar lupa. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Pasti saat itu Appa tak sengaja mengucapkannya. Ya Taehyungie ya ?!" Ucap Daehyun.

"Lupakan?! ORANG TUAKU MENGATAIKU BODOH LALU SEMUDAH ITU APPA MEMINTAKU UNTUK MELUPAKANNYA ?! Sakitnya tuh disini Appa ! DISINI !" Ucap V sembari menujuk kearah dadanya.

"Eoh! Appa salah ! Appa minta maaf ! Kau minta apa agar kau mau memaafkan Appa?! Appa pasti memberikan sekarang juga." Rayu Daehyun.

"Cih! Bukan sesuatu yang baik merayu anak dengan benda. Apa kasih sayang Appa itu hanya senilai harga barang ?! Aku tak butuh apapun. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dirayu dengan mainan." Ucap V membuat Daehyun langsung terperengah.

" Taehyung sudah sangat dewasa ternyata. Appa tidak tahu jika-"

"APPA MEMANG TAK PERNAH TAHU APAPUN TENTANG AKU ! ANAK APPA ITU HANYA HOPIE HYUNG! APPA TAHU SEMUA HAL SEKECIL APAPUN TENTANG HOPIE HYUNG ! TAPI TIDAK DENGANKU ! APPA TAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANGKU !"

"Taehyungie cuk-"

"WAE?! AKU BICARA KENYATAAN APPA ! SEHARUSNYA APPA SADAR, YANG MEMBUATKU TAK DEKAT DENGAN APPA ITU ADALAH APPA SENDIRI ! APPA TERLALU MEMPERHATIKAN HOPIE HYUNG! MEMPERHATIKAN ANAK PINTAR KESAYANGAN APPA ! SEHARUSNYA APPA JUGA BISA BERFIKIR, APA ALASAN AKU BEGITU DEKAT DENGAN EOMMA DAN BEGITU BERGANTUNG PADA EOMMA ! KARNA HANYA EOMMA YANG BENAR – BENAR MELIHATKU , HANYA EOMMA YANG MERENGKUHKU SAAT AKU MENANGIS, SAAT AKU SAKIT, SAAT AKU ADA MASALAH. TAPI TIDAK DENGAN APPA ! TUAN JUNG DAEHYUN SADARLAH AKU JUGA ANAKMU !"

"JUNG TAEHYUNG !"

_/PLAK !/_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

OMO ! Mwoya ige ?! Itu siapa menampar siapa ?!

Mau tau ?!

Serius mau tau ?!

Oke kalau begitu kita lanjut ceritanya .. hahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks~ . . . ! Appa waeyo ?!"

V yang tadinya berteriak mengeluarkan segala yang dia pendam selama itu terlihat terisak dengan ekspresi bingung karna melihat Daehyun dengan konyolnya memukul keras keningnya sendiri.

"Appa kenapa hiks~ ?! Kenapa malah memukul kepala Appa sendiri hiks~ . . ."

_/Grep !/_

"Ap-"

"sSst~ . . . diamlah Hyungie !" Ucap Daehyun memutuskan ucapan V yang terlihat heran karna Daehyun tiba – tiba memeluknya.

"Biarlah Appa memelukmu .. Appa rindu memelukmu .. Appa merindukan saat dimana Appa bisa leluasa menciumin dan memelukmu seperti kau dulu." Lanjut Daehyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh V.

Mengabaikan keadaan V yang tak membalas pelukannya.

"Appa kau tau, mendengar Appa berbicara seperti itu membuat Appa terlihat seperti seorang Gay !"

_/Ngek !/_

_WHAT THE . . ._

Daehyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap V yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi anehnya itu.

"WHAT ?! Aku GAY ?! Micheosseo ?! Kalau aku gay. Apa kau pikir Eommamu itu seorang namja yang berganti kelamin heh ?!" Ucap Daehyun menyaut ucapan tak masuk akal V.

"ANI ! EOMMAKU YEOJA KOK ! Dadanya saja asli kok bukan buatan ! Empuk ! Hehehe."

"YAK ! ITU MILIKKU !"

V yang tadinya terkekeh membayangkan hal yang tidak – tidak (?) sedikit tersentak kebelakang saat Daehyun berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Itu juga milikku Appa ! Tapi dulu .. hehehe." Ucap V sembari terkekeh, mengabaikan ekspresi kecut Daehyun.

Sepertinya V memang berniat menggoda Appanya.

"Memang kau masih sering menyentuhnya ?!" Tanya Daehyun dengan bodohnya.

"ANI ! Aku sudah besar dan aku bukan Appa masih suka memainkan itu padahal Appa sudah tua." Ucap V frotal membuat Daehyun melongo sekejab.

"Yak ! Yak ! Yak ! Jung Taehyung ! Kau bicara ap-"

"Alah ! Appa tak usah berkilah. Sejujurnya aku sudah terlalu sering memergoki Appa dan Eomma tumpuk – tumpukan tanpa busana."

_/Ngek !/_

_/Doeng !/_

Kali ini mulut Daehyun benar – benar terbuka lebar.

Bagaimana bisa putra bungsunya yang terlihat begitu polos bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau mengin-"

"Aku tak pernah mengintip ! Makanya, kalau main kuda – kudaan itu (?) pintu dikunci. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melihatnya. Karna aku hanya berniat menutup pintu kamar kalian yang terbuka" Ucap V kembali memutus ucapan Daehyun dengan santainya.

"Kyaaaaa~ aku jadi malu jika mengingatnya." Lanjut V tiba – tiba histeris sembari menutupi wajah memerahnya.

Sedangkan Daehyun ?! Dia terlihat masih dengan ekspresi _blank_nya.

Perkataan V benar – benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Appa. Appa bermain seperti itu rasanya enak ?! Kenapa Appa dan Eomma suka sekali memainkan itu ?! Bagaimana cara bermainnya ?!"

"WHAT ?!"

Daehyun yang terbengong langsung tersadar begitu mendengar pertanyaan V yang mulai memasuki jalur yang tidak benar itu.

"K-kau itu bicara apa ?! Kau masih kecil. Belum boleh membahas hal – hal seperti itu." Ucap Daehyun tergagap berusaha menasehati V.

"Ayolah Appa ! Aku sudah akan beranjak dewasa dan aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Nantinya aku akan menikah dan pasti aku akan melakukan itu kan ?!" Ucap V sok dewasa.

"Y-ya mana ku tahu !" Ucap Daehyun membuat V memandangnya sebal.

"Appa pabboya ! Appa kan sering melakukan dengan Eomma. Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu ?! Appa payah !" Sindir V meremehkan.

"Hey~ Jung Taehyung. Istriku Oh Ba- eh Jung Baekhyun it A. Sedangkan calon suamimu Kim SeokJin it A. Jadi tentu saja cara 'bermainnya' berbeda." Ucap Daehyun tak terima.

"Lalu kalau begitu bagaimana cara aku memiliki anak Appa ?!" Tanya V tak mau kalah.

"Kau itu kan namja ! Bagaimana bisa kau beranak ?!" Ucap Daehyun mulai mendidih.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus menikah dengan namja jika akhirnya aku tidak bisa memiliki anak ?!" Saut V kembali.

"Kau sendiri yang mau bersama SeokJin." Saut Daehyun.

"Bukan aku yang mau. Tapi Appa yang memilihkannya untukku ! APPA ! APPA LUPA HAH !" Teriak V sambil menunjuk wajah Daehyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

_/Glup !/_

Daehyun menelan kasar ludahnya. Mata Taehyung benar – benar mewarisi matanya. Tajam dan terlihat menakutkan disaat marah.

"Eyh~ . . . sebenarnya kita ini membahas apa sih ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari menyingkirkan jari V yang telah berlaku tidak sopan didepan matanya.

"Molla ! Sudah husst husst, Appa keluarlah. Aku mau tidur lagi."

_/Bruk !/_

V dengan tidak sopannya mengusir Daehyun dengan mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

_"Hust hust ?! Dia pikir aku kambing apa ?!"_Gerutu Daehyun dalam hati sembari menatap V yang sudah memasang posisi tidur tengkurap itu.

"Ah rasanya aku juga masih ngantuk, hoaaampt~" Ucap Daehyun pura – pura menguap sebelum akhirnya . . .

_/Bruk !/_

_/Grep !/_

"Appa ! Bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu itu sebelum aku menendangmu." Tanpa membuka mata V yang merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang itu langsung mengancam kearah sang pelaku pelukan.

Sedangkan Daehyun yang mendengarkan ancaman sang putra hanya memasang wajah datar. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum samar.

Seolah masa bodoh dan tak peduli dengan ancaman sang anak. Daehyun memilih memejamkan matanya sembari semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Bahkan lengan kekarnya sudah melingkar diperut V.

_/Sret !/_

"AP- ..."

V yang merasa risih dengan pelukan Daehyun langsung menepis lengan tersebut dan langsung membalik mukanya menghadap Daehyun, namun . . .

_/Glup/_

". . .-PA !"

Wajah Daehyun terasa begitu dekat diwajah V. Bahkan V merasakan hembusan nafas Daehyun diwajahnya.

"Wae ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum manis kearah V.

"Si-singkirkan wajahmu dari hadapanku A-appa !" Ucap V sedikit tergagap.

Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan posisi ini. Ini terasa terlalu intim.

Lalu sejak kapan V menyadari jika namja yang ikut andil dalam pembuatannya (?) itu tiba – tiba menjadi sebegitu tampan dipengelihatannya. (hahaha)

"Terpesona dengan wajahku eoh ?!"

_/Ngek !/_

V yang tadinya memang sedikit terpesona dengan wajah tampan sang ayah.

Sedikit hlu ya. Jujur, hanya sedikit sekali. Itu langsung tersadar dan memalingkan mukanya kearah langit – langit kamar.

"Aiggoo~ . . . bahkan caramu malu sama persis seperti Baekhyun ! Lihat wajah memerahmu ini. Aiggooo~ benar – benar second Baekhyun. Uch~ Luthuna . . ." Ucap Daehyun gemas melihat wajah memerah V sebelum akhirnya . . .

_CHU~ !_

"YAK ! KENAPA MALAH MENCIUMKU ?! KYAAAAA~ MENYINGKIR ! MINGGIR ! MINGGIR !" Teriak V sembari bergerak brutal mencoba melepas pelukan Daehyun karna Daehyun tiba – tiba mencium pipinya.

"ADUH ! HAHAHAHA ! AKH~ HAHAHAHA !"

Namun seolah mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat cakaran dan pukulan bertubi dari V. Daehyun malah tertawa keras sembari semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia bahkan menghujani wajah dan pipi tembam V dengan ciuman ringan.

"APPAAAAAAAAA LEEEEEPPPAAAAAAAAASSSS ! ANDWEEEE ! ANDWEEE ! ANDWEEE! JANGAN NODAI AKU APPAAAAAAA !"

**.**

"Kalau dibiarkan, suamimu itu bisa memperkosa anak kandungnya hlu Noon."

"OMO !"

_/Pletak !/_

Baekhyun yang tadinya memperhatikan suami dan anaknya dari celah pintu itu sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar suara berbisik tepat didepan telinganya.

Dia refleks langsung berbalik dan memukul sang pelaku bisikan (?)

"Akh~ Appo Noona !" Ucap Sehun saat merasakan jitakan dikepalanya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu mengagetkanku Sehun-ah! Kau mau membuatku mati muda karna jantungan hah ?!" Omel Baekhyun sembari memegangi dadanya.

"ANDWE ! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu ! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku !"

_/Grep !/_

_/DEG !/_

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku ditempat saat Sehun tiba – tiba memeluknya sembari mengucapkan kalimat itu.

_/Sret !/_

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu pada LuLu Eonni Sehun-ah !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menyingkirkan lengan SeHun yang tengah memeluknya.

"Eyh~ kalau pada XiaoLu itu merupakan senjata yang aku ucapkan setiap dia ngambek. Hehehe." Ucap Sehun sembari terkekeh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangnya datar. Sepertinya adik tunggalnya itu tengah mengerjainya.

"Memang Lulu Eonni pernah marah ?!" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Setahunya Luhan merupakan seorang istri yang kelewat sabar. Dia belum pernah sekalipun melihat Sehun marah.

"Ani. Paling hanya saat sedang merajuk. Hehehe." Ucap Sehun kembali nyengir hingga membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sembari geleng – geleng kepala sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar V.

"Aku bahagia melihat kebersamaan Daehyun dan Taehyung. Wajah mereka begitu mirip, tapi sayang mereka tidak begitu dekat. Moment – moment pendekatan satu sama lain seperti inilah yang sangat aku sukai." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum saat melihat Daehyun dan V yang terlihat tengah bergulat (?) diatas ranjang itu. [Bergulat dalam arti kata sebenarnya -_-]

"Hmm~ . . . kau benar Noona. Untung hubungan Ayah dan Anak antara aku dan Hope selalu harmonis dan baik – baik saja."

_/Sret !/_

_/Sring !/_

Baekhyun langsung menoleh sembari menatap tajam kearah Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat sensitif ditelinganya itu.

"Sehun-ah !"

"Oke Oke Oke ! Arraseo ! Aku akan berpura – pura tidak tahu jika Hope adalah anakku." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap malas kearah Baekhyun.

"Dia memang bukan anakmu Sehun-ah ! Dia anak Dae-"

"Naluri seorang ayah tidak akan pernah salah ! Aku sangat yakin jika anak pertamamu adalah Anakku JIEJIE !"

_/DEG !/_

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku ditempat. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Sehun. Dimana Sehun juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Baek, apa masakanmu tadi sudah mat- eh kalian kenapa ?!"

SeBaek langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka begitu mendengar suara nan lembut tengah mendekati dan bertanya pada mereka.

"Ha-hanya kurang supnya Eonni. Aku akan melanjutkan memasaknya." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. Dia agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan.

"Ayo aku bantu." Tawar Luhan.

"Kau belum mandi sedari tadi malam XiaoLu. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Istirahatlah. Biar Noona saja yang memasak. Tubuhnya kan sudah berbau rempah." Ucap Sehun membuat Baekhyun memelototinya. Dan dibalas tatapan _"Wae ?!"_datar ala Sehun.

"Tap-"

"Sehun benar Eonni. Hanya tinggal memasukkan bahan – bahan dan merebusnya. Eonni istirahat dan mandi dulu saja." Ucap Baekhyun memutuskan ucapan Luhan.

"Hah, yasudah. Badanku juga lengket. Aku mandi dulu ya Baek." Ucap Luhan sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Sehun.

"HAH ! Anak itu. Kapan dia berhenti mengakui HoSeok sebagai anaknya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung Sehun.

"Hah ! Aku memang harus memasak. Daehyun dan TaeTae pasti kelelahan setelah pertempuran (?) didalam." Komentar Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun kedapur.

**.**

"Hah hah hah ! Appa aku lelah !" Ucap V ngos – ngosan dengan tubuh tengkurap lemas diatas ranjang.

"Hah ! Kau hanya lelah .. sedangkan tubuhku memar semua seperti ini hah hah hah !" Saut Daehyun tak kalah ngos – ngosan dengan posisi terlentang pasrah diatas ranjang.

"Jung Taehyung~ !"

"JANGAN MEMELUKKU LAGI ! AKU BILANG AKU LELAH !"

_/Plak !/_

V langsung menepis kasar tangan Daehyun yang kembali menyentuh pundaknya itu. Dia benar – benar kelelahan saat ini.

"Eyh~ . . . Appa bukan mau memelukmu lagi." Ucap Daehyun membuat V langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Daehyun yang ternyata juga sudah merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring kesamping itu.

"Lalu ?!" Tanya V dengan ekspresi innocentnya itu.

"Appa hanya ingin bilang. Appa menyayangimu. Appa tak pernah membedakanmu dengan Hope Hyung. Appa bukan membanggakannya dan merendahkanmu. Appa hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihan hidupmu. Appa ingin kau tumbuh seperti yang kau mau. Sama seperti yang Appa lakukan kepada Hope Hyung. Appa tak pernah memaksanya untuk menekuni bisnis. Dia sendiri yang merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai anak pertama keluara JUNG sekaligus cucu pertama keluarga WU. Appa hanya mendukungnya. Begitu pula padamu. Appa tak ingin kau memiliki beban dengan apa yang Appa pilih. Appa ingin kau tumbuh normal seperti yang kau mau. Appa memilihkan Jin untukmu karna Appa rasa dia adalah namja yang baik, yang juga datang dari keluarga baik – baik. Appa tak mungkin menyerahkanmu pada orang jahat. Sekiranya kau tak bahagia dengannya. Kau boleh melepasnya. Appa tak pernah ingin melihat kau menderita maupun tersakiti. Appa menyayangimu. Appa selama ini memperhatikanmu lewat Eommamu. Appa memperhatikanmu tanpa kau tahu. Karna Appa tau, kau sedikit canggung pada Appa. Mianhae jika sikap Appa membuatmu salah paham." Ucap Daehyun panjang lebar sembari terus membelai surai V yang tengah tertunduk itu.

"Kembalilah tidur jika kau masih ngantuk." Lanjut Daehyun beranjak dari atas ranjang sembari membantu V menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah V sembari berkata . . .

"Appa mencintaimu." Ucap Daehyun pelan namun terdengar tulus.

"Nado." Jawab V singkat dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun mendengar jawaban yang singkat namun cukup mendalam itu pun tersenyum samar hingga-

_CHU~ !_– tanpa sadar dia mengecup bibir Taehyung yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Eh! A-ah yasudah. Tidurlah !" Ucap Daehyun sedikit tergagap setelah melepas ciumannya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar.

_/Ceklek !/_

_/DEG !/_

"OMO ! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan ?!" Ucap Daehyun begitu sampai di balik pintu kamar V sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Kenapa aku malah menciumnya di bibir ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, aku sekarang benar – benar sadar. Taehyung lebih didominasi oleh Baekhyun. Aku hampir terbuai dan menyangka itu wajah Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, ini tidak benar ! Bisa gawat kalau aku suka pada anakku sendiri. Bisa saingan dengan J-Hope dan Jin nanti. JUNG DAEHYUN pabboya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi ?! Kenapa kau hampir menyerang anakmu sendiri ?! Hah ! Tidak benar – tidak benar ! Itu Taehyung bukan Baekhyun OKE ?! Hasst jinja !" Ucap Daehyun heboh sembari memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Dae ?! Sudah ?! Kau kenapa berdiri disitu ?! Sarapannya sudah matang. Mau makan ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Daehyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli kepalanya sendiri begitu melihat seorang wanita mungil nan cantik berjalan dari arah tangga.

"BAEK !" Teriak Daehyun sembari berjalan kearah depan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nde ?! Waeyo ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap heran melihat tingkah Daehyun.

"Aku mencintaimu !" Ucap Daehyun tiba – tiba.

"Aku tahu. Lalu ?!" Jawab Baekhyun singkat dengan ekspresi yang semakin terlihat heran.

"E-eobseo ! Mandi yuk !" Ucap Daehyun tiba – tiba menarik tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Sekarang ?! Aku belum menyiapkan air hangat." Ucap Baekhyun sembari ikut berjalan.

"Ah tak perlu air hangat. Air dingin saja. Nanti kita berbagi kehangatan didalamnya."

"WHAT !"

"WAE ?!"

Daehyun langsung berhenti menarik Baekhyun dan menatapnya saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba berhenti ditempat.

"NO NO NO ! Tak ada acara senam pagi (?) kita sedang kedatangan tamu." Tolak Baekhyun saat mengetahui apa maksud dari Daehyun.

"Ayolah, mereka hanya Lulu Noona dan Sehun bukan tamu yang-"

"Aku tau, tapi aku tak mau berjalan tertatih setelah kau menyerangku. Kau tau, rasanya sakit sekali." Ucap Baekhyun memutus ucapan Daehyun dengan kekeh menolak.

"Kau sendiri yang aneh. Sudah melahirkan dua anak tapi kenapa masih sesempit itu sih ?! Jadi kesakitan kan ?!" Ucap Daehyun asal.

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN ! Aku merawatnya untuk menyenangkanmu, tapi kau malah . . . hasst sudah ! MANDI SANA SENDIRI ! JANGAN HARAP KAU MENDAPATKAN JATAHMU SELAMA SEMINGGU KEDEPAN !"

_/BRAK !/_

Daehyun langsung terdiam didepan pintu saat Baekhyun membanting keras pintu kamar mereka hingga tertutup.

"Kenapa malah marah sih ?! Dia kenapa sih ?! Kok sekarang jadi mudah ngambek begitu. Beda sekali dengan dulu. Bahkan Oh Baekhyun dan Wu Boxian yang ku kenal dulu begitu dewasa. Tapi kenapa sekarang sedikit – sedikit ngambek, sedikit – sedikit marah, sedikit – sedikit ngamuk. Apa masa pubernya terbalik ?! Hasst jinja !" Ucap Daehyun frustasi.

Oh Baekhyun yang dia kenal selama ini memang yeoja kalem anteng dewasa dan apa adanya. Tapi sepulang berkencan ditaman sepulang dari rumah chanyeol sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Daehyun menyadari Baekhyun banyak berubah. Dia berubah menjadi seperti gadis belasan tahun. Dirayu sedikit langsung malu – malu. Tersinggung sedikit langsung ngamuk.

Seingatnya Baekhyun mengalami emosi yang labil yang naik turun dan begitu menjengkelkan seperti ini adalah saat dia hamil.

"OMO ! Jangan bilang Baekhyun hamil anak ke 3 ?!" Ucap Daehyun histeris sembari langsung masuk kekamar menyusul Baekhyun.

_/Blam !/_

**.**

Sementara itu kembali ke kamar **JUNG TAEHYUNG.**

_/kedip kedip kedip/_ (?)

"Kenapa Appa mencium bibirku ?!" Ucap V dengan ekspresi blank'nya sembari memegangi bibirnya.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh ?! Kenapa jantungku berdebar – debar ?! Hah ! Molla ! Ternyata Appa memang mencintaiku. Jadi memang aku saja yang selama ini terlalu sensitif. Aku juga sempat berfikiran yang buruk tentang Appa dan Hoppie Hyung. Jahat sekali." Ucap V sembari menatap lurus langit – langit kamarnya.

"KYAAAAAA~ APPA MENCINTAIKU ! YEAY ! YEAY ! YEAYY !" Teriak V tiba – tiba kegirangan sembari meloncat – loncat diatas ranjang.

"Eh jam berapa in- OMO ! Sudah siang . . . sudah waktunya aku membangunkan Kookie !" Teriakan heboh V terhenti dan berganti histeris begitu melihat jam didinding kamarnya.

Tanpa merapikan ranjangnya terlebih dahulu, V pun langsung berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar JungKook.

**.**

_/Ceklek !/_

"Eh V-ge ?!"

Jungkook yang tadinya tiduran tengkurap diatas ranjang itu langsung menoleh dan membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Yah~ kok sudah bangun sih. Tidur lagi tidur lagi !" Ucap V kecewa saat melihat melihat Jungkook sudah bangun sebelum dia bangunkan.

"Memang kenapa ge ?!" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Putri tidur itu belum boleh bangun sebelum dicium oleh sang pangeran." Ucap V sembari merangkak naik keatas ranjang Jungkook.

"Jadi ?!" Tanya Jungkook kembali dengan ekspresi innocentnya.

"Jadi Kookie harus tidur lagi, setelah aku cium baru bangun." Ucap V sembari menidurkan Jungkook kembali.

"SHIRREO ! Hari ini aku sedang tak mau menjadi putri tidur." Tolak Jungkook kembali duduk dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kookie kenapa ?!" Tanya V heran melihat ekspresi Jungkok.

"Aku sedang kesal." Ucap Jungkook sembari mempoutkan lucu bibirnya.

"Kesal ?! Kesal pada siapa ?! Kenapa ?!" Tanya V.

"Aku kesal ge ! Jelo-ge sudah berangkat ke Kanada." Ucap Jungkook sembari memukul gulingnya.

"Ooo~ . . lalu kenapa ?! Bukannya sejak awal dia bilang disini hanya beberapa hari. Tapi nyatanya dia disini sekitar 1 minggu. Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup." Ucap V.

"Memang. Tapi dia ke Kanada dengan Kkamjong-ge !" Ucap Jungkook kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kkam . . Kai Hyung maksudmu ?!" Tanya V.

"Siapa lagi makhluk gelap selain dia." Ucap Jungkook.

"Eyh~ Kookie, aku juga berkulit gelap. Kau juga menyindirku ?!" Ucap V ikut tersinggung.

"ANI ! Dia lebih gelap dari kau ge !" Bantah Jungkook.

"Mungkin Kai Hyung ikut karena ada urusan juga disana Kookie-ah. Kan tidak mungkin Eommaku yang berangkat kesana. Lagipula kalau Zelo Hyung berangkat sendirian bisa bahaya hlu." Ucap V yang membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah ?! Bahaya ?! Come On ge , My Lovely Boyfriend sudah dewasa." Ucap Jungkook sembari memutar malas bola matanya.

"Bukan itu !" Saut V membuat Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Lalu ?!"

"Apa kau tak tahu jika di Kanada ada Jongup Hyung ?! Tidakkah bahaya sepasang kekasi- eh maksudku mantan sepasang kekasih bertemu berduaan. Bagaimanapun Zelo Hyung dan Jongup Hyung pernah berpacaran dalam waktu yang lama. Mereka putus bukan karena keinginan mereka. Mereka putus karena kau yang mengamuk dan merusuh dihubungan mereka. Jadi dengan adanya Kai Hyung. Tidakkah itu meminimalisir moment mereka berdua untuk berduaan ?!" Ucap V membuat Jungkook mengangguk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah That's right. Benar juga katamu. Dengan adanya Kkamjong-ge pasti si Zhongye-ge tak bisa macam – macam pada Jelo-ge. Eh , tapi tak perlu mengatai begitu dong ge. Kau bicara seolah – olah aku lah perusak hubungan mereka berdua." Omel Jungkook.

"WAE ?! Aku bicara kenyataan Kookie-ah ! Kenapa kau marah ?!" Ucap V membuat Jungkook semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin ke Kanada. Perasaanku tak enak. Yah aku harus kasana." Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau ?! Ke Kanada ?! Sendiri ?! Berani ?!" Saut V terheran – heran membuat Jungkook kembali memutar malas bola matanya.

"Please deh ge. Hanya Kanada. Kanada itu ibarat rumah keduaku." Ucap Jungkook.

"Waaaa~ daebak !" Ucap V kagum.

"Biasa aja deh ge. Kau saja yang kuper tak pernah keluar negeri. Aku sering berpergian ke Amerika sendiri." Ucap Jungkook membuat gentian V yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin ke Kanada. AKu ingin bertemu Hoppie Hyung." Ucap V sendu membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita pergi ke Kanada." Ucap Jungkook.

"HAH ?! JINJA ?!" Tanya V tak percaya.

"Yap ! Kau punya Pasport kan ?!" Tanya balik Jungkook yang dijawab gelengan lemah oleh V.

"WHAT ?! Kau tak punya Pasport ?!" Tanya Jungkook setengah tak percaya.

"Bukannya aku tak punya. Tapi aku tak tahu masih bisa digunakan atau tidak. Kau tau kan aku sudah bertahun – tahun tidak keluar negeri. Kapan terakhir ke China saja aku sudah lupa apalagi Kanada." Ucap V membuat Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Oh Em Gi ~ ! Jung Taehyung .. cucu dari Mr. WU tak pernah keluar negeri ya baru kau itu ge."

"Aku tahu." Ucap V memutus ucapan Jungkook yang dirasa menyindirnya itu.

"Yasudah. Sana Tanya pada Auntie." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau gila Kookie ?! Appa tak akan membiarkanku pergi kesana." Ucap V.

"Ah benar juga. Baba dan Mama pasti juga tak akan membiarkanku pergi. Kalau begitu kita kabur saja diam – diam." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat V sedikit terkejut.

"MWO ?! Kabur ?! Berangkat sendiri kesana begitu ?!" Tanya V yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"NDE !"

"Tapi kita kan tidak punya uang Kookie-ah."

"WHAT ?!"

"Why WHAT (?)." V yang melihat jungkook terkejut sembari berkata 'WHAT' pun ikut terkejut.

"What do you say ?! Money ?! Kau bilang kita tak punya uang ?! V-ge PLEASE ! I'm Prince OH, you're Prince ZHENG ah JUNG maksudku. Dan kita itu cucu dari Mr. WU. Lalu kau berkata kita tak punya uang ?! Iiiuuuuuuh~ please deh ge. Uang kita itu buuaaaanyaaaak . . . bertebaran dimana – mana." Ucap Jungkook mendramalisir.

"Iyakah ?! Tapi aku tak punya uang sungguh. Apalagi uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat. Pasti mahal." Ucap V dengan polosnya membuat Jungkook cengoh ditempat.

"Apa Uncle tak pernah memberimu uang ?!" Tanya Jungkook yang dijawab gelengan oleh V.

"WHAT ?! Sepelit itukah Uncle ?!" Ucap Jungkook tak percaya.

"BUKAN ! Bukan Appa tak pernah memberiku uang. Aku yang tak pernah meminta. Appa sudah memberiku uang bulanan tapi aku memang jarang menggunakannya." Saut V.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya uangmu banyak dong ge." Ucap Jungkook.

"Eomma. Eomma yang memegang semua uangku. Aku merasa aku tak membutuhkan uang sebanyak itu diusiaku yang masih segini. Aku juga tak biasa berbelanja sendiri. Aku selalu berbelanja dengan Eomma. Jadi Eomma yang mengatur semuanya." Ucap V yang kembali membuat Jungkook memutar malas bola matanya.

"Its CRAZY ! Kau putra dari Tuan JUNG DAEHYUN. Cucu dari WU YIFAN. Dan kau tak memegang uang ?! Huh !" Ucap Jungkook dengan ekspresi heran yang berlebihan.

"Kajja ! Lihat dompetku." Ucap Jungkook sembari mengambil dan membukanya di depan mata V.

"Wae ?! Dompetmu kosong juga, hanya terisi beberapa lembar. Bahkan aku rasa isinya lebih banyak milikku." Ucap V membuat Jungkook langsung berdecih.

"ck ! GE ! Lihat dengan benar ! Aku memiliki 3 ATM !" Ucap Jungkook sambil menarik 3 buah ATM dari dompetnya.

"OMO ! Kau mempunyai ATM ?! 3 ?! WOW ! LUAR BIASA ! BAGAIMANA BISA ?!" Ucap V heboh sembari meraih dan menatap berbinar 3 lembar ATM Jungkook.

"GEEEEEEE PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE ! Berhenti bertingkah seperti gembel ! Ini hanya ATM !" Ucap Jungkook heran melihat tingkah V seperti gembel yang melihat berlian. -_-

"Ini luar biasa Kookie-ah, kau masih muda dan kau punya 3. Banyak sekali." Ucap V heran sembari terus menatap ATM Jungkook.

"1 untuk dipakai di China, 1 untuk dipakai di Kanada dan 1 untuk dipakai di Korea." Terang Jungkook.

"Oh begitu ya. Aku baru tahu jika disetiap negara harus memakai kartu kredit yang berbeda – beda ya." Ucap V sembari mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya membuat Jungkook tercengoh (?) melihatnya.

"YA TUUUHHHAAAAANNNN ! JUNG TAEHYUNG ! SEBERAPA BODOHNYA DIRIMU GEEEEEEEE~ . . . . ! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHTTT !" Teriak Jungkook sembari bergulung – gulung frustasi diatas ranjangnya membuat V menatapnya heran dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Kookie-ah waeyo ?!"

"Waeyo waeyo ! Mboh (?) ge !" Ucap Jungkook geram.

"Kookie kenapa sih ?! Aku kan serius." Ucap V membuat Jungkook akhirnya terdiam sembari mengelus dadanya sebelum akhir.

"Aku juga serius ge ! ATM bisa dipakai dimana saja. Baba hanya ingin mempermudahkanku saja." Ucap Jungkook.

"Wah, Samchon baik sekali ya." Ucap V.

"Tentu saja. Wu ShiXun." Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum bangga.

"Ah sudah. Sekarang kita harus mulai membahas tentang Pasportmu ge. Tidak adakah yang bisa dimintai bantuan untuk membuat Pasport baru ?!" Lanjut Jungkook bertanya pada V membuat V terlihat mulai berfikir.

"Hmmm, siapa ya ?! Orang dewasa yang dekat denganku hanya Kai Hyung sih. Tidak mungkin aku minta tolong pada Jae Ahjumma atau Yeol Ahjussi." Ucap V membuat Jungkook langsung tertunduk lesu.

Cukup lama Vkook terdiam sembari sibuk bergulung – gulung diatas ranjang hingga . . .

"AHA !"

"OMO ! Wae ?! Kau mengagetkanku Ge !" Ucap Jungkook sembari menepuk butt V.

"Aduh ! Kenapa memukulku ?!" Protes V.

"Kau menganggetkanku Ge ! Kau kenapa berteriak ?! Sudah menemukan sesuatu ?!" Tanya Jungkook yang langsung diangguki oleh V.

"Apa ?!" Tanya Jungkook sembari duduk diikuti oleh V.

"Kita minta tolong pada Dyo Hyung saja." Ucap V menyebutkan sebuah nama yang asing ditelinga Jungkook.

"Dyo ?! Nugu ?!"

"Nama aslinya Do Kyungsoo. Panggilannya sebenarnya Kyungsoo tapi semenjak kuliah diluar negeri, teman – temannya memanggilnya lewat marganya D O jadi Dyo la-"

"Aku tak peduli dengan panggilannya. Dia itu siapa ?!" Saut Jungkook memutus ucapan V yang dirasa bertele – tele itu.

"Dia itu putra Jae ahjumma." Ucap V.

"Jae Ahjumma ?! Youngjae Ahjumma ?! Istri kedua Uncle itu ?!"

"YAK !"

Jungkook langsung menutup telinganya saat V tiba – tiba berteriak didepan wajahnya.

"Wae ?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan tampang 'sok' polosnya.

"Apa maksudmu menyebut Jae Ahjumma sebagai istri kedua Appaku ?! Beliau yeoja baik." Omel V pada Jungkook.

"Yang bilang dia jahat siapa ?! Memang dia seperti Istri kedua Uncle kan ?! Sama seperti Mr. PARK yang seperti suami kedua Auntie yang super duper genit itu.."

"YAK !"

"WAE ?! Berhenti berteriak Ge !" Kini giliran Jungkook yang protes karena kembali disemprot V.

"Tidak seperti itu, mereka hanya kelewat dekat. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Kau juga jangan mengatai Yeol Ahjusshi. Begitu begitu dia itu calon mertuamu. Hahahahaha." Ucap V sembari tertawa.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT ! Cih cih cih ! Amit – amit ! Apa maksudmu menyebutnya sebagai calon mertuaku." Tolak Jungkook tak terima.

Secara tidak langsung V mengatainya dengan Park Jimin, putra tunggal Park Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Iya iya, aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucap V sembari menoel – noel dagu Jungkook yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku juga bercanda tentang Youngjae Ahjumma dan Chanyeol Ahjussi tadi." Ucap Jungkook yang diangguki oleh V.

"Tapi Dyo Hyung kenapa begitu asing untukku Ge. Aku juga baru tahu jika Youngjae Ahjumma memiliki anak yang sudah dewasa. Aku pikir beliau seorang diri setelah suaminya meninggal. Lagipula bukannya nama Youngjae Ahjumma itu YOO Youngjae ?! Bukankah YOO itu marga suaminya ?! Kenapa nama anaknya bermarga DO ?!" Tanya Jungkook panjang lebar dengan Keponya.

"Hah ! Oke aku jelaskan. Setahuku. Setahuku hlu ya. Jae Ahjumma itu memang bermarga YOO, itu bukan marga suaminya. Dia menikah muda, makanya diusianya Dyo Hyung yang sudah dewasa Jae Ahjumma masih terlihat muda. Dia menikah dengan seorang anak keluarga kaya raya. Keluarga DO. Suaminya bernama Do MinJoon (*uhuk ! hahaha, asal nyomot nama), itu sebabnya kenapa Dyo Hyung bermarga DO. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab MinJoon Ahjussi meninggal, yang pasti setelah MinJoon Ahjussi meninggal hubungan Jae ahjumma dan keluarga mertuanya tidak begitu baik. Keluarga DO mengambil Dyo Hyung dari Jae Ahjumma. Setahuku selama ini Dyo Hyung diam – diam menemui Jae Ahjumma tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga DO." Terang V yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Jadi gege mengenal Dyo Hyung dari Youngjae Ahjumma ?!" Tanya Jungkook.

"Anya. Youngjae Ahjumma tak pernah membahas Dyo Hyung sama sekali kecuali saat ditanya. Aku tahu Dyo dari Kai Hyung." Jawab V.

"Kkamjong ?!"

"KAI KAI KAI ! KIM JONG IN ! Jangan memanggilnya Kkam – kkam terus dong. Dia itu hyung kesayanganku." Teriak V.

"Yeyeye, terserah kau saja. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya Kkam eh Kai Hyung kenal dengan Dyo Hyung ?!" Kepo Jungkook kembali.

"Ya tahulah. Dyo Hyung kan mantan kekasih Kai Hyung yang-"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT ?!"

"What what what so what ?!" Ucap V kesal karena Jungkook kembali berteriak heboh memutus ucapannya.

"Dyo Hyung mantan Kai Hyung ?!" Tanya Jungkook mengabaikan ekspresi kesal V.

"Eoh ?!"

"So, why they're break up ?!" Tanya Jungkook.

"Break up apanya Breakfast sih Kookie ?!"

_/Doeng !/_

Jungkook yang tadinya serius bertanya langsung terdiam dan tercengoah ditempat.

Ingin rasanya dia membanting gege kesayangannya ini ke lantai agar otak bodohnya itu bisa berjalan, tapi bagaimanapun dia tak bisa melakukan itu.

"HAH ! Oh my God !"

"Kookie-ah ?!" Panggil V saat Jungkook malah mengacak – acak wajah tampan sekaligus imut itu.

"Hah ! Eobseo ! Sekarang aku permudah kata –katanya saja. Kenapa mereka putus ?!" Ucap Jungkook.

"Oh itu. Semasa kuliah, Dyo Hyung kuliah diluar negeri. Awalnya sih mereka lancar menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi sewaktu Dyo Hyung memasuki masa skripsi dan Kai Hyung sibuk di perusahaan Eomma, komunikasi mereka jadi sempat terputus hingga sekarang. Dyo Hyung juga baru kembali ke Korea minggu minggu ini. Aku malah belum tahu, Kai Hyung sudah mengetahui kepulangannya atau belum." Jelas V membuat Jungkook mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum.

"Wae ?! Kenapa senyumanmu seperti itu ?!" Tanya V heran menatap senyuman Jungkook.

"Ge ! Tidakkah itu berarti Dyo Hyung dan Kai Hyung sebenarnya belum 100% putus ?!" Ucap Jungkook yang membuat V lalu berfikir.

"Benar juga. Mereka sepertinya memang belum 100% putu-"

"YAP SIP ! Hahahaha !" Teriak Jungkook tiba – tiba sembari tertawa membuat V terkejut.

"Yak ! Kau mengagetkanku ?! Apanya yang sip ?!" Tanya V tak paham.

"Kita minta tolong Dyo Hyung. Kita ajak juga dia ke Kanada. Biar aku yang membayar semua tiketnya." Ucap Jungkook membuat V melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"SERIUS Kookie ?!" Tanya V yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Tapi kenapa harus mengajak Dyo Hyung ?!" Tanya V kembali.

"Untuk menyatukannya kembali dengan Kai Hyung." Ucap Jungkook membuat V semakin tak paham.

"HAH ! Susah ya ge ngomong sama kamu itu ! Jadi begini, dengan kita mengajak Dyo Hyung, kita bisa membuat hubungan mereka rujuk kembali." Ucap Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan namun sepertinya masih belum bisa dicerna oleh otak V yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

"Kenapa harus membuat mereka rujuk ?! Aku rasa mereka sudah baik – baik saja satu sama lai-"

"Akan lebih baik mereka balikkan atau kembali bersama. Dengan begitu Kai Hyung tak akan menjalin hubungan dengan My Lovely Boyfriend. Dan Jelo ge akan menjadi milik Kookie seorang." Ucap Jungkook menyaut ucapan V dan membuat V akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"MO - DUS !" Sindir V.

"Biar !" Ucap Jungkook masa bodoh.

"Tapi benar juga Kookie-ah, dengan adanya Dyo Hyung kita juga lebih aman. Kalau begitu biar nanti aku yang menghubunginya." Ucap V yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ji- jiu- gou . . . Jiugou itu apa Kooki-ah ?!" Tanya V tiba – tiba bertanya sembari mengeja sebuah.

"Memang kenapa ?!" Tanya Jungkoo balik bertanya.

"Dompetmu ini tulisannya Jiugou kan ?!" Ucap V sembari menunjukkan huruf hanzi yang tertulis di dompet Jungkook.

"Wah , sudah bisa membaca huruf hanzi sekarang. Hahaha." Ucap Jungkook sembari tertawa membuat V langsung merengut.

"Tentu saja, aku kan belajar." Ucap V kesal karena tawa Jungkook terdengar sangat menyindirnya.

"Itu nama nama chineseku ge." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat V mengangguk.

"Jadi Oh Jiugou ya nama chinesemu." Ucap V.

"WU ! OH itu dalam bahasa mandarin mendai WU ge ! Hih ! Masih bodoh ternyata." Ucap Jungkook membuat V mencibir.

"Lalu namaku siapa Kookie-ah ?!" Tanya V sembari menoleh ke Jungkook yang menatapnya heran.

"Kim Tae Hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan ekspresi datar.

"YAK ! Bukan itu. Nama chinaku siapa ?!" Saut V karena jawaban Jungkook tak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah hidup selama belasan tahun dan kau tak tahu namamu sendiri ?! iuuhhhh~ gege ku ini memang kelewat pintar." Sindir halus Jungkook.

"Masa bodoh. Apa sulitnya menjawab." Ucap V tak peduli jika dia baru saja dikatai oleh Jungkok.

"Zheng TaiHeng (TaHeng)." Jawab Jungkook.

"Nama macam apa itu ?!" Tanya V dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Yah mana ku tahu, tanya saja pada Uncle dan Auntie. Mereka yang menamaimu." Saut Jungkook.

"Padahal nama Appa Eomma dan Hoppie hyung terdengar bangus. DaXian BoXian HaoXi. Semua menggunakan Xi Xi Xi , kenapa aku tidak ?!" Ucap V tidak terima.

"Kau tau nama Hope-ge ?!" Tanya Jungkook yang dijawab anggukan oleh V.

"Ckckck ! Orang bodoh mana yang bisa tau nama gegenya tapi tak tau namanya sendiri." Ucap Jungkook sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Orang bodoh yang duduk didepanmu. PUAS KAU ! HAH !"

"Uch~ nafasmu bau ge !" Teriak Jungkook sembari menutu hidungnya karena V berucap tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Hahaha .. iya kah ?! Baukah ?! Aku baru bangun tidur dan belum sempat gosok gigi." Ucap V nyengir sembari menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"JOROK !" Teriak Jungkook.

"BIAR SAJA !" Saut V.

"JOROK JOROK JOROK !" Teriak Jungkook kembali.

"CEREWET !" Ucap V ikut berteriak sembari berguling sembari mendekap tubuh Jungkook.

"YAK ! KENAPA MEMELUKKU ! Kau Jorok Ge ! Bau Bau Bau !" Teriak Jungkook mencoba melepas pelukan V.

"Kau mengataiku jorok dan bau lagi ku cium kau !" Teriak V sembari mencoba mencium Jungkook.

"OH NO NO NO NO ! ANDWEEEE !" Teriak Jungkook sembari mencoba memutar – mutar wajahnya agar ciuman V tak mengenai wajahnya.

"HAHAHAHA. Takut ya takut ya . . . cium nih cium ! Chu~ Chu~ Chu~ ! Hahahaha." Ucap V sembari tertawa saat berhasil menciumi pipi Jungkook.

"KYAAAAAAAA ! MAMAMAMAMAMAAMAMA BABABABABABABABABA ! HEEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEEE !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Noona. Aku takut terjadi lagi. Bagiku, cukup J-hope yang pernah mengalami sakitnya perasaan terlarang itu. Taehyung, Jungkook. Mereka tidak akan mengulang kesalahan dimasalalu juga kan ?!" Tanya seorang namja dewasa yang terlihat terdiam mematung menatap kedalam kamar Jungkook melalui sela pintu yang terbuka bersama seorang yeoja.

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Mereka bukan ShiXun dan BoXian . . . Daehyun-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REAL TBC !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha .. hay Dear~ , How are You ?! LONG TIME NOT SEE eoh .. ^^ Kekeke

Masih ada yang inget FF ini gak ?! Terakhir update bulan Juni .. hehehe lama banget ..

mian ya Dear~ , Yuri sibuk dengan urusan disekolah .. maklum anak sekolah *PLAK ! hahaha

Terus buat yang aktif ngikutin Yuri di Facebook The Hyun Family - BAP Daehyun EXO Baekhyun BTS Taehyung pasti tau kalau Yuri habis kena musibah ..

Laptop Yuri harus di Instal ulang dan sialnya semua file FF di MyDocument yang otomatis ke hapus semua .. (termasuk FF baru dan lama)

Versi asli dari chapter 7 ini sebenernya 18 - 19 ribu word , tapi gegara ilang yaudah ngetik ulang ..

Mian jika ini FF TERPENDEK di CL , cuma 8ribu word :(

Mana ceritanya absrud banget pula -_- hahaha

Rencananya mau di publish di Facebook aja, di FFn nunggu selesai ngetik ulang. Tapi banyak yang minta dishare di FFn juga daripada gak update sama sekali ..

.

Okey Thanks to :

**JeonYeona , Akiya Exotics , RiiinKkamjongbaek , daebaekshiper , baby baekki , redloat ,byunbaek , kimyori95 , rizkiamaliee , blacknancho , Lyeonra , Chensing , irda vhope , yerim park , flenkyu , ohmydeer , flameshine , dk1317 , vidyaad , giraffepanda13 , LynKim , byunb , byun ji-hyun , naturalcandy1994 , JSOSNS , Linkz account , LionXing , laxyovrds , RyeoLHyun , Park Jineul , ochaken , Ayu D'gloufvax , DBSJYJ , AraJeihopee , vheeodult94 , jungjaegun , babylo , zakurafrezee , Tyahra Lau , DaeMinJae , Vakmalia , mutyarasabita byunmutyara , RatriW , July , Byun92 , Rizkyvia , Lulu Auren , chika love baby baekhyun , Jung YC , ibyeori , Kim Tria , Nam Mingyu , onyXNight , Ulfaaadn , oh chacha , baeby1004 , Salsa Putri , BJooXero , Zeeagy Reversai , Pyoo97 , DesiiDesmin , Eth'V'baby , HyuieYunnie , syahlaamalia94 , E12 , ekariskiana21 , Hayya ajda lah , RTY , ByunBaekhee , Ririn , El Lavender , guardian angelnya hyun family , warrior matoki , Black Paper , Chunibyo , Taviads , She3nn0 , reny boice ..**

Yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review , adakah yang belum ke cantum ?! kalau belum **WAJIB PROTES , **special untuk Para **GUEST** , tolong cantumin nama kalian , Yuri kan juga mau ngucapin makasih dan nyebutin nama kalian .. :)**  
**

Thanks juga buat **76 Followers &amp; 84 **yang favoritein FF ini ^^ .. juga buat yang dah coment lewat SMS , BBM , WA , Facebook , Twitter dan yang lainnya. Mian gak bisa sebutin satu per satu .. :)

**PARA SIDER-NIM .. TETAP DITUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN .. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okey itu aja , sekali lagi ..

**HATERS DAEBAEK , HATERS HYUN FAMILY MAUPUN YANG GAK SUKA (CRACK) PAIR DISINI .. PLEASE CLOSE JUSEYO !**

Saya menerima kritik tapi bukan makian .. ngakunya gak suka kok nekat baca .. itu yang pinter siapa ?! ^^

**"MAKE ART NOT WAR" - BYG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sementara nunggu ini update , silahkan baca FF lain seperti** **'2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !' , 'Just ONE Day !' , 'My HYUN Story'** dan **'1000 Days With You'** ,** bagi yang belum baca .. (1000 Days with You chapter 2 sedang proses pengetikan ulang)

.

Sekali lagi **'MAAF' **untuk FF ini ..

Udah updatenya lama , ceritanya pendek , gaje pula .. selera humor Yuri memang payah -_-

Tapi menurut kamu gimana Dear~ part **'JUNG + OH Family'** ini ?!

Daehyun , Taehyung , Sehun , Jungkook gak ada yang beres ya .. hahaha

Semoga kalian juga semakin puyeng karena ini juga 'awal' konflik lain .. Hahaha

Chapter depan Chanyeol , Youngjae , Hope , Suga , Jin , Rapmon , Jimin , Jongup , Jongin , Zelo dan yang lain diusahakan keluar bersama konflik mereka masing - masing .. hahaha

Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya , **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

**BAPEXOBTS SARANGHAJA ! LOVE ya~ . . . ^^**

.

.

.

Oh ya tambahan 1 lagi (banyak banget tambahannya -_-) , Yuri mau kasih tau chinese name member BAPEXOBTS karena FF ini bakal pakai nama china mereka juga .. ^^

**B.A.P - **비에이피****

방용국 - Bang YongGuk | 方容國 - Fāng RóngGuó,

김힘찬 - Kim HimChan |金力燦 - Jīn LìCàn,

정대현 - Jung DaeHyun |鄭大賢 - Zhèng DàXián,

유영재 - Yoo YoungJae |劉永才 - Liú YǒngCái,

문종업 - Moon JongUp |文鐘業 - Wén ZhōngYè,

최준홍 - Choi JunHong |崔準烘 - Cuī ZhǔnHōng

**EXO - **엑소 - 讀音****

김민석 - Kim MinSeok |金珉錫 - Jīn MínXī

루한 – LuHan |鹿晗 - Lù Hán

우이판 - Wu YiFan |吳亦凡 - Wú Yìfán

김준면 - Kim JunMyeon |金俊勉** \- **Jīn Jùn Miǎn

장이씽 - Zhang YiXing |張藝興 - Zhāng YìXìng

변백현 - Byun BaekHyun |邊伯賢 - Biān BóXián

박찬열 - Park ChanYeol |朴燦烈 - (Piao) Pǔ CànLiè

김종대 - Kim JongDae |金鍾大 - Jīn ZhōngDà

도경수 - Do Kyungsoo |都暻秀 - Dōu JǐngXiù

황쯔타오 - Huang ZiTao |黃子韜 - Huáng ZǐTāo

김종인 - Kim JongIn |金鍾仁 - Jīn ZhōngRén

오세훈 - Oh SeHun |吳世勳 - Wú ShìXūn

**BTS - 방탄소년단 - 防彈少年團**

김석진 - Kim SeokJin | 金碩珍 - Jīn ShuòZhēn

민윤기 - Min YoonGi | 閔玧其 – Mǐn MénQí

정호석 – jung HoSeok | 鄭號錫 - Zhèng HàoXī

김남준 - Kim NamJoon |金南俊 – Jīn NánJùn

박지민 - Park JiMin |朴智旻 - Pǔ ZhìMín

김태형 - Kim TaeHyung |金泰亨 - Jīn TàiHēng

전정국 - Jeon JeongGuk |田柾國 - Tián JiùGuó


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**JUNG FAMILY Jung DaeHyun / **Zheng DaXian + Oh **BaekHyun /** Wu BaiXian (GS) = **HoSeok **/ HaoXi + **TaeHyung **/ V / TaiHeng

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**OH FAMILY Oh SeHun **/ Wu ShiXun **\+ Lu Han **(GS) ** = JeongGuk **/ JiuGou.

**Wu YiFan** \+ Huang **ZiTao **(SeBaek Parent's)

**And Other can you find in other chapter**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Little Hurt, Little Comedy / Humor.

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE :**

\- This is Genderswith Story .. **Not Like ?! Don't Read** .. Simple kan ^^

\- If you **dislike Me , My Story or Crack Cast on My Story .. Please Close your tab** ^^

\- Typo bertebaran. Banyak bahasa yang tidak baku. OOC.

**.**

**Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Ruang makan keluarga JUNG]**

"Haaaaak~ .."

"Shirreo !"

"Yeobo~ .."

"SHIRREO SHIRREO SHIRREO !"

"Hadeh !"

Daehyun menurunkan kembali sendok makan yang tadinya akan dia suapkan kepada Baekhyun.

Lagi – lagi dia menerima penolakan saat dia ingin menyuapi istrinya itu.

Setelah mandi tadi dia keluar duluan karena Baekhyun menolak untuk diajak 'bermain'.

Saat keluar dari kamar, dia bertemu dengan Luhan yang terlihat berdiri didepan kamar JungKook. Mereka ngobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya turun kebawah menyiapkan makanan berdua (?). (Kejawab kan siapa yang ada didepan kamar Jungkook ^^)

"Baekhyun waeyo ?!" Tanya Luhan datang membawa semangkuk makanan.

"Iya Noona kenapa ?!" Tanya Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang Luhan.

Agak mengherankan juga melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang saat ini. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ini merupakan sesuatu hal yang langka bagi Sehun. Mengingat Baekhyun adalah sosok yeoja yang kelewat dewasa dan selalu menjaga setiap tindak tanduknya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Baekhyun bertingkah seperti yeoja belasan tahun yang tengah ngambek kepada pacarnya.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu Noona." Ucap Sehun kembali.

"Mungkin Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini karena dia hamil anak ketiga kami."

"YAK !"

Baekhyun langsung berteriak dan melotot kearah Daehyun saat suaminya itu dirasa asal berbicara.

"Jeongmalyo ?! Kau hamil Noona ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya melotot kearah Daehyun langsung menunduk kearah perutnya saat Sehun tiba – tiba berlari menghampirinya dan berjongkok lalu memegang perut datar Baekhyun.

Daehyun dan Luhan yang melihat sikap spontanitas (?) Sehun itu hanya bisa terperengah sesaat.

Kenapa jadi Sehun yang seantusias itu ?!

"A-aniya. Jangan dengarkan Daehyun. Aku tidak hamil." Bantah Baekhyun sembari menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sehun.

"Yah~ sayang sekali." Ucap Sehun lesu.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang kecewa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Ayolah Noona. Hamil dong Noona." Ucap Sehun merajuk membuat Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahi tanda semakin dia tak paham dengan tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Ah ! Taulah Hun ! Aku mau membuatkan susu untuk anak – anak dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Noona ! Noona ! Ayo dong hamil Noona. Please !" Rajuk Sehun sembari berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku hamil memang kenapa ?! Hah kau itu aneh sekali !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengibas – ngibaskan tangan Sehun yang mencoba meraih tangannya.

Daehyun yang melihat Sehun yang tengah merajuk kepada Baekhyun itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Kenapa Sehun begitu menginginkan Baekhyun untuk hamil melebihi dirinya ?!

"Nanti kalau kau punya anak aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri deh Noona. Seperti J-Hope."

_/DEG !/_

"Hasst ! Berhenti bertingkah Oh Sehun ! Cukup Hoseok yang kau akui sebagai anakmu ! MINGGIR !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

"Hope memang anakku Noona !" Saut Sehun sedikit keras.

_/DEG !/_

"HOSEOK ANAK DAEHYUN OH SEHUN ! BUKAN ANAKMU ! DON'T CRAZY !" Teriak Baekhyun membantah sembari berlari kedalam dapur. Menghindari tingkah gila dongsaengnya.

Kekehan Daehyun terhenti sesaat saat dia tiba – tiba menangkap ucapan dari HunBaek baru saja.

Tentang status J-Hope.

Bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan masalah sesensitif itu didepan pasangan mereka masing – masing.

Namun seolah tak mau menyakiti hatinya sendiri, dia memilih menoleh kearah Luhan yang mungkin lebih sensitif akan hal ini.

Daehyun menyerngitkan dahinya saat melihat kearah yeoja chinese itu dan yeoja cantik itu termenung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Noona ?! Gwenchana ?!"

_**/Flash !/**_

_"Lu, aku ingin Jungkook memiliki adik."_

_"Kalau begitu mari kita memberinya adik"_

_**/Flash !/**_

_"Apa sudah ada tanda – tandanya Lu ?!"_

_"Belum. Aku masih saja datang bulan."_

_"Hah ! Mungkin belum saatnya."_

_**/Flash !/**_

_"Aku terlambat. Tapi tadi waktu aku priksa menggunakan testpack hasilnya negatif._

_"Kita lebih baik ke dokter. Aku tak sabar mendengar kabar gembira bahwa Jeongguk akan memiliki adik."_

_**/Flash !/**_

_"Maaf. Rahim Nyonya OH sedikit bermasalah."_

_/DEG !/_

_"Dampak operasi kelahiran anak pertama kalian membuatnya agak sulit memiliki anak."_

_/DEG!/_

_"Kemungkinan Nyonya OH tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya dilarang mengandung lagi."_

_/DEG !/_

_"Karena jika dipaksakan pasti akan membahayakan keadaan Nyonya OH juga bayi yang dikandungnya nanti."_

_/DEG !/_

_"Ada baiknya Nyonya OH memasang KB untuk kebaikan anda."_

_**/Flash !/**_

_"D-dubuqi. Hiks~"_

_"K-kau itu kenapa ?! Tenanglah Lu. Aku tak apa – apa. Yang penting kau sehat aku sudah bahagia. Aku sudah bahagia memiliki Jeongguk. Aku tak membutuhkan anak lagi. Cukup kau dan putra kita Jungkook. Sungguh ! Sekarang aku tak menginginkannya."_

_**/Flash !/**_

"Kau bohong. Hiks~ .. Kau bohong. Kau masih menginginkan seorang anak. Kau lagi – lagi membohongiku." Ucap Luhan lirih. Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Luhan Noona gwenchana ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Luhan langsung tersentak saat Daehyun memegang bahunya.

"Noona ?! Kau menangis ?!" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat wajah berair Luhan.

"Dia berbohong Dae. Dia membohongiku lagi, hiks~." Isak Luhan sembari menatap Daehyun.

"Memang kenap-"

Baru saja Daehyun ingin bertanya tapi Luhan sudah memotongnya.

"Sehun ingin memiliki anak lagi. Tapi rahimku bermasalah. Aku tak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Karena jika aku mengandung akan membahayakanku dan calon anak kami. Sehun selalu bilang tak apa – apa. Sehun selalu bilang tak masalah. Sehun bilang dia tak menginginkan adik Kookie lagi. Tapi dia bohong. Sikapnya sangat memperlihatkan jika dia sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak. Dia bohong. Hatiku sakit sekali Dae. Hiks~ !" Terang Luhan panjang lebar sembari menunduk dan terisak dengan tubuh bergetar.

Daehyun yang melihat keadaan adik (?) iparnya itu ikut merasakan sesak didadanya.

Menurutnya Luhan adalah wanita sempurna dari segi kecantikan fisik dan hati. Jujur saja dia sering terpukau dengan kecantikan alami khas wanita tirai bambu itu. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik walau tanpa make up. 11 : 12 lah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi wajah Baekhyun lebih ke Korea – koreaan (?). Baekhyun benar – benar menurun neneknya yang asli Korea. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedikit mewarisi wajah kebulean Daddynya yang campuran dan Kakeknya yang asli Kanada.

Dan untuk sikap. Daehyun sendiri mengakui kedewasaan dan kesabaran Luhan itu berada jauh diatas Baekhyun. Sekalipun memang usia Luhan itu lebih dewasa dari mereka. Tapi Luhan jauh lebih ceria dan sangat pintar mencairkan suasana menjadi hangat.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Walau Baekhyun juga tipe wanita yang cukup dewasa . Tapi Baekhyun tipe orang yang tertutup dan cukup menjaga diri. Dia sulit berbaur dan suka kaku sendiri bila berada dihadapan banyak orang.

Baekhyun tipe orang yang ramah dan tak pernah membeda – bedakan orang, tapi Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa – basi pada orang – orang yang tidak begitu dia kenal. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi Baekhyun biasanya hanya memilih tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk saat diajak bicara panjang lebar tentang segala hal yang terkadang membuatnya bingung.

Bagaimanapun dia sedari kecil sudah diajarkan sopan santun. Sejak kecil hingga remaja dia selalu diajarkan pelajaran etika oleh keluarganya. Dan mungkin inilah yang membuatnya selalu menjaga sikapanya seakan menjadi Princess WU yang terhormat sedari kecil.

Namun melihat sikap 'aneh' Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini. Membuat Daehyun jadi merasa Luhan memang jauh lebih sempurna dan jauh lebih bisa mengontrol diri dibanding Baekhyun. Bodohnya Sehun terus – terusan menyakiti wanita secantik dan sesempurna Luhan.

_/Plak !/_

Daehyun memukul kepalanya sendiri saat dia tersadar dari apa yang diam – diam dia pikirkan.

Kenapa dia jadi membandingkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan ?! -_-

_/Grep~ !/_

"Hiks~ Eh ?!"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sepasang tangan merangkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Uljima." Ucap Daehyun sambil mendekap tubuh Luhan dan membelai surai panjangnya.

Walaupun Luhan berstatus adik iparnya. Tapi usia memang tak bisa membohongi. Kedewasaan, perhatian dan kehangatan Luhan membuatnya memiliki seorang kakak kandung.

Daehyun merupakan anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Begitu pula Luhan.

Jadi mereka seakan bisa melengkapi dan mendukung satu sama lain saat membahas tentang kehidupan pribadi maupun keluarga.

Daehyun merasa Luhan adalah tempat terbaik untuk berbagi cerita. Termasuk saling membagi rasa sakit akan hubungan dimasa lalu antara Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mungkin masih ada hingga sekarang.

"OH NO !" / "OMO !"

"MAMA !" / "APPA !"

_/DEG !/_

Dae-Lu (?) langsung saling melepaskan diri saat mendengar suara teriakan sekeras sirine dari mulut kedua makhluk imut bersuara cempreng, Oh Jeongguk dan Jung Taehyung.

"MAMA ! WHAT DID YOU DO MAM ! WHY YOU CUDDLE WITH UNCLE?!

Omel Jungkook tiba – tiba membuat Dae-Lu tercengoh ditempat.

"KOOKIE ! Kau bicara apa ?! Pakai bahasa korea saja ! Aku tak paham kau bicara apa !" Ucap V memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"STUPID !"

"PABBO !"

"Why you call me PABBO ?!" Teriak Jungkook tak terima kearah V.

"Tadi kau bilang Stupid kan ?! Stupid itu kan artinya Pabbo. Kau bodoh sekali sih Kookie !" Jawab V dengan innocentnya membuat Jungkook langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dia tadinya ingin mengatai V bodoh karena tak paham bahasa inggris sesederhana itu. Tapi yang ada dia malah dikatai bodoh oleh Gege-nya itu.

Namun seakan tak ingin menanggapi V, Jungkook langsung melihat kembali kearah Dae-Lu yang tengah terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Mama ! Why you hug uncle like that ?!" Tanya Kookie sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan melotot dengan imutnya.

Seakan ingin memarahi Mama-nya tapi yang ada Luhan merasa sangat gemas hingga ingin menciumnya karena tingkah Jungkook sangat jauh dari kesan menakutkan tapi sangat menggemaskan.

"Kookie kookie .. itu artinya apa ?!"

_/Dooeeeeng~ !/_

Daehyun langsung menepuk jidatnya sedangkan Lu-Kook langsung sweatdrop seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan V yang tengah berbisik – bisik dengan suara yang cukup keras kearah Jungkook.

"Hah ! Oh Em Gi helloooo~ .. Uncle, why my brother like that ?!" Tanya Jungkook kearah Daehyun dengan ekspresi putus asanya.

"Kook-"

"Okey ! Aku akan berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea agar gege paham. Okey ?!" Ucap Jungkook menyerah.

Dia tahu V tadi kembali menyebut namanya pasti karena tak paham ucapannya lagi.

Sedang V yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook pun langsung nyengir lebar, membuat Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengurut pelan dahinya.

V itu sebenarnya kenapa ?! Daehyun yakin anaknya tak sebodoh itu.

"Oke ! Back to my question mam."

"Katanya tadi korea."

Ucapan Jungkook kembali terhenti saat V kembali menyela dan membuat Jungkook mengurut perlahan dadanya seakan memberi energi kesabaran untuk dirinya sendiri.

"OKEEE ! Korean ! OKEE !"

"Hehehehe." Cengir V membuat Jungkook memutar malas bola matanya, sebelum akhirnya menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

"Oke Mam ! Wh- eh kenapa mama berpelukan dengan Uncle seperti itu ?! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!"

"Ya ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" Saut V ikut – ikutan memasang gaya seperti Jungkook membuat Dae-Lu tersenyum menahan tawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Apa yang salah ?! Kami hanya-"

"Ada apa ini ?!"

Ucapan Daehyun terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara (Sehun) yang mengandung pertanyaan dari arah dapur.

Dimana Sehun tengah berjalan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Iya ada apa ?! TaeTae dan Kookie sudah bangun ?! Kenapa berisik sekali ?!" Saut Baekhyun.

"Uncle cuddling Mama. Uncle hugging Mama very tightly, he also stroking mama's hair. Isn't that too romantic?!"

"ANI !" / " NO !"

SeBaek langsung menoleh kearah DaeLu saat kedua orang dewasa sama – sama berteriak membantah ucapan Jungkook.

Baekhyun yang memang sedang dalam suasana diri yang aneh pun tanpa berkomentar langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan terlihat menaikki tangga.

"Baek ! Baek ! Baek ! Kau mau kemana ?! Kau salah paham Baek. Aduh ! Baek !" Teriak Daehyun sembari mengejar Baekhyun diikuti tatapan oleh keempat orang yang ada disana.

"Kookie. Why are you talking like that?! You can make your uncle and aunty fight." Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Sehun yang melihat dan mendengar itu sedikit terperengah. Luhan meneriaki Jungkook. Sesuatu hal yang hampir tak pernah dilakukan Luhan terlebih terhadap pangeran kesayangannya itu.

"I'm talking reality Mam !" Saut Jungkook dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"You don't know anything .. You'd better be quiet. Sit and have breakfast." Perintah Luhan.

"Hasst ! I HATE YOU MAM !"

"OH JEONGGUK !"

Luhan langsung meneriaki nama Jungkook saat Jungkook kembali meneriakinya sembari berkata membencinya sebelum akhirnya pergi berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang aku lakukan." Ucap Luhan lirih sembari langsung terduduk dimeja makan dengan jemari tangan mengurut pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa Lu ?!" Tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini Luhan adalah suara suaminya karena tidak mungkin V memanggilnya 'Lu'.

"Kenapa kau sampai berpelukan dengan Daehyun ?!" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Entah kenapa aku merindukan keluargaku di Beijing. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi mereka." Jawabnya.

Dia tak mungkin mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi. Karena itu juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kita bisa ke Beijing sepulang dari sini jika kau mau Lu." Ucap Sehun.

"Yah, aku akan ke Beijing. Kau pulanglah ke Guangzou."

"Maksudmu Lu ?!" Tanya Sehun menyaut ucapan Luhan.

Dia tak paham, kenapa mereka harus berpisah didua kota. Kenapa mereka tidak kembali ke China bersama.

"Aku tau pekerjaanmu untuk cabang baru terlalu banyak dan tak mungkin bisa ditinggalkan. Sedangkan aku ingin berada di Beijing sedikit lebih lama." Ucap Luhan seakan tau maksud kebingungan Sehun.

"Bukankah tadi Baekhyun kedapur untuk membuat minuman ?! Mana minumannya ?! Aku rasa aku perlu meminum teh herbal untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiranku." Ucap Luhan sembari beranjak menuju dapur.

"Lu. Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Ucap Sehun sembari berjalan mengikuti Luhan kearah dapur.

_/kedip/_

_/kedip/_

_/kedip/_

"Mereka semua kenapa ?!" Ucap sebuah wujud eh seseorang yang terlihat sangat tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Hah ! Mereka semua curang. Ribut pakai bahasa Inggris. Tega sekali padaku. Aku kan jadi tidak tau mereka membicarakan apa." Gerutu V sembari duduk dikursi meja makan sendirian.

"Aku harus apa sekarang. Aku jadi merindukan Hopie Hyung." Lanjutnya sembari menidurkan kepalanya dimeja sembari mencomoti roti tawar yang ada didepannya.

"Ah ! Lebih baik aku telpon Hopie Hyung saja." Ucap V mendadak bersemangat sembari mengeluarkan benda persegi dari saku celananya.

"Eh anya. Pulsaku akan habis jika aku menelpon menggunakan ponsel. Aku telpon menggunakan telpon rumah saja." Ucapnya sembari langsung berlari keluar keluarga dan mengambil telpon sembari duduk disofa.

"Ck ! Kenapa tidak tersambung ?! Kenapa sibuk terus." Ucap V sedikit kesal karena sambungannya keponsel J-Hope tidak segera tersambung dan hanya dijawab operator.

"Ah ! Telpon rumah." Teriak V sembari menekan – nekan nomor keluarga WU yang ada di Kanada.

"Halmoeni. Haraboeji. Hopie Hyung. Kalian dimana si-"

_"**Halo."**_

"HALMEONI !"

V langsung berteriak saat sambungannya telpon internasional itu tersambung.

_"**Aiggo, My Grandson Jung Taehyungie. Kenapa kau berteriak honey ?!"**_

"Hoppie Hyung mana Halmoenie ?!" Tanya V to the point.

_"**Aiggo, kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabar Halmeoni lebih dulu. Kau tak merindukan halmeoni huh ?!"**_

"Hehehe." V langsung nyengir saat mendengar ucapan sang nenek dari sebrang sana.

"Aniyo Halmeoni. Tentu saja aku merindukan Halmoeni. Aku sangat – sangat – sangat merindukan Halmeoni dan Haraboeji. Aku ingin memeluk Halmeoni~" Ucap V dengan suara sedikit merajuk.

_"**Aiggo~ kau membuat Halmeoni semakin merindukanmu. Halmeoni jadi ingin ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu."**_

"Aku juga Halmeoni. Aku ingin bertemu Halmeoni dan Harabeoji. Tapi Halmeoni tak perlu ke Korea." Ucap V.

_"**Maksudmu-"**_

"Bagaimana jika Halmeoni membantuku agar aku bisa pergi ke Kanada." Lanjut V.

_"**U-untuk apa kau ke Kanada Honey ?!"**_

"Aku merindukan Hoppie Hyung. Aku ingin menyusulnya. Halmeoni mau kan ?!" Ucap V antusias.

_"**..."**_

"Halmeoni kau mendengarku kan ?! Kenapa diam ?!"

_"**A-ah nope. Bukan apa – apa Honey."**_

"Ya halmeoni ya. Halmeoni mau kan membantukan ?!" Rajuk V kembali.

_"**A-anu begini Honey, Hal-" / "Haraboeji dimana Halmeoni ?!"**_

"HOPPIE HYUNG ?!"

V langsung berteriak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Halmoeni ! Itu Hoppie Hyung kan ?! Aku ingin berbicara padanya." Ucap V tak sabaran.

_"**A-ah. O-okey. Wait a minutes. Dia sepertinya memasuki ruang kerja Haraboeji. Ah itu, Hope, ada telpon dari dongsaengmu."**_

Suara teriakan Tao terdengar sedikit menjauh dari telpon.

V yang mendengar neneknaya memanggilkan J-Hope itu terlihat tersenyum lebar sembari menunggu sambungan tersebut sampai ketangan J-Hope

.

.

.

**-KANADA- [Ini ceritanya lanjutannya tapi pindah setting tempat]**

"Hope, ada telpon dari dongsaengmu."

"Eh ?!"

J-Hope yang sedang membaca berkas – berkas dimeja kerja sang Kakek itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara sang nenek yang terlihat berdiri sembari memegang ganggang telpon.

"Taehyung ?!" Tanyanya pelan dan diangguki oleh Tao sembari menyerahkan ganggang telpon ayang dia pegang kepada J-hope.

"Thanks halmeoni." Ucap J-Hope setelah dia menerima kepada Tao yang kini berjalan keluar

"Yeobose-"

_"**HOPPIE HYUNG !"**_

"OMO ! Tae-ah, kau mengagetkanku."

J-Hope langsung sedikit menjauhkan telpon dari telingannya saat mendengar teriakan dari sebrang sana.

_"**Hehehe. Mianhae hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung jadi aku terlalu antusias saat mendengar suaramu."**_

J-Hope tersenyum samar saat mendengar jawaban V diiringi dengan kekehan lucu itu.

_"**Aiggo~ aku pikir kenapa. Kau sekarang sedang apa Tae-ah ?! Tumben hari minggu jam segini kau sudah bangun. Yang lain kemana ?!"**_ Tanya J-Hope. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk waktu Korea.

_"**Huh ! Kau menghinaku Hyung~ .. Aku sedang bosan. Semua menyebalkan pagi ini. Pagi – pagi sudah pada bertengkar."**_

J-Hope kembali tersenyum saat mendengar suara merajuk V. J-Hope yakin saat ini pasti V tengah mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tapi tunggu . . .

"Menyebalkan bagaimana ?! Bertengkar bagaimana ?! Bisa kau ceritakan padaku " Tanya J-Hope saat 'ngeh' ucapan terakhir V. Kira – kira siapa yang bertengkar ?!

Dalam keluarganya jarang sekali ada pertengkaran terjadi. Apakah Appanya dan Samchonnya yang bertengkar ?!

Mengingat Appanya (Daehyun) dan Samchonnya (Sehun) tak pernah akur jika bertemu. -_-

_"**Hah ! Ntahlah Hyung. Tadi waktu aku dan Kookie akan turun kebawah buat sarapan, kami melihat Appa dan Imo berpelukan sangat erat. La-"**_

"Berpelukan ?! Sangat erat ?! Menang ada apa ?!" Tanya J-Hope memutus ucapan V.

Jadi masalahnya ada pada siapa ?! Apakah pada Appa dan Imonya ?! Kenapa mereka saling berpelukan ?! Apa mereka sedang ada masalah ?!

_"**Nan Mollayo~"**_

"Lalu apa masalahnya ?!" Tanya J-Hope kembali. Dia tak puas dengan jawaban V yang hanya berkata 'aku tidak tau' itu.

"Ntahlah, yang pasti Kookie marah – marah memarahi Lulu Imo dengan bahasa Inggris yang tidak ku mengerti. Lalu setelah itu Samchon dan Eomma datang. Kookie seperti mengadu kepada Samchon. Saat itu Eomma tiba – tiba terlihat marah dan berlari menaiki tangga. Setelah itu Appa mengejar Eomma. Saat itu Lulu Imo terlihat memarahinya Kookie dan mereka bertengkar hingga membuat Kookie marah dan ikut lari ke kamarnya. Setelah itu gantian Imo dan Samchon yang terlihat berlihat berbicara dengan nada yang aneh. Kau tau Hyung. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Lulu imo terlihat semarah itu pada Kookie dan secuek itu pada samchon."

J-Hope langsung menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Imo marah ?! Aku tak pernah melihatnya marah." Jawab J-Hope heran.

Imonya marah ?!

Imonya memarahi Jungkook ?!

Imonya cuek kepada Samchonnya ?!

Sesuatu hal yang mungkin selama ini tak pernah terjadi. Dia tahu seberapa dewasa dan sabarnya sang Imo

_"**Ya sebenarnya tidak terlihat benar – benar marah. Hanya terlihat seperti orang berdebat. Tapi tetap saja agak aneh melihat imo yang selalu sabar mendadak jadi agak berbeda."**_

J-Hope kembali berfikir. Apa yang membuat mereka debatkan hingga membuat Eommanya pun ikut marah. Yang dia tahu Eommanya bukan orang yang, bahkan Eommanya selalu lebih memilih masa bodoh dengan ucapan orang.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang Kookie dan Imo bicarakan sehingga membuat mereka bertengkar ?!"

_"**NAN MOLLAYO HYUUUUUNG~ ! Kookie berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan aku tak paham apa yang mereka ucapkan."**_

_/Dooeeengggg~ !/_

/hening/ -_-

"..."

J-Hope langsung terdiam sembari mengurut pelipisnya sat mendengar ucapan V. Seharusnya dia sudah 'ngeh' saat V mengatakan jika mereka berbahasa Inggris dan dia seharusnya juga sudah paham jika V tidak begitu paham bahasa Inggris.

_"**Hyuuuung~ Kenapa kau diam ?! Kau juga mau mengataiku bodoh ya ?!"**_

J-Hope menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dengan nada meraajuk dari sebrang sana.

Sepertinya Taehyung memang harus lebih banyak belajar bahasa keluarganya selain Korea.

"A-aniya. Kau tidak bodoh kok Tae-ah. Hehe. Besuk kalau aku kembali ke Korea aku akan mengajarimu bahasa Inggris agar-"

_"**JEONGMALYO HYUNG ! KAPAN HOPPIE HYUNG PULANG !"**_

_/DEG !/_

J-Hope terdiam.

Apa dia salah berbicara ?! Jadi dia sekarang dia harus menjawab apa ?!

_"**Hoppie Hyung ?!"**_

"..."

_"**Hoppie Hyung kenapa diam ?!"**_

"..."

_"**Hyung masih disana kan ?!"**_

"..."

_"**Hyuuuuuung~ !"**_

"A-ah .. eoh Tae-ah. M-maaf tadi aku sambil membaca berkas dari haraboeji. Y-ya , aku membaca berkas."

Jawab J-Hope begitu tersadar setelah mendengar suara sedikit meninggi dari sebrang sana.

_ "**Jeongmal ?! Hyung tidak bohong kan ?!"**_Tanya suara dari sebrang sana.

Entah kenapa J-Hope merasa yakin jika V sedikit meragukan jawabannya.

"A-aniya. Tentu saja tidak."

"**Lalu kapan Hyung pulang ?!"** Tanya V kembali memabuat J-Hope terlihat kebingungan sendiri.

"A-aku akan kembali setelah semua urusanku disini selesai." Jawab J-Hope sekenanya.

_"**Memang Hyung ada urusan apa sih ?! Aku tahu Hyung siswa pintar. Aku tahu Hyung siswa akselerasi. Tapi tetap saja Hyung harus sekolah. Apa Hyung berhenti sekolah ?!"**_

_/DEG !/_

"..." /hening/

J-Hope kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaan V.

_"**Hyung ! kenapa kau diam lag-"**_

"Tentu saja aku sekolah. Mana mungkin Appa dan Eomma membiarkanku tidak sekolah Tae-ah .. aku hanya sedang belajar pada haraboeji untuk mengurus bisnis perusahaan kita kedepan." Jawab J- Hope memutus ucapan V.

Dia tidak bohong. Dia memang sekolah walau hanya Homeschooling.

_"**Hah ! Bisnis. Perusahaan. Aku tak tau tentang itu. Maaf membuat Hyung harus bekerja keras sendiri."**_

J-Hope kembali tersenyum. Bisnis memang bukan bidang dongsaengnya. Entah kenapa dia sendiri juga tak ingin sang adik menggeleti bidang yang terkadang sangat menguras banyak tenaga dan pikiran ini.

"Gwenchani Tae-ah. Sekarang kau sedang apa ?! Cepat pergilah sarapan." Ucap J-Hope.

_"**Shireo ! Aku tidak mau makan sendiri. Aku mungkin akan menghubungi Jiminie agar menemaniku makan sarapan pagi ini. Hah .. andai saja Hoppie hyung disini, pasti aku tak kesepian sekarang."**_

"_Mianhae Tae-ah."_ Batin J-Hope saat mendengar ucapan V.

"Yasudah. Hubungi Jimin sekarang. Hyug tidak mau kau terlambat sarapan. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap J-Hope.

_"**Hehehe, gomawo Hyung. Baiklah aku aku mau sms Jiminie. Hmm, ponselku tadi dimana ya ?! Ah ini dia .. Oh ya Hyung. Kenapa tadi saat aku menelpon ponselmu nadanya sibuk terus ?!"**_

"Oh tadi. Tadi aku mencoba menghubungi Yoongie." Jawab J-Hope menjawab pertanyaan V. Mendadak dia kembali teringat pada Suga.

Entah kenapa sejak kemarin malam Suga tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Padahal biasanya Suga tak pernah henti menghubunginya via pesan maupun sns.

_"**Suga Hyung ?!"**_ Tanya suara dari sebrang.

"Nde. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?!" Tanya J-Hope.

_"**Hm. Dia kemari setelah pulang dari Kanada.. Memang kenapa**_ ?!" Ucap suara dari sebrang sana yang terdengar dingin. Namun sepertinya J-Hope tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir saja. Biasanya setiap saat kami berhubungan via sns. Setiap malam biasanya kami berkomunikasi lewat telpon tap-"

_"**MWORAGO !"**_

Ucapan J-Hope langsung terhenti saat mendengar teriakan V dari sebrang sana.

"Tae-ah, kau kenap-"

_"**AKU SELAMA INI BERFIKIR KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGHUBUNGIKU , TIDAK PERNAH MENERIMA TELPONKU, TIDAK PERNAH MEMBALAS PESANKU KARENA AKU PIKIR KAU KELEWAT SIBUK TAPI TERNYATA .."**_

_/DEG !/_

J-Hope terdiam, sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Aku memang sibuk Tae-ah." Ucap J-hope mencoba mencoba beralasan.

_"**YA ! KAU SIBUK ! KAU SIBUK MENGURUSI SUGA HYUNG ! APA DIA BEGITU BERARTI UNTUKMU ?! LALU APA ARTI DIRIKU UNTUKMU HYUNG ! BAHKAN DIHARI ULANG TAHUNMU DIA YANG DATANG KESANA BUKAN AKU ! KENAPA HARUS DIA ?! KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DISANA ?! KENAPA BUKAN AKU ! KENAPA HYUNG ?1"**_

"Tae-"

_"**KAU BERKATA KAU SIBUK TAPI SETIAP HARI SETIAP SAAT KALIAN SELALU SEMPAT BERKOMUNIKASI BAHKAN VIA PHONE ! SEDANGKAN AKU INGAT ! SANGAT INGAT ! AKU BARU BISA MENDENGAR SUARAMU SETELAH HAMPIR SATU BULAN KAU DIKANADA ! KAU MENGABAIKANKU SELAMA ITU HYUNG !"**_

"Tae-ah, dengarkan aku dul-"

_"**TAK ADA YANG PERLU DIDENGARKAN HYUNG ! AKU PIKIR KITA AKAN BERJUANG BERSAMA ! TAPI AKU SALAH ! HANYA AKU SELAMA INI YANG BERJUANG KARENA KAU TERNYATA SANGAT MENGABAIKANKU ! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU HYUNG ! KAU MEMPERMAINKAN HATIKU !"**_

"Tae-ah, kau bicara apa ?! Aku mencintaimu, ak-"

_"**PEMBOHONG ! KAU BOHONG ! KAU MENCINTAIKU HANYA SEKEDAR DONGSAENG ! TIDAK LEBIH ! HARUSNYA AKU SADAR DARI DULU ! Hiks~"**_

_/DEG !/_

J-Hope tercekat mendengar suara isak V ditengah teriakan itu.

"Tae-ah, aku-"

_"**AKU MEMBENCIMU HYUNG ! HUAAAAA~ ..."**_

"JUNG TAE-"

/Tut Tut Tut/ suara sambungan telpon terputus.

"HASSSST !"

_/BRAAAK !/_

J-Hope langsung menggebrak meja kerja sang Kakek. Masa bodoh jika Kakek dan Neneknya diluar sana mendengar.

Pikirannya kacau. Dia merasa sangat stress saat ini. Dia lantas menidurkan kepalanya yang tiba – tiba terasa berat diatas meja.

Bagaimana bisa dia tanpa sengaja menceritakan hal itu pada V. Bagaimana bisa dia tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata – kata yang mungkin menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

Terbongkar sudah kenyataan jika dia selama ini memang menghindari V guna berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menghapus perasaan cintanya pada seseorang yang berstatus 'adik kandungnya' itu.

Tapi sungguh dia tak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan atau membohongi V. Dia benar benar mencintai V.

Tapi dia juga sadar. Jika perasaannya itu salah. Sangat salah.

"Hope. What happen ?! What's wrong with you?! I heard sound from outsideyou hit the table."

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar membuat J-Hope mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan menoleh kearah pintu dimana Yifan berkata diikuti Tao yang masuk kedalamnya dengan terburu – buru.

"Óh, shàngdì. Nǐ hái hǎo ma?" _(ya Tuhan. Kau tidak apa – apa ?)_ Saut Tao agak terkejut sekaligus khawatir melihat keadaan J-Hope.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari J-Hope. Tao pun langsung mendekat kearah J-Hope dan memeluknya.

"Aku menyakiti Taehyung hiks~." Ucap J-Hope terisak dipelukan Tao.

"What do you mean Hope ?!" Tanya Yifan sembari duduk dikursi seberang.

"Aku tak sengaja mengatakan jika aku setiap hari selalu berkomunikasi Yoongie. Taehyung marah. Karena selama ini aku terlihat mengacuhkannya telpon dan pesan darinya tapi aku malah selalu menelpon Yoongi. Sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Perasaan ini juga sangat menyiksaku. Ak-"

"Perasaan ?!"

_/DEG !/_

Ucapan J-Hope terhenti. Tao langsung tercekat saat Yifan tiba – tiba memutus ucapan J-hope dengan petanyaan yang bernada menyelidik.

"A-anu Haraboe-"

"Hope masuk kekamarmu. Istirahatlah." Ucap Tao memutus ucapan J-Hope sembari menarik J-Hope berdiri dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Tapi Halmoeni."

J-Hope mencoba menolak perintah Sang Nenek karena lari dari masalah bukanlah hal yang baik dan dia yakin cepat atau lambat Kakeknya pasti mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Lagipula bukankah Samchonnya berkata dia masih bisa berusaha lewat Kakeknya. Jadi apa salahnya dia mencoba. Namun sayang, J-Hope tak bisa menolak ucapan lirih sang nenek.

"Hope. Please." Ucap Tao membuat J-hope pun langsung berlari keluar menuju kamarnya.

"TaoZi !" Panggil Yifan membuat Tao menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum menoleh kearah suaminya itu.

"Ge. Aku mohon tenanglah." Ucap Tao mencoba menenangkan sang suami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ! Kita bahkan tidak tau pasti siapa ayah J-Hope. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki perasaan pada adiknya yang-"

"Ge~ aku mohon. Tenanglah. Ingat kesehatanmu." Ucap Tao lembut membuat Yifan langsung terdiam sembari mengurut pelipisnya.

Sedangkan Tao sendiri hanya bisa diam sembari menunduk. Dia benar – benar tak bisa berfikir apapun saat ini.

.

.

.

**[Sementara itu di Kamar J-Hope]**

"HASSSST ! Ada apa hari ini Ya Tuhan .. Yoongie tak ada kabar dan entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Aku mengucapkan perkataan yang menyakiti Taehyung juga kembali membuat beban pikiran bagi Harabeoji." Ucap J-Hope frustasi sembari berjalan mondar – mandir kamar.

_**Drrt~ Drrt~ Drrt~ !**_

Langkah J-Hope terhenti saat suara getaran terdengar dari ponsel yang dia taruh dimeja.

_**[Yoongie Calling !]**_

"Hah ?! Yoongie ?!" Ucap J-Hope sedikit berteriak saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Yoong-"

_"**Hope. Hiks~" **_

_/DEG !/_

J-Hope sedikit tercekat saat mendengar suara isak dari seberang telpon. Kenapa Suga menelponnya dalam keadaan menangis. Apa memang ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang terjadi hingga dia pun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak sejak kemarin.

"Yoong-"

_"**Hiks~ Hope, kau percaya kan bahwa aku mencintaimu ?! Hiks~"**_

"E-eoh. Waeyo Yoongie-ah. Kau kenapa ?!" Ucap J-Hope tak paham.

Kenapa Suga berkata seperti itu. Masalah perasaan Suga kepadanya, J-Hope tahu betul jika Suga memang begitu mencintainya.

_"**Aku mohon percaya padaku. Sungguh aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Hiks~ jebal tolong aku. Ini bukan keinginanku Hope."**_

J-Hope semakin menyerngitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Apalagi maksud perkataan Suga ini.

"Apa maksudmu Yoong-"

_"**Sweety. Kau sudah bangun ?!"**_

_/DEG !/_

Ucapan J-Hope terhenti saat mendengar suara namja yang diyakini bukan suara Suga.

"Yoongie-ah. Itu siapa ?!" Tanya J-Hope penasaran.

_"**Hope. Tolong aku, ini bukan keinginanku. Ak-" / "Kau dimana manis ?!"**_

J-Hope menajamkan pendengarannya saat Suga berbicara namun suara lain itu kembali menyela dari kejauhan.

"Yoong-"

_"**PLEASE BELIEVE ME. I ONLY LOVE YOU"**_

_/Tut Tut Tut !/_

"Yoongie-ah ?!" Ucap J-Hope lirih sembari menatap nanar layar ponselnya dimana sambungan telponnya dipotong sepihak oleh Suga.

Tadi V yang memutus sambungannya. Sekarang Suga. Tapi pikiran J-Hope sekarang terfokus pada sambungan telpon Suga.

V memutus sambungan telpon dengan alasan yang jelas karena V marah padanya. Tapi Suga ?!

Suga menelponnya dengan keadaan tengah menangis sembari mengatakan perkataan yang tak jelas lalu mematikannya tanpa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

J-Hope terdiam sembari berfikir menerka – nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dia menggeleng – gelengkan sejenak kepalanya saat otaknya mulai berfikir negatif. Tidak mungkin Suga kembali kedunia hitam tersebut. Dia sudah berjanji padanya jika dia tak akan kembali lagi kedunia tersebut dan J-Hope percaya kesungguhan Suga.

Tapi, tadi J-Hope bilang dia tak ingin melakukannya. Mungkinkah dia ?!

Tapi kenapa dia meminta tolong .. dia minta tolong untuk apa ?!

Lalu siapa namja yang ada bersama Suga tadi.

J-Hope terdiam.

Dia merasa seperti tidak asing dengan suara tersebut.

_/DEG !/_

Tubuh J-Hope tiba – tiba membeku saat menyadari jika dia memang mengenali suara tersebut sebagai suara . . . .

"S-seok . . . jin . . . ssi ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**HAN YURI Note :**

Hay semuanya~ Han Yuri is BACK ! Ada yang merindukanku ?! /kedip – kedip/ kekeke

Yuri kembali dengan FF yang super duper COMPLICATED nih ! Hahaha

**Sesuai kesepakatan (difanpage THE HYUN FAMILY] ..**

**Yuri bakal mempersingkat FF FF buatan Yuri biar lebih sering update ..**

Reader disini juga setuju kan ?!

Kali ini Yuri nulis cuma ± 5000an word .. Gak sampai puluhan ribu / belasan ribu macem chapter – capter kemarin ..

Hey tapi buat author lain 5ribu word itu dah banyak hlu .. Yuri aja yang suka aneh ngetik kepanjangan -_-

Tapi ini juga udah cukupkan, daripada puuuuuanjang wordnya tapi updatenya juga luuuaamaaaa banget .. Iya kan ?! hahaha

Rekor terpanjang FF Yuri itu 25ribu word .. ada di FF ini .. di Chapter** "FLASHBACK"** (pada ngantuk gak bacanya ?!).

Oh ya .. Gimana kira – kira pendapat kalian di chapter kali ini ?!

Udah COMPLICATED atau kurang COMPLICATED .. ?! Hahaha

Cerita bagian mana yang bikin kalian greget ?! XD

Penasaran lanjutannya gak ?! Kira – kira problem apalagi yang akan keluar .. hahaha

Tapi **kira – kira lanjutnya kapan ya ?!**

Ya itu terlanjur respon kalian Dear~ .. **REVIEW SEMAKIN &amp; RESPON SEMAKIN BANYAK .. SEMAKIN CEPAT UPDATE .. ^^**

Tapi habis FF ini , Yuri ngerjain **'It's All Lie'** dulu ya ..

Yang **'1000Days With You'** ditunda dulu .. karena itu sequel **'2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !' **yang udah pasti diambil dari realita &amp; fakta – fakta yang ada .. tapi saat ini suasana BAP sedang begini, takutnya malah nyinggung atau malah bikin sedih kalo keinget. Jadi dipending dulu ya ^^ Pasti lanjut kok !

Oh ya .. ada yang usul cerita tambahan buat Chap depan agak ?!

Rencananya sih Chapter depan mau bikin moment ChanBaek dan DaeJae maybe juga persilangan dari dua couple itu .. hahaha ..

I LOVE YOU HYUNERS , I LOVE YOU CHANBAEK &amp; DAEJAE SHIPPER .. Emuuuaaah ! Byeee~ ...

* * *

**1st Thanks to :**

[Kalian yang sudah berbaik hati dengan tak hanya membaca tapi juga meReview]

**Taetaehyungie , Ohmydeer , Nyunbaek , Blacknancho , AraJeihopee , She3nn0 , LynKim , Daens , Tyahra Lau , NaturalCandy1994 , Jibyung , Jangjaegun , Park Ah Yoo , HyuieYunnie , Ririnchaerunisa , Zakurafrezee , Rizkyvia , Byun92 , VampireDPS , Nam Mingyu , NameV , Linkz Account , Laxyovds , AlienBaby88 , BMK , 2BMK , ParkYoungRin97 , Kim Tria , Neli Amelia ,Flenkyu , Han Sehyun , Chocomato , Guardian angel nya Hyun Family , Park Min Hwa , Ran , Zahee , XVLove , Mrs. kyu , DaeBaektaeluv , Sammy Siregar Bismaniac , Stefany , R Jung 5 , Yerim Park , Wu , dan Para Guest **(Kasih namanya dong Dear~ biar Yuri bisa nyebut nama kalian juga)

**Adakah yang Review tapi gak kesebut ?!**

Cepet Protes ke Yuri ya .. biar Yuri cantumin Chapter depan .. hahaha

**Thanks juga buat **93 Followers &amp; 98**yang favoritein FF ini ^^ .. Ayo jangan Cuma ngikutin doang .. REVIEW juga dong ! **Biar ikut kesebut namanya di Thanks to .. kekeke ^^

**Juga buat yang dah coment lewat SMS , BBM , Facebook , Twitter dan yang lainnya. Mian gak bisa sebutin satu per satu .. :)**

**PARA SIDER-NIM ..** Jangan cuma baca sambil menanti kapan lanjut dong !** TETAP DITUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN .. ^^**

* * *

**Tambahan :**

WA Han Yuri OFF .. sedang rusak WA'nya :(

Buat yang suka HYUN Family &amp; BAPEXOBTS jangan lupa kunjungi &amp; Like fanpage facebook HYUN Family di :

**www . facebook hyun . family **= hilangkan tanda spasi ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_MilkHunHan_Yuri present_

**_._**

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE **

**.**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**CAST ****(on this chapter) : **

**. JUNG Family : **Jung **DaeHyun **\+ Oh **BaekHyun **(GS) = Jung HoSeok &amp; Jung** TaeHyung**

**. OH Family : ****Oh SeHun + Lu Han ****(GS) = ****Oh JeongGuk**

**. PARK Family : ****Park ChanYeol &amp; ****Park JiMin.**

**. Yoo YoungJae + Do Kyungsoo**

**. Wu YiFan + Huang ZiTao**

**. Kim JongIn **

**. Bang JunHoong (Zelo)**

**. Moon JongUp **

**And Other can you find in other chapter**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Little Hurt, Frienship , Little Comedy / Humor.

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE :**

\- This is Genderswith Story .. **Not Like ?! Don't Read** .. Simple kan ^^

\- If you **dislike Me , My Story or Crack (couple) Cast on My Story .. Please Close your tab** ^^

\- Typo bertebaran. Banyak bahasa yang tidak baku. OOC.

**.**

**Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[DaeBaek Room]**

"Jadi Lulu eonnie merindukan keluarganya di China ?! Lalu kau memeluknya untuk menghiburnya begitu ?!"

"A-ah nde, begitulah."

Daehyun mengangguk pelan menjawab ucapan Baekhyun.

Tadi dia memang memberi alasan jika Luhan merindukan keluarganya di China sehingga dia memeluknya guna untuk menghibur.

Hanya alasan itu yang dirasa cukup masuk akal. Tanpa tahu jika Luhan juga mengatakan alasan yang sama pada Sehun.

Karena tak mungkin Daehyun menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah. Arraseo. Kasian Lulu Eonnie. Dia pasti merindukan keluarganya yang di Beijing. Dia memang selalu di Guangzhou saat di China." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

_/Grep !/_

"Jadi sudah tak cemburu lagi kan ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Siapa yang cemburu ?! Aku tidak cemburu kok." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa tadi marah dan langsung lari kekamar ?!" Tanya Daehyun kembali sembari menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Baekhyun.

"A NI YA~ ! Aku tidak cemburu. Moodku sedang buruk saja." Bantah Baekhyun kembali membuat Daehyun menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa ?! Kau akhir – akhir ini sensitif sekali Baek ?! Jangan – jangan kau memang sedang hamil."

"NO ! Aku tidak hamil .. mana mungkin aku hamil. Tidak ada tanda – tandanya kok. Haidku juga masih lancar." Saut Baekhyun kembali membantah ucapan Daehyun.

"Lalu ?! Kau terlihat berbeda Baek. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Kau terlihat sangat manja." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukan Daehyun dan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"WAE ?! Apa salahnya aku manja ?! Belasan tahun menjadi istrimu aku selalu menjadi wanita dewasa. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku sesekali bersikap manja padamu ?!"

"Kau itu kenap-"

"Aku tidak kenapa – napa ! Kau itu yang kenapa ?! Apa salahnya seorang istri manja pada suaminya hah ?!"

Daehyun yang tadinya ingin memutus ucapan Baekhyun langsung terdiam saat Baekhyun kembali menyautnya.

"Y-ya tidak ada yang salah sih. H-hanya agak mengherankan saja." Ucap Daehyun.

"Makanya sekali – kali lihat aku sebagai istrimu bukan hanya teman tidurmu !"

"OH BAEKHYUN !"

Baekhyun langsung kembali membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Daehyun saat Daehyun meneriakan nama lengkapnya. Daehyun hampir tak pernah memanggilnya menggunakan marga aslinya kecuali saat marah. Karena Daehyun memang jarang marah kepada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun berkata seperti itu ?!

"Mian."

"Hmm."

"Baek. Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Iya aku tahu."

"Hah !"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sang istri. Tapi dia tak mau mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut, mengingat dia baru saja hampir bertengkar karena hal itu.

"Dae~ menurutmu aku cantik tidak ?!"

"Heh ?!"

Daehyun menyergitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu.

"Kau kenap-"

"Sudah jawab saja aku cantik atau tidak ?! Aku tidak mau ditanya balik." Ucap Baekhyun menyaut Daehyun yang terlihat ingin bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau sangat cantik. Sangat cantik. Kecantikkanmu tidak memudar sama sekali. Masih sama seperti saat pertama kita bertemu." Ucap Daehyun sembari memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

_/Blush/_

Daehyun tersenyum samar saat melirik yeoja yang tengah dipeluknya itu menundukkan kepalanya wajah merona.

"Jadi hari ini kau free ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Eoh. Aku sedang malas melanjutkan pekerjaan hari ini." Jawab Daehyun.

"Jeongmal ?!" Ucap sedikit berteriak sembari berbalik. Membuat Daehyun sedikit tersentak karena pelukkannya jadi terlepas.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya Daehyun heran dengan antusiasme/? Baekhyun.

"Berarti seharian ini kita bisa bersama dong. Sarapan bersama, makan siang bersama, makan malam bersama, ngobrol bersama, nonton film bersama dan yang lainnya." Ucap Baekhyun berbinar membuat Daehyun tersenyum saat mengetahui alasan kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersemangat.

"Eoh. Hari ini aku milikmu Baby~"

"Yeay~ !"

_/Bruk/_

"Uch Baek~ !"

Daehyun sedikit merintih saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba langsung memeluknya hingga dia terjengkal kebelakang dengan Baekhyun yang ada diatasnya. Untung saja saat mereka berada diatas ranjang. Coba jika di lantai. Bisa remuk tulang Daehyun. Hehehe

"Saranghae~ Saranghae~ Saranghae~ Jung Daehyun. Aku benar – benar merindukan saat – saat berdua bersamamu tanpa terganggu pekerjaanmu sehari saja. _/Chu~ Chu~ Chu~/"_

Daehyun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang disusul oleh ciuman bertubi – tubi itu hanya bisa terkekeh. Ini benar – benar sikap yang langka dari Baekhyun. Apa memang dia sebegitu sibuk sampai Baekhyun merasa kebersamaan mereka begitu berharga.

"Nado Saranghae Nyonya Jung _/Chu~/"_ Balas Daehyun sembari mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Jadi kita harus mulai dari mana ?! Hmm .. aku ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu. Tapi kita belum sarapan. Sepertinya mood keluarga Sehun sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk makan bersama. Apa kita makan berdua dikamar sembari ngobrol ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari beranjak dari atas tubuh Daehyun.

"Lakukan sesukamu Baby~" Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri dengan senyum merengkahnya.

"Okey ! Aku akan mengambilkan cemilan juga dan-"

_/Kring~ Kring~ Kring~/_

"Uch ada telpon ?! "

Suara dering telpon dikamar itu pun memutuskan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang angkat. Kau gelar saja karpet didepan televisi untuk kita makan." Ucap Daehyun menahan Daehyun yang akan mengangkat ganggang telpon itu.

"Arraseo Nyonya Jung." Ucap Daehyun sembari mulai menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo~"

_"..."_

"Ah Youngjae-ah. Kau disini ?! Ada apa ?!

_"..."_

"Daehyun ?! Hmm .. ya dia dikamar bersamaku. Ada apa ?!"

_"..."_

"Pentingkah ?!"

_"..."_

"Apa harus sekarang ?! Tidak bisakah menunggu besuk ?!"

_"..."_

"Jinja ?! Bagaimana bisa ?! Dia bilang hari ini dia Free."

_"..."_

"A-ani. Dia tidak sedang sibuk. Aku akan akan menyuruhnya turun."

_"..."_

"E-eoh. Sama – sama Youngjae-ah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Siapa yang menel- .. B-baek, ke-kenapa ekspresimu menatapku seperti itu ?!"

Daehyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Langsung mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Namun dia langsung berjalan mundur saat melihat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan aura hitam yang sangat terasa.

"KATANYA FREEEEEEEEE KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT JANJI DENGAN YOUNGJAE HAH !" Teriak Baekhyun didepan wajah Daehyun.

"Hah ?! Youngjae ?! Janji ap- .. ah iya, aku lupa. Aku-"

"KELUAR !" Teriak Baekhyun mengusir Daehyun dengan menunjuk kearah pintu.

"B-baek. Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku benar – benar lup-"

"KELUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~~~~~~~~ !" Teriak Baekhyun lebih keras sembari mendorong keluar tubuh Daehyun.

"N-Nde aku keluar. Mian Baek mian. Saranghae~." Ucap Daehyun sembari membentuk lovesign diatas kepalanya.

"BODOH !"

_/BRAK !/_

"Huuuaaaaaaa~ Moooommmmyy~ Daehyun menyebalkan~ !" Teriak Baekhyun sembari menangis didepan pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

_/Kring~ Kring~ Kring~/_

Suara telpon berdering membuat Baekhyun langsung mendongak kearah telpon tersebut.

_/Kring~ Kring~ Kring~/_

"Hassst, siapa sih yang nelpon. Apa tidak tahu jika aku sedang kesal." Gedumel Baekhyun sembari berdiri untuk mengangkat telpon.

"YEOBOSEYO ?! SIAPA ?!"

_"..."_

"A-ah Yeollie ?! A-ani. Aku tidak berteriak."

_"..."_

"Jeongmal ?! Suaraku terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah ?!"

_"..."_

"Hehehe. Eobseoyo Yeollie. Ada apa menelponku ?!"

_"..."_

"Hah ?! Jaket ?! Jaketku tertinggal dirumahmu ?! Biarkan saja. Aku akan mengambil kapan – kapan."

_"..."_

"Okey. Simpan saja dulu."

_"..."_

"Yak ! Kenapa kau memakaikan jaketku di gulingmu. Jangan gila."

_"..."_

"Dasar ! Hahahaha .. Ehmm~ ... Oh ya Yeollie. Apa kau free hari ini ?!"

_"..."_

"Jeongmal ?! Kalau begitu. AYO KITA BERKENCAN !"

_"-"_

"Yeoboseyo~ Yeollie ?! Yak Park Chanyeol ?! Kau masih ada disana kan ?! Hey Yeollie~ jangan pingsan ! Ini hanya kencan biasa. Yeollie~ ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Sementara itu lantai 1 keluarga JUNG/**

_"..."_

"Yeoboseyo. Eonni ?! Ini aku Youngjae. Aku ada dibawah sekarang."

_ "..."_

"Hmm, mian mengganggu. Apa Daehyun Oppa ada ?!"

_ "..."_

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisakah kau memintanya untuk turun ?!"

_"..."_

"Eoh lumayan penting. Ini masalah pekerjaan."

_"..."_

"Tidak bisa Eonni. Berkas – berkas ini harus dibawa ke China besuk. Apa Daehyun Oppa lupa ?! Dia sendiri yang memintaku melembur menyelesaikan laporan ini. Apa Daehyun Oppa sedang sibuk ?!

_"..."_

"Gomawo Eonni. Aku tunggu diruang keluarga."

_/Pip !/_

"Eomma. Tidakkah kau merasa jika kau mengganggu weekend Ahjussi dan Ahjumma ?!"

Yoo Youngjae. Yeoja cantik itu menoleh kearah sang putra yang baru saja menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Kyungie. Eomma yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada Daehyun Oppa. Kau baru kembali ke Korea. Tapi Eomma tidak bisa menghabiskan weekend bersamamu gara – gara dia menyuruhku menyelesaikan laporan ini. Kemarin kita bahkan tak makan bersama. Mian Kyungie." Ucap Youngjae pada sang putra Do Kyungsoo.

"Jangan merasa sebersalah itu Eomma. Aku sudah kembali ke Korea. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ani Kyungie. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja keluarga DO tiba – tiba mengambil kau lagi dari Eomma. Eomma takut Eomma belum bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpamu. Eom-"

"Eomma. Please. Believe me. Aku sudah menjelaskan semua pada keluarga DO. Aku tak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan disini bersama Eomma." Ucap Kyungsoo memutus ucapan Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae terlihat terharu melihatnya.

"Do MinJoon pasti bangga memilikimu."

"Aku yang bangga menjadi buah cinta dari kalian."

"Hyung ?! Ahjumma ?! Kalian disini ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Youngjae yang tengah berpandangan itu sama – sama tersentak saat Taehyung tiba – tiba nyempil diantara mereka.

"Astaga Taehyungie. Kau mengangagetkan ahjumma." Ucap Youngjae yang dijawab cengiran oleh Taehyung.

"Mian ahjumma. Kau ada perlu dengan Appa kan ?! Kalau begitu aku ajak DO Hyung ke Kamar Kookie ya ?!" Ucap Taehyung.

"Kookie ?! Nugu ?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang memang merasa asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Kookie. Oh Jeongguk. Anak dari Sehun samchon." Terang Taehyung membuat DO mengangguk.

"Yasudah ayo. Kami keatas dulu ya Ahjumma. Itu appa sudah turun." Pamit Taehyung sembari menarik DO menuju kamar Jungkook.

"Mereka mau kemana ?!" Tanya Daehyun sesaat sesampai didepan Youngjae.

"Kekamar Jungkook. Eh, kau baik – baik saja kan Oppa ?! Kenapa mukamu terlihat lesu begitu ?!" Tanya Youngjae saat melihat ekspresi.

"Ani tidak apa – apa. Ayo kita mulai menelitinya." Ucap Daehyun yang langsung diikuti oleh Youngjae dan mulai mengeluarkan berkas – berkas beserta laptopnya diruang tengah.

"Yoo Youngjae ?! Kau kah itu ?!" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

"Hay Eonnie. Ya. Ini aku. Selamat pagi. Apa kabar ?! Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Yongjae sembari berdiri untuk memeluk Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku baik. Wah kalian ini rajin sekali. Hari minggu tetap bekerja." Ucap Luhan sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Oppa yang keterlaluan. Weekend malah mengajak bekerja. Kau harus memberi uang lembur padaku Oppa." Gurau Youngjae pada Daehyun yang fokus membaca berkas dan membuat Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Memang apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan ?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Kami membicarakan cabang baru di China. Sungguh Eonni, aku sangat jarang ke China dan Tuan Jung itu seenaknya memilih kota yang bahkan aku tak tahu lokasinya." Jawab Youngjae sedikit menggerutu.

"Kau sekarang jadi kebanyakan omong dan protes Youngjae-ah. Bagaimana lagi, rekan bisnisku tinggal didaerah sana." Saut Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sesekali dicoretnya itu.

"Memang dimana ?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Didaerah Haidian Eonni." Jawab Youngjae.

"OMO ! Itu rumahku , kampung halamanku !" Saut Luhan antusias.

"Hah ?! Jeongmal ?! Ah iya .. Eonni kau orang Beijing ya ?! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa. Tau begitu aku sejak awal menghubungimu untuk membantu." Ucap Youngjae tak kalah antusias.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja. Apa yang bisa aku bantu ?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Lu ?! Kau apa – apaan. Untuk apa membantu. Tidak ada untungnya untuk kita." Saut Sehun yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan secangkir teh ditangannya.

"Sehun ! Kau ini kenapa sih. Apa salahnya kita membantu kakak iparmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Merepotkan." Jawab Sehun singkat. Membuat Daehyun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hey Mr. Oh yang terhormat. Aku tak pernah minta tolong padamu. Istrimu yang berbaik hati menolong kami. Jangan pernah merasa direpotkan karena aku sendiri ragu dengan kinerjamu."

"YAK ! KAU !"

"Oppa !" / "Sehun-ah !"

Teriak Youngjae dan Luhan bersamaan untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang hampir dimulai itu.

"Kalian kenapa berteriak ?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang muncul diikuti oleh Vkook.

"Mama. Aku lapar. Bisakah kau menyiapkan sarapanku ?!" Ucap Jungkook pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah tidak marah pada Mama, Price ?!" Tanya Luhan sembari berjalan kearah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak pernah marah pada Mama. Dubuqi Mam." Ucap Jungkook sembari langsung memeluk manja Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersenyum lega. Sepertinya mood Jungkook memang cepat lagi berubah.

"Ow~ Baba juga mau dong dipeluk." Ucap Sehun berjalan kearah LuKook sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"NONONO ! Aku mau makan Baba !" Tolak Jungkook yang langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Pffttt~" / "HAHAHAHAHA !"

"YAK ! berhenti menertawakanku Jung Daehyun dan Jung Taehyung." Ucap Sehun kesal saat melihat Daehyun yang terlihat menahan tawa dan Taehyung yang tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Hassst~ sudah ayo sarapan Sehun. Ayo Taehyungie dan ... hmm~ Maaf anda siapa ?!" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo karena dia merasa asing tidak asing dengan sosok didepannya itu.

"Dia putraku Eonni. Do Kyungsoo. Kyungie, kenalkan dirimu pada Bibi Luhan." Saut Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tunggu ! Kyungie ?! Do Kyungsoo ?! DiO maksudmu ?! Pacar Jongin ?! Pantas aku seperti tak asing dengan wajahmu." Ganti Luhan yang menyaut ucapan Youngjae.

"ANI ! Ah jeosonghamnida. Anida. M-maksud saya bukan-"

"Mereka sudah perpisah Eonni." Ucap Youngjae menyaut ucapan Kyungsoo yang terlihat gelagapan.

"Ah. Ah mian. Aku lupa." Ucap Luhan sembari memeluk Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu. Membuat Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah DiO-ssi. Ayo sarapan bersama." Ajak Luhan.

"Ah. Kamsahamnida Nyonya OH. Eomma tidak makan ?!" Ucap Kyungsoo menjawab ucapan Luhan sebelum bertanya kepada Youngjae.

"Kalian duluan saja. Kami akan sarapan nanti saja. Kami selesaikan ini dulu." Jawab Youngjae yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo yang berjalan kemeja makan bersama LuHan. Sedangkan Youngjae kembali ketempat Daehyun dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Yang ruang tengah disibukkan dengan berkas – berkas dengan pembicaraan yang terdengar rumit. Berbanding terbalik dengan diruang makan. Mereka makan sembari diselingi perbincangan ringan dengan sesekali bercanda.

"SELAAAAAMAAAAAT PAAAAAGIIII SEMUAAAANYAAAAAA~ ... Selamat pagi cantik~ _/Chu/"_

Suara Jimin yang menggelegar tiba – tiba terdengar begitu dia memasuki kediaman JUNG dan langsung meraih jemari Jungkook untuk dicium.

"Oh Maaaaaayyyyyyyyyy~ LEPAS TANGANKU ! MAAMAAAAAAAAA~ tanganku terkena kuman !" Teriak Jungkook sembari mengibas tangan Jimin dengan ekspresi jijik dan mengarahkan kearah LuHan seolah minta dibersihkan.

"Jangan seperti itu. Duduklah Jimin-ah." Ucap Luhan mempersilahkan Jimin.

"Terimakasih Mama mertua." Ucap Jimin membuat LuHan terkekeh. Sedangkan SeHun yang mendengar itu langsung melirik kearah JiMin.

Apakah dia akan memiliki menantu seperti JiMin ?!

Itu berarti dia besanan dengan Park ChanYeol dong.

Oh no ! SeHun berdelik membayangkan akan berbesanan dengan namja 'gila' itu.

"MAMA ! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya duduk ! Usir dia !" Ucap Jungkook merajuk.

"Prince~ .. jangan seperti itu." Ucap LuHan menenangkan JungKook dengan suara pelan.

"Prince ?! Kenapa prince ?! Orang semanis dia sepantasnya dipanggil Princess mama mertuaku." Ucap JiMin tiba – tiba menyaut.

"YAK !"

"Prince Wu NO !"

Luhan langsung meraih tangan JungKook yang hampir melempar pisau makannya kearah JiMin yang kini bersembunyi dibalik tubuh V itu.

"Dia memanggilku Princess mama, itu penghinaan." Ucap JungKook sembari menaruh pisaunya kembali.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat cantik anakku." Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum kearah JungKook yang masih cemberut itu.

"Terimakasih telah membelaku Papa mertua." Ucap Jimin sembari menyebulkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun, membuat JungKook semakin geram mendengarnya.

"Ya ya ya .. sama – sama." Saut Sehun sembari melanjutkan makannya.

"BABA !"

Sehun terkekeh pelan tanpa berniat menjawab teriakan JungKook. Sepertinya menyenangkan juga menggoda putra tunggalnya itu.

"Jimin-ie, jangan bersembunyi disampingku terus. Cepat duduk." Ucap V sembari menarik kerah baju Jimin dan membuatnya duduk di kursi.

"Hehehe. Mian – mian – mian .. silahkan lanjutkan sarapannya." Ucap Jimin pada semua yang ada meja makan dan tengah melihatnya dengan beragam ekspresi.

"Eh DiO Hyung~ kau disini ?!" Ucap Jimin saat menyadari keberadaan DiO.

"Eoh Jimin-ah. Lama tidak bertemu eoh ?!" Sapa DiO dan dijawab anggukan oleh JiMin.

"Kau ini pagi – pagi sudah berisik. Kenapa kemari ?! Mau minta sarapan ?!" Tanya V.

"Ani ! Aku mengikuti Appa." Jawab Jimin sembari mengambil selembar roti tawar yang ada diatas meja.

"Appa ?! Dimana Appamu ?!" Tanya Taehyung yang tak melihat kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Dia masih diluar mungkin." Ucap Jimin.

"Jimin-ie ?! Kau kesini dengan siapa ?!" Ucap Youngjae yang tiba – tiba muncul di dibelakang Jimin.

"Ah Calon Eomma !" Teriak Jimin begitu melihat Youngjae.

"Heh ?!" / "Mwo ?!" / "What ?!"

Orang dimeja makan langsung serempak terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"A-apa maksudmu Jimin-ah ?!" Tanya DiO

"Youngjae Ahjumma adalah kandidat calon ibu keduaku setelah Baekhyun Ahjumma .. Hahaha." Ucap Jimin sembari tertawa mengabaikan ekspresi yang terlihat semakin terkejut orang – orang disekitarnya.

"Enak saja !" Saut Taehyung.

"Eomma ?! Apa maksudnya ?! Kau ada apa dengan Tuan Park ?!" Tanya DiO langsung menatap Youngjae.

"A-ani. Kami tidak ada apa – apa Kyungie. Ah kau ini bicara apa sih Jimin-ie." Ucap Youngjae sembari memukul pelan pundak Jimin yang masih terkekeh.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kalian seserius itu. Hahaha." Ucap Jimin sembari terus tertawa saat melihat berbagai ekspresi orang – orang disekitarnya.

Yang pasti sekarang mereka semua melengos karena merasa dikerjai oleh Jimin.

"YAK ! Dasar gila !" Teriak Jungkook.

"Sudah berhenti tertawa. Kau mau minum apa Jimin-ie ?! Akan ahjumma buatkan sekalian membuatkan kopi untuk Daehyun Oppa." Tawar Youngjae.

"Jus Jeruk saja yang segar Ahjumma." Ucap Jimin yang diangguki Youngjae yang kini berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau yakin kemari dengan Appamu ?!" Tanya Taehyung berbisik.

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa ?!" Tanya balik Jimin.

"Lalu dimana dia ?!" Tanya Taehyung kembali.

"Kau merindukan calon Appa tirimu ya~" Goda Jimin.

"Amit – amit ! Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa dia tidak masuk – masuk ?!" Tanya Taehyung.

"Molla. Sepertinya dia masih diluar. Dia aneh sekali pagi ini." Ucap Jimin.

"Kapan Appamu tidak aneh ?!" Saut Sehun yang langsung disenggol oleh Luhan.

"Hehehe. Bukan begitu Papa mertua tapi-"

"YAK ! JANGAN MEMANGGIL BABAKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU NAMJA GILA !" Teriak Jungkook memutus ucapan Jimin.

"Prince~ please ! Jangan berteriak." Tegur Luhan.

"Lanjutku Jimin-ah. Dan kau tak boleh menyela Prince~." Lanjut Luhan yang membuat Jungkook cemberut.

"Hehehe. Gomawo Mama mertua. Jadi tadi itu aku asyik nonton TV, tau – tau aku melihat Appa keluar dari kamar dengan dandanan yang hmmm .. bagaimana ya , kerenlah seperti anak muda. Walau tetap sedikit formal tapi pokoknya tidak seperti Appa yang biasa memakai kemeja atau berpakaian kerja. Dia terlihat sangat berbinar. Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Saat aku tanya akan kemana dia jawab akan pergi kemari jadi aku langsung ikut. Kau tahu. Appaku sangat keren saat mengendarai motor." Terang Jimin.

"Chanyeol Ahjussi mengendarai motor ?!" Tanya DiO menyahut yang diangguki oleh Jimin.

"Memang orang itu bisa mengendarai motor." Saut Sehun dengan nada mencibir.

"Bisa ! Bisa Papa mertua , Appa keren sekali mengendarai motor sportnya. Jjang !" Ucap Jimin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apanya yang Jjang Jimin-ie ?! Ini minummu." Tanya Youngjae yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang Jimin dengan nampan berisi minuman.

"Gomawo Ahjumma. Itu hlu Appa. Appa Jjang !" Ucap Jimin sembari menerima minumannya.

"Jjang ?! Hebat kenapa Appamu ?!" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Appa hebat dalam mengendarai motor. Keren sekali dia seperti anak muda." Ucap Jimin.

"Jinja ?! Ah masak iya-"

"Kau tidak percaya ?! Apa perlu aku mengajakmu berkeliling kota Seoul bersama mengendarai motor." Saut seseorang yang tiba – tiba datang sembari melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Youngjae dan memutus ucapan Youngjae.

"K-kau .." Ucap Youngjae dengan nada tergagap saat menoleh kearah namja yang tengah merangkulnya dengan kacamata yang sedikit diturunkan.

"Waaauuuuuuuuu~" Ucap TaeKookMinDiO serempak seakan kagum melihat penampilan namja tersebut.

"OH MAY ! CHANYEOL ! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI !" Ucap Luhan sedikit histeris saat melihat kearah Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun yang tadi sedikit tertegun itu langsung menoleh kearah sang istri.

"Lu ?!" Tegur Sehun.

"Ah. Dubuqi. Hehehe." Ucap Luhan sembari meringis.

"Ahjussi kau ingat kan berapa umurmu ?!" Ucap Jungkook.

"Tentu saja anak manis. Tapi so what .. tidak ada salahnya kan kembali kemasa remaja. Begini – begini aku ini mantan model." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ?!" Saut Youngjae dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Yeah~ jadi jangan terus – terusan terpesona dengan ketampananku eoh ?!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil me'wink'kan matanya kearah Youngjae.

"Yak ! Lepas !" Ucap Youngjae sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aigggooooo~ Wajahmu memerah. Manisnya. Hahahaha." Ucap Chanyeol menggoda Youngjae.

"Ani ! Wajahku tidak memerah. Wajahku sudah seperti ini." Bantah Youngjae.

"Wajahmu memang memerah Eomma~." Saut DiO.

"Kyungie~ jangan ikut menggoda Eomma." Ucap Youngjae.

"Jadi apa kau merasa aku tengah menggodamu tadi ?!" Saut Chanyeol kembali menggoda dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL-ssi !" Ucap Youngjae sedikit berteriak sembari menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hey Tuan PARK apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa pagi – pagi sudah membuat kerusuhan dirumahku." Ucap Daehyun menyusul keruang makan sembari tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Mianhamnida Tuan Jung. Hanya ingin menyapa orang – orang disini. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Tuan Jung ?! Sehat ?! Kau terlihat lusuh pagi ini." Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Daehyun.

"Hahaha. Yeah aku sehat. Aku ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan pagi ini Tuan Park." Jawab Daehyun sembari membalas senyuman dan jabatan tangan Chanyeol.

"Di hari minggu ?! Kau bekerja terlalu keras Tuan Jung. Lalu kapan kau ada waktu dengan keluargamu Tuan Jung ?!" Tanya Chanyeol dan membuat Daehyun menunduk sembari tersenyum samar.

"Dia tidak ada waktu untuk keluarganya Yeollie."

"Eh ?!"

"OMO !"

"Wow !"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah tangga dan membuat semua orang menoleh kearah yeoja yang turun dengan penampilan yang .. hmmmm, sangat cantik.

"Eomma ?!" :O

"Noona ?!" :O

"Baekkie ?!" :O

"Imo ?!" :O

"Baekhyun Ahjumma ?!" :O

"Baekhyun Eonni ?!" :O

"Calon Eomma ?!" ^^

_/plak !/_

"Aduh ! Kenapa memukulku ?!" Protes Jimin.

"KAU MEMANGGIL EOMMAKU APA HAH ?!" Protes Taehyung.

"Memang kenapa HAH ?!"

"Hey hey hey sudah, kenapa bertengkar ?!"

Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat menuju meja makan untuk melerai TaeMin/?

"B-baek ?!" Ucap Daehyun sedikit tergagap sembari menatap penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, bawah keatas secara berulang.

"Waeyo suamiku yang tampan ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat dia sampai dihadapan Daehyun.

"K-kau cantik sekali." Ucap Daehyun tanpa berkedip.

"Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku tidak cantik huh ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menoel hidung Daehyun.

"A-ani. Tapi penampilanmu ini .. K-kau mau kemana Baek ?! Ya Tuhan apa benar kau sudah melahirkan dua namja dewasa ?! Kenapa kau benar – benar seperti gadis belia ?!" Ucap Daehyun yang secara tidak sadar diangguki oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Aaaaaa~ suamiku bisa merayuku ternyata. Gomawo~ .. Aku akan pergi keluar dengan Chanyeol Oppa !"

"HAH ?!"

"MWO ?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ?!"

"Sehun-ah !"

Sehun yang terkejut mendengar ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar langsung berteriak mengumpat dan langsung ditegur oleh Luhan.

"Ah sorry." Ucap Sehun.

"Chanyeol Oppa ?! Panggilan macam apa itu .. menjijikan sekali." Ucap Taehyung.

"WOW ! Baekhyun Eomma memanggil Appa dengan sebutan Oppa. Romantisnya~."

"YAK !"

"WAE ?!"

Jimin yang tengah berkomentar sembari tersenyum gaje itu langsung dibentak oleh Taehyung dan balas membentak Taehyung.

"K-kau ?! Pergi dengan Chanyeol ?! Dengan penampilan seperti ini ?! Tapi kenapa ?!" Tanya Daehyun tetap fokus menghadap Baekhyun dan mengabaikan sekitar.

"Kenapa apanya Dae ?! Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku ?! Apa salah jika aku sekali – kali ingin menikmati masa mudaku ?! Oke ini salah, aku seakan menyalahi posisiku sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. Tapi ayolah Dae, hanya sekali. Just one day ! Aku ingin merasakan kehidupan seorang couple remaja yang sedang berkencan. Itu saja. Kau tahu aku kehilangan masa remajaku dan aku tak menyalahkanmu, ini takdirku, ini jalan yang ditunjukkan Tuhan untukku dan aku bersyukur atas itu. Tapi apa tidak boleh aku sekali saja ingin merasakan kehidupan remaja diluar sana ?! Tidak boleh ?! Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan melupakanku Dae !"

"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu, aku bekerja untuk kita." Bantah Daehyun memutus ucapan Baekhyun.

"Selalu itu. Apa kau kurang kaya hah ?! Sehingga waktu 6 hari bekerja masih kurang untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Baek, aku malas berdebat !" Putus Daehyun kembali.

"Siapa juga yang mengajak anda berdebat Tuan. Saya tahu anda terlalu sibuk untuk membahas hal sepele ini dengan saya."

"Baek !"

Daehyun terlihat mulai geram karena Baekhyun berbicara dengan sangat formal kepadanya.

"Astaga kalian kenapa ?!" Ucap Youngjae terlihat melerai disaat orang – orang yang lain hanya bisa terperengah melihat pasangan yang terlihat jarang bertengkar itu sama – sama mengeluarkan suara tinggi.

"Ah mianhae. Jae-ah tolong jaga anak – anak. Oppa ayo keluar." Ucap Baekhyun kepada Youngjae sebelum akhirnya menggandeng dengan mesra tangan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat syok dengan pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Eh Eonnie !" Panggil Youngjae yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Appa ! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi ?!" Protes Taehyung.

"Iya Samchon, bagaimana kalau Imo diapa – apakan olehnya."

"Prince~."

Jungkook yang tadinya menyaut ucapan Taehyung langsung ditegur Luhan untuk diam.

"Kalian tenang saja, biarkan mereka bahagia menikmati kencan mereka." Ucap Jimin sembari tersenyum.

"YAK KAU !" Teriak Taehyung.

"Ada apa calon saudara tiriku ?!" Saut Jimin masih tersenyum.

"Ah SUDI ! APPA AKU BENCI PADAMU !" Ucap Taehyung sembari berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Eh Hyung ?! Ah Samchon kenapa diam saja ?! Dasar aneh ! Hyung tunggu aku." Ucap Jungkook sembari mengejar Taehyung.

"Eh Taehyung ?! Cintaku ?! Kenapa aku ditinggal. Aku ikut." Ucap Jimin sembari mengejar TaeKook.

"Oppa ! Kau bodoh ! Kenapa kau membiarkan istrimu dengan namja lain ?! Kenapa dipikiran Oppa hanya pekerjaan ?! Ah kau menyebalkan Oppa." Omel Youngjae sembari menyerahkan nampan yang dia pegang kepada Daehyun yang tadinya termenung itu.

"W-wae ?! Kenapa jadi semua menyalahkanku ?!" Ucap Daehyun terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau memang bodoh." Ucap Sehun sembari beranjak dari dari tempat duduknya.

"Sehun ! Kau mau kemana ?! Ah Daehyun, kau kadang memang sedikit keterlaluan. Sehari – hari pikirkanlah untuk berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Terutama saat – saat berdua bersama Baekhyun." Nasehat Luhan sembari mengikuti Sehun dan meninggalkan Daekhyun yang kini duduk termenung dimeja makan.

"Oke. Ini memang salahku." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Family Love Story - COMPLICATED LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Beberapa saat kemudian di tepi sungai Han)**

"Huuuuaaaaaaaa~ Yeollie~ ini menyenangkan sekali. Kau sangat keren ! Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau bisa mengendarai motor sport segesit itu. Lain kali aku akan memakai celana panjang agar dressku tidak terbang – terbang. Hehehe-"

"Apa itu berarti kita akan berkencan lagi ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya berjalan riang menyusuri jalanan di tepi sungai Han itu langsung terhenti dan terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sembari beranjak dari atas motornya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disungai Han.

"Jadi ke Lotte World ?! Aku sudah memesan tiketnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"A-ani. Tidak Yeollie~, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak benar – benar ingin- . . . ah mian, maksudku. Bukan maksudku mempermainkan-"

"sSsst~ tenanglah, aku tau maksudmu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Baekhyun agar diam.

"Yeollie mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun lirih sembari menunduk.

"Aku tahu, aku paham. Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Yeollie gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap kearah namja yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya itu.

"Eoh. Santai saja. Sekarang ayo tersenyum." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Nah begini kan cantik." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengasak surai Baekhyun.

"Yak ! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan !" Protes Baekhyun cemberut mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari atas kepalanya.

"Aiggoooo~ aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu memasang wajah seperti ini semasa kita pacaran dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ Appo~ hidungku sakit." Ucap Baekhyun merajuk sembari kembali menjauhkan jari Chanyeol dari hidungnya.

"Hahaha. Tapi sungguh, dulu kau selalu memasang wajah datar Baekkie. Senyummu pun terlihat kaku."

"Itu karena aku tak benar – benar mencintaimu Yeollie- eh."

_/DEG !/_

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya saat tak sengaja menyaut ucapan Chanyeol.

"Haha. Aku tau." Ucap Chanyeol sembari terkekeh seraya melihat langit.

"Kau hanya berpura – pura mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari itu." Lanjutnya.

"Yeollie mian~ !" Ucap Baekhyun sembari meraih jerami Chanyeol.

"Hey kau kenapa ?! Baru beberapa menit tapi sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf padaku ?!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari memandang wajah Baekhyun dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

"A-aku-"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Baekkie. Aku terlalu bangga memilikimu. Hingga aku tak sadar bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Apakah kau bahagia atau tersiksa bersamaku ?! Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Lay benar, aku terlalu membanggakanmu sebagai pacar, membawamu kesemua tempat yang penuh dengan keramaian dan hinggar bingar hanya untuk mengenalkan kepada dunia, jika Oh Baekhyun yang cantik ini adalah milik Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku, aku mengabaikanmu. Aku mengabaikan jika kau tidak suka keramaian dan dikenal banyak orang. Mian, mianhae Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar memutus ucapan Baekhyun yang hendak terucap.

"Hey~ kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf. Aku yang salah Yeollie," Ucap Baekhyun sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Nde~ kau yang salah. Kalau begitu cium dulu biar aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun.

"YAK ! PARK DOBI !" Teriak Baekhyun menolak sembari mendorong wajah Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"Hahahaha. Aku bercanda Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tertawa dan membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Kau terlihat waras saat kita ngobrol berdua Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

"Kita sudah dewasa Baek. Karena nasehat dari seseorang, aku jadi berfikir jika tak sepantasnya aku terus – terusan terhanyut dalam masa lalu. Aku memiliki Jimin. Dialah hidupku saat ini. Jika aku terpuruk memikirkan masa lalu kita, apa jadinya nasib anak tunggalku itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lagipula aku hanya senang menggoda suamimu, sabar sekali orang itu padaku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah lagi Yeollie ?! Apa kau tidak kesepian ?! Sepertinya Jimin butuh seorang saudara. Akan lucu sekali jika Jimin memiliki seorang dongsaeng. Hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku mulai memikirkan hal itu Baek. Aku akan memberikan dia saudara. Tapi bukan dongsaeng, tapi Hyung." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Wuaaaahhh~ jeongmalyo ?! Bagus itu, akhirnya setelah sekian lama eh tapi tunggu ! Hyung ?! Maksudmu kau akan menikahi orang yang sudah memiliki anak yang lebih dewasa dari Jimin begitu ?! OMO ! Kau tidak merebut istri orang kan Yeollie ?! Ah jangan gila Yeollie~." Ucap Baekhyun heboh bertubi – tubi/?

"Hey hey hey~ kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu ?! Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah tidak memiliki suami. Kalau merebut istri orang aku lebih memilih merebutmu. Tapi aku belum segila itu Baekkie." Terang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung bernafas lega.

"Eh tunggu. Dia sudah tidak memiliki suami ?! Janda dong ?! Nugu nugu nugu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kembali antusias.

"Kenapa kau jadi kepo begini sih Baekkie ?!" Tanya Chanyeol gemas melihat ekspresi penasaran Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tahu Yeollie. Aku sudah menganggap Jimin sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi aku ingin kau memiliki pendamping dan calon ibu yang baik untuk Jimin. Aku-"

"Kau tenang saja. Dia sangat cantik dan sangat baik seperti seorang malaikat. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol memutus ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku dengannya. Aku harus memastikannya Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun merajuk.

"Arra. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya disaat yang tepat." Ucap Chanyeol sembari berdiri.

"Kapan ?! Eh kau mau kemana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol terlihat akan beranjak.

"Kita bahas lagi nanti. Apa kau tidak haus ?! Mau aku belikan minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuk teman ngobrol disini ?!" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Ah nde. Boleh – boleh. Seberang jalan itu kedai Bubble tea langganan keluarga Sehun, disana juga banyak cemilan. Beli disana saja." Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Okey. Tetap disini jangan kemana – mana ya ?!" Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Seperginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menatap lurus kearah pemandangan sungai yang tenang (namun menghanyutkan) yang ada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar dan mulai memajamkan matanya.

Sepertinya dia hanya perlu menghirup udara diluar rumah. Hidupnya memang lebih banyak dihabiskan di dalam ruangan. Baik dirumah maupun dikantor. Sangat jarang dia berada diluar rumah.

Dia juga harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena memberinya pengalaman baru dengan menaiki motor. Baekhyun yang ada diatas motor tadi tak henti – hentinya berteriak tidak jelas dibalik helmnya. Untung Chanyeol melajukan motornya melewati jalanan sepi dengan cukup cepat. Jadi dia merasa beban yang selama ini dia tahan bisa keluar dengan bebas.

Beban Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya satu. Berbicara, Baekhyun tak banyak bicara, tidak suka banyak bicara tentang hal – hal yang tidak penting (menurutnya). Jadi ada kalanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras – kerasnya. Entah meneriakkan apapun.

_/Sret !/_

"Eh."

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya saat dirasa ada seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya, karena saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat tangan terulur dari belakangnya itu memegang setangkai mawar, bukan minuman seperti yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

"Mawar ?! Mana minumannya ?! Kenapa- .. Dae ?!"

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun langsung menoleh kearah belakang untuk bertanya. Tapi belum selesai pertanyaannya terucap, dia terkejut saat melihat orang yang dibelakangnya adalah Daehyun suaminya, bukan Chanyeol.

Daehyun yang melihat Baekhyun terkejut itu tersenyum samar sembari berjalan kearah depan Baekhyun sembari berjongkok tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan meraih jemarinya.

"D-dae ?! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sembari melihat sekeliling.

Walau lokasi mereka lumayan sepi, tapi dihari minggu seperti ini cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Baekhyun juga penasaran bagaimana bisa Daehyun tahu keberadaannya disini.

"Baby mianhae." Ucap Daehyun sembari menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun dan menatap lurus kearah mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang selalu lemah/? akan tatapan mata tajam nan menghanyutkan tapi terasa lembut milik suaminya itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Baby ?!"

_/Plak !/_

"Aw~ kenapa memukulku ?!" Protes Daehyun pura – pura mengaduh saat menerima pukulan pelan dari istrinya itu.

"Memalukan." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menarik tubuh Daehyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi suka kan ?!" Goda Daehyun sembari mengusapkan bunga mawar kehidung Baekhyun yang langsung direbut Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang terlihat terlihat tersipu malu itu.

"Masih marah ?!" Tanya Daehyun to the point.

"Ani." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sembari menciumi mawar yang kini ada digenggamannya itu.

"Aku minta ma-"

"Sudahlah Dae~ aku tidak marah. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sembari merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan Daehyun sembari bersandar dibahunya.

"Aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin hidupku _'kurang piknik'_ (sama ma author *curcol* ToT) , jadi aku sedikit sensitif dan hawanya sedikit – sedikit rasanya ingin marah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Beri aku waktu Baek. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan aku akan mengajakmu liburan." Ucap Daehyun.

"Jangan berjanji Dae. Tapi aku tetap menunggu hari itu." Saut Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu .. sungguh aku juga ingin liburan. Kira – kira kau ada pandangan tidak Baek ingin liburan kemana ?! Eropa ?! Amerika ?!" Tawar Daehyun.

"Ani. Aku bosan melihat gedung – gedung tinggi." Tolak Baekhyun sembari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun.

"Di Eropa dan Amerika tak hanya ada gedung. Banyak bangunan bersejarah yang indah." Saut Daehyun.

"Sama saja Dae~ .. aku liburan ditempat yang sejuk , indah dan damai. Pokoknya yang menyegarkan mata begitu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tempat seperti itu ?! Dimana ?! Daerah Asia kalau begitu ?!" Tebak Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Indonesia." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Daehyun menyerngit.

"Indonesia ?!" Tanyanya.

"Eoh. Aku dengar di Indonesia banyak tempat tempat yang indah. Aku dengar juga ada monumen yang tinggi dengan puncak yang terbuat dari emas. Aku ingin melihatnya Dae." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Monas maksudmu ?! Itu di Jakarta Baek. Tapi aku dengar di Jakarta itu lebih padat dari Korea Baek. Macet sekali." Ucap Daehyun.

"Ah iya Jakarta ! Benarkah ?! Kata siapa ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kata Tuan Choi yang kemarin dikirim meeting di kesana. Katanya dia mengalami kemacetan yang panjang disana." Jawab Daehyun.

"Jinja ?! Tapi kemarin di kantormu, aku mendengar seorang yeoja berceriata jika dia dari Indonesia. Dia bercerita pada rekannya jika dia sangat senang mengunjungi Indonesia. Orangnya ramah – ramah ^^ , daerahnya masih asri, dia melihat pertunjukan tarian – tarian tradisional yang bagus, dia juga mengunjungi kerajaan di daerah itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kerajaan ?! Setahuku di Jakarta tidak ada kerajaan Baek." Ucap Daehyun mulai ikut berfikir.

"Benarkah ?! Apa aku salah dengar. Seingatku yeoja itu berkata Karta – karta/? begitu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengingat – ingat.

"Karta ?! Mungkin bukan Jakar- ah Yogjakarta ?! Atau Surakarta ?! Setahuku disana masih memiliki kerajaan." Tebak Daehyun.

"Ah ! Nde ! Itu – itu .. karta itu. Aku ingin kesana Dae." Ujar Baekhyun bersemangat. (Jangan lupa mampir rumah Yuri ya Baek .. kekeke)

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tau nama lokasi itu ?!" Lanjut Baekhyun bertanya.

"Orang yang kau lihat itu pasti Nona Kwon. Baru – baru ini yang ke Indonesia adalah Tuan Choi dan Nona Kwon. Diperusahaanku juga ada satu orang kewarganegaraan Indonesia." Terang Daehyun.

"Ah begitu. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pergi ke Indonesia." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Menurutku andai ke Indonesia lebih baik ke Bali Baek. Indonesia itu paling terkenal di Bali. Aku dengar disana banyak tempat yang indah dan masih asri." Saran Daehyun.

"Ahhh~ nde nde ! Iya Bali. Aku lupa jika Bali itu juga ada di Indonesia." Saut Baekhyun.

_(Fakta : banyak orang luar yang mikir Bali itu negara yang berdiri sendiri / bukan bagian dari Indonesia -_-)_

"Ah aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Indonesia Dae." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah kau ini ada – ada saja Baek. Kita bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris disana." Ucap Daehyun.

"Tapi akan lebih seru jika kita berbicara menggunakan bahasa negara yang kita kunjungi Dae." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Okey – okey .. aku sebenarnya tau beberapa kalimat Bahasa." Ucap Daekhyun.

"Benarkah ?! Apa itu ?! Ajari aku." Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Kamu cantik. Aku .. Cinta .. Kamu~."

_/Blush/_

"Yak ! Kalau itu aku juga tau Dae !" Ucap Baekhyun malu – malu sembari memukul pelan bahu Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kita belajar bahasa – bahasa sederhana dulu saja. Aku juga tahu kalimat. 'Apa kabar ?' 'Terima Kasih' 'Selamat pagi, siang, malam' itu saja mungkin." Ucap Daehyun sembari mengambil ponselnya dan mulai terlihat menyusuri/? GOOGLE.

"Kalau panggilan untuk orang yang cintai disana apa ya Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Sa yang ku .. Cin ta ku .. ah berarti seperti Nae sarang begitu ya ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari mengeja beberapa kata yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kalau panggilan untuk pasangan suami istri apa ya Baek ?! Aku ingin anak – anak kita memiliki panggilan yang khas. Seperti kau ke orang tuamu. Daddy Mommy karena kalian dulunya tinggal di Kanada. Jungkook yang memanggil Sehun dan Luhan Nonna dengan Baba dan Mama karena mereka tinggal di China. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kita menggunakan panggilan negara lain." Usul Daehyun.

"Tapi kita tidak tinggal di Indonesia Dae, itu akan aneh." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita saja yang menggunakannya. Kita ini suami istri masak panggilannya tidak ada yang spesial. Ah ini nama panggilan pasangan di Indonesia. Kenapa ada berbagai macam seperti ini ?! Papa Mama juga ?! Ini biasa. Ah kita coba yang ini saja bagaimana ?!" Ucap Daehyun pada Baekhyun sembari mendekatkan layar ponselnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ini ?! Bagaimana cara pengucapannya ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ucapkan seperti biasa saja Baek. Ayo tatap aku dan panggil aku dengan ini." Ucap Daehyun sembari menatap Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Ah aku malu, baiklah .. ehem ehemmm~ .. A a-ayah~" Ucap Baekhyun terdengar mengeja sembari tersenyum.

"Iya Bunda~" Jawab Daehyun sembari membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Ayah~."

"Bunda~."

"Ayaaaaaaah~."

"Bundaaaaa~."

"Ayaaaahhh~."

"Bund-"

"Mas Bram ?!"

"Heh ?!" / "Eh ?!"

DaeBaek yang tadinya sama – sama memanggil dengan nada manja itu langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung saat ada seorang yeoja yang tiba – tiba ada belakang mereka sembari memegang pundak Daehyun.

"Nugu- ?!"

"Ah maaf, saya pikir anda suami saya Bram Oppa/?, baju kalian sama. Permisi. Maaf mengganggu. Silahkan dilanjutkan." Ucap yeoja yang tiba – tiba datang tak dijemput dan pergi secara langsung tanpa diantar itu.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap kepergian yeoja tadi.

"Molla. Tidak penting juga Bunda." Ucap Daehyun sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hey~ kenapa kau masih memanggilku itu. Hentikan, aku malu." Ucap Baekhyun kembali seraya memukul bahu Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun kembali terkekeh. Sepertinya ini gestur Baekhyun yang baru ketika malu.

"Kenapa memangnya ?! Hahahaha. Bunda~ Bunda~ Bunda~ .. Bunda Baekhyun~."

"Aaaaa~ Daehyun hentikan~." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memukuli pelan tubuh Daehyun membuat Daehyun semakin tertawa lebar.

"Eh ngomong – ngomong Dae. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini ?!" Tanya Baekhyun menghentikan tawa Daehyun.

"Ah itu."

.

.

.

**(Beberapa waktu yang lalu di Kediaman JUNG)**

_"Eomma ?! Gwenchana ?!" Tanya DiO pada Youngjae yang duduk dengan ekspresi cemberut di ruang tamu keluarga JUNG._

_"Ah Kyungie, Eomma baik – baik saja." Ucap Youngjae sembari tersenyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan pada putranya yang kini duduk disampingnya itu._

_"Eomma. Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Appa'nya Jimin. Maksudku Tuan Park ." Tanya DiO yang langsung membuat Youngjae menatap kearah DiO dengan ekspresi terkejut._

_"A-apa maksudmu Kyungie. Eomma tidak mengerti." Ucap Youngjae tergagap sembari menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya._

_"Kau terlihat cemburu saat Chanyeol Ahjussi pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun Ahjumma tadi." Ucap DiO to the point._

_"A-apa maksudmu Kyungie ?! Eomma ?! Eomma cemburu ?! Untuk apa ?! Hahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengannya." Bantah Youngjae._

_"Benarkah ?! Lalu untuk apa dia mengabari Eomma tentang keberadaannya ?!" Ucap DiO membuat Youngjae menyerngitkan keningnya tanda tak paham._

_"Ponsel Eomma aku pegang. Dan ada sms masuk. Mian aku membacanya." Lanjut DiO sembari menyerahkan ponsel Youngjae._

**_PARK CHANYEOL : _**

**_"Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling sebentar dan kami akan berhenti didaerah tepi sungai han dekat XOXO high school. Kau bisa menyusul kami dengan Daehyun jika kau mau. Aku tunggu."_**

_"Dia menunggumu Eomma ?! Kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan apa – apa kenapa dia harus memberi laporan pada- .. Eomma ?! Kau mau kemana ?! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." _

_DiO yang tadinya ingin kembali mengintrogasi Youngjae langsung berdiri saat Youngjae tiba – tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

_"Oppa. Aku tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Ayo kita kesana."_

_Itulah kalimat yang didengar DiO sebelum melihat Eommanya dan Daehyun terlihat keluar meninggalkan rumah._

.

.

.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah berbaikan. Aku ikut senang melihatnya." Komentar Youngjae yang melihat DaeBaek dari balik semak – semak tak jauh dari DaeBaek berada.

"Mereka itu sehati. Paling bertengkar sebentar lalu baikan lagi. Sulit sekali memisahkan mereka itu." Ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Youngjae ikut berkomentar.

"Kau masih ingin merusuhi rumah tangga mereka huh ?! Dasar tidak tahu diri sekali, jangan seperti itu. Itu tidak baik." Nasehat Youngjae yang kini menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya suka menggoda mereka." Ucap Chanyeol membela diri.

"Tapi bercandamu terkadang keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika Daehyun Oppa diam – diam sakit hati karena cemburu ?!" Ucap Youngjae.

"Ah Daehyun-ssi bukan orang seperti itu. Kau mungkin yang cemburu." Goda Chanyeol sembari menusuk pelan pipi Youngjae dengan jarinya.

"Yak ! Jangan sentuh – sentuh aku Chanyeol-ssi. Siapa juga yang cemburu. Apa peduliku ?!" Bantah Youngjae sembari menyingkirkan jari Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Pipimu ternyata empuk sekali." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Youngjae.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli kenapa kau akhirnya datang kemari ?!" Lanjut Chanyeol sembari terkekeh membuat Youngjae langsung berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku memikirkan hubungan Daehyun Oppa dan Baekhyun Eonni. Aku tidak mau mereka bertengkar. Ah sudah. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Youngjae sembari berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

_/Grep !/_

_/Deg !/_

Youngjae yang tadinya akan beranjak pergi itu langsung terdiam saat merasakan tangannya diraih dan digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang seorang diri Youngjae-ssi ?!" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Youngjae menoleh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Chanyeol-ssi. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi." Ucap Youngjae sembari sembari mencoba melepas tangan Chanyeol namun tangannya dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku ?! Aku-"

"Ayo pulang bersamaku." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memdekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Youngjae.

"A-anu, mian .. aku tidak suka naik motor. Sejak kepergian suamiku karena kecelakaan motor, aku trauma. Aku takut. Aku tidak suka melihat motor kebut kebutan dijalan." Tolak Youngjae sembari menunduk seakan teringat akan suaminya.

"Kalau kau takut kau boleh memelukku dengan sangat erat." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yak ! Kenapa kau malah modus Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak mau." Tolak Youngjae kembali sembari kembali mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayolah~ sampai kapan kau akan tenggelam dalam masa lalumu. Kau cantik. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang menyukaimu selama ini. Kau terlalu menutup diri dan hatimu. Aku tau kau trauma akan masalalumu dengan tidak diterima dan selalu dipersalahkan saat berada dalam keluarga mantan suamimu. Tapi kau harus bangkit. Lihat aku, aku juga mulai bangkit. Masa lalu ayo kita jadikan pelajaran dan pengalaman. Sedangkan masa depan, ayo kita memulainya dari awal." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar hingga membuat Youngjae yang tadinya terdiam dalam renungannya itu menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Mulai dari awal ?!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae itu tersenyum samar sembari meraih dan menggenggam kedua jemari Youngjae hingga membuat Youngjae mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya. Ayo kita mulai dari awal."

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sedang double date ?!" Komentar seseorang yang melihat dua pasangan dewasa yang berduaan ditempat yang tidak begitu berjauhan itu dari balik kaca mobil.

"YAK ! Namja bodoh ! Itu minumanku jangan diminum ! Ah aku tak mau minum. Hyungie aku minta punyamu. Orang ini meminum minumanku."

"Kita berbagi cantik."

"OGAH !"

"Jangan Kukkie, aku juga kehausan."

DiO, namja yang tadinya fokus menatap arah sungai Han itu langsung menoleh kearah kursi belakang mobil dimana ada 3 namja remaja yang tengah berdebat.

"Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ssi, Taehyung-ah .. berhenti berdebat masalah minuman. Ayo kita ke kedai bubble tea. Hyung akan mentlaktir kalian." Ucap DiO menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Hah ! Jeongmal ?! Bubble Tea ?! Horreeeeee~ ayo Hyungnim kita kesana." Ucap Jungkook antusias.

"Okey kita kesana sekarang." Ucap DiO sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa tadi kita berhenti disana Hyung ?!" Tanya Taehyung.

"Iya Hyung, katamu ada hal yang emergency/? .. apa itu Hyung ?!" Saut Jimin.

"Ani. Bukan apa – apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawab DiO.

DiO memang langsung berusaha mengejar sang Eomma saat melihat Youngjae keluar bersama Daehyun.

Tapi saat dia akan mengejar, dia lupa jika kunci mobilnya tertinggal di kamar Jungkook. Dan saat melihat DiO akan pergi keluar, trio TaeKookMin itu langsung mengikutinya memasuki mobil.

Dia yang sudah tahu arah tujuan DaeJae (baca chat Chanyeol) langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke TKP hingga disuguhi pemandangan 2 pasang yang membuatnya geleng – geleng kepala. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan ?!

"Ah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita sampai di kedai dan membahas tentang cara kita bisa pergi ke Kanada." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kanada ?! Kalian akan ke Kanada ?! Aku ikut." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Jungkook melengos.

"NONONO ! Apa sih~ aku tak mau-"

"Kalian serius tentang kepergian kalian ke Kanada ?!" Tanya DiO menyaut omelan Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Aku sangat ingin ke Kanada. Aku ingin bertemu Hoppie Hyung. Ah aku jadi merindukan Hoppie Hyung, dia sedang apa ya ?!" Ucap Taehyung sembari menyalakan ponselnya dan mulai mengetikan pesan pada orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Family Love Story – COMPLICATED LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Sementara itu di Kanada***

"Bagus. Laporan kalian berdua benar – benar memuaskan. BaiXian dan ShiXun benar – benar memilih orang yang tepat dalam mempercayakan perusahaannya." Ucap YiFan seusai membaca laporan yang diberikan oleh dua namja yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya itu.

"Kamsahamnida Tuan." Ucap Kai sembari tersenyum lega.

"XieXie paman. Aku senang mendengar kerjaku dipuji." Ucap JunHong tak kalah senang.

"Kau memang hebat dan pantas untuk dipuji JunHong-ah. Kau cerdas dan manis." Puji Kai membuat Zelo menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"Ah Kai-ge bisa saja." Ucap Zelo malu – malu membuat Kai gemas melihatnya.

"Aduh aduh kalian seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja." Goda YiFan saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"PAMAN ! Jangan seperti itu aku malu." Ucap Zelo sembari mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kai semakin gemas sehingga mengasak pelan rambut Zelo.

_/Tok ! Tok ! Tok !/_

"Siapa itu ?! Masuklah." Ucap YiFan saat mendengar ketukan dari depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Dan begitu dibuka . . . .

_/Bruk !/_

"Eh ?!"

Kai langsung menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Zelo dan berdiri. Begitu juga Zelo yang terlihat terkejut.

"A-anyeonghaseyo JongUp-ssi. Apa kabar ?!" Tanya Kai menyapa sembari membungkukkan singkat tubuhnya.

"A-ah. I-i'm fine Kai. Thanks." Balas JongUp sembari menundukkan singkat kepalanya dengan senyum kaku.

"ZhunHong-"

"Aku baik ge. XieXie." Ucap Zelo singkat menyaut ucapan JongUp yang belum sempat terucap dengan nada yang ketus membuat Jongup langsung terdiam. Begitu juga Kai yang melirik dalam dia kedua namja itu.

YiFan yang merasa aura suasana ruangan yang mulai berubah dari beberapa saat yang lalu itu langsung bertindak.

"Ah ZhongYe. Ada apa kau kesini ?!" Tanya YiFan menyadarkan JongUp dan membuatnya mengambil map yang terjatuh saat dia masuk tadi.

"Hasil tes DNA'nya sudah keluar Tuan."

/DEG !/

Zelo dan Kai tak bisa untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat mendengar ucapan JongUp yang tengah memungut map tersebut.

"Sudah keluar ge ?! Bagaimana hasilnya ?! Hope anak siapa ?!" Tanya Zelo yang tanpa sadar berlari kearah JongUp dan memegang tangannya sehingga membuat JongUp langsung membeku dengan hati yang terasa dag – dug – deg karena merasakan getaran aneh yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan ini.

"Ah dubuqi. Aku hanya penasaran." Ucap Zelo saat sadar menggenggam erat tangan JongUp hingga dia melepaskannya dengan salah tingkah.

"Bawa kemari ZhongYe." Ucap YiFan pada JongUp tanpa ekspresi.

YiFan sendiri bingung harus berekspresi apa saat ini.

"Kalian duduklah." Perintah YiFan pada ketiga namja itu dan langsung dituruti hingga kini Kai, Zelo dan JongUp duduk bertiga disofa panjang ruangan tersebut dalam diam.

Mata mereka menatap YiFan yang terlihat berjalan kearah jendela ruangan tersebut.

Yifan memasang kacamatanya kembali sebelum mulai membuka amplop yang tadi ada di map yang dibawa JongUp.

JongLoKai terlihat sama – sama menahan nafas saat melihat Yifan mulai menarik kertas yang ada didalam amplop dan membaca isi dari kertas yang ada didalamnya dalam diam.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana ruangan itu benar – benar hening hingga YiFan yang tadinya fokus membaca itu kembali memasukkan kertas tersebut kedalam amplop dalam diam. Dia lalu berjalan kedalam kotak brangkas yang ada didalam ruangannya. Sejenak dia menekan – nekan tombol brangkas tersebut sebelum akhirnya memasukkan amplop tersebut dan menutupnya.

"Kalian kenapa memasang wajah tegang begitu ?!" Tanya Yifan saat melihat ekspresi ketiga pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian lapar ?! Ayo kita keruang makan, Tao pasti menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk kita." Ajak YiFan.

"Tapi Tuan WU -"

"Paman ?! Bagaimana hasilnya ?!"

Kai yang tadinya akan bertanya itu terputus oleh ucapan Zelo yang seakan memiliki pertanyaan yang sama.

YiFan tersenyum samar. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hasilnya cukup aku yang tau. Ayo makan, aku tunggu diruang makan ya." Ucap YiFan sembari berjalan dengan tenang untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan langsung di ikuti oleh Kai.

_/Grep !/_

"ZhunHong, kita perlu bicara." Ucap JongUp sembari menahan tangan Zelo yang hendak berdiri.

"Apa lagi ?! Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan ge. Kita hanya masa lalu." Kata Zelo sembari melepas tangannya.

"ZhunHong, dengarkan aku dulu. Dengarkan penjelasan-"

"Ge, aku masih lama disini, kita bisa bicara nanti. Aku lebih penasaran dengan hasilnya tes tadi. Aku harus bertanya pada paman. Kita bicara nanti, oke ?!" Ucap Zelo memutus ucapan JongUp dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jongup.

Setidaknya Zelo akhirnya mau berbicara dengannya setelah sekian lama.

"Tuan WU ?! Anda baik – baik saja ?!" Tanya Kai yang berjalan sejajar dengan YiFan dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang panik ?! Aku baik – baik saja. Ayo makan, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap YiFan dengan nada santai sembari satu tangan merangkul pundak Kai dan satu tangan lagi memegang dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

_"Ya, aku baik – baik saja. Aku harap semua juga akan baik – baik saja setelah ini."_ Ucap YiFan dalam hati

"Kalian sudah selesai ?!" Tanya Tao yang sedang duduk menonton TV bersama Jhope.

"Iya, kalian terlihat santai sekali. Ayo makan, aku sudah lapar." Ajak YiFan.

"Filmnya bagus Harabeoji." Ucap Jhope sembari beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya. Kai, can u help me ?!" Pinta Tao yang diangguki Kai yang kini berjalan mengikuti Tao.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Hope ?!" Tanya Kris sembari berjalan merangkul cucu sulungnya itu.

"Baik Haraboeji. Seperti biasa." Jawab Jhope.

"Apa kau merindukan Korea Hope ?!" Tanya YiFan yang membuat langkah Jhope langsung terhenti.

"M-maksud Haraboeji ?! Ah maksudku tentu saja. A-aku-"

Jhope yang malah terlihat bingung sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kakek.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan kembali ke Korea dalam minggu ini." Ucap YiFan sembari menepuk pelan bahu Jhope sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Jhope yang terlihat terdiam karena terkejut itu.

"K-korea ?! Aku akan pulang ke Korea ?!" Ucap Jhope dengan nada suara bergetar. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia ingin menangis.

/Pip pip !/

**_From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^_**

_"Hoppie Hyung kau sedang apa ?! Hari ini aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu."_

"Nado. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." Ucap Jhope sembari tersenyum samar membaca saat membaca pesan dari dongsaengnya itu.

Namun senyum Jhope memudar saat membaca nama kontak tepat dibawah chat Taehyung. Seseorang yang selama beberapa hari selalu dihubunginya namun tak pernah sekali pun memberi jawaban.

"Yoongie, kemana dirimu ?! Kenapa sejak hari itu kau terasa menghilang. Aku merindukanmu Yoongie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note :**

**#TheKINGisBACK .. ****jadi Han Yuri juga COMEBACK .. hahaha**

*tengok kanan kiri*

Permisi reader-nim .. Yuri numpang bersih - bersih debu sama lumutnya dulu yaaa .. hehehe

ini FF dikatain berdebu sama lumatan masak -_-

**1st .. tentu aja Yuri mau bilang 'SORRY' *bow* ..**

Maaf beribu – ribu maaf .. Yuri terlihat ngePHPin kalian .. habis enak sih ngePHPin reader .. hehehe *bercanda*

Mian FF ini baru update setelah hampir 1 tahun nggak update ..

Yuri nggak bohong Dear~ ini FF udah ada sejak lama .. bener - bener udah kesimpen dikonsep sekian lama sampai mau dihapus server ..

Nggak percaya ?!

Kata - kata AYAH BUNDA MAS BRAM itu ada dari jaman kapan coba ?!

Jaman si Adriana masih jadi Hello Kitty kan ?

Sumpah ini ancur banget .. makanya Yuri malu buat update ..

Ntah kenapa Yuri ngerasa chap ini tuh chap teraneh .. nggak ada feelnya .. Pada minta DaeBaek sama YeolJae kan ?!

Yuri cuma bisa ngasih itu aja ..

Emang Yuri kalau bikin FF nggak bisa pendek ..

Tapi jujur deh, keburukan Yuri dalam menulis itu hanya bisa nulis dalam satu kejadian .. disatu tempat tuh bisa beribu - ribu word .. iya kan ?

Ditambah lagi syusyah kebanyakan cast .. tapi gimana lagi .. Yuri pengen masukin semua :(

**2nd .. Yuri mau bilang THANKS YOU *pelukin satu - satu* ..**

Makasih buat kalian yang dengan setia nungguin FF ini .. SETIA banget .. masih pada nagihin walau dah sekian lama berjamur/?

Thanks akhirnya kalian satu persatu mulai komen biar Yuri mau update .. makasih banget ..

Udah itu aja kali ya .. pengen ngomong panjang lebar tapi bingung .. hehehe

**Oh ya .. update'an ini juga special buat dongsaengku RIRIN CHAERUNISA .. yang ultah bulan lalu .. hehehe .. happy b'day sayang .. remember me ? i miss u .. ^^**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

[Kalian yang sudah berbaik hati dengan tak hanya membaca tapi juga meReview]

**neli amelia , ohmydeer , Blacknancho , hyunrim , Linkz account , JeonYeona , hhyujn , Just henrylau , Nisa Marni EXO Fans , Shin JongHya , AlienBaby88 , widhya syafitri , Ririn Chaerunisa , Lovesehunluhanforever , 94shidae , GGranie , she3nn0 , Chocomato , reny boice , nam mingyu , byunbaekkie , AraJeihopee , XVLove , bngtnxoap , cacha kim , HyuieYunnie , sinosijak7 , Yerim Park , DBSJYJ , Kouichi-chan , weirdfangirl , Ch-channie4ever , chinsha , bunny lee , hyuvi , darkhyuners shinning , Lulu Auren , azzahspark , azzahspark , vakmalia9 , Nadhira - Minchanee , chinta , Jungha Park , Babybaekkie02 , vhopemaniac , CindiWhitesides , Firda473 , No name , bunnypinkky , Fatiazzahra94 , Claudy , Name Nuril Al , selyn , NandiniKookie , vennywu , kimparkshi1 , Aran Jaeger , putrikyung , nanankookie****, dan Para Guest**(Kasih namanya dong Dear~ biar Yuri bisa nyebut nama kalian juga)

**Balasan review** :

(yang punya akun yuri bales di PM)

**hyunrim :** makasih udah baca di semua tempat .. makasih nggak bosen bacanya .. status Jhope semakin terkuak .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**JeonYeona : **tenang kagak bakal punya adek baru si Taehyung .. dah KB si Baekhyun .. hahaha Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

** hhyujn : **moodku suka naik turun sih Dear~ hehehe .. kenapa minta maaf coba .. hahaha Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

** Shin JongHya** : Widih~ yang gonta ganti nama panjang banget review'nya .. tapi aku suka banget .. makasih banget koreksinya Dear~ ketahuan banget kamu fokus – fokus tralala bacanya .. ditunggu koreksinya lagi .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Ririn Chaerunisa :** makasih dah review ya dongsaengku tersayang ^^ miss u~ ..

**Chocomato :** dih~ CAPLOOK semua ! hahaha .. nulisnya juga asal itu -_- wkwkwk .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**cacha kim :** duh banyak coment'nya bingung mau bales yang mana .. makasih banget hlu mau coment dari chap 1 .. seru kan seru kan cha .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Kouichi-chan** : arigato Kou-chan .. hahaha .. pasti semangat .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**chinsha **: udah lanjut nih .. masih penasaran nggak .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**bunny lee** : kan udah chap kemarin OH momentnya , besuk – besuk deh .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**hyuvi** : thanks udah menunggu .. belum ada Vhope disini .. hehe .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Lulu Auren **: ntar Tae ngamuk kalau punya adik .. hehehe .. ini udah DaeBaek moment belum sih ? hehehe .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**chinta** : sengaja biar makin greget cuint .. hehehe Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Babybaekkie02** : sudah lanjut Dear~ .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**No name :** what's ur name oh what's ur name baby~ hahaha ... sesuai judul Dear~ kekeke .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**bunnypinkky :** judulnya aja Complicated Love .. wkwkwk .. udah next nih Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Claudy : **udah lanjut Dear~ .. heh bambam ?! NONONO .. just BAPEXOBTS .. but Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Name Nuril Al : **Ini udah lanjut Dear~ .. maaf nunggu lama .. hehe .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

** selyn : **udah lanjut nih Dear~ .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

** NandiniKookie :** udah next Dear~ .. terharu kenapa ?! Jangan nangis ya, nanti dedek Kookie ikut nangis .. hehehe .. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**vennywu** : udah next nih Dear~ .. jangan baper ah .. kekeke Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

kimparkshi1 : iya, Daehyun idaman aku juga .. kekeke .. selamat datang Dear~ Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ FIGHTING !^^

**Aran Jaeger :** Hahahaha , ngakak masak baca reviewmu. Bingung mau jawab yang mana. Pokoknya thanks AKHIRNYA udah review, salam buat temen kamu juga .. review lagi ya Dear~ FIGHTING !^^

** putrikyung : **udah next nih Dear~ masih penasaran nggak ?! Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

** nanankookie : **ini sudah update Dear~ maaf menunggu lama. Thanks udah review .. review lagi ya Dear~ ^^

**Adakah yang Review tapi gak kesebut ?!**

Cepet Protes ke Yuri ya .. biar Yuri cantumin Chapter depan .. hahaha

**Thanks juga buat**** 108**** Followers &amp; 110** **yang favoritein FF ini ^^ .. Ayo jangan Cuma ngikutin doang .. REVIEW juga dong !**Biar ikut kesebut namanya di Thanks to .. kekeke ^^

**Juga buat yang dah coment lewat SMS , BBM , Facebook , Twitter dan yang lainnya. Mian gak bisa sebutin satu per satu .. :)**

**PARA SIDER-NIM ..** Jangan cuma baca sambil menanti kapan lanjut dong !**TETAP DITUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN .. ^^**

* * *

**Udah ah .. mau mau berfansgirling ria dulu karena hari ini **#151115 #TheKINGisBACK #WelcomeBackBAP****

**Yuri jadi greget ndiri lihat DaeBaek labil warna rambut .. **

**Baek seminggu di ganti warna rambut berkali – kali .. Daehyun belum resmi comeback juga .. dari cokelat , pink sampai merah .. **

**MANA WARNA CATNYA SAMA SEMUA GITU !**

**MINTA DIRUJUKIN KALIAN ?!**

***greget***

**Dah ah .. Bye Bye Bye ..**

**Sarangek !**

**Dukung debut Jepang EXO .. comeback BAP dan BTS **

**(dan EXO yang katanya comeback lagu natal bulan Desember .. semoga bener .. AMIN)**

**We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**

**.**

**Publish : 151115**


	10. Chapter 10

_MilkHunHan_Yuri present_

**_._**

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**CAST **(on this chapter) ** : **

**. JUNG Family : **Jung **DaeHyun **\+ Oh **BaekHyun **(GS) = Jung **HoSeok** &amp; Jung** TaeHyung**

**. OH Family : ****Oh ****SeHun + Lu Han ****(GS) = ****Oh**** JeongGuk**

**. PARK Family : **Park **ChanYeol &amp; ** **JiMin.**

**. Yoo YoungJae + Do Kyungsoo**

**. Wu YiFan + Huang ZiTao**

**. Kim JongIn **

**. Bang JunHoong (Zelo)**

**. Moon JongUp **

**And Other can you find in other chapter**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Little Hurt, Frienship , Little Comedy / Humor.

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE :**

\- This is Genderswith Story .. **Not Like ?! Don't Read** .. Simple kan ^^

\- If you **dislike Me , My Story or Crack (couple) Cast on My Story .. Please Close your tab** ^^

\- Typo bertebaran. Banyak bahasa yang tidak baku. OOC.

**.**

**Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kediaman JUNG]**

"Jadi Daddy pulang ke Korea untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kalian ?!" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yifan yang duduk didepannya dan dijawab anggukan santai oleh Yifan yang terlihat tersenyum itu.

"Benarkah itu Gege ?! Kau tidak memberitahuku akan hal itu Ge ?! Kau bilang kau hanya ingin mengunjungi Korea. Makanya aku sedikit curiga, kenapa mengunjungi Korea saja kau harus memboyong semua orang terdekat. Kau bilang kau ingin memberi kejutan untuk BaiXian makanya datang tanpa memberitahunya dulu. Tapi kalau seperti ini jadi aku yang terkejut bukan BaiXian." Gerutu Zitao panjang lebar dengan ekspresi pura - pura kesal membuat Yifan dan DaeBaek yang ada disana terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lalu siapa saja yang akan kau undang Ge ?! Tolong jangan mengundang terlalu banyak orang, tolong hanya yang benar – benar dekat saja. " Ucap Zitao seakan memberi peringatan dan mengingatkan Yifan.

Yifan yang tahu maksud Zitao itu pun mengangguk paham. Dia tahu bukan istrinya tak mau mengundang banyak orang, dia sangat tahu istrinya itu sangat senang berbagi kebahagiaan dengan banyak orang.

Saat masih di China mereka sering mengadakan pesta, baik yang mengundang kalangan menengah keatas maupun menengah kebawah. Itu sebabnya keluarga pengusaha WU sangat dikenal dengan kedermawanannya.

Namun kali ini mereka mengadakan pesta di kediaman putri mereka, dimana sang putri tidak begitu menyukai keramaian dan hinggar bingar.

"Tenang. Ini hanya untuk keluarga. Oh ya, tanyakan pada RóngGuó kapan dia akan berangkat kesini ?!" Ucap Yifan pada Zitao.

"Paman Yongguk ?! Beliau juga akan kesini ?!" Saut Daehyun antusias saat Yifan menyebut nama orang tua angkatnya selama di China itu.

"Eoh. Dia sebagai pengganti Appamu. Mumpung banyak kerabat di Korea aku pun ingin mengumpulkan teman – teman seperjuanganku. Karena Appamu Jung Yunho telah tiada jadi aku mewakilinya padanya. Chanie bilang juga ingin mengunjungi Busan untuk ziarah kemakan orang tuamu. Jadi aku hanya memastikan dia akan melakukan penerbangan di Seoul atau langsung Busan." Terang YiFan.

"Seoul ! Mereka harus ke Seoul dulu. Saya akan menghubungi mereka. Saya ingin kami berangkat bersama – sama kesana. Saya akan menghubungi paman nanti." Saut Daehyun kembali.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Baekhyun sembari merangkul Daehyun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Daehyun.

"Pasti. Appa Eommaku pasti merindukan menantunya yang cantik ini." Ucap Daehyun sembari membelai surai Baekhyun membuat Yi-Tao/? yang melihatnya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan saja untuk mengetahui tali kekerabatan antara Daehyun dan Yongguk.

Appa Daehyun bernama Jung Yunho dan Eommanya bernama Kim Jaejoong (haha YunJae), saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Daehyun yang saat itu tinggal di Busan bersama sang nenek diambil oleh Bibinya yang tinggal di China. Dia adalah Kim Himchan, adik dari Jaejoong, yang juga istri dari Bang Yongguk. Itu sebabnya Yongguk disebut ayah angkatnya, karena BangHim memang walinya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Kedekatan antara keluarganya dan keluarga WU membuatnya tanpa sengaja mengenal sosok BaiXian sejak kecil. Namun karena DaiXian saat itu terlalu pemalu, jadi dia hanya mampu memandang BaiXian kecil hingga remaja dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendekatinya.

"Selain RóngGuó aku juga mengundang orang special yang aku paksa datang langsung dari Amerika." Ucap Yifan tiba – tiba.

"Nugu ?!" Tanya Zitao.

"Yoochun."

"WHAT ?!"

"BaiXian ! Tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu, kau berteriak di depan wajah Mommy." Protes Zitao pada yang putri.

"Pfft~" Daehyun yang melihat reaksi berlebih dari yang istri hanya bisa menahan tawa. Dia tau alasan kenapa sang istri sampai sekaget itu.

"Why ?! Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu ?! Kau tak sabar bertemu dengan MANTAN calon mertuamu eoh ?!" Goda Daehyun dengan menegaskan dibagian kalimat 'mantan'.

"Dae~"

"Hahaha."

Daehyun langsung tertawa saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya dengan ekspresi merajuknya. Sedangkan Yifan dan Zitao pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan suami – istri itu.

"Kenapa ?! Bukankah hubunganmu dengan Chanli sudah sangat baik ?!"

"Sudah baik. Sudah sangaaaaaaat baik."

"Daehyun jebal ! Kau menyebalkan huh !"

Baekhyun kembali bersengut saat Zitao bertanya pada Baekhyun, Daehyun kembali menyautnya.

"Jadi kau keberatan Daddy mengundang sahabat Daddy ?!" Tanya Yifan ikut menyambung.

"Bukan begitu Daddy. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Ak- ... Dae diam ! Jangan menggodaku lagi."

Baekhyun yang tadinya akan menjawab pertanyaan Yifan langsung menegur Daehyun saat melihat suaminya itu sudah akan berkomentar.

"Bukan begitu Daddy. Aku hanya hmmmm .. sedikit , apa ya .. segan. Aku masih sering merasa tak enak hati saat bertemu dengan orang tua Yeollie." Terang Baekhyun.

"Jangan bersedih hati nak. Mereka juga menyayangimu seperti anak sendiri. Mereka malah berkata terimakasih karena mereka tahu kau juga ikut merawat Zhimin. Mereka juga merindukanmu. Jadi mereka pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu." Terang Yifan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh ya Dad, Mom. Ini korea, jadi bisakah kalian menyebut nama mereka dengan nama korea saja ?!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh my .. sorry.. Mommy lupa kau tak suka dipanggil Baixian sejak menikah. Dubuqi dari tadi Mommy memanggilimu dengan nama itu." Saut Zitao merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ani. Bukan itu Mom. Aku hanya merasa mereka tidak akan terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, seperti Jimin dan TaeTae .. ah TaeTae sendiri bahkan tak tahu nama mandarinnya." Ucap Baekhyun menerangkan yang diangguki oleh Yi-Tao

"Lagipula aku sudah baik – baik saja dengan panggilan itu. Sudah biasa." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Really ?! Syukurlah. Mommy ikut senang mendengarnya. Mommy sampai tidak enak hati tadinya." Ucap Zitao.

"Hehe, Mommy ada-ada saja sampai begitu. Sebenarnya Daehyun yang memulainya. Sekarang aku baik – baik saja saat dia memanggilku Baixian. Bahkan terkadang aku juga memanggilnya Daixian. Kami benar – benar merasa semakin hari kami semakin satu Mom. Aku sangat bahagia hidup dengannya. Walau terlambat menyadarinya tapi terima kasih Mom Dad sudah menyatukan kami." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memeluk tubuh Daehyun

"Wo Ai Ni DaXian~" Lanjut Baekhyun sembari mendongakkan wajahnya dan mencium mesra pipi Daehyun yang dibalas ciuman sayang oleh Daehyun dikeningnya.

"Aiggooooo~ manisnya. Akhirnya ya ge~, kita melihat sendiri kebahagiaan putri kita. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Baixian tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia."" Komentar Zitao berbisik pada Yifan sembari tersenyum bahagia melihat kemesraan DaeBaek.

"Ge~ ?! Kenapa matamu berair ?!" Tanya Zitao saat melihat ekspresi Yifan melihat lurus kearah DaeBaek tanpa berkedip.

"Ah, aku hanya terharu. Ini pemandangan yang indah sekali." Ucap Yifan sembari mencoba mengontrol diri dan tersenyum kepada Zitao sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap DaeBaek.

"_Akhirnya, ya akhirnya aku melihat putriku bahagia dengan hidupnya. Ya Tuhan. Ayah macam apa aku jika aku sampai merusak kebahagiaan yang sudah lama diimpikannya ini."_ Batin Yifan sembari membuang pandangannya. Matanya terasa panas, entah kenapa buliran hangat mendesak ingin keluar dari sana.

"Daddy ke kamar dulu untuk beristirahat ya." Ucap Yifan sembari beranjak berdiri.

"Mau ku bikinkan teh ge ?!" Tawar Zitao.

"Biar aku yang buatkan Mom, Mommy istirahat saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bai~ Mommy bukan tamu disini. Ini rumah anak Mommy. Lagipula kau taukan, Daddy'mu hanya minum teh dari Mommy." Ucap Zitao.

"Yeah, biar Mommy'mu yang membuat, karena teh Mommy'mu dibuat dengan rasa cinta sepenuh hati. Aku tunggu diatas." Ucap Yifan sembari mengerlingkan matanya kearah Zitao sebelum beranjak pergi.

"So sweeeeet~" Ucap Baekhyun menggoda Zitao tengah menatap kepergian suaminya itu.

"Ah kau ini. Jangan begitu, Mommy malu. Sudah lanjutkan acara kalian. Mommy ke dapur dulu." Ucap Zitao beranjak pergi dengan ekspresi malunya.

"Hahaha. Mommy lucu sekali Dae kalau sedang malu begitu. Ya ampun aku iri dengan kebahagian mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu mesra dari masih muda hingga sekarang. Harmonis sekali. Manisnya." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun gemas melihatnya.

"Sama seperti kita Baek. Kita akan seperti mereka, mesra dan bahagia selama. Aku benar – benar bersyukur memilikimu. Tetap disampingku eoh. Karena kaulah nafas dalam hidupku. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Daehyun sembari merangkul mencium surai Daehyun.

"Aaaaa~ Dae. Kau semakin pintar merayu. Nde, aku akan selamanya berada disampingmu dan hanya setia padamu. Nado saranghae." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membalas erat pelukan ketubuh Daehyun.

Yifan yang saat itu menghentikan sejenak langkahnya sebelum menaiki tangga itu menatap nanar kearah DaeBaek yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Berbahagialah. Berbahagialah selamanya. Maafkan Daddy yang sempat hampir merusak kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan Daddy yang sempat gagal membesarkanmu hingga kau berada dijalan yang salah dulu. Maafkan Daddy. Maafkan Daddy. Akh~ !"

Yifan yang berujar lirih itu memegangi dadanya yang tiba – tiba terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Berbahagialah. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menyimpan rahasiamu hingga akhir hidupku. Berbahagialah putriku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***JUNG HoSeok Room***

"Hahaha. Tae-ah, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sebentar ?! Tubuh Hyung berkeringat setelah perjalanan jauh. Biarkan Hyung ganti baju dulu." Ucap JHope sembari terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

Waktu mereka baru datang dari Kanada. Kebetulan Taehyung sudah pulang sekolah dan kebetulan juga sedang tiduran dikamarnya.

Taehyung yang terkejut dan tidak percaya akan kehadiran JHope itu awalnya sampai menarik - narik pipi JHope hingga JHope kesakitan.

Kenapa dia malah menarik pipi JHope bukan pipinya sendiri ?! Pikir JHope.

Setelah memastikan itu adalah JHope. Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh JHope hingga sekarang.

"Aaaaaa~ andweee~ .. aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Hyung. Nanti Hoppie Hyung pergi lagi jika aku melepaskan pelukanku. Shirreo ! Aku tak mau Hoppie Hyung meninggalkanku lagi. Kemarin itu lama sekali Hyung. Kenapa kau pergi hingga berbulan - bulan ?! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ?!" Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar tanpa mau melepas pelukkannya.

"Hyung akan jelaskan. Tapi ganti baju dulu. APa kau tidak mencium bau aroma tubuh Hyung huh ?!" Ucap JHope.

"Ani. AKu suka aroma tubuh Hyung. Hmmmm~ harum sekali." Ucap Taehyung sambil menggesek - gesekkan hidung bangirnya ketubuh JHope.

"Hehehe. Kau itu ada - ada saja. Tapi Hyung benar - benar ingin ganti baju. Baju ini tebal sekali. Hyung kegerahan. Bisakah kau melepasku sejenak Tae-ah ?!" Pinta Jhope.

Taehyung yang sebenarnya menolak itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Rasanya kasian juga melihat Jhope kepanasan.

"Yasudah. Hyung ganti baju disini ya. Jangan kemana - mana."

"Eoh, Hyung hanya ganti kaos." Ucap JHope yang membuka bajunya untuk berganti singlet.

"Aw~ tubuh Hyung bagus sekali. AKu jadi malu melihatnya." Ucap Taehyung malu - malu sembari menutup wajahnya. JHope yang melihat reaksi dongsaengnya itu pun kembali terkekeh.

"Nah sudah. Ayo kita ngobrol. Mau ngobrol dimana ?! Ditaman belakang ?!" Tawar JHope

"Ani. AKu mau dikamar saja. AKu mau ngobrol berdua saja denganmu Hyung." Ucap Taehyung yang beranjak menaiki ranjang diikuti JHope.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali di kanadanya ?! AKu hampir saja menyusul dengan Jungkook kesana." Ucap Taehyung.

"Hah ?! Kau mau ke kanada ?! Untuk apa ?!" Tanya JHope sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu Hyung. Untuk apa lagi. Aku sangat rindu padamu dan selama di Kanada kau sulit sekali dihubungi." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Mianhae, jam Korea dan Kanada berbeda Tae-ah." Ucap JHope menyampaikan satu - satunya alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Tak mungkin dia berkata jika dia menjauhi Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan Hyung sudah kembali." Ucap JHope sembari tersenyum dan membelai wajah Taehyung.

"Hyung tidak akan pergi lagi kan ?!"

_/Deg !/_

JHope menghentikan elusan tangannya diwajah Taehyung saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena kepulangannya ke Korea ini pun di luar rencana awalnya.

Awalnya JHope memang sepenuhnya pindah ke Kanada. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu Yifan bilang jika mereka semua akan kembali ke Korea dan JHope akan menjalani Ujian kelulusannya di Korea. Hanya itu saja. JHope tak tahu kelanjutan hidupnya tetap berada di Korea atau kembali ke Kanada seperti rencana awal mereka.

"Hoppie Hyung ?! Kenapa diam ?!" Tanya Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan JHope.

"A-ah mian. Mungkin Hyung terlalu lelah dan sedikit mengantuk. Hyung terlalu excited untuk kepulangan Hyung hari ini sampai tak tidur dipesawat." Ucap JHope. Dia tak tahu harus beralasan apa.

"Ah benar, wajahmu pucat sekali Hoppie Hyung. Kalau begitu, ayo tidur Hyung aku temani. Aku juga mau tidur siang." Ucap Taehyung sembari langsung merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang disusul oleh JHope yang juga merebahkan diri disampingnya.

"Wae ?!" Tanya JHope saat merasa Taehyung mengawasinya. Posisi tidur Taehyung memang miring menghadap kearahnya dengan kedua tangan didekap dan ditaruh dibawah pipi / kepalanya.

"Ani, hanya ingin memandang wajahmu yang tampan." Goda Taehyung sembari mengerlingkan matanya kearah JHope dan membuat JHope kembali terkekeh melihatnya.

JHope pun lalu ikut memiringkan posisi tubuhnya hingga berhadap - hadapan dengan wajah Taehyung. JHope mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus - elus surai halus Taehyung, membuat Taehyung pun langsung memejamkan matanya seakan merasakan kenyamanan atas sentuhan JHope.

_/Chu~/_

Taehyung tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam saat JHope mencium keningnya. Hangat sekali. Sepertinya dia akan mimpi indah siang ini.

JHope yang melihat Taehyung tersenyum itu pun ikut tersenyum. Wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat imut dan damai.

JHope tak bisa membohongi hatinya. DIa masih mencintai Taehyung. Masih sangat mencintai Taehyung.

Meskipun hatinya sempat goyah dengan kehadiran Suga sewaktu di Kanada dulu. Tapi dia benar - benar masih sangat mencintai Taehyung.

JHope meraih kedua jemari Taehyung yang tadinya digunakan untuk penyangga kepala Taehyung. Dia menarik kedua tangan itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Taehyung hingga kini Taehyung tertidur diatas dadanya yang bidang.

JHope terus mengelus - elus surai Taehyung hingga Taehyung tertidur lelap.

Jemarinya mulai mengelus - elus wajah mulus Taehyung dan meraih jemari Taehyung untuk digenggam.

_/Deg !/_

Bagai dihantam keras oleh batu. Hati JHope terasa sakit seketika saat meraih jemari Taehyung dan melihat ada cincin yang terpasang indah dijari manis Taehyung.

JHope membuang pandangannya sembari membuang nafasnya berat sebelum kembali memandang wajah Taehyung. Sesaat kemudian dia seakan disadarkan. Jika Taehyung kini bukanlah miliknya. Taehyung milik orang lain.

"Saranghae. Saranghae Jung Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

***Sementara itu di taman belakang rumah***

"Zhunhong. Makanlah, selama perjalanan tadi kan kau belum makan. Ini kue yang aku bawa dari Kanada." Ucap Jongup sembari menawari sekotak kue pada Zelo yang duduk disampingnya namun membelakanginya.

"Zhun-"

"Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah sendiri." Ucap Zelo saat Jongup mulai akan kembali memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan sebanyak ini sendiri." Ucap jongup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membeli sebanyak itu jika tak mampu menghabiskan ?!" Ucap Zelo sedikit ketus.

"Aku sebenarnya membeli beberapa kotak untuk oleh – oleh. Ini aku membawanya sekotak kemari untuk kita semua." Terang Jongup.

"Kita semua ?! Kalau kita semua kenapa hanya menawariku saja ?! Yasudah buka bungkusnya." Ucap Zelo sembari mengambil sepotong kue saat bungkus itu terbuka.

"Kai ge~, ini untukmu."

"Eh ?!"

Kai yang tadinya duduk terdiam disamping Zelo itu sedikit terkejut saat Zelo menyodorkan kue tepat didepan mulutnya, seakan akan menyuapi.

Kai menatap ragu kearah kue sembari melirik kearah Jongup dan kesampingnya.

"A-ambil saja Kai-ssi. Ini ada saja banyak." Ucap Jongup seakan tau keraguan Kai.

"A-ah, n-nde .. gomawo Jongup-ssi. Gomawo Junhong-ah. Aku ambil ya." Ucap Kai sembari mengambil kue dari tangan Zelo dan diangguki oleh Jong(upze)Lo.

"Kyungie, ini untukmu."

"Eh ?!"

Kini giliran orang yang duduk disamping Kai yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya itu terlihat terkejut.

"Ma-makan saja. Kau saja yang makan. Aku tidak usah. Aku juga sudah makan kue tadi." Tolak DiO.

Yah, saat ini Jongup – Zelo – Kai – DiO memang duduk berjajar di bangku panjang di taman secara berjajar.

Entah siapa yang awalnya berjalan kesana, tapi keempat orang tersebut akhirnya sama – sama duduk dibangku yang sama dengan posisi yang cukup membuat canggung.

"Cobalah. Ini saya bawa langsung dari Kanada. Rasanya jelas berbeda." Ucap Jongup tiba – tiba menyaut.

"Ah kamsahamnida. Saya akan mencobanya." Ucap DiO pada Jongup karena merasa tidak enak hati jika menolaknya.

"Benar. Enak sekali. Lembut, manis namun gurih/?." Komentar DiO saat mencicipi kue tersebut.

"Benarkan kataku. Zhunhong, Kai-ssi. Walau kalian sudah merasakan ini disana, ayo makan juga." Ucap Jongup sembari menawarkan kembali kotak kue yang dia pegang.

"Ah okey." / "Kamsahamnida Jongup-ssi"

Setelah sama – sama mengambil potongan kue, JongLo-KaiSoo pun langsung melahap kui mereka dalam diam. Sepertinya tak ada satu dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"_Hah, tau begini tadi aku ikut eomma ketoko buku."_ Gerutu Dio dalam hati.

Dia tadi kemari memang mengikuti sang eomma. Sejak tinggal di Korea, DiO memang tak bisa jauh – jauh dari Eommanya. Saat Eommanya bekerja, akhir-akhir ini dia memang selalu berada dikediaman JUNG. Karena dia tak memiliki banyak teman di Seoul.

Selama sebelum kuliah di luar negeri dia selama ini tinggal di Kediaman keluarga DO di Incheon. Memang tak jauh dari Seoul tapi dia benar – benar tidak memiliki teman di Seoul. Selain Kai tentunya.

Dia pun mengenal Kai karena mereka berada disekolah yang sama dulunya. Namun siapa sangka jika dunia begitu sempit, sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja terungkap jika kekasihnya ah mantan kekasihnya itu adalah keponakan dari atasan eommanya.

Tadi Jungkook merengek ingin membeli beberapa buku bahasa Korea. Karena Youngjae merasa ada beberapa kebutuhan kantor, maka dia pun mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi bersama.

Dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan saat – saat di Korea menjadi tukang/? antar – jemput TaeKookMin itu pun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar.

Dan jika ada Jungkook, tak mungkin Jimin tidak menempel. Maka pergilah mereka berempat ke toko buku.

DiO yang tadinya asik ngobrol dengan LuHan dan Baekhyun itu menolak ikut karena bahasan pembicaraan mereka sedang seru – serunya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku permisi dulu ya. Jongup-ssi terima kasih atas kuenya." Ucap DiO yang diangguki oleh Jongup.

_/grep !/_

"Mau kemana Kyungie ?!" Tanya Kai sembari meraih tangan DiO hingga membuat DiO yang tadinya akan berjalan langsung tertahan.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab DiO.

"Pulang ?! Kau mau pulang naik apa ?!" Tanya Kai.

"Aku akan naik taksi. Sudah dulu ya, hari sudah mulai petang." Ucap DiO mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kai.

"Tunggu. Akan kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Kai sembari beranjak.

"Tidak per-"

"Ge~, tidakkah kau lelah ?! Kau dari kemarin belum istirahat. Jangan pergi sendiri. Aku ikut denganmu. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa - napa." Ucap Zelo meraih satu tangan Kai yang lain sembari ikut berdiri.

Kai yang tengah memegang tangan DiO dan satu tangan yang lain dipegang Zelo itu terlihat serba salah.

"_Bagaimana ini."_ Batin Kai panik.

"Akh~"

"Jongup-ssi ?! Gwenchana ?! Kau kenapa ?!" Ucap DiO sedikit berteriak panik hingga langsung melepas genggaman Kai dan langsung menghampiri Jongup yang tiba – tiba terduduk membungkuk ditanah seperti orang kesakitan. Sedangkan KaiLo hanya diam mematung karena tak kalah kaget.

"Appo." Rintih Jongup sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Jongup-ssi jawab aku. Kau kenapa ?! Apa yang sakit ?!" Tanya DiO yang duduk membungkuk didepan Jongup itu semakin panik.

"Di-disini, Disini yang sakit."

Jongup meraih jemari DiO dengan tangan bergetar dan menariknya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Hatiku yang sakit."

_/Doeng !/_

Kai-Soo-Lo yang mendengar jawaban Jongup langsung sweatdrop ditempat.

Yang benar saja ?!

"Pfft~"

"Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya Luhan saat berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri didepan jendela menghadap taman belakang.

"Lihat itu. Drama anak muda. Bagaimana ceritanya mereka berempat bisa berkumpul disana ?! Tadi aku melihat Jongup seperti memberikan kue pada Kai, Kai memberikannya pada DiO, setelah itu mereka makan kue bersama. Ku lihat DiO yang sudah selesai berniat pergi tapi ditahan oleh Kai, Kai ditahan oleh Zelo lalu itu lihat Jongup terduduk ditanah, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa. Tapi lihatlah malah DiO yang terlihat panik. Hahaha. Ya ampun lucu sekali melihatnya."

"Hussst~ jangan seperti itu. Tak baik menertawakan mereka. Aku yakin suasana disana pasti canggung." Ucap Luhan sembari menutup mulut suaminya yang tengah tertawa itu dengan jarinya.

"Jelas. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Canggung sekali. Hubungan mereka semua sedang menggantung kan." Komentar Sehun.

"Hah. Aku bersyukur Jungkook sedang pergi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika sampai melihat Zelo ada diantara Kai dan Jongup. Semoga saja mereka jalan – jalan dulu hingga pulang malam dan-"

"MAMA BABA ! AKU PULANG !"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara teriakan kesayangannya itu.

"Sepertinya doamu kali ini tidak terkabul Lu. Pangeran kita kembali. Ayo kita menyambutnya sebelum dia melihat pangerannya. Haha." Ucap Sehun sembari terkekeh dan merangkul Luhan yang masih terdiam itu untuk berjalan menuju arah suara.

"Aduh cucuku yang tampan baru pulang." Ucap Zitao menyambut kedatangan Jungkook.

"Nainai ?! Itu kau ?! Wah ?! Bagaimana nainai bisa ada disini ?!" Tanya Jungkook tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dan langsung memeluk Zitao.

"Kalian sudah kembali ?!" Tanya Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Zitao diikuti Daehyun.

"Nde Eonni. Ah Nyonya Wu, anda disini ?! apa kabar ?!"

Youngjae bersama Jimin yang baru saja masuk itu langsung menyapa Zitao dengan membungkuk singkat.

"Baik Yongchai. Kau bersama putramu ?!" Tanya Zitao saat melihat Jimin.

"Animida. Ini bukan anak say-"

"Halmeoni ?! Kau lupa wajahku ?! Kita sempat beberapa kali bertemu." Ucap Jimin membuat Zitao terlihat berfikir.

"Siapa yang lupa wajahmu Jimin-ah eh IBU MERTUA !"

_/Ngek !/_

Ekspresi semua orang yang ada disana langsung terlihat cengoh/? saat Chanyeol yang baru datang membawa belanjaan itu langsung berteriak gaje saat melihat Zitao. HunHan yang berjalan menuju TKP pun sampai langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanli ?! Itu kau ?!" Ucap Zitao memastikan karena Chanyeol masih berjalan agak jauh.

"Yeah, ini aku ibu mertua." Ucap Chanyeol sembari mempercepat jalannya dan langsung memeluk Zitao.

"Ya ampun anakku. Lama tidak bertemu kau semakin tampan saja." Ucap ZiTao sembari melepas pelukkannya.

"Ah tentu saja ibu mertua. Penerus siapa dulu, Park Yoochun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah kau ini. Membuatku semakin tak sabar bertemu Yoochun saja."

"Anda kesini dengan siapa Nyonya ?!" Tanya Youngjae tiba – tiba memutus acara temu kangen Zitao dengan mantan calon menantunya/? itu.

"Dengan suamiku dan yang lainnya Yongchai." Jawab Zitao.

"Papa mertua ?! Dia juga ada disini ?!"

"Yeollie ! Berhenti memanggili Mommy dan Daddyku dengan sebutan mertua." Protes Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Hun-Jae-Kook/? , berbeda dengan Lu-Min yang terlihat hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

Selalu saja. Chanyeol selalu seperti itu saat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Memperlakukannya seperti mertuanya sendiri. Yi-Tao sendiri juga sama saja, selalu menanggapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun pasti yang uring – uringan sendiri.

"AH kau itu Baekkie, protes terus dari dulu. Ibu mertua saja baik – baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oh ya ibu mertua, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan wajah anakku. Ini Jimin, Park Jimin." Ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ah, Zhimin ?! Ya Tuhan aku kira kau anak Yongchai, kalian sedikit mirip." Ucap Zitao sembari mengelus pelan pipi Jimin.

"Benarkah ?! Wuah~ dengar itu. Jimin cocok jadi anakmu." Goda Chanyeol berbisik pada Youngjae.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini. sSSt~ !" Tegur Youngjae untuk menyuruh Chanyeol diam tanpa bisa menutupi ekspresi malunya.

"Hehe, lihat. Ekspresi Jae-ah lucu sekali. Wajahnya semu memerah." Bisik Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

"Benar. Manis sekali. Cantik sekali."

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam kearah Daehyun saat suaminya itu malah menatap Youngjae sembari memujinya.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol-ssi menyukainya. Iya tidak Baek _/wink/ _akh~ kenapa mencubitku ?!"

Baekhyun langsung mencubit pelan lengan Daehyun saat sadar jika suaminya itu ternyata tengah menggodanya.

"Maaf ya Zhimin ah maksudku Jiminie. Aku bukan maksudku melupakanmu. Kau tau kan aku sudah tua jadi sedikit pikun." Ucap Zitao sembari mengelus wajah Jimin.

"Gwenchana-yo halmeoni. Anda belum tua. Anda masih sangat cantik."

"Ah bisa saja cucuku yang tampan ini."

"Nainai, untuk apa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan cucu. Dia bukan cucumu." Saut Jungkook sewot.

"Eyh~ apa masalahnya sayangku. Aku memang bukan cucu beliau saat ini. Tapi saat kita menikah, bukankah secara tidak langsung aku akan menjadi cucunya ?!" Ucap Jimin menggoda Jungkook.

"Menikah ?! Jadi Jimin kekasihmu ?!" Tanya Zitao pada Jungkook.

"Ih ih ih , NO ! Bukan ! Jangan sampai amit – amit." Bantah Jungkook.

"Eyh~ jangan malu – malu." Goda Jimin kembali.

"Diam kau ! Eh Nainai, tadi nainai bilang kemari dengan banyak orang ?! Berarti dengan Jelo-ge juga dong."

Matilah !

HunHan langsung saling berpandangan mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Ya, Zhunhong juga ikut kemari." Jawab Zitao.

"REALLY ?! My Lovely boyfriend ! JELO-GE ! Where are you ?! Eh Mama Baba kenapa menarikku ?!"

Jungkook yang tadinya bersemangat akan mencari Zelo terlihat bingung karena HunHan tiba – tiba menarik tangannya.

"Prince kau baru pulang ?! Kau capek ?! Ayo mandi dulu, ayo istirahat. Kau pasti lelah." Ucap Luhan.

"Mama ini kenapa ?! Aku tidak capek mama. Aku mau bertemu dengan Jelo ge. Baba aku mau bertemu Jelo-ge." Tolak Jungkook sembari merajuk pada Sehun.

"Ah kau mau bertemu Jelo-ge eoh ?! Kalau begitu mandi dulu. Masak anak Baba yang manis ini mau menemui kekasih hatinya dengan penampilan lusuh begini." Ucap Sehun.

"Lusuh ?! Aku lusuh Baba ?! Iyakah Mama ?!" Tanya Jungkook panik.

"Eoh, wajahmu terlihat kusam. Sepertinya banyak debu bertebaran diluar sana yang menampel diwajahmu. Rambutmu juga lepek. Ya ampun. Kapan kau terakhir mencucinya. Lusuh sekali." Jawab mendramalisir sembari memegangi wajah dan rambut Jungkook.

"ANDWE ! Aku tidak mau my lovely boyfriend melihatku dalam keadaan buruk. Aku harus mandi. Mama mandikan aku, aku harus cantik. Mama ayo, Baba juga ayo pilihkan baju terbaik. Ayo Mama. Ayo Baba. Palliwa !"

Jungkook yang tadinya menolak tarikan tangan HunHan itu langsung menarik – narik kedua orang tuanya.

HunHan yang melihat kehebohan sang putra berpandangan dengan ekspresi lega. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengatur pertemuan Jungkook dan Zelo tanpa ada Kai apalagi Jongup.

"Jungkook begitu sekali. Kenapa dia harus tampil cantik untuk Zelo Hyung. Padahal dia selalu marah jika aku katai cantik." Gerutu pelan Jimin namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar melirik Jimin yang masih menatap sendu kearah kepergian keluarga OH itu. Tanpa berbicara, Chanyeol langsung merangkul pundak Jimin seakan memberinya kekuatan. Dia sangat paham apa yang putranya rasakan. Tapi dia juga yakin, putranya tak akan mengalami kisah cinta sepahit kisah cintanya dulu. Dia yakin, suatu hari putra tunggal keluarga OH itu pasti membalas cinta putranya. Entah kapan, tapi dia yakin pasti.

"Ah, Kalian sudah kembali." Ucap DiO yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Kyungsoo ?! Jongup ?! Kalian bergandengan tangan ?! Aku pikir ini pertemuan kalian. Sejak kapan kalian seakrab itu ?!" Tanya Baekhyun yang sadar akan tautan tangan Jong-Soo/?

"Ah Jeseonghamnida. Saya lupa melepaskannya." Ucap DiO sembari melepas tautan tangan mereka sembari membungkuk singkat.

"Ah ani, gwenchanayo. Rasanya nyaman kok. Hangat sekali." Ucap Jongup sembari tersenyum membuat DiO pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum sembari menunduk.

"Aigoo~ uri Kyungie ?! Kenapa wajahmu malu – malu begitu ?!"

"Eomma ! Kau itu bicara apa ?! A-ani. Aku tidak seperti itu."

DiO yang mendengar ucapan Youngjae itu langsung mencoba memasang wajah biasa.

"Persis seperti kau." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyenggol Youngjae dan hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Youngjae.

"Zhongye. Mana Zhunhong. Panggilkan dia dan segera rapikan kamar kalian." Ucap Zitao pada Jongup yang membuat Jongup terlihat terkejut.

"K-kamar kami ?! Kami satu kamar ?!" Tanya Jongup meyakinkan.

"Iya, memang kenapa. Kita tak perlu memakai banyak kamar disini. Lagipula kamar yang digunakan Zhunhong cukup luas. Dimana dia. Cepat panggil." Perintah Zitao.

"A-ah baik. Dia ditaman bersama Kai-ssi. Saya akan akan memanggilnya. Aduh bagaimana ya ?!" Jongup yang terlihat langsung menuruti perintah Zitao itu terlihat ragu – ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan kearah taman belakang.

"Kai berduaan dengan Zelo ditaman ?! Jongup berpegangan tangan dengan DiO ?! Apa mereka pasangan yang tertukar ?!" Komentar Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bibi ! Kami sekamar ?! Kenapa harus sekamar ?!" Tanya Zelo yang tiba – tiba datang diikuti oleh Jong-Kai/?

"Memang kenapa ?! Kau pikir dikamar ini ada berapa kamar ?! Lalu pikir lagi, berapa banyak yang menginap disini. Kamarmu kan luas. Jika kau tak mau satu kamar dengan Zhongye. Akan kau tidurkan dimana kedua orang tuamu ?! Diruang tamu ?! Kamar yang kau gunakan itu kan kamar yang disediakan Daxian untuk mereka." Ucap Zitao panjang lebar.

"Sudah, ayo kalian berdua ayo ikut aku kekamar. Kami keatas dulu." Pamit Zitao pada semua yang ada disana diikuti oleh JongLo.

"Kai-ah ?! Itu kau ?!" Ucap Youngjae saat melihat Kai yang berdiri dibelakang DiO.

"Ah Eommonim. Nde. Ini saya. Apa kabar Eommonim ?!" Ucap Kai sembari langsung menghampiri Youngjae dan manyalaminya.

"Kai-ssi. Bisakah kau tak lagi memanggil Eommaku dengan panggilan Eommonim." Ucap DiO yang menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Ah mian. Kebiasaan." Ucap Kai.

"Hey jangan seperti itu Kyungie." Tegur Youngjae pada DiO.

"Tak apa, panggil seperti biasa saja. Eommonim baik. Kau kemana saja. Sejak Kyungie pergi kau seperti menghindar pada Eommonim. Kau juga tak pernah lagi kerumah. Padahal dulu kau setiap hari datang kerumah untuk mengantarkan Kyungie bertemu denganku."

"Eomma ! Kenapa harus membahas masalalu sih." Ucap DiO memutus ucapan Youngjae.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Kyungie. Bagaimana pun kau harus berterimakasih pada Kai. Karena dia kau bisa bertemu dengan Eomma dibelakang keluarga DO. Berkunjunglah kerumah Kai-ah. Aku akan memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu." Ucap Youngjae pada Kai setelah menegur kembali DiO.

DiO yang mendengar ucapan eommanya itu terlihat bersengut. Berbeda dengan Kai yang terlihat senyum malu - malu.

"Cieeee~ yang disayang calon mertua." Goda Baekhyun.

"Kalau mau menikahkan mereka aku siap jadi wali DiO menggantikan Do Minjoon." Ucap Daehyun ikut menanggapi.

"Ahjussi ! Jangan apa sih." Ucap DiO seolah marah tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Kai yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Eyh eyh ehy~ Apa maksudmu Daehyun-ssi. Kai itu kan saudaramu. Jadi kau jadi wali Kai saja. Untuk wali DiO itu tugasku nantinya."

"Heh ?!" / "Hah ?!" / "Mwo ?!"

"Hasst~! Kau itu bicara apa ?! Asal saja !" Omel Youngjae pada Chanyeol sembari menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol yang terkekeh itu.

"Wuaaah~ Wuahhh~ Wuuah~ Daebak ! Hyung - hyung, kalau kalian menikah berarti aku akan jadi adik Kai Hyung dong. Wow !" Ucap Jimin menyaut tak kalah antusias.

"Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ .. apa maksudmu apa Jimin-ah ?! Tanpa menikah dengannya pun , jika kedua orang tua kita menikah kau tetap jadi adikku." Saut DiO.

"Hah ?! Eommonim. Ternyata anda dengan Chanyeol Hyung ?! Ya ampun, tak kusangka. Ternyata jodohmu memang bukan orang yang jauh walau bukan Baekhyun Noona. Ayo jadikan saja. Kapan diresmikan." Ucap Kai menambahi.

"Yak Yak Yak Kyungie kau itu bicara apa. Kenapa malah membawa - bawa aku dan Chanyeol. Kai-ah. Jangan dengarkan mereka." Kini gantian Youngjae yang menyaut.

"Hahaha ! Lihat. Yongjae-ah, Chanyeol-ssi. Anak - anak kalian sudah setuju. Kurang apa lagi ?!" Ucap Daehyun ikut menimpali.

"Nde ! Ayolah Yeollie. Sudah saatnya kau move-on dariku. Nanti jika kau menikah, aku akan mendampingimu. Pasti, aku janji." Ucap Baekhyun ikut menyaut.

"Ah apa sih kalian ini. Sudah - sudah hentikan jangan membahas ini lagi." Ucap Youngjae mencoba menghentikan.

"Hey ! Kau protes juga dong .. kenapa malah cekikikan." Lanjut Youngjae pada Chanyeol yang terlihat terkekeh melihat Youngjae dikerjai.

Namun bukannya berhenti, kegiatan me-makcomblangkan YeolJae itu terus berlanjut diselingi dengan candaan.

Mereka terus bersendau gurau tanpa menyadari jika ada orang lain yang menatap kearah mereka dari kejauhan sembari tersenyum samar.

"Akhirnya. Akhirnya kau bisa mencintai wanita lain selain Baekhyun .. Putraku Park Chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" HAPPY 2nd ANNIVERSARY HYUNers (Family) IN(donesi)A "**

**.**

**.**

**Han Yuri NOte : **

Hahahaha , Jumma update Dear~ ..

Mian kalau pendek .. soalnya Yuri tuh ngetiknya MENDADAK !

Mulai ngetik hari rabu malam kemarin pas gara - garanya adek Yuri bahas tentang kado ultah buat Ayah Yuri yang ultah tanggal 8.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CALON MERTUA BANG YONGNAM" hahaha

Dan pas denger tanggal 8 Januari , Yuri pun langsung inget ..

Itu tanggal berdirinya (dibuatnya) **Fanpage HYUN FAMILY** , juga tanggal pertama kali Yuri mulai ngepublish FF HYUN Family.

**Wow sudah 2 tahun kita bersama HYUNers~ .**

Kalau hari jadi HYUN Family sendiri udah lewat , yaitu tanggal 13 September lalu ..

Yuri nentuinnya berdasarkan hari dimana Taehyung berkata kalau dia anak DaeBaek pas tahun 2013 lalu .. hahaha

.

**Special untuk 2nd Anniversary HYUNers ini** .. Yuri mau kasih kalian dengan **updatenya 3 FF karya/? 'MilkHunHan-Yuri'** yaitu :

1 . Family Love Story : COMPLICATED LOVE

2 . a Reality of Our Relationship !

3\. IT's ALL LIE !

Sebenernya sih pengen maruk sok - sok'an update yang lain juga terutama FF '2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir', tapi apa daya .. waktunya mepet, mana susah lagi tuh FF cari faktanya.

**Give me spirit with ur review on Fanfiction ****'2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir' Dear~** ToT

Ini aja Yuri rela tidur lewat tengah malam terus lanjut ngetik habis subuhan. Makanya 2 hari ini Yuri telat berangkat kerja hahaha

Jadi mian ya Dear~ kalau pendek - pendek FF'nya , cuma sekitar 5ribuan word semua. BUANYAK TYPO pula ..

Kan yang penting update .. daripada nggak sama sekali. Hehe.

Maaf kalau nanti jarak updatenya agak lamaan, FFn agak eror kayaknya ..

* * *

**Thanks to :**

[Kalian yang sudah berbaik hati dengan tak hanya membaca tapi juga meReview dari Chapter 1 - 9]

**UESTDBSJYJ , Kim Sohyun , hyunhyun , Linkz account , leglxMingguk , AlienBaby88 , KeroPoko - HanDik , Sarii832 , Nisa Marni EXO Fans , daebaektaeluv , xRTYx , ririnchaerunisa , darkhyuners shinning , Minchanee JJJJ , hyunrim, jeje , Fatiazzahra94 , azzah , zakurafrezee , Firda473 , Aran Jaeger , HyuieYunnie , BABYEXOLARMY , Jung Daebaek V , Blacknancho , laybiased , vjane5048 , she3nn0 , Ririn Ayu , Tetangga jimin, Kouichi-chan , babybaekkie02 , Noona388 , mpi chagagak , chinta , Yerim Park , kia , DhJung ,** yang review di chap 9 kemarin .. yang pakai nama GUEST , dikasih nama ya sayang .. biar Yuri bisa nulis namamu. **Yang belum kesebut protes juga ya ^^**

**Thanks juga buat 127 akun yang fav dan 122 akun yang follow FF ini ^^**

Makasih kalian sudah menghargai hasil karya Yuri ^^

.

.

.

**Ini Fanfic emang fanfic terparah MilkhunhanYuri haha**

**Udah ceritanya complicated alias njelimet/?nya minta ampun .. Couplenya pun hampir CRACK semua hahaha**

**Habis gimana , gemes sih gabungin gabunginnya ^^**

**Jadi Yuri bener - bener minta kalian sampaikan unek - unek kalian di FF ini ..**

* * *

**Note tambahan , **Yuri bakal nulis ini disemua FF update-an terbaru Yuri** :**

**.**

'**Cintai COUPLE kesayanganmu** (HYUN Family / DaeJae / ChanBaek atau yang lainnya) **tanpa membenci couple lain**'

.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR HYUNers~ !**

Akhir tahun kita diberi banyak hadiah dengan berkumpulnya HYUN Family dan banyaknya moment BAPEXOBTS

(nggak perlu Yuri sebutkan karena ada banyak sekali, baik dari Hyun Family maupun antar member BAPEXOBTS)

Awal tahun pun para shipper 'official' pun diberi hadiah oleh moment DaeJae dan ChanBaek.

Alhamdulillah ..

Terima kasih atas hadiah manisnya dari mereka para idola kesayangan kita.

Tak peduli official maupun crack .. aku pribadi mencintai BAPEXOBTS

.

**DaeJae REAL for DaeJae Shipper ..**

**ChanBaek REAL for ChanBaek Shipper ..**

**HYUN Family Real for HYUNers ..**

**.**

Kalau kata readerku Desi **"Biasmu untukmu, biasku untukku"**

Kalau kata Artwokerku Hanifa 'LittleRabbit'** , "Bagimu agamamu, bagiku agamaku." **, ini malah ada di Al-Qur'an hlu hehe

.

Jika kalian menyukai shipper A / B / C .. lanjutkan ..

Biarkan imajinasi itu tumbuh dalam diri / otak / pikiran kalian ..  
Biarkan berjalan dengan sangat indah sesuai keinginan kalian ..

Jangan mengusik dan jangan biarkan sampai terusik dengan (shipper) yang lain ..

STOP menyakiti diri kalian sendiri dengan membenci shipper lain ..

Jangan menumbuhkan penyakit hati yang berakhir dengan rasa dendam dan kebencian yang mendalam ..

Malah ada baiknya jika kalian bisa membuka hati kalian untuk shipper yang lain dengan tetap menomor satukan shipper kesayangan kalian ..

Damai itu indah .. ^^

.

Sekali lagi **"HAPPY 2nd ANNIVERSARY HYUNers (INA)"**

Semoga kita selalu bisa terus bersama - sama berbagi cinta ^^

**We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**

**.**

Yang mau lebih dekat sama bidadari/? cantik *plak* bisa hubungi Yuri dibawah ini .. Let's be friend HYUNers ^^

**BBM : 315dae80**

**Twitter : Milkhunhan_yuri**

**Facebook : facebook hanyuri15**

**Instagram : Milkhunhan_yuri**

**WA &amp; LINE : 085742103505**

**.**

Gabung dan like juga ya ^^

**Fanpage : The HYUN Family (facebook hyuners . ina)**

**Twitter : HYUNers_INA**

**Facebook grup : facebook groups / hyun . family . ina**

Grup BBM , WA , LINE juga ada .. tapi bukan Yuri adminnya hehe

.

**Publish [08 Januari 2016]**

.


End file.
